Notre première fois
by Sylmarils
Summary: Charisk, Frans, Bluered, Errink, Honeymustard... les couples du multivers et leur 'première fois' bien à eux... Certains chapitres seront moins que M, rassurez vous! CHARA ET FRISK SONT DES FILLES, L'IMAGE N'EST PAS DE MOI.
1. chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** _Salut salut!!! Alors finalement, j'ai essayé d'écrire sur d'autre truc que sur Undertale, mais en fait... j'ai trop d'idées!!! Alors du coup, j'ai créé une liste à idées intéressante qui doit faire une centaine de pages lol. Alors voilà, j'ai pris l'idée trèèèèèèèèès peu originale du charisk, mais c'est un couple que j'adore._ _Chara ET Frisk sont des filles (étant moi-même une fille, c'est plus facile à écrire et je préfère les voir en tant que deux filles) âgées d'environ... 20 ans? Peut-être un peu plus._

 _BONE lecture!_

 _P. D. V. de Chara:_

J'ai toujours été dans... l'ombre de quelqu'un. Je pense être quelqu'un de bien, mais j'ai toujours été dans l'ombre de grandes personnes. Non pas que cela me dérange, assister ces êtres grandioses me suffit, mais...

J'ai toujours voulu plus, finalement.

Le jour où j'ai été réveillée par Frisk, je l'ai assistée. Elle ne savait même pas que j'existais au début. Ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'elle a décidé de me sauver aussi, dans une route pacifiste en demandant de l'aide à Alphys. Maintenant, cela fait 5 ans que j'ai mon nouveau corps... Bon, sans vous le cacher, je ne vais pas m'inscrire aux JO, mais je peux marcher, un peu courir et cela me suffit amplement.

Asriel n'a pas pu être ressuscité, malheureusement. Mais son alter ego, Flowey, vis avec Maman et Papa. Frisk, elle, vis à la capitale des humains en tant qu'ambassadrice. Et je l'ai suivie, toujours à ses côtés. Même si l'on vit à l'écart, grâce à la technologie, on communique bien plus souvent qu'avant.

J'étais à la maison de Frisk et moi, en train d'attendre son retour. Elle avait une réunion importante sur une nouvelle loi humaine qui pourrait causer des torts aux monstres. J'étais allongée dans le canapé et je soupirais. Pitié... Ce que je m'ennuie, seule... Agacée d'attendre, je pris en main mon téléphone et j'envoyais à Frisk: "Cc Frisk, tu rentres quand?". Rapidement j'eus une réponse: "Je suis sur la route.".

Réponse sèche. Ah. AH. AAAAH! Cela s'est donc mal passé. Je décidais de l'appeler et elle répondit:

-Oui?

-Frisk! Alors, ça s'est bien passé?

-...Les négociations sont serrées. En fait c'est plus un accord qu'une loi. On devrait avoir un libre échange avec les humains sauf que cela est tout sauf rentable pour les monstres.

-Pourquoi? C'est à double sens, non?

-Eh bien... Le problème, c'est que les gold n'ont pas la même valeur que la monnaie humaine. Du coup, eux, ils auraient juste de la matière première moins chère et nous, on devrait payer plus cher car ce serait sans convertisseur.

-Je vois... En effet, ça poserait problème.

-Eh oui!

-Et tu peux pas juste leur dire non?

-Considérant que je dois leur dire non sans pour autant les fâcher, que je dois respecter ce que veux Papa, ce que veulent les monstres, ce que veulent les humains... C'est compliqué.

-Ouh là, t'es énervée, hein?

-Complètement! J'en ai marre, Chara!

-Hmm... Bon, je te laisse avec ta haine, distille la sur le trajet, j'ai pas envie de te voir énervée.

Je raccrochais. Bon... On va lui faire une petite surprise. Il faut compter environ deux heures avant qu'elle n'arrive. C'est parfait...

 _Deux heures plus tard...:_

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir avec un: 'JE SUIS RENTREE!!' crié. Frisk. Un sourire malicieux se peint sur mon visage et je criais:

-Dans la chambre!

En effet, nous dormions dans la même chambre car je faisais souvent des cauchemars le soir. J'entendis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochèrent et je mordis ma lèvre. J'en avais pas fait un peu trop...?

 _P. D. V. de Frisk:_

J'étais fatiguée, les négociations avaient pris beaucoup trop de temps. J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre et je tombais sur une pièce dans le noir. Je soupirais et marmonnais:

-Chara, tu aurais pu allumer...

-C'est pour que tu fasses un 'Ah!' de surprise, ma chérie.

Ouh là. Depuis quand Chara me fait des surprises et m'appelle 'chérie'? Certes, il y a un an, nous nous sommes confessées nos sentiments mais jusqu'à présent à part quelques baisers volés, à cause de mon travail et sa rééducation, nous n'avions jamais dépassé ce stade.

Méfiante, j'allumais et je tombais sur... Chara. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire, une tenue qui avait le don de m'exciter et elle le savait, elle était démaquillée car comme elle le sait, je déteste tout artifices sur son visage, elle était... à couper le souffle.

En une position suggestive, les premiers boutons de sa chemise défaits, je laissais mon regard courir sur les batons d'encens qui donnaient un parfum envoûtant et sensuel. Elle se leva et, se mouvant telle une panthère, elle mis une musique lente et sensuelle. Ses yeux rouges malicieux se confrontèrent aux miens fatigués. Je fis un bref sourire et dis:

-Chara, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut-?!

Elle venait de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle semblait comme affamée, se colla à moi, aspirant mon être au travers de ce contact. Elle pressa sa langue contre mes lèvres, en quémandant l'accès. Déboussolée, j'entrouvris mes lèvres et elle approfondit le baiser, m'arrachant un gémissement. La tête me tournait. Ah, mon Dieu... Chara...

Elle recula, son air malicieux au visage et elle me dit:

-Alors, Frisk? Toujours de mauvaise humeur?

 _P. D. V. de Chara:_

A quoi elle pensait?! C'est vrai, si Frisk a un si grand talent d'ambassadrice, c'est que sa tête est la même quand elle a des envies de meurtres ou bien qu'on lui annonce qu'elle va à Disneyland. Quoique, selon la personne, cela peut revenir au même... Bref. Mais maintenant, je maudis cette faculté qu'elle a car je ne savais pas si elle était pleine de désir ou bien juste... fatiguée, voire blasée.

Elle s'avança légèrement vers moi puis me demanda:

-Chara... Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça?

Frisk... La si innocente Frisk... Je caressais lentement sa tête et lui dis, un sourire aux lèvres:

-Frisk, depuis le début de notre relation, non, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je t'ai aimée. Et maintenant, cela fait un an que l'on est enfin ensemble mais... à part nous embrasser, rien.

-Tu voudrais... aller plus loin?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas que je suis contre une relation calme mais là, le couvent nous accepterait, quoi.

-Euh... Je...

-Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui me semble être le meilleur jour pour.

-C-Chara...

-Frisk, je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas que je fasses. Je sais que pour toi c'est ta première fois parce que soit nous étions ensemble soit j'étais dans ta tête donc c'est assez facile de dire que tu n'as jamais couché avec quiconque, mais... tu sais quoi? Moi non plus.

-Chara!!!

Ah! Elle avait rougie. La seule variation sur son visage. J'avais sauté de joie la première fois que je l'avais vue rougir. C'était dans les RUINES, quand elle a pris trop de bonbons monstres. Elle était gênée d'être traitée comme je l'avais fait.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et marmonna:

-Chara... Je... Moi aussi, j'en ai envie... Mais je suis fatiguée.

-Hein?

C'est la pire excuse jamais entendue, ça. Je posais mes mains sur ses avant-bras et dis:

-Frisk... S'il te plaît...

-Chara... CHARA!!

Elle avait crié de surprise quand j'avais commencé à suçoter son cou. Je commençais un mouvement de va et vient sur son cou et elle gémit doucement. Elle lâcha sa sacoche qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Bien.

Je reculais lentement, l'entraînant avec moi, continuant ce ballet sensuel mais doux, et on tomba comme deux adolescentes sur le lit. Frisk gémissait. Elle me repoussa et je reculais, à contrecoeur. Elle me fixa des yeux puis elle baissa son regard (ou plutôt je supposais qu'elle baissait son regard...) en déplaçant ses mains vers ma poitrine. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, elle et moi avons une poitrine presque de garçon, ce qui nous rendait très androgynes. On portait toutes les deux une coupe courte de façon à accentuer le doute mais dès qu'elle posa sa main à cet endroit particulier des femmes, je serais prête à hurler au monde entier que je suis une femme juste pour quelques secondes de plus de son toucher incertain et presque innocent.

Nous ne savions pas quoi faire. C'est vrai, nos parents nous avaient dit: 'Voilà comment on fait avec un garçon et une fille'. Pour s'imaginer entre deux garçons il n'y a qu'un pas à faire mais entre deux filles... Il manque manifestement quelque chose. Et personne ne nous a expliqués le comment du pourquoi.

Quand Frisk passa son index sur mon téton, même à travers ma chemise, je ne pus m'empêcher de me cambrer et de gémir. Elle ricana légèrement. Je rêve où elle se fout de mes réactions?! Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... Je la renversais et la dominais ainsi. Là, décidant de passer à l'étape suivante, je réfléchis rapidement sur la façon de lui donner du plaisir. N'ayant mon corps d'adulte que depuis un an, je suis un peu démunie car j'ai passé les 8 premiers mois en rééducation et j'avais trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit. Du coup, je suis un peu...

EN TERRE INCONNUE.

Néanmoins, si on se base sur la façon dont une fille et un gars le font, alors du coup cela devrait normalement être...

Frisk prit ma main dans la sienne et elle la dirigea vers son triangle caché. Je déglutis et commençais à caresser lentement cet endroit qui jusqu'à présent se résumait à inutile dans mon esprit. Elle poussa un long gémissement.

OK, c'est la chose la plus utile du monde en fait.

Je descendis légèrement mon doigt et elle se cambra. Ah! J'ai touché un point sensible. Me remémorant vaguement l'explication à demi mots de Toriel quand je lui avais demandé ce qui pourrait donner beaucoup de plaisir à une femme, elle m'avait notamment cité le 'clitoris'. OK!!!! Merci maman.

POURQUOI JE PENSE A ELLE?!

Sans doute parce que je suis stressée. J'avais peur de décevoir Frisk, qu'elle me trouve pas assez entreprenante, trop timide... Je continuais à titiller son clitoris et je voyais mon amante se tordre sous moi, haletante, gémissant, quémandant mon contact.

Je découvrais ce qu'est le corps d'une fille, alors que j'en suis une, en caressant Frisk et une idée germa dans mon esprit tordu.

Je devais essayer.

Je descendis mon visage lentement et remontais son haut. Elle était maintenant torse nu car de part sa petite poitrine elle n'avait pas besoin de soutien-gorge. En cet instant, j'adorais son initiative car je ne m'imaginais pas me débattre avec les crochets durant des heures, l'habileté de mes mains étant encore à revoir.

Je penchais ma tête et l'enfouis dans sa poitrine avant de la lécher. Frisk se cambra et je fus surprise de sa réaction. Elle se retenait de gémir. J'étais presque fière de moi.

Non, j'étais complètement fière de moi.

Je continuais à lécher sa poitrine tout en titillant de la main son clitoris quand je me demandais... Est-ce que ce serait pas mieux d'échanger?

Je me baissais lentement tout en caressant et mordillant son ventre, ses hanches. Au fur et à mesure de mon périple, elle se crispait, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que j'allais faire. Je suis SI prévisible que ça?! J'embrassais tout d'abord son sexe qui avait une odeur particulière et enfouis ma langue en elle. Elle poussa un cri. QUOI?! Je me reculais précipitamment et elle gémit:

-Chara... plus...

Oh, je vois... Elle avait crié de plaisir!!! J'étais si heureuse. Je l'embrassais profondément et elle répondit en tremblotant sans doute car elle n'était pas encore totalement remise. Je sentis une chaleur étrange s'installer en moi et je me baissais à nouveau pour la lécher. Elle poussa de longs gémissements, de petits cris adorables et ensuite, elle me demanda de me reculer. Triste, pensant que je l'avais déçue, je remontais et je la vis se baisser retirer mon pantalon. QUE?!

Elle retira avec aisance ma petite culotte et elle reproduit ce que je lui avais fait un peu plus tôt. Je me cambrais et gémis longuement. Elle sourit puis elle plaqua tendrement sa main contre moi. Ensuite, elle fit-quoi?! Je me retrouvais pantelante, gémissant. Elle... son doigt... Elle avait rentré son doigt en moi, pas profondément, non, seulement d'une dizaine de milimètres. Elle en introduisit un autre puis elle commença un mouvement de va et vient, sans jamais trop s'enfoncer. Quelques milimètres, mais chaque micromètres étaient une avalanche de plaisir. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais cambrée pour recevoir un peu plus ses doigts en moi. Elle se pencha et titilla du bout de la langue mon clitoris. Je poussais un hurlement.

Elle remonta puis m'embrassa profondément. Nous étions toutes les deux haletantes. Mais j'avais envie... de recommencer. On jouit toutes les deux encore deux fois avant de s'étaler sur le lit défait. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Je dis:

-Eh bien... Je suis... c'était...

-Bizarre mais incroyable...

-Indescriptible... Tu... Frisk, je...

-Moi aussi...

Nos coeurs battant la chamade mais à l'unisson, je l'embrassais doucement sur le bout du nez. Elle rougit. Ah! On vient de coucher ensemble mais un petit bisou sur le nez, ça la gêne?! Pff... Je ricanais et elle posa un baiser sur mon front en caressant mes cheveux. Je me mis à rougir de façon incontrôlable.

OK, j'admets, c'est acceptable de rougir. Mais uniquement parce que c'est Frisk.

On s'endormit dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la musique flottant dans nos oreilles.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Hihihi... Voilà voilà!!! Si vous voulez que je fasse des couples particuliers ou bien que je continue cette histoire, dites le en commentaire!_


	2. Blured

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _ARGH!! Je vais devoir changer le résumé de l'histoire. En ce moment, j'ai TROP d'idées alors du coup... Du coup!!! J'ai décidé de faire quelques one shot dans cette histoire (mon résumé!!!). Bref. Du coup, après mure réflexion, je vais faire du Red x Blue (petit couple que j'adore!!!)._

 _P. D. V. de Red:_

J'ai toujours été seul. Mon frère? AH! Survie. On est colocataires, pas frères. Une relation uniquement professionnelle. Je suis seul... Seul. Je soupirais. Ces temps-ci, je marche beaucoup dans Snowdin, en quête de... je sais pas, moi, calme peut-être...

J'étais dans le plus profond des bois, hors des sentiers battus, quand j'entendis des cris:

-ERROR!!! Tu vas me le payer! Où est-ce que je suis...?

Tiens... Quelqu'un... Du LOVE à portée de main. Je me dirigeais lentement vers le bruit et je vis un petit squelette qui portait un foulard bleu et une armure en carton. Il pestait contre le vide. J'étais blasé en un sens et c'est pourquoi je ne pris même pas la peine de me camoufler. Je m'avançais en front. Quand il me vit il dit:

-Ah! Squelette! Le magnifique Blue te demande où nous nous trouvons!

-...Snowdin, la forêt. T'es qui?

-Blue! Et toi!

-...Red?

Je ricanais. Il écarquilla ses yeux en s'exclamant:

-MON DIEU!!! Je suis dans Underfell alors! Ah!!! ERROR!!!!

-J'sais pas à qui tu causes, mais moi, je suis vivant et réel. Allez, va, je vais le faire vite.

J'enclenchais un combat. Le petit squelette s'exclama:

-Ahah! Un adversaire pour le Grand Blue!

-Hmm. Meurt.

Je commençais le combat. Volèrent des dizaines d'os, de Gaster blasters... A la fin de la slave d'attaques, je vis Blue... en vie, avec son unique PV plein. Il rit en disant:

-Hey!!! Il faudra faire mieux pour vaincre le meilleur des Blue! Je t'épargne!

-Hmm... Dommage. Va, je suis trop paresseux pour me battre.

Je l'épargnais en retour. Après tout, même si cela peut paraître étrange, je ne veux pas le mal autour de moi, je ne fais que... survivre. Alors quant on m'épargne, j'épargne. Fatigué par ma marche de tout à l'heure, je m'allongeais dans la neige, gardant les yeux ouverts en surveillant Blue. Il s'avança vers moi et dit:

-Ca va? Tu as besoin d'assistance?

-Non.

Il me fit un sourire lumineux avant de dire:

-Tant mieux alors!

-Tu viens d'où?

-D'Underswap! J'ai des amis avec qui je voyage et notre pire ennemi, Error, m'a envoyé ici... du coup, je dois attendre que mes amis viennent me chercher avant de pouvoir partir.

-Ah, tu en as de la chance. Si j'étais prisonnier, le boss ne viendrait pas me chercher.

-Je suis sûr que si!

-Non, la preuve: cela fait deux heures que l'on ne sait pas vus. Ici, en deux heures, on peut être mort. Pourtant, tu le vois en train de me chercher? Non.

-Alors c'est triste, non?

-C'est la vie.

-Mais la vie c'est pas ça! C'est sourire, c'est s'amuser, c'est être joyeux!

-Eheh... Personne ne vit comme ça, ici.

-Tu veux que je t'apprennes à être joyeux?

-Hein?

-Allez, souris!

Je fis mon sourire habituel: une grimace. Blue s'exclama:

-NON!!! Allez, souris! Un vrai sourire! Comme ça!

Blue fit un sourire délicat. Je l'imitais de façon forcée. Blue ragea et s'exclama:

-NON! Pas comme ça!!!!!!! Allez, s'il te plaît, sois sérieux?

-Pourquoi? Dès que je rentrerais chez moi, si je souris, on va me tuer.

-Si tu souris, on te tues?

-Eh oui...

-Mais c'est horrible!!!

Blue me fit une mine vraiment concernée. Il dit:

-Quand mes amis viendront, je leur demanderais de t'emmener avec moi! Tu verras Underswap! C'est magnifique comme endroit, tu vas t'y plaire!

-...Non.

-Pourquoi?!

-Parce que c'est mignon et je n'aime pas ce qui est mignon.

-Comment tu peux savoir sans y être allé?

-Il n'y à qu'à te regarder pour le comprendre.

-Tu me trouves mignon alors?

-NON!!

-Menteur!

Je soupirais et allais partir quand Blue attrapa mon blouson. Je le sentis greloter. Je soupirais, enlevais mon blouson et le posais sur ses épaules. Je dis:

-Mieux?

-Oui! Tu vois que tu peux être gentil!

Ce n'était qu'un stratagème! Il m'a piégé! Je sentais la colère m'envahir mais Blue posa son doigt osseux contre mes dents en disant:

-Ecoute!

Je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis... des oiseaux. Blue rit et dit:

-Tu vois que même dans Underfell il y a des choses jolies!

-Ils vont mourir.

Et en effet, quelques instants après, on entendit les cris des pauvres animaux qui se faisaient bouffer par les corbeaux.

Blue commença à pleurer. Pitié, il est tellement... faible! Un peu comme Papyrus quand il était jeune... Je soupirais et lui donnait une tape dans le dos. Il releva la tête et dit:

-Red...?

-Oui, Blue?

-Tu... Tu peux faire attention à toi? Parce que je tiens vraiment à toi.

-HEIN?!

-Ben oui, tu sembles n'avoir personne alors maintenant, j'ai décidé que tu m'aurais moi!

-Pitié, sauvez moi...

-C'est ce que je vais faire dès que mes amis vont arriver!

-Je ne parlais pas à toi!

-Mais!!!!

-Je...!

Blue commença à sautiller en criant mais de la neige tomba des arbres et il se retrouva enseveli. J'entendis ses cris:

-C'est pas juste!!!

Je ris.


	3. Afterdeath

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Alors!!! J'ai eu une requête de Deamon 13 (d'ailleurs, merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait super plaisir! Et merci à Sidona aussi pour sa review), sur du Geno x reaper!_

 _Here we go!_

 _BONE lecture!_

 _P. D. V. de Geno:_

J'étais... seul, dans le vide le plus profond, si seul, à regarder un autre moi, un autre moi qui profite de ce que je n'ai pas... Un destin cruel, hein? Regarder sans cesse mon frère mourir et revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé... Et Chara, cet humain si horrible, si...

Je ne peux plus le supporter.

Je me levais, soupirais puis me dirigeait vers un endroit où je ne souffrirais pas. L'humain prit ma manche et je le regardais, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Frisk... Pour moi, il n'y a presque aucune différence avec Chara. Je dis:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir.

L'enfant sembla rassuré, lui aussi habité par cette peur de la solitude, et me laissa m'en aller.

Je quittais le lieu sans le moindre remord.

Au bout d'un long moment de marche, je vis quelqu'un. Une silhouette, plus grande que le gamin. Une silhouette noire. Je m'avançais, curieux, et je vis alors... Un squelette drapé dans une cape noire, tenant une faux. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire mauvais sur le visage et marmonna en sanglotant:

-Elle est morte...

-Qui?

-Elle est morte...

-Qui? Qui est mort?

-La vie est morte...

Hein? Cet être dont je ne connaissais rien m'intriguait. Une touche de nouveauté dans cet océan de répétition. Il me dit:

-Tu es... Le Sans de ce multivers, n'est-ce pas?

-...Presque, pourquoi? Et toi, qui es-tu?

-...Reaper.

Le faucheur, littéralement. Il semblait si triste... Je m'avançais vers lui mais il fit un bond en arrière en disant d'une voix tremblante:

-N-Ne me touche pas! Tu pourrais y perdre la vie...

-Pardon?

-Tout ce que je touche meurt.

-Mais ici on ne peut pas mourir, on est dans le vide. Regarde!

Je montrais ma blessure dont le sang refusait de couler. Reaper me regarda, intrigué, et tendit doucement sa main vers moi. Je restais figé, appréhendant légèrement mon hypothétique future mort, et sentis alors des doigts osseux contre ma joue. Le toucher était très faible, un frôlement presque. Rapidement, il s'intensifia et Reaper eut sa main collée à ma joue. Je le sentais trembler. Il marmonna:

-Je... Je peux te toucher...

-Oui, tu vois?

-Je peux te toucher!

-Euh... Reaper?

-JE PEUX TE TOUCHER!!!

Il semblait sincèrement heureux de ce fait. Il passait sans cesse sa main sur ma joue, comme hypnotisé par mon état de santé actuel mais moi, c'était autre chose qui m'attirait de façon inéluctable. Je dis:

-Je suis _mort_ de rire!

-Hein?

-Tu n'es pas _mort_ de trouille?

-Pardon?

-Tu as _fauché_ l'ambiance!

-C'est... une blague?

-Une de celle dont tu ne risques pas _de te relever_!

-Hum... Ouais? Ca va?

-Je suis d'une humeur _mortelle_!

Ma voix commença à trembloter. Reaper sentit la variation de ton et répéta sa question. Je répondis:

-On dirait que tu as vu _un mort_...

-C'est quoi ton nom?

-Geno car j'ai été _génocidé_...

-Tu... Tout va bien?

-Je suis _fauché_ par ta perspicacité.

-...Geno?

-Après tout... Je... Papyrus... Nous... L'humain... Il... Pourquoi...?!

Reaper afficha une mine désolée, un air qu'il devait sans doute arborer régulièrement au vu de son prénom. Je commençais à pleurer à chaudes larmes et des bras vinrent m'entourer.

Ce n'était pas les bras de Papyrus. Ce n'était pas les bras de Frisk.

Ces bras-là étaient uniques au monde, pourquoi? Parce que c'était les seuls qu'il m'était donné de toucher. Je resserais ma prise sur lui et commençais à réellement pleurer. Reaper passa une main dans mon dos et il marmonna:

-Peut-être... que je n'ai plus besoin de chercher la vie mais qu'un mort-vivant me suffit amplement.

-Hein?

Je relevais ma tête pour confronter mes pupilles magiques à celles de Reaper. Il me fixait et dit:

-Peut-être que ma réalité se trouve ici, aux côtés de la seule personne que je puisses toucher.

Il m'embrassa. Mon premier baiser...Rapidement, il fut suivi d'autres. Ce n'était pas des baisers d'amour, c'était trop tôt pour ça. Non, c'était des baisers... de deux personnes solitaires qui enfin trouvaient quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer le restant de leurs jours.

En cet instant, face à Reaper et ses yeux si fatigués, j'y trouvais une nouvelle forme de paix et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... je sens que l'humain va devoir accepter quelqu'un d'autre dans la nouvelle 'famille' que nous formions...

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà la fin de cet OS!!! Deamon 13, j'espère que ça t'a plu! Si vous avez d'autres requêtes (en tout genre, hein!) mettez-les en commentaires sinon je continuerais à faire ce que j'ai envie. Je pense que vu que les deux derniers (en comptant celui-ci) étaient plutôt 'soft', je vais faire quelque chose d'un peu plus... bref. Errink au programme, je pense (sauf si une proposition fait tilt dans ma tête). Au prochain chapitre!_


	4. Scifell

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Requête de Sidona, je le fais avant le Errink du coup. Nous partons sur du Scifell (je n'ai jamais fait ce couple mais j'aime bien l'idée donc je la prends, on va voir ce que ça donne). J'espère que ça va vous plaire! J'ai pris l'option de Sci en 'victime' même si l'idée d'un Science maléfique avec le pauvre Fell sur sa table d'opération m'a effleuré l'idée, ce n'est pas mon image de Science. Donc désolée si ce n'était pas ce que tu attendais, Sidona (je sais que Deamon13 n'avait pas la même image que moi de Geno et Reaper donc voilà, en doute, je précise)... Ah! Fell est aussi un peu plus 'méchant' que dans Bluered._

 _BONE lecture!_

 _P. D. V. de Science:_

J'étais en train d'entrer dans la base de données les nouveaux résultats. Gaster m'énerve!!! Il m'utilise comme secrétaire! _Classe les documents, note le résultat, apporte moi un café_! J'en ai marre! Rageusement je pianotais sur l'ordinateur. Il me le paiera!!!

Soudainement, j'entendis du bruit. Tiens...? Je suis seul dans le laboratoire, Gaster est au château du Roi pour une histoire d'illégalité dans les expériences. Je me levais et dis:

-Oui? Vous avez besoin d'aide?

Je n'avais aucun soupçon sur l'honnêteté de l'individu: en 30 ans d'histoire sous terre, le laboratoire n'a jamais eu de vols (mis à part Gaster sur les dosettes de café...) et il est très fréquent de recevoir des monstres même en pleine nuit. Il faisait sombre et seule la lumière de mon bureau était allumée. Je m'avançais vers l'interrupteur, prêt à l'allumer pour venir en assistance à cet inconnu quand je sentis un main plaquer mon bras sur le mur.

Je sentais ma magie s'emballer et mon oeil de combat s'enflammer, provoquant une légère lumière autour de nous. Mais je n'attaquais pas. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à attaquer quelqu'un comme ça, sans raison.

J'entendis une voix rauque et grave derrière moi:

-Ne bouge pas ou je te butes.

Euh... Je peux prendre ça comme une raison? Ou pas? Théoriquement, si... AH!!! L'individu passa sa seconde main (que j'espérais être la dernière, deux mains c'était très bien déjà) sur ma nuque qu'il serra très fort. Aucun doutes possibles sur la nature du geste: il me menaçait de mort.

Et j'avais la trouille.

Je pris une inspiration puis allais hurler avant de me rappeler que je suis seul ici. MAUDIT GASTER! Je dis d'une voix plus tremblotante que ce que je voulais:

-V-Vous voulez quoi? Le maté... matériel?

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes jouets de gamins?!

Ouf... Déjà, c'est ça de sauvé... Attendez... S'il ne veut pas le matériel et vu comme il me colle depuis le début... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi exactement?! J'entendis un ricanement derrière moi. Oh non, oh non!!!

Ricanement qui se mue rapidement en toussotement. Il est malade? Voilà sa raison! C'est sa raison! OUF!!! Je ne devrais pas être heureux de sa maladie mais de savoir que je ne vais pas être violenté de quelque façon que ce soit dans les prochaines heures me rassure énormément. Je dis:

-Vous avez besoin d'aide?

-Seuls les faibles ont besoin d'aide!

Ouh là... Peut-être que j'ai été un peu trop direct... Je reformulais ma question:

-Peut-être que vous avez envie que je vous examine...?

J'ai dit peut-être, cela lui donne l'impression qu'il a le choix et tout les pouvoirs ce qui va le mettre en confiance, l'utilisation d'envie va titiller son cerveau et la formulation en elle-même l'incite à penser qu'il est le maître de la situation. Il l'est, hein! Mais le dire cela va le rassurer. D'ailleurs, je sentais un léger relâchement au niveau de ma nuque. Tant mieux. Il dit:

-C'est à dire?!

Euh... C'est un idiot ou quoi? EXAMINER! Je suis un médecin! Je soupirais intérieurement et dis:

-Eh bien, je suis médecin et...

-Non, pas de médecins!

Je sentis sa poigne se raffermir. Et merde... Je pris une inspiration, ce qui m'était difficile à présent, puis dit:

-Je suis un scientifique royal, je m'appelle Sans...

-Sans? C'est mon nom aussi!

-Ah, alors je suis Science!

Si c'est un Sans lui aussi, vu sa voix et son comportement... Oh merde. Oh merde...! OH MERDE!

C'est Fell!Sans!

Je commençais à paniquer vraiment. Underfell est l'endroit le plus dangereux du multivers. Je dois gagner du temps... jusqu'au retour de Gaster. Je pris une inspiration et marmonnais:

-Fell...

-C'est RED!

-Oui, Red, comme vous voudrez! Je... Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi je tousse.

Ah! On y est! Je marmonnais:

-Laissez moi me retourner et je pourrais vous exa... regarder pourquoi vous tousser.

-...D'accord.

Je me retournais et allumais la lumière. Là, je vis un squelette semblable à moi en tout point, mis à part sa dent en... or? C'est une blague? Il toussa à nouveau et cracha un liquide rouge qu'il essuya d'une main. Il semblait en mauvais état... Je pris une inspiration avant d'aller prendre de quoi examiner ses symptômes et en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent. Je pris le matériel, le préparais et commençais à examiner F... Red. Je retirais son T-shirt et son blouson puis remarquais des plaies importantes. Je soupirais puis dit:

-C'est parce que tu es trop blessé et que ton organisme rejette donc le liquide qui coule dans tes os. Cela peut être dangereux, surtout si tu as une hémorragie interne. Bien, je vais te soigner.

-N-Non!

-Pardon? Je ne peux pas te laisser dans un tel état!

-Tu es... comme _elle_ , pas vrai?!

-Elle...? Alphys?

-Tu la connais?!

-Dans ton univers, je suppose qu'elle est horrible... Mais ici, c'est un ange de douceur.

-C'est ça! Je ne me laisserais pas avoir.

Il saisit fermement mes poignets et rebonjour au mur... AIE!!! Il avait raffermit sa prise et me faisait mal. Je grimaçais et il ricana en voyant mon état. Là, il s'avança lentement vers moi et je vis son crâne à deux centimètres du mien. Il dit:

-Elle est où?

-Alphys? Elle est pas ici, c'est une stagière à mi-temps, c'est Gaster le scientifique royal!

-Oh, Gaster...? J'ai des comptes à rendre avec lui aussi, de toute façon. Où est-il?!

-Chez le Roi...

-Vraiment? Tant mieux, Asgore le tuera.

-Hein? Non, non! Ici, ce n'est pas... AH!!

Il était en train de m'étrangler. Je le regardais et alors que ma vision se troublait, il arrêta. Je repris mon souffle et dis:

-Tu... Tu... Tu as besoin... d'aide...

-Moi? Besoin d'aide? AH! Je vais t'apprendre, Science, qu'ici, c'est plutôt toi qui aura besoin d'aide.

-H-Hein...?

-Je ne comptais pas en venir là, mais ton attitude m'y pousse. Tout ce que je te fais ou te ferais est directement à cause de toi!

Et il m'embrassa violemment, brutalement, si bien que nos têtes s'entrechoquèrent. Je commençais à me débattre mais il n'apprécia pas cette initiative car il immobilisa un peu plus mes mains. Avec son autre main, il commença à faire ployer mes côtes, elles menaçaient de se briser. J'hurlais de douleur et il s'éloigna. Je dis:

-Tu... Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment méchant...

-Ah oui?!

-Tu es juste un Sans qui a souffert, je sais que tu... AH!

Il venait de casser l'os de mon bras et la douleur irradia la zone. Je me retenais de tomber dans les pommes tellement que c'était fort. Il ricana en disant:

-Ah oui? Alors que dirais-tu de voir si ce que tu dis es vrai? Est-ce que si je te fais du mal, tu vas devenir comme moi?!

-T-Tu n'as pas... quelqu'un à protéger? Quelqu'un que tu aimes?

-NON!

-Même pas Papyrus, ton propre frère?

-Si j'ai ça, c'est à cause de lui!

Il désigna son torse meurtri et plus particulièrement son âme qui venait d'apparaître à cause de la violence à laquelle il venait de s'adonner. Une âme meurtrie, d'un rouge faible. Je retenais un hoquet de surprise et marmonnais:

-C'est horrible...

-Je ne tiens à PERSONNE! Et personne ne tiens à moi!

-Il... serait peut-être temps, non?

Bon sang, Science, qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour lui, un peu comme avec Gaster... Non. Je ressentais plus que de la compassion. Je crois que j'ai eu... un coup de foudre. Ou alors une version très bizarre du syndrome de Stockholm ( _dsl pour l'orthographe du mot_ ). Je relevais mon bras valide et le dirigeais vers le torse blessé du rouge. Il se laissa faire, comme indifférent à la souffrance qu'on pouvait lui faire.

Je pris son âme en main.

Il retint un gémissement et vu son expression de colère, je ne sus dire si c'était un bruit du à son désir ou bien à sa douleur mais ce qui est bien sûr, c'est qu'il se jeta sur mes dents ( _bouche si vous voulez, hein, mais personnellement je dis dent_ s) d'une façon plus douce cependant. J'avais du mal à y résister mais la douleur ressentie lorsque je poussais mon bras me ramena sur Terre. Et il y avait ses blessures aussi. Je m'écartais et il dit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai un bras blessé, moi! Et toi, tu as... plus qu'un bras.

J'allais face à mon bureau et pris la trousse de secours. Ce sera mieux que rien, mais il aurait fallu l'opérer et je n'ai ni le matériel ni le personnel pour ça à cette heure-ci. Alors que j'allais panser mon bras car avec ma blessure j'allais avoir du mal à soigner la sienne, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas facile. Red aussi dut le constater car il me prit des mains les pansements et commença à enrouler mon bras. Alors qu'il faisait un nouveau cercle, je ne sais pas s'il le fit exprès mais il frôla mon fémur et je ne restais pas insensible à son geste. Il le remarqua et continua. Puis il passa carrément sa main sur ma colonne vertébrale, tout en continuant à soigner mon bras. Je retenais un gémissement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout?! Il va pervertir la médecine avec ses idées perverses!

Et alors? Dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, tout était déclenché par une découverte scientifique... c'est pourquoi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer avec quiconque car à part Gaster, personne ne peut faire de découvertes scientifiques et hors de question que je couche avec mon frère.

Mes pensées détournées de la situation agacèrent Red qui s'approcha de moi et mordilla ma nuque. Une série de frissons me traversèrent. Il continua ce petit manège et alors que je poussais un gémissement, j'entendis un coup de ciseau. PETIT SALOPARD! Il avait fini de traiter mon bras. J'allais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, à cet insolent!

Je saisis les pansements et le désinfectant pour soigner les blessures de surface car après tout tant qu'il ne bouge pas trop il ne risque pas grand chose et je commençais à bander ses blessures. Cependant, je remarquais qu'il faisait de petits mouvements pour provoquer le plus de contact entre nous. Je lui lançais un regard noir et je confrontais mes yeux à les siens amusés. QUOI?! Il ricana et continua. GRRR... Calme toi, Science, calme toi...

Et puis merde! Gaster n'allait pas revenir d'ici une heure ou deux et moi, je sais très bien que Red ne me laisse pas indifférent!

Le problème étant qu'à déjà 87 (l'équivalent de 32 ans pour les humains) ans, je suis toujours... puceau. Car oui, je suis capable de réciter à l'endroit comme à l'envers tout les éléments du tableau périodique et les os du corps humain, par contre, je suis INCAPABLE de dire les zones érogènes et c'était passablement embêtant pour mes intentions.

Que faire...?

J'avais envie de tuer Gaster sur place qui m'avait répondu par mes interrogations lors de mon adolescence 'trouve toi déjà quelqu'un puis ensuite reviens me voir!'. C'est bien gentil, mais là j'ai le quelqu'un mais pas les explications. MERCI, GASTER!

Sois logique. Uniquement logique. Sachant que c'est par rapport au toucher, c'est donc en lien direct avec les nerfs. Et ça, je sais où ils sont les nerfs sensibles! Bien. Maintenant, comment je les touche, ces endroits sensibles? Evident. Si je reste immobile, cela fera l'effet d'un vêtement et ce n'est pas l'objectif, il faut donc que je fasse un effet de friction entre ses os et les miens...

Non, ne me dites pas que j'ai essayé de trouver comment toucher mon partenaire de façon logique?! Je mérite bien mon surnom de Science... Je soupirais intérieurement et commençais donc à caresser l'omoplate de mon autre main. Etant gaucher, je dois souvent solliciter ma main droite et je suis devenu presque ambidextre c'est pourquoi je n'avais aucun problème à solliciter mes deux mains avec la même intensité. Je descendais progressivement pour atteindre son âme, boule de nerfs et de magie pour se reproduire avec ses semblables. Là l'objectif n'est pas d'avoir des minis Science et des mini Red, mais d'utiliser la partie 'boule de nerfs'.

Bon, arrête de penser Science et pense en tant que squelette!

Red dut sentir mon trouble car il gémit. Ou bien ce que je faisais lui fait tout simplement plaisir. Je continuais donc avec un peu plus d'assurance et, sans trop me soucier de la répartition de ses nerfs, je déplaçais ma main sur ses bras, mordillais ses doigts, frôlais son âme, titillais sa colonne vertébrale... Et je continuais à le soigner de ma main gauche. Il trouva d'ailleurs l'utilité d'être soigné beaucoup moins importante et saisit ma main. Mais le regard que je lui lançais le fit hôcher de la tête et il me laissa terminer le soin. Je picorais sa bouche et on gémit tout deux quand je caressais sa nuque et qu'il griffa mon bassin. Je pris alors mon ciseau et coupais le pansement avant de le finir. Red eut un air malicieux et il marmonna:

-Si tu as fini, alors on peut peut-être...

-Red, je ne suis pas sûr, Gaster peut revenir à... AH!

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un hurlement de peur mais de plaisir car il avait mordu à pleines dents mon âme. J'haletais avec une intensité que je ne me connaissais pas. J'étais tenté de mesurer mon rythme cardiaque en cet instant mais...

Non, je dois arrêter de fuir par la réflexion et maintenant, je dois vivre dans ce monde. J'embrassais Red sauvagement qui, heureux même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison, approfondit le baiser. On resta immobiles longtemps à caresser l'autre, découvrant l'autre et nos dents tantôt se frôlant tantôt prises d'une frénésie inégalable. Ce fut le tour de clé qui nous sortit de notre torpeur. Je me figeais et on s'écarta. Je regardais la porte d'un oeil inquiet et je vis... Qu'elle avait été fermée de l'extérieur. Cela veut dire que Gaster est entré et sortis sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte?! Pire, il nous a vus?! Rouge de honte, je me cachais sous le menton de Red qui ricana et dit:

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on m'aide!

La ferme, toi!

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Voilà!!! Merci Sidona de m'avoir fait découvrir ce couple (car honnêtement, je ne le connaissais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout!). Si vous avez d'autres requêtes, je prends (bien sûr, si vous me proposez quelque chose que je déteste au plus haut point, je vous dirais gentiment que je ne le ferais pas mais il y a peu de chances que ça arrive). Sinon, je continue l'Errink en préparation (plutôt en gestation d'une préparation quelconque car j'ai même pas commencé à écrire avec Scifell) et bien évidemment mon autre histoire écrite en parallèle!_


	5. HONEYMUSTARD

**Note de l'auteur:** _Seconde requête de Deamon 13 (*fera tout pour faire le meilleur OS cette fois-ci*)! Du Honeymustard donc... Ca fait quand même 3 fan fic de suite avec Red (ou mustard, Fell, bref peu importe son nom) donc je commence à être à court d'aspects différents de lui... Mais je vais le faire! Yay! Je suis déterminée!_ _BONE lecture!_ _P. D. V. de Honey:_

Je marchais lentement, comme à mon habitude. Je suis un paresseux, moi! J'entendis des petits cris de mon frère, Sans. Pitié... Je l'aime, hein, mais ce qu'il est surexcité... Quand il arriva devant moi en sautillant, il s'exclama:

-PAPY!!! Le Magnifique Sans vient de découvrir avec ses amis une AU à qui insufler le bonheur!

-Magnifique!

-Papy! Sois un peu plus concentré!

-C'est juste que tu me fais... _perdre la tête_ avec toutes ces histoires d'AU!

-C'est Underfell! Je suis troooop content!!! Ils sont tous très violents...

Hein? Mon frère continua:

-...Très méchants...

Mon oeil de combat s'alluma de lui-même et Blue continua:

-Ils ont tous pleins de LV...

Là, c'en fut trop. Je dis:

-Tu n'iras pas là-bas.

-MAIS!!!! J'irais si je veux!

-NON!

-Mais si! Et puis je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas y survivre, toi, là-bas!

-Je suis trop paresseux, t'as raison.

-PAPY!! Tu étais censé répondre que t'irais!

-OK, j'irais. Mais pas toi.

-...Si tu ne reviens pas, j'irais.

-Non, justement.

-OK!!!! Alors vas-y, gros bêta!

Il m'ouvrit un portail vers cette AU dont la couleur à tendance rouge sang ne m'inspirait pas confiance, c'est pourquoi j'y entrais doucement et une fois entièrement là-bas, je poussais un soupir. Là, soudainement, le portail se referma. Bien... Je me redressais dans la neige de Snowdin. J'avançais lentement, mains dans les poches, quand j'entendis:

-SANS! Espèce de paresseux!

-Désolé, Boss!

-Je vais te tuer un de ces jours, Sans!

Hein? Même nos versions alternatives menacent de s'entre-tuer?! Ce Sans dit:

-P-Pardon, Boss! Je ne recommencerais pas!

-...Je peux oublier. Pas pardonner, mais oublier, oui.

-MERCI, BOSS!

-PARS!

-Oui!

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de moi. Je me cachais derrière un arbre et puis je vis arriver un Sans différent. Dents pointues, un collier pour chiens autour du cou, un blouson à piques... Il était terrifiant mais semblait pourtant être le terrifié. J'imaginais ma version alternative d'ici. Un monstre... Bref, je vais devoir tout d'abord me renseigner sur ce monde et vu comme mon 'moi' s'est chargé de lui, je pense qu'il m'obéira sans que j'ai à le frapper. Je me montrais et dis:

-Hey, Sans!

-O-Oui, B-BOSS?!

Il était parti dans les aigus. Ah, son boss ne porte pas de sweat? Il dit:

-V-Vous faites... du cosplay, boss...?

-Non, je ne suis pas ton boss, je suis sa version alternative, petit gars.

Son oeil magique apparut. Je soupirais puis dit:

-Hey, du calme, Sans! Je veux juste causer.

-V-VRAIMENT?!

-Mais oui, mon gars! Regarde, je suis même trop paresseux pour te frapper, c'est pour dire!

Il soupira puis ses yeux redevinrent un peu plus normaux. Je soufflais intérieurement puis il dit:

-Tu veux quoi?

-Je veux que tu me donnes des informations sur ton monde.

-POUR NOUS ENVAHIR, HEIN?!

-Euh... Non... Enfin, on peut prendre l'attitude de mon frère pour une invasion de l'espace privé mais autrement ça se limite à ça, hein!

-Pardon?

-Je suis pas un guerrier et même si mon frère essaie de l'être...

-Je... vois... ALORS OBEIS MOI, ETRANGER!

Hein? Je suis passé de craint à soumis? Depuis quand, au juste? Ce Sans est dérangé... Il posa son pied sur un rocher et clama comme un discours appris à l'avance:

-Tu es désormais l'esclave du boss de Snowdin, le grand et terrifiant Papyrus!

-Hein?

-Je vais à présent t'emmener dans son honorable demeure dans laquelle tu vas le servir! Suis moi, misérable!

-Euh, non.

-...Non?

-Je suis pas ton esclave, hein!

-J-Je... MEURS!

Il enclencha un combat avec moi.

ACTION - PARLER

-Hum, Sans, je sais que t'as qu'un HP, donc tu pourrais... Je sais pas, moi, m'épargner?

-JAMAIS! SEULS LES FAIBLES EPARGNENT!

Il se jeta sur son bouton fight et j'évitais ses os ainsi que ses gaster blasters. Là, je fis:

CLEMENCE - EPARGNER

Sans sembla dérouté. Il m'attaqua et j'esquivais. EPARGNER. Il tremblota et continua. EPARGNER.

-J'abandonne! Je... Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi...

 _Sans vous épargne._ EPARGNER.

 _Vous avez gagné! Vou gagnez 0 EXP et 0 G._ Il trembla et s'écroula sur la neige en pleurant. Quand je m'approchais de lui pour l'aider à se relever, il s'écarta et se releva. Ensuite, essuyant ses larmes, il dit:

-Je... Vais rejoindre mon boss.

-Pourquoi? Il te fait pas que du bien, ce boss.

-Je dois le faire... Car je suis faible.

-Je comprends, mais si c'est le cas, tu peux venir avec moi.

-Hein...?

Il se figea en me regardant, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Son blouson bien trop grand pour lui tombait un peu sur le côté, dévoilant une omoplate griffée, son collier semblait tordu à cause de la pression exercée dessus, ses jambes étaient couvertes de craques... Il m'inspirait de la pitié. Je dis:

-Oui, je... Qui t'as fait ça?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Oh, vraiment?

-Oui, je te l'assure. Je... Adieu.

Je le voyais s'éloigner lentement et je vis son crâne. Il... Il... Non, c'était la version alternative de mon frère!

Alors pourquoi j'ai juste envie de me jeter sur lui?

J'allais vers lui et je saisit sa taille. Il se figea et hurla:

-LACHE MOI!

-Non.

-Je...!

Il se figea en sentant ma main appuyer sur son coccyx. Il commença à trembler et marmonna:

-N-Non... non... NON!

Il s'écarta brusquement de moi, ses pupilles rouges écarquillées par la peur. J'écartais mes bras en disant:

-Je ne vais rien te faire que tu ne veuilles pas.

Pitié, c'est mon frère! Enfin, une version un peu plus paresseuse de lui, mais même! Il passa son regard sur moi, un regard qui me mettait à nu. Je sentis alors un baiser fort et violent sur mes dents. AIE! Quand il eut finit de torturer mes belles dents, Sans recula. Il y avait toujours de la peur dans ses yeux rouges mais aussi une assurance nouvelle. Il dit:

-P-Pap's...

-Appelle moi Honey, je ne fais que boire du miel...

-Ah oui? Alors je suis Mustard.

Tant mieux car avoir son âme qui pulse dans sa poitrine en appelant l'objet de vos désirs par le même nom que votre frère rend la situation très dérangeante. Par contre... Mustard? MOUTARDE?! Je dis:

-Non... tu bois de la moutarde?

-Oui!

-Comme je bois du miel?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est...

-Euh, tu bois du miel, hein!

Il a raison, je ne suis pas en droit de le contredire. Il m'embrassa toujours aussi violemment mais cette fois-ci attrappa mon âme. Je sentis une sensation enivrante prendre possession de moi, chacun de ses touchers, même les plus infimes, se répercutait dans tout mon être et j'avais du mal à tenir debout. Car oui, malgré mes grands airs de séducteur... je suis toujours puceau.

Quoi, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais coucher avec Muffet! Elle me volerait mon porte monnaie pendant mon sommeil, la garce.

Red ricana et dit:

-C'est ta première fois?

Je l'ai... dit à voix haute? MERDE!! Orange de honte, je lui lançais un regard noir puis lançais:

-Et toi?

-Moi...?

Il eut un regard vide et lâcha mon âme qui se contenta de rejoindre sa place d'origine (un peu comme s'il y avait un ressort entre l'âme et le corps du squelette, pour vous faire une idée de représentation) et ce furent ses yeux douloureux qui me donnèrent la réponse. Il marmonna:

-L-Le Boss... Est quelques fois plus gentil que d'autres si j'ai suffisamment travaillé... Si non, il me frappe.

-Mustard, je...

Pris d'un élan d'affection, je le pris dans mes bras. Il s'accrocha à moi et même s'il me faisait mal, je le laissais faire. Mustard continua:

-J'ai... J'ai perdu le compte, maintenant... J'ai cru qu'avec le temps j'allais m'en foutre complètement ou même y prendre du plaisir qui sait, mais non... La douleur reste la même, on se sent bafoué de l'intérieur. Et ce, par la personne que l'on est obligé de côtoyer tout les jours du matin au soir.

Il commença à sangloter, ses larmes salées tombant sur la neige qui commençait à fondre. Il resserra sa prise sur moi et marmonna dans un souffle:

-Je... Merci...

-Pourquoi? Je...

-Tu ne me fais rien et ce alors que je suis en position de faiblesse...

-C'est normal, j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour te toucher, c'est normal, c'est ton corps, c'est...

-Ici, c'est un luxe.

Je pris en mesure la dureté de ce monde. Je sentis Mustard gigoter et pour cause, il s'écarta de moi et me tendit un... coeur rouge. Un coeur rouge innocent, palpitant dans ses doigts, mais tellement blessé et bafoué... Je dis:

-Pourquoi tu me le montres...?

-Je... malgré les nombreuses tentatives de mon frère, je n'ai pas... pas de lien d'âme avec lui.

Tu m'étonnes, il faut le consentement des deux partenaires pour un lien d'âme, impossible d'en créer un de force. Red marmonna:

-Je... veux avoir un lien d'âme avec toi.

-Oh! Tu es sûr? Tu m'as dit que tu avais été...

-Tu sais, je ne prête plus attention à qui s'amuse avec mon corps ni combien de fois... Peu importe le toucher, cela fait toujours mal. Il n'y a que mon âme... qui reste intacte.

-Alors pourquoi tu me la confies?

-Tu... tu ne m'as forcé à rien, tu es le premier monstre que j'ai vu épargner un autre...

-Mais c'est normal chez moi, ça... Tu peux trouver bien mieux que moi!

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne ferais rien que je ne veuilles pas... Et puis, surtout... T-tu... Je... Je pense que... j'ai eu un... _coup de coeur_! PFFF!!!

Il vient de faire une blague? Je commençais à rire à mon tour et on explosa de rire. Au bout d'un moment, Mustard me tendit à nouveau son âme et dit:

-A-Alors...? Tu ne veux pas...?

-Hein? Bien sûr que non!

Je pris mon âme et effectuais le lien.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _J'espère que ça vous a plu!!! Je voulais y mettre le lemon avec mais ze me suis dit que vu que Red avait été violé (méchant Papyrus!!! TT-TT), cela aurait fait... comment dire... un poil bizarre. Et je suis sûre que dans cette situation Honey serait trop paresseux pour coucher avec quelqu'un... LOL._ _Envoyez moi des requêtes, cela me fait toujours plaisir et puis desfois je découvre des couples comme ça! Changement de programme autrement, je ne ferais pas du Errink mais... Mais... MAIS!!! Mystère, je vous laisserais découvrir (LOL)_


	6. persévérance x Chara

**Note de l'auteur:** _Requête de Deamon 13 enregistrée (tu m'en donnes, du boulot! LOL), j'ai juste préféré faire un couple très très, très, TRES peu fait... Perséverance x Chara. Pourquoi Persévérance? Parce que c'est mon (on va dire que c'est une fille, dans Undertale, à part les monstres, je préfère du fille x fille) humaine préférée mis à part Chara et Frisk. Je me suis basée sur le fait que dans le combat contre Photoshop Flowey, l'interface de combat et toute interventions de Chara (mis à part les 'tu appelles à l'aide') est interrompue du coup, je me suis imaginée ce qu'elle faisait._ _C'est parti!!!_ _BONE lecture!_

J'accompagnais Frisk. L'enfant tombé avait vu des tas de choses horribles et avec moi s'était développé un lien de complicité incroyable. Pas de l'amour, mais plutôt une relation fusionnelle. Je l'assistai toujours dans ses choix et admirai sa détermination à tous les sauver même si, au tout début de son aventure, un Froggit lui avait fait très peur et elle l'avait tué, de même qu'accidentellement un Temmie dont elle ne se doutait pas que ses points de vie allaient baisser aussi rapidement.

Mais je ne la blâmai pas, moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Arrivées au château, parla avec Sans qui la laissa passer. Cependant... Cependant... Asgore... Mon père a été si meurtrier... j'en étais toute bouleversée. Mon âme de fantôme en tremblait encore, tout mon être était en état de choc... Ce fut là qu'apparut Flowey. Ah, cet énergumène est de retour... HEIN?! Un combat fut enclenché et le seul point de sauvegarde indiquait...

FLOWEY MY WORLD LV999999999999999999

Tremblante, j'annonçais le constat à Frisk qui hocha de la tête. On arriva face à Flowey qui était devenu un monstre. Je vis en coin les six autres silhouettes fantômatiques des humains tombés ici que seul moi pouvait voir. Désolé, Frisk... Je vais devoir te laisser. La laissant, je me dirigeais vers le groupe fantômatique. L'un d'eux, à l'âme violette de la persévérance, était à l'écart, serrant entre ses doigts un livre. Elle me semble être la plus raisonnée et donc la moins dangereuse. J'allais vers elle et lui dis:

-Hum... Hey! Tu es qui?

-Je... Je... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!

-Hein?

-Je ne comprends pas... Je... J'étais morte... Je suis morte!

Elle hurla de peur et je remarquais que les 5 autres étaient dans un état similaire. Je comprends, moi aussi au début, j'étais confuse. Mais je me suis repris grâce à l 'intervention de Maman. Je saisis dans mes bras fins la violette et lui hurlait:

-HEY! REPRENDS TOI!

-Je... Non... NON! Je ne peux pas être morte!

Je remarquais alors des épines dans son âme. Elle est contrôlée par Flowey... SALAUD! En plus de faire du mal à Frisk, tu fais du mal aux autres humains!

Je vis alors l'âme de la patience se diriger vers le combat. Quoi...? NON! Il lança des couteaux contre Frisk! Je... VITE!

J'accourrais et, évitant les attaques magiques qui peuvent blesser les monstres, je lançais un bouton ACT, signe de ma présence. Allez, Frisk, prends le... Elle le toucha et j'hurlais pour qu'elle m'entende:

-VOUS APPELEZ A L'AIDE!

Pendant ce temps, je me ruais sur l'âme en le secouant dans tout les sens, autant que je le pouvais essayant de le ramener à la raison:

-Tu blesses un être humain! Je... S'il te plaît! Toriel ne serait pas fière de toi! Je... Je t'en supplie, Patience!

Il fut comme soudainement réveillé et s'exclama:

-MON DIEU! Je l'ai blessé!

-Oui! Soigne cette fille, maintenant!

Il lança des attaques vertes de soin. J'allais vers les autres qui, uns à uns, combattèrent Frisk. J'étais aux côtés de persévérance lorsqu'il combattit Frisk. Je lui hurlais d'entendre raison et quand Frisk rajouta ses supplications aux miennes, elle eut un bref sourire éteint et marmonna:

-Pardonne moi...

Et elle soigna Frisk.

Le combat se termina rapidement avec l'aide de nos six alliés et je laissais alors Frisk seule, lui laissant juste le choix entre Fight et MERCY. Après tout, elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre. Face aux six âmes, je les regardais. Ils avaient bien combattus. Je remarquais persévérance dans son coin. J'allais la voir et lui dis:

-Salut, je suis Chara. C'est quoi ton nom?

-...Hannah.

-Ah, enchanté! Pourquoi tu restes seule?

-Je vais bientôt mourir définitivement en détruisant la barrière avec ma détermination... Je... Je ne veux pas mourir...

Elle pleura mais sécha ses larmes. Elle marmonna:

-A vrai dire, vu la détermination des autres, eux seuls pourraient suffire à détruire la barrière mais je n'ai pas de futur! Que peut faire une âme seule? Rien! Je ne peux rien faire seule... Et ce pourquoi? Parce qu'Asgore m'a tuée et enfermée en bocal!

Elle explosa en larmes et se rua vers moi. Elle marmonna:

-Et toi, que vas-tu faire après?

-Je... ne peux pas quitter ce lieux, c'est ma maison... J'y ai passé toute ma vie et pour moi, l'humanité ne mérite pas de survivre. Frisk n'a pas besoin de moi et de mes blagues douteuses à la surface, elle se débrouillera très bien sans. Non, j'appartiens à ce lieu, je crois...

-A-Alors... Comment vas-tu survivre? Tu n'as pas d'âme.

-En effet, mais ma détermination à garder cet endroit va suffir, je pense.

-Je... Je veux te donner mon âme.

-Hein?

-Je suis très persévérante, s'il te plaît, Chara, laisse moi être à tes côtés, je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus de ce monde factice! J'ai toujours aimé lire... Et... J'ai toujours trouvé les hautes sphères stupide, l'humanité est stupide!

Elle partageait la même idéologie que moi... Je souris faiblement en caressant sa tête. Ah là là... Elle répondit par un sourire calme. Elle avait des lunettes sur les yeux, une robe violette, un stylo à la main et son carnet dans l'autre. Je dis:

-Hannah... Tu...

-Je ne pourrais pas rester intacte bien longtemps et puis je ne peux pas me déplacer seule. Je veux devenir ton âme, s'il te plaît. Tu... Tu pourrais intégrer un corps métallique dans le laboratoire bizarre!

-Non, ce...

-S'il te plaît, Chara...

Elle me regarda, ses grands yeux si suppliants. Je marmonnais:

-Vous êtes remplis de détermination...

-Hein?

-C'est une phrase que j'utilisais souvent. Toi, ton âme est type persévérance. Je... Tu es remplie de persévérance, Hannah.

-Tant mieux!

-Mais moi, je ne mérite pas d'avoir une âme. J'ai... Initialement, j'avais prévu d'aller dans le village du Mont Ebott et tuer six humains puis détruire la barrière avec mon âme et les six autres.

-C'est... en quelque sorte ce que l'on va faire.

-Ne gaspille pas ton âme pour moi, mais va dans la barrière, je... Je resterais ici.

-Alors accompagne moi!

-Pourquoi tu veux que je reste avec toi?

-...Ta voix... Ta voix me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu, quand j'étais plus jeune... On... on étaient ensembles.

-Cela ne peut pas être moi, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.

-Je sais! Je... Si c'est comme ça, adieu!

Et elle s'en alla vers la barrière. Quoi...? Je me ruais sur elle alors que la barrière nous fit disparaître.

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** _Pourri, hein? Je sais, j'aurais du faire mieux... Mais c'était juste un petit trip, hein! Désolée si vous vous attendiez à mieux... bref. Le prochain sera le classic x Red (qu'est-ce que vous avez avec Red? les trois dernières requêtes sont sur lui!!!!!)._


	7. classic x red

**Note de l'auteur:** _...Ouais. Je sais, je publies deux chapitres le même jour. C'est même pas mon couple préféré, mais je me suis sentie obligée de rattraper le coup de persévérance x chara. Du coup voici! C'était une requête de Deamon13._ _BONE lecture!_ _P. D. V. de Frisk (tant qu'à faire, on va faire d'un point de vue extérieur):_

J'ai fait une route pacifiste, libéré tout le monde (on vit tous dans la même grande maison)... Mais, cependant, quelque chose ne va pas: Sans est triste. Je lui ai demandé si ça avait un rapport avec Gaster et Sans avait répliqué:

-Qu'il soit là ou pas, c'est pas mon affaire, gamin.

J'avais demandé si c'était en lien avec l'amour secret qu'il vouait à Toriel et il avait répondu:

-Si j'aimais ta mère, je te dirais de m'appeler papa, gamin.

J'ai même demandé si c'était à cause de l'augmentation du prix du ketchup et Sans avait dit:

-Si j'avais à me soucier des problèmes d'argent, Grillby serait ma plus grande préoccupation, gamin.

Il ne m'aidait pas vraiment... Je soupirais et grattais mon crâne, en quête de réponses et de solutions. Comment aider Sans...? Alors que je regardais le net sans grand intérêt, je vis:

 _Tu n'as pas le moral? Réponds à ce quizz pointu et tu obtiendras l'avis d'un spécialiste!_ Prise d'une naïveté sans bornes, je commençais le quizz. Alors... Je répondais ce que Sans aurait répondu et la réponse fut formelle:

 _Vous avez un manque d'amour qu'il vous faut combler._ Ah. Si Sans manquait d'amour, il n'avait qu'à le dire! Je me ruais dans la maison et j'entendis des bruits bizarres. Quoi...? Je m'approchais et je vis là... DEUX SANS! Il y en avait un avec des dents pointues, l'autre était le mien. Je m'avançais et m'exclamais:

-Sans! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Frisk, ne t'approche pas de lui! s'exclama mon Sans.

-Eh. Faut croire que j'ai fait mauvaise impression.

-Se jeter sur les gens alors qu'ils dorment n'est pas ce que j'appelle faire bonne impression!

-Faut croire que tu dormais pas vraiment, tu m'avait même l'air d'être du _mauvais os_ , eheheheheheheheheheheh!

Je regardais mon Sans. Il était complètement subjugué par son miroir maléfique. J'entendis une voix faire écho en moi:

 _Devenir entremetteuse vous remplit de détermination._ C'est décidé, ces deux-la, ils allaient s'aimer à n'en plus pouvoir!

Je m'approchais de l'autre Sans en lui disant:

-Monsieur, vous êtes qui?

-Ton pire cauchemar, gamin.

-Mais non! J'ai bien vu que vous avez rougi face à Sans! Pourquoi????

Le squelette rouge écarquilla ses yeux et une teinte rougeâtre vint illustrer mes propos. Il dit:

-NON! C'est faux!

-Sans et l'inconnu sont amoureux! Sans et l'inconnu sont amoureux!

Je chantonnais ça en sautillant quand Sans dit:

-Hum, gamin, tu pourrais pas... J'sais pas... Sortir? Je pense que j'ai besoin de renvoyer chez lui 'l'inconnu'.

-Vraiment? Mais je l'aime bien, moi! Et puis tu veux pas le garder?

-Non...

-Pourtant, j'ai vu sur un site que tu étais en cruel manque d'amour!

-QU-?! Tu as consulté mon historique de navigation?!

-Non!!! J'ai répondu à un quizz à ta place!

-PFFFF... La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Je m'en allais en sautillant quand l'inconnu dit ça. Je me plaçais à la fenêtre pour les espionner et j'entendis à nouveau la voix:

 _Espionner les gens à leur insu vous remplit de dégoût. Vous vous sentez être comme le pire des êtres de ce monde._ Peu importe, je veux savoir si ça a marché! Je vis les deux squelettes se regarder avec méfiance et soudainement, le rouge s'avança vers Sans qui recula. Oh!! Je sais ce qui va se passer! Il vont s'embrasser et ensuite ils vont se faire des câlins! C'est maman qui me l'a dit! Et ensuite il y a un enfant!

Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur???? MAIS C'EST GENIAL!!!

Je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée d'assister à la création d'un nouvel être. Néanmoins je protégeais ma tête car les enfants arrivent avec des oiseaux et les oiseaux font caca dans le ciel alors du coup, mieux vaut me protéger.

Je vis l'inconnu poser son visage sur Sans, passer ses mains sous ses vêtements. Que...?!

Malgré ma vision très 'à la Papyrus' de ce monde, j'étais une adolescente et c'est juste que Toriel, Asgore, Sans... tout le monde m'a placé dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Mais là, face à _ça_...

 _Découvrir le désir sexuel via ton oncle Sans et un inconnu vous remplit de détermination face à la suite des évèn_ e... _C'est quoi ça?!_ Tiens, cette voix semble être tout autant surprise que moi par la langue qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Sans qui était pantelant sous les caresses de l'inconnu. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais collée à la vitre et j'entendais les gémissements bruyants des deux, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris le nom de l'inconnu: Red.

 _Savoir que crier de cette façon dans cette situation vous remplit de curiosité... et -oh, c'est... bref- de détermination._ Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma respiration se fit plus lourde et je vis sous mes yeux Red passer ses mains, ses dents et sa langue sur le corps de Sans qui lui avait une expression d'extase. J'étais quelque peu surprise mais moi aussi, en assistant à une telle scène, je me sentais... bizarre.

Soudainement, un cri retentit. Non, deux cris.

 _AAAH!!!! C'est quoi ce putain de malade?! Détourne le regard, détourne le regard, Frisk!!! C'est horrible!_ Le geste qui avait provoqué cette réaction enflammée pour l'un et terrifiée de l'autre était du au fait que Red avait mordu un os ou je ne sais quoi ( _mini note: comme ça, l'avantage, c'est que les fans de squelettes avec 'trucs' d'humains et sans 'trucs' d'humains sont contents!)_ et cela semblait avoir transporté au paradis Sans qui maintenant passais ses doigts squelettiques sur Red. J'étais absorbée par la scène et je sentis quelque chose de mouillé. Je... bave? BEURK!!!

-Dis donc, Frisk, depuis quand tu... MON DIEU!

Je me retournais pour voir Toriel en tenue de travail, la patte sur la bouche, face au spectacle qu'offrait la fenêtre. Elle marmonna:

-Frisk chérie... Je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec toi. Une très, très longue discussion.

-Mais maman...!

 _L'idée qui vous traverse l'esprit est malsaine et pourrait traverser... tu t'en fous, hein?_ Je dis:

-Laisse moi continuer à voir, c'est le meilleur moment!

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction de Toriel après ça... J'espère que ça vous a plu!!!! Deamon13, il se peut que je refasse du honeymustard car c'est un couple que j'adore, mais... pas tout de suite. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai publié récemment un chapitre sur ce couple et du coup, j'ai trop en tête l'histoire que j'avais fait pour pouvoir en faire une autre différente. Mais si vous avez des suggestions, proposez! Là, j'hésite entre du Lust x Blue (XD ce serait juste pour le fun) ou du Dust x Blue (le petit squelette occupe beaucoup de couples dans ma tête en ce moment)_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _J'ai penché sur un couple que vous allez vite deviner (ou pas... Lol, vous allez le deviner, il n'y a que deux personnages présents dans la scène)_

 _Sidona, j'ai bien vu ta requête, Omni x PJ, j'ai bien compris, mais... c'est qui "Omni"? Je connais absolument pas et c'est difficile de faire un OS sur quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas... Du coup, voici le Dust x Blue! Je préviens d'avance! Cet OS est violent!!!!!!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Dust est un squelette froid. Il est très discret, très sombre, très ténébreux... Certains le qualifient de fous, d'autres de sans coeur... Les deux sont vrais. Il s'avançait en ce moment, très calme. Il portait la même tenue qu'à l'habituel, son sweat sur le dos. Une expression fermée sur le visage, il marchait, pas à pas. Avant, il n'était pas comme ça, il aimait son frère, ses amis, sa famille... Alors comment a-t-il pu autant changer? Il a voulu les protéger et pour cela il lui a fallu du LOVE. Il avait trop peur que la prochaine fois que l'humain ne tue son frère, il ne revienne jamais. Il a toujours été peureux. Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur. Il était devenu fort et avait tué son frère, c'est pour dire (espèce de monstre!).

-Pitié, non...

Un squelette semblable à lui était attaché face à lui. Il portait encore ses vêtements, une armure en carton avec un foulard bleu rattaché à son cou. C'est Blueberry, surnommé Blue (il torture des innocents, maintenant?! SALOPARD!). Lui, il est l'opposé de Dust. C'est quelqu'un qui a la joie de vivre, énergique, il aime plus que tout la chasse aux humains et son frère Papyrus. C'est un squelette altruiste qui, ayant vécu dans l'AU Underswap, n'a jamais connu le mal. Ce squelette baigné dans l'insouciance est presque trop innocent pour ce monde cruel (Pauvre Blue...).

Il avait été pris par surprise durant son sommeil par ce psychopathe et maintenant il était attaché à ce mur, en face d'une expression vide et lugubre.

N'importe qui aurait eu peur de ces yeux et c'était le cas de Blue. Il avait peur. Il avait toujours eu peur. Mais jamais il ne l'avait montré, il a toujours caché son malheur derrière ses grands airs enfantins. C'est un squelette très protecteur et il se soucie plus des autres que de lui-même. Son complexe de sa popularité l'a toujours miné et maintenant, face à Dust, il ne savait que faire entre avoir peur et l'aider.

C'était ces deux squelettes qui en cet instant se faisaient face. Le jour et la nuit en apparence (pas qu'en apparence...). Dust soupira et s'avança vers sa table. Elle était couverte d'outils plus meurtriers les uns que les autres (HIIII!!!!!! je déteste tout ce qui est tranchant, pas vous?!). Blasé face à ces objets, il prit un simple couteau (WHAT?! . Classique mais efficace. Il vérifia qu'il était bien effilé en passant doucement son doigt sur le côté tranchant de l'objet. Il avait beau être un squelette, il restait un monstre et son état peu matériel fit qu'un peu de liquide rouge coula de son doigt. Sa future victime claqua des dents sans le vouloir.

-P-Pitié, monsieur... Ne m-m-m-me faites pas de mal...

Sans répondre, Dust s'avança vers Blue. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ou presque, son LOVE l'avait tant détâché de ses émotions... Alors il faisait souffrir autrui. Pour ne plus ressentir quoique ce soit car à présent, il voulait oublier qu'il avait perdu ses émotions. Il était comme en manque de quelque chose et cela le faisait souffrir.

Blue, lui, était dans un état de terreur totale. Un doigt passa sur sa joue, laissant une traînée rouge sur son visage. Dust avait un regard si... si vide! Rien ne passait au travers de son expression, il était si calme en tenant ce couteau... Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa dangerosité. Et son mutisme terrifiait le pauvre squelette.

Si le squelette maléfique n'avait pas prononcé mot c'était parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Avançant son couteau doucement vers Blue, il le posa sur sa clavicule. Blue se figea et commença à sangloter:

-Je vous en supplie, arrêtez...

Les suplications de celui qui d'ordinaire resplendissait de joie n'affectèrent que très peu Dust. Il attendait, curieux face au visage de Blue qui se décomposait.

Il appuya un peu plus le couteau et progressivement l'enfonça dans l'os sous les cris de douleur du plus jeune. Mais les cris non plus ne l'affectèrent pas. D'un coup sec il retira son arme et observa la substance rougeâtre tomber au sol. Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Tel le tic tac d'une horloge, le liquide vital de Blue rythmait ces instants.

Blue regardait son tortionnaire. Il arborait la même expression. Le petit s'était pourtant attendu à ce qu'il rit ou au moins montre sa joie de le faire souffrir. Mais pourtant, Dust ne... souriait pas. Son regard vide l'était encore plus et son expression fermée était devenue une forteresse. Blue dit:

-D-Dust... S'il te plaît... Arrête? Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir?

Le squelette n'avait pas envie de répondre et se contenta pour faire taire les questions de l'autre d'enfoncer sa lame dans une des côtes. Là, Blue hurla. Un cri long, rauque sur la fin, un cri de souffrance qui se mua en pleurs. Le petit squelette qui au début se tenait droit laissa les chaînes le soutenir. Il était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal, si mal... Pourquoi Dust lui infligeait-il ceci? Pourquoi? Il ne lui avait rien fait... Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi tout cela allait le mener. Il marmonna:

-Dust, tu vas me tuer...?

L'interpellé s'arrêta quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais songé à tuer quique ce soit, cela lui venait comme ça, d'instinct. Il dit d'une voix grave:

-Peut-être, selon mon humeur.

Le bleu songea que sa vie entière se reposait uniquement sur l'humeur de son tortionnaire. Il hurla:

-POURQUOI TU FAIS CA?!

-...Je ne sais pas.

Blue était hors de lui. Il allait tirer sur ses chaînes quand une main froide le plaqua au mur. La poigne était ferme et Dust passa sa lame sur la colonne vertébrale de la pauvre victime qui se mua en pleurs et en cris de douleur.

Toute colère avait quitté Blue. Allait-il mourir ici, seul...? Il songea à son frère et il pleura. Il marmonna:

-Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Chara...

-Hmm?

-Asgore... Reine Toriel...

Il pleurait si fort... Il hurlait à présent et cela, sans même que Dust ne le torture. Il hurlait d'une douleur plus intérieur. Lorsque le désespoir habite un homme, plus rien ne le retiens sur Terre.

Dust, face à ce spectacle, sentis quelque chose se réveiller en lui. Une partie de lui, cachée, mise à l'abri, qui refaisait surface face au crime le plus horrible qu'il ait jusqu'alors commis. Quand Blue arrêta d'hurler, Dust l'enlaça et caressa doucement sa tête. Il le détâcha en le retenant quand il s'écroula au sol. Il l'allongea sur un lit, dans sa chambre, il remonta les draps sur lui, soigna ses plaies (qu'il avait causé, soit dit en passant mais cela n'importait presque plus), caressa ses os dans un geste purement affectif, alla lui préparer un repas, le nourrit... Ce fut lui qui l'aida à travers ses cauchemars sur la torture qu'il avait subi (là encore, c'est Dust qui lui avait fait mais cela n'importait plus), ce fut lui qui, au réveil, lui apporta son petit-déjeuner et fut à ses côtés durant la journée, l'aidant à surmonter ses traumatismes (causés par Dust mais... il faisait tout pour s'améliorer), changeant ses bandages, l'assistant dans chaques gestes du quotidien. Et tout cela, oui, tout cela, sans se plaindre, sans rechigner, sans rien dire face aux insultes ou aux remarques cinglantes de Blue. Dust... était redevenu "humain". Au fil du temps, Dust a développé des... sentiments... auprès de Blue. Mais celui-ci, comme s'il ne les méritait pas (non, c'est horrible de dire ça!), n'y répondait pas. Jamais. Aucune marques d'affections de la part de Blue... Dust en a grandement souffert.

Un jour, alors qu'il était assis en train de boire un café, sa posture droite et son regard perçant, une aura de bonté se dégageant de lui, Blue arriva dans la pièce. Il tremblait en tenant un couteau. La poussière se collait à ses chausses couvertes de sang. Il avait un regard étrange, une attitude anormale. Il marmonna:

-D-Dust...

-Blue?

-Dust... Je l'ai fait... hihihihihihihihihihihi... Je l'ai tué... Il a pleuré, je crois... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir, il s'est trop vite dissous en poussière... Il était là et puis soudainement... IL N'ETAIT PLUS LA!

Blue avait hurlé sur ses derniers mots. Dust, paniqué, se releva et recula de quelques pas en marmonnant:

-Blue, qui as-tu tué...?

-Quelle question?! J'ai tué Papyrus! Il... Il n'a jamais cru en moi, il n'a jamais cru en mes capacités, il m'a toujours SOUSESTIME!

Le fou se jeta sur Dust (Non! Non, surtout pas! Non, pas Dust!).

Dust, esquivant le coup, se jeta sur le petit en tentant de lui arracher le couteau des mains. Mais Blue l'esquiva et dit:

-Je suis devenu comme toi, Dust... REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT!

Blue, dans un dernier acte de folie, transperça le corps de son adversaire. Le bourreau était devenu victime. Dust bégaya avant de se dissiper dans les airs, sa poussière remplissant la pièce (...).

Quelque part, dans un laboratoire, une jeune chèvre essuya ses yeux en marmonnant:

-Dieu soit loué, je t'ai sauvé...

-...Toriel?

-O-Oui... Salut, D-D-Dust...

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire sincère sur son visage. Elle marmonna d'une voix tremblotante:

-Dans... Dans cette AU, je suis scientifique... Eh eh... J-Je... Je t'ai observé depuis très longtemps... U-Un peu comme mes animés... T-Tu vois le genre...? Eheh... Bien sûr que non, tu es trop cool pour regarder des animés...

-Tu... M'observais?

-Oui...? Enfin... Tout en restant dans la légalité, hein! Je... J'avais juste mis une caméra devant t-t-t-ta... s-salle de... bains? Peut-être?

Elle ricana avant de replacer une mèche de poils qui la gênait. Là, Dust la regarda. Elle marmonna en continuant:

-Je... Au début, je te trouvais... immoral. Mais... Avec Blue... Q-Quand tu es devenu... T-Tu sais... son... gardien...? J'ai tout de suite... Je t'ai tout de suite... apprécié. Je... Je n'ai jamais osé te parler, cependant, tu es trop classe pour que quelqu'un comme moi puisse ouvrir la bouche devant toi... Du coup... Je t'ai observé et je... Je t'aime vraiment... beaucoup. J-Je t'ai toujours regardé, à travers cet écran et honnêtement, j'ai... quand j'ai vu ce que Blue avait fait... J'ai toujours été passive, toujours! Mais... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir!

Elle frappa du poing sa table et heureusement pour elle, ses rougissements étaient masqués par ses poils blancs. Elle dit:

-Je... Bref. Il en était assez de tout ceci. ASSEZ! Je... J'ai du te sauver... grâce à un robot... que j'ai créé... Il s'appelle Sans... et peut se téléporter...

-Sup. On parle de moi?

-SANS! Je suis en train de faire une déclaration importante!

-Oh, OK, Tori, je m'en vais. Si tu as besoin du nouveau _tutoriel_ sur les relations de couples, je l'ai trouvé _Sansationnel_ et certains ont même dit que c'était _DUSTONNERRE_! PFFF!!!!

Le comédien quitta la pièce en se téléportant. Toriel, agacée, soupira puis dit:

-Il fait du one man show, faut l'excuser... B-Bref! J'ai... Je... Voilà... Pour la petite histoire... J'ai pris autant de temps?! PARDONNE MOI!

-Hum... Comment dire... Je... Je suis peut-être un poil surpris, mais...

-Oh, tu... n'est pas en colère?

-Non!

-Eh eh...

Elle sourit faiblement. Dust, lui, était surpris de cette soudaine affection de la part de cette Toriel qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle dit:

-Et... tu veux être... je sais pas... mon ami?

-Non.

-Hein?! Oh... Ce... n'est pas grave, tu sais! Je suis minable face à toi, je le sais...

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas être ton ami mais je veux bien... rester ici avec toi.

-VRAIMENT?! Oh mon dieu!!! Tu veux regarder un animé avec moi?!

-Euh... Peut-être plus tard...

-J'ai fait une tarte à la cannelle et au caramel aussi!

-Peut-être plus tard...

-On pourra dormir ensemble aussi!

-...Hein?

Dust la regarda. Il était devenu... faible après sa nouvelle "amitié" avec Blue maintenant détruite. Mais cette Toriel... Il sentait qu'elle allait... l'aider.

C'était leur première rencontre.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Alors c'est moitié moitié lui! Principalement parce qu'à la base, j'avais prévu de faire narrateur x Dust et pas du Todust. Du coup... Je sais pas, dites votre avis dans les commentaires. Et pour ta requête, Sidona, je connais Paperjam mais pas le second donc tu devras m'expliquer... je suis nouvelle dans Undertale mine de rien, ça ne fait que 4 mois que je connais et l'univers est si riche que je suis loin de tout connaître. Dans tout les cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Le prochain sera... Hum... EUH... J'ai aucune idées. Si il y a des nouvelles requêtes (ou bien qu'on m'explique qui est ce Omni, ce mystère m'énerve!!!) je les ferais ou bien alors autre chose..._


	9. OmniPJ

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Merci Sidona, j'ai à peu près compris qui était omni (le lien que tu m'as donné m'a beaucoup aidé d'ailleurs) et du coup, je suis capable de faire cet OS. Oui, je vais le faire, j'aime bien l'idée d'Omni. Ce sera Omni!squelette pour précision avec Paperjam du coup. Bien!_

 _BONE lecture!_

J'étais sur le balcon de mon immeuble, une cigarette entre les doigts. Je suis Omni... Une créature créé artificiellement, une sorte de caméléon... Je n'ai ma place nulle part... Car si j'adopte l'apparence d'une espèce, ma conscience, elle, n'en est pas changée.

-Merde!

J'écrasais d'un geste violent ma cigarette sur le sol. Je soupirais et regardais mon corps: celui d'un squelette... pour l'instant. Je m'avançais lentement vers les escaliers quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi:

-YAY!!! J'ai réussi!

-Hmm?

Je me tournais pour voir un squelette noir. Il regardait autour de lui, une candeur indescriptible dans ses yeux. C'est qui ce morveux?! Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je sentis comme une décharge électrique en moi. Ses yeux... Si grands, si beaux... Je dis:

-H-Hum... Salut.

-Une habitante locale!!! ENCORE MIEUX!

Ouh là, il a bouffé quoi ce matin, le mioche?! Il s'avança vers moi, pris ma main et sauta en boucle en disant:

-SALUT!!!

-Euh... Salut...

-Je suis PJ! Et toi?

-PJ? Qui t'as donné ce nom pourri!

-C'est un surnom, mon vrai nom c'est Paperjam!

-Est-ce que c'est censé t'aider? Dans tout les cas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici et t'es qui?

-Je suis là parce que mon père m'a dit que je devais apprendre à survivre!

Il mima quelque chose mais dans tout les cas, c'était raté et il dit:

-Ma mère, elle, lui a dit...

Il prit une inspiration et changea de posture en disant d'une voix suraigüe:

-Oh non, Error! Ne laisse pas notre fils seul! Je dois le protéger! Et mon père a dit: Non, Inky, il doit apprendre à vivre seul! Mon fils! Va!

Il reprit une posture normale et me dit:

-Voilà comment j'ai atteri ici!

-Et... Tu es qui?

-PAPERJAM!!!

-Ca, je l'avais compris... Bon, suis moi, on va retrouver tes parents.

-Non! Tu peux pas les retrouver, ils sont là-haut!

Il désigna le ciel. Ah... Je marmonnais:

-Toutes mes condoléances.

-C'est rien, je vais bientôt les rejoindre!

-QUOI?!

Ce gosse, à son âge, veut se suicider?! Je dis:

-Non, surtout pas, je... Tu as besoin d'aide? Je peux t'aider, je peux t'héberger si tu veux...

-Mais non, mes parents m'ont dit que je pouvais les rejoindre quand je le voulais!

-Euh... Non... Ecoute, on peut en parler si tu veux...

-Parler de quoi? Je vais les rejoindre, tu viens avec moi?

-N-Non...

-T'es sûre? Bon, c'est un aller simple car je reviendrais sans doute jamais ici mais c'est très intéressant!

-Non! Reste ici!

-Pourquoi, c'est dangereux?

-O-Oui...

Il monta sur le barrière, à quelques millimètres du gouffre et il dit:

-OH!!! C'est super beau!

-R-REDESCEND!

-Mais c'est ici que mes parents m'ont dit de les retrouver!

Punaise, vais-je assister au suicide d'un enfant?! Il rit et descendit en disant:

-Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps!

-O-Ouf...

-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils reviendraient dans un quart d'heure!

-Q-QUOI?!

-Je vais les retrouver dans un quart d'heure et on va s'amuser!

-N-Non...

Je me jetais sur lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il marmonna:

-M-Madame... Vous pouvez... m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me lâcher?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?!

-Parce que c'est dangereux.

-O-OK... Mais lâchez moi!

-Non.

-S-S'il vous plaît, Omni!

-Comment tu connais mon nom?

-E-Euh...

-Comment tu connais mon nom!

-En fait... C'est pas mes parents qui m'ont dit de venir ici... Enfin... On s'est rencontrés dans un précédent RESET et je suis tombé amoureux... Cependant, il y a eu un RESET alors tu me connais plus!

-Hein? Reset? C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Eh b-bien... C'est une 'remise à zéro' du monde.

-Je vois et donc tu dis qu'en fait, on s'est déjà rencontré, qu'on est sortis ensemble et que maintenant, à cause d'un de ces Reset machin chose, je te connais plus, c'est ça?

-Oui...

-Espèce de débauché! Invente un meilleur mensonge la prochaine fois que tu veux pécho une fille!

Je le lâchais et m'en allais. Sérieusement... Je suis tombée en plein dans le panneau... Alors que je commençais à descendre les escaliers, j'entendis:

-Non, attends!

Il courut vers moi et me tampona. Sérieusement?! Il s'aggripa à moi et me dit:

-S'il te plaît... Reste avec moi.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?!

-Je te connais pas, lâche moi!

-Non!!!!

-Pourquoi?!

-J-Je...

Il me regarda, avec ses yeux si mignons et se pencha vers moi. Comme hypnotisée, je le regardais s'approcher. Il posa ses dents contre les miennes.

Toute ma vie, jusqu'à présent, a été un mensonge, jusqu'à mon apparence. Mais ses sentiments... Mes sentiments... Eux, étaient réels. Peu importe qu'il m'ait menti pour m'embrasser, le mioche.

Je serrais un peu plus son crâne contre le mien et je sentis une chaleur inexplicable en moi. PJ glissa sa main sous mon sweat et caressa doucement mes os.

-PAPERJAM?!

On s'écarta précipitamment l'un de l'autre et je vis deux squelettes. Un avec un pinceau à la main et l'autre avec des 'ERROR' qui le recouvraient. Celui au pinceau me cria:

-ECARTEZ-VOUS DE MON FILS, VOUS!

-Maman! C'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé!

-Hein? Tu as réellement embrassé une fille avant aujourd'hui?

-Oui!!!!

-VOUS AVEZ VIOLE LA VIRGINITE DE MON FILS, JE VAIS VOUS TUER!

-Hey, Inky, du calme, PJ a dit qu'ils s'étaient juste embrassés.

-Je sais que c'est faux! Je le sais!

-H-Hum... Bonjour?

-Vous, vous ne vous approchez plus JAMAIS de mon enfant, compris?!

-Tu sais maman, j'ai maintenant plus de 10 ans, tu as dit qu'après mes 10 ans je pourrais embrasser une fille...

-Oui mais non! Après tes 15 ans finalement! Et puis elle a quel âge, cette femme?! 20 ans?! Elle est trop vieille!

-Hum, si je puis me permettre, j'ai 15 ans...

-Et moi 13! s'exclama PJ. Ce qui nous fait deux ans d'écart! C'est moins qu'Error et toi!

-Moi, j'ai rien contre... marmonna Error. Après tout, mon fils est une anomalie et il aime une autre anomalie... Je détruirais son univers en dernier, c'est tout.

-M-Merci de l'attention... marmonnais-je.

-Et ce sera le prochain si tu le fais pleurer.

-O-OK...?

-Bon, Inky, j'ai joué mon rôle de père du 'si tu lui fais du mal l'enfer se déchaînera sur toi' donc on peut partir?

-Mais c'est mon bébé d'amour...

-Oui eh bien les autres enfants ont faim et il sait rentrer tout seul.

-M-Mais...

-Maman! Je te promet de t'inviter au marriage! lâcha innocemment PJ.

-JE VAIS LA TUER!!!! s'exclama Ink.

Error entraîna de force la mère sur les nerfs, nous laissant seuls. PJ se tourna vers moi, tout sourire et il dit:

-On peut reprendre?

-Tes parents ne vont pas me tuer?

-Mais nooon!

-Ah, OK...

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Hihihihihihihihihihihi, voilà la fin de cet OS! Le prochain (sauf si requêtes spéciales), sera sur du Errink (je vais ENFIN le faire) et contiendra probablement un lemon. Pour la personnalité de Paperjam, je le visualise comme ça, très enfantin, un peu comme Dream donc désolé si vous le visualisez comme quelqu'un de différent. Pour celle d'Omni... Ben j'ai vu aucun comic donc je connaissais pas son caractère et je lui en ai 'créé' un._ _Réponse aux précédents commentaires:_

 _Deamon13: Ouais, Frisk est vraiment, VRAIMENT pervers... Et je viens tout juste de voir ta requête donc OK, je ferais du Dream x Reader (par contre, je le dis tout de suite: je déteste écrire avec des 'tu le trouves machin chose' donc je ferais avec la narration à la première personne)_

 _Sidona: Eheh, plus j'avance dans les méandres du multivers d'Undertale, plus je m'éclate donc ne t'inquiète pas!_


	10. Reader x Dream

**Note de l'auteur:** _Et voilà, Deamon 13! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je déteste (lire comme écrire) les textes où la narration est à la deuxième personne du singulier, je déteste! Alors du coup je le fais à la première personne... J'espère que ça répond à tes critères... C'est une fille._ _BONE lecture!!_ Je regardais l'écran de mon ordinateur. Voyons voir... Non, pas de nouveaux chapitres. Rien... Je soupirais. Je suis une férue de lecture et quand j'ai découvert ce site internet, j'ai sauté de joie mais en fait... je m'ennuie la plupart du temps et je reste sans rien à lire. Je soupirais. Je n'ai qu'à écrire quelque chose, moi aussi. Je pris mon clavier et commençais à pianoter. Un titre... Il me faut un titre... Zut, j'ai aucune idée. C'est ça qui me bloquait à chaque fois. Ce maudit titre.

Je soupirais et, passant l'étape 'nommer votre document', je me lançais directement dans l'histoire. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures que j'écrivais car, honnêtement, je commençais à fatiguer. Je me levais et j'entendis du bruit à la porte. Qui peut bien vouloir sonner à cette heure-ci...? J'ouvris et je tombais sur un visage d'ange. Il avait les yeux étoilés et dorés, un diadème, il était resplendissant. Il s'exclama:

-SALUT!!

-O-Oh... Bonjour...

C'était un squelette. Attendez, quoi? Un squelette?! Je poussais un hurlement en reculant. Il entra dans la pièce et me dit:

-Je m'appelle Dream, je suis le guardien des rêves et des émotions positives. Il m'arrive de temps en temps venir dans les rêves des gens...

-Je rêve?

-Oui, ne me dis pas que dans la réalité tu aurais ouvert ta porte à un squelette!

-Euh... non.

-Bien!

Il regarda ma maison et souris en disant:

-C'est plutôt mignon chez toi!

-Euh... merci...

Je l'ai créé? Mon esprit a du créer cette chose pour mon rêve... Il était trop sexy pour être réel. Et puis de toute façon, les squelettes n'existent pas dans la vraie vie... Il se pencha pour attrapper un livre et s'exclama:

-Oh, je l'ai lu!

-M-Merci... C'est moi qui l'ai écrit...

-Ah, je vois...

Il me regarda quelques longs instants. Je posais mon regard sur le livre 'Tentation suprême'. PITIE, NON! Il a lu CE livre?! Il ricana en voyant ma mine se décomposer et il reposa l'ouvrage. Il s'avança vers moi et dit:

-J'ai particulièrement aimé certains passages...

-A-Ah bon...?

Ce livre était pas rempli de scènes dérangeantes mais il y en avait quelques unes quand même... Il dit:

-Oui, surtout la fin où ils se tiennent tous la main, c'est une démonstration d'amitié superbe!

-Hein?

Mes yeux écarquillés firent face à son sourire innocent. Quoi...? Il dit:

-J'aime bien ce genre de fins.

-A-Ah... C'est bon à savoir...

Il sourit et il pris une baguette en or avant de dire:

-Tu veux que je t'emmène chez moi?

-Jamais le premier soir.

PUTAIN, QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT?! Dream dit:

-Tu as raison, mais je ne t'ai pas proposé de bonbons donc ça va, non? Ne t'inquiète pas, à moi aussi mes parents m'ont dit de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus.

Il le fait exprès? Je dis:

-Non, ça va... Je veux bien aller chez toi.

-Tu es sûre? Tiens, tu sais quoi, je vais faire ça, comme ça tu pourras te défendre!

Il me tendit un couteau. O-OK?! Je le pris et, tout sourire, il m'emmena chez lui. On discuta longuement et au bout d'un moment, il me dit:

-Tu veux dormir avec moi?

-HEIN?!

Il me regarda, son sourire toujours aussi innocent sur le visage. Il ne semble pas avoir d'arrières pensées en tête et nous sommes dans un rêve, non? J'acceptais et on se retrouva donc dans le même lit. Il se colla à moi. Je dis:

-Tu... ne veux pas te décaller un peu?

-Non... s'il te plaît...

-...D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était si proche que je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque. Je sentis mes poils se hérisser et je dis:

-D-Dream! Tu es... Un peu trop près!

-Mais non!

-S-Si! Je suis bien placée pour le savoir!

-Non, regarde, je peux être encore plus près, non?

Je sentais à présent son corps collé contre moi. Il me souffla:

-Tu vois?

-T-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'illustrer tes propos!

J'essayais de gigoter pour l'écarter de moi mais il trouva le moyen pour qu'on soit si proche que j'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Fermant les yeux pour me calmer, je repris le contrôle de ma respiration. C'est à ce moment que je sentis des dents mordre mon cou. Je poussais un petit cri:

-DREAM!!! STOP!

-Mais on est dans un rêve, non? Je ne peux pas te transmettre de maladies, toi non plus... Tu ne risque pas d'avoir un enfant avec moi dans un rêve non plus!

-M-Mais même! Ce n'est pas ça le problème!

Je sentis sa main passer sous mon pantalon et frotter contre mon antre. Poussant un gémissement, je dis:

-Dream, non...

-Pourquoi? Tu n'essaies même pas de me repousser.

-TU VEUX QUE J'ESSAIE POUR VOIR?!

Malgré le fait que j'avais haussé le ton, je n'esquissais rien. C'était comme si j'étais paralysée. Il souffla dans mon cou avant de tourner ma tête. Je vis ses yeux d'or scintillants. Qu'il était beau... Il me regarda puis posa ses dents contre mes lèvres. Je tremblais mais pas de peur.

- _Now! Somewhere between the sacred silence, silence and sleep! Disorder! Disorder! DISOOOOOOORDER (pour les fans de métal, c'est Toxicity de System of a Down... voilà, pour votre culture musicale lol)_!

La musique me réveilla. J'ouvris mes yeux, haletante, dans mon lit dont les draps étaient défaits. Je sentais mon coeur battre la chamade et je me relevais doucement. Je déglutis et sentis mon corps encore tremblant, plein de désir, toutes mes pensées tournées vers Dream. Chancelante, je me levais et me préparais.

J'étais à peine levée mais la seule chose dont je rêvais, c'était de retourner dans mon lit pour dormir.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Nyeheheh, je suis si cruelle... Non, sérieusement, je suis tout aussi déçue que vous! Mais voilà, c'est la vie (LOL, je suis une vraie troll maintenant). J'espère avoir répondu à ta demande, Deamon13. Je pense que le prochain sera sur le Errink du coup._


	11. ERRINK!

**Note de l'auteur:**

CA Y EST!!!! ON Y EST, LES GARS!!! LE ERRINK!!!

 _Merci pour les reviews!!! Alors en réponse, voici:_

 _Deamon 13: Hihihihihihihihihi, peut-être que Dream a eu une visite non-souhaitée dans un rêve de Lust (peut-être que je ferais un OS la dessus, tu m'as donné des idées!)._

 _Sidona: Pour le Omnipj, contente que tu voies Paperjam de la même façon que cet OS. Et désolée, mais en fait la fin est pour moi juste... Pfff... hilarante. Avec l'arrivée d'Ink qui prolifère ses menaces de morts, j'ai fait une bonne blague. Et je lis dans les pensées? WOUHOU!!! Merci Père Noël d'avoir exaucé mon souhait! Je suis vraiment contente que tu commentes mes histoires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

 _Un GRAND GRAND merci à tout ceux qui ont mis en favori, suivent, commentent, lisent (font de la pub...? Peut-être...? Non, oubliez, c'est stupide lol) tout simplement cette suite d'OS. J'ai eu beaucoup d'hésitations à la faire car j'ai vu que j'étais pas la seule à avoir l'idée (en même temps, niveau originalité...), je pensais que ce serait un poil lassant pour les lecteurs et que ça n'intéresserait personne. Je me suis lancée quand j'ai recommencé à bosser chez moi (encore et toujours plus... je n'en vois pas la fin, sérieusement!) et que j'ai vu mes horaires d'écritures fondre comme neige au Soleil. J'ai eu l'idée de ce format plus court et qui me permettait aussi d'élargir mes horizons d'Undertale (et découvrir de nouveaux ship et de nouveaux squelettes). Petit merci d'avoir lu ce pavé, lol!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Error était un squelette de principe. Quand quelque chose sortait de ces principes, il le gommait, quoi de plus normal? Tout le monde fait ça, à son échelle. Le problème est juste que son échelle de grandeur s'étend aux univers. Quoi! Son créateur s'est endormi et a rajouté des zéros de trop, faut pas le blâmer!

Et, en ce moment, la personne qui sortait le plus de ses principes, c'était Ink. Ce petit prétentieux d'artiste qui le narguait, se... moquait de lui! Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Sans se voir comme le messi du multivers, il reste tout de même investi d'une mission presque divine. Vous vous demandez la différence entre les deux? Il n'est pas prétentieux au point d'avoir un culte, lui ( _mini note: à toutes les personnes de religion qui lisent ce passage, ceci n'est pas une attaque quelconque contre leur religion ou quoique ce soit de dégradant envers elle. Juste pour préciser._ )! En ce moment, il s'énervait contre le Sans de l'Underswap, qu'il avait fait prisonnier pour passer le temps.

Car OUI, Error se sent seul!

Le petit Sans arborait un sourire malgré la torture psychologique qu'était le lieu en soit. Il dit:

-H-Hum... Error! Tu es de retour... Ta journée s'est bien passée?

-NON!

-Pourquoi...?

-INK!

S'asseyant avec colère sur le sol, Error regarda Blue d'un air distrait. Le Bleu dit:

-J-Je... Tu veux me relâcher...? Peut-être...?

-Certainement pas!

Illustrant ses mots, des fils si serrés que le petit cru voir son âme partir en fumée apparurent autour du coeur blanc renversé. Error grogna. Il refusait de laisser quiconque se mettre sur son chemin. Et c'est ce qu'Ink faisait à la perfection. Blue gémit de douleur en marmonnant:

-Relâche moi...

Error s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de trop faire souffrir son jouet, le voir se décomposer et s'autodétruire est bien plus plaisant.

Mais cet Ink l'énerve!

Il décida d'aller l'affronter directement. Car oui, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, Error est quelqu'un de principes et parmis ceux-ci, il y a l'honneur. C'est juste qu'il est si puissant que tout ses "combats" se déroulent en moins d'un tour. Il alla dans une AU vide et appela le guardien. Error savait qu'il allait l'entendre.

Ink, lui, était sur son île de coussin, sommeillant. Ce furent des cris étouffés qui le réveillèrent. Cela venait du multivers. Ink ne pouvait entendre que les cris à son intention. Qui pouvait bien avoir besoin de son aide...? Il avait envie de dormir, lui...

-INK! VIENS ICI OU JE DETRUIS UNDERFELL!

Une pupille magique s'ouvrit. Error. Le squelette de la création était plus qu'agacé. Saisissant son pinceau, il se téléporta dans l'AU vide et vit le noir en train de crier tout seul. Prenant une inspiration, il dit:

-Alors chéri, je t'ai manqué?

-Q-QUOI?!

Ink n'avait pas d'amis, c'était impossible. A part Error, il n'avait personne à qui taper la causette. C'est pourquoi il le taquinait son alter ego autant que possible et vu le jaune sur ses os (était-il seulement possible que des os aient cette couleur?!), ses remarques ne le laissait pas indifférent.

-Beh quoi, t'es tout jaune? Je t'ai VRAIMENT manqué? Comme c'est mignon!!!

-ARRETE!

Une série de fils dirigés contre lui fusèrent. Il les esquiva tous. Error avait les mains sur son visage, couvert de honte.

-Tu sais, pour viser, mieux vaut que t'aies tes yeux... Je dis ça, je dis rien.

-LA FERME, C'EST SERIEUX!

Une autre valve de tirs tout aussi bien maîtrisés. Il dit:

-Ink, je suis ici pour t'affronter!

-Oh, preux chevalier, est-ce vrai?!

-J-JE... OUI, BIEN SUR!

-Mais pourquoi tu veux te battre?

-Tu te mets toujours en travers de ton chemin!

-C'est que je ne peux pas me détâcher de ton regard, Error.

Il rougit encore plus. Ink adore quand il rougit. Il continua d'un ton un peu plus tremblant:

-Laisses moi éradiquer des univers!

-Jamais tu ne pourras éradiquer mon amour, Roméo! Ou attends... Non, Juliette! Tu es Juliette!

-Q-QUOI?! Tu... m'aimes?

Le guardien commença à glousser. Il n'avait retenu que ça? Error marmonna:

-Mais... Comment peux-tu m'aimer alors que...

-L'amour n'a pas de frontières.

-Oui mais quand bien même... Tu te moques de moi tout le temps...

Il n'a pas encore compris que c'était une plaisanterie?

Error, lui, penaud, essayait de comprendre les sentiments de son ennemi. C'était une autre plaisanterie, hein? Mais Error aurait aimé que non. Car à cause de sa malformation qui fait s'apparaître des tas "d'Error" sur lui, il a développé un complexe sur sa relation avec les autres et le fait qu'Ink l'aime pouvait tout signifier pour lui. Il serait même prêt à arrêter de détruire les univers, c'est pour dire. Et puis, en plus, le créateur est plutôt beau... Il aimait bien ses os d'un blanc d'albâtre et son côté un peu "foufou" qu'il détestait au début mais avait appris à apprécier. Error ne le cachait à personne: il aimait Ink. Mais il devait le tuer car c'était son ennemi. Cependant, si Ink l'aime aussi, impossible pour lui de le tuer...

Error dit:

-Ink... Je t'aime aussi...

-Hein?

La surprise était passée sur les traits du guardien. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Error... l'aimait? Il dit:

-Ben alors, mon petit bout de chou, tu viens de faire ta déclaration? Trop Kawaï!

-N-Non, c'est pas... une blague ou quoi.

Ah, Error l'aimait vraiment. Merde. Il ne pensait pas que ses plaisanteries pouvaient aller aussi loin dans la tête du destructeur. Il s'avança lentement vers lui (cela restait le dangereux Error tout de même) et marmonna:

-Tu... es sérieux?

-Oui, tu crois quoi?!

Ils se regardèrent longuement tout les deux avant que l'un d'eux (aucun ne saurait dire lequel), avança sa tête et colle ses dents contre celles de l'autre. Un baiser long et passioné, au même rythme que la pulsation de leurs âmes, une pulsion s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure que les mains squelettiques se posaient sur les corps. Les vêtements furent retirés dans une danse qu'Error mena et la barrière si inconfortable des vêtements fut enlevée. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre et Ink caressa doucement d'un doigt la nuque de son amant qui se cambra sous l'afflut de plaisir. Les corps se frictionnèrent, la température augmenta, les frôlements timides devinrent des morsures et des griffures, mais malgré cette impatience des deux partenaires, tout était figé, lent, car ils profitaient de cet instant pour découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Quand Error, qui s'était découvert un côté dominant insoupçonné jusqu'à présent, caressa le col du fémur d'Ink, ce dernier poussa un gémissement plein de luxure et renversa son acolyte au sol.

Car Ink aussi s'était découvert un côté dominant. C'était une vraie 'bataille', à une image plus... adulte que celle d'Error qui s'imaginait des chevaliers avec leur épée. Le guardien ricana. Son Error est si innocent... Il embrassa le cou de son amant une dernière fois et regarda le coeur blanc renversé. Il saisit le sien et frotta doucement les deux.

Il est impossible de fusionner deux âmes de monstres car les 'fusionner' revient à faire un acte sexuel. Les deux âmes passent au travers l'une de l'autre (... _J'étais en manque d'inspiration et oui, j'ai pensé à un 'tape mon 5' pour la reproduction des monstres. Vous n'aurez plus jamais la même vision d'une poignée de main maintenant_ ). Ink prit la main de son amant et, plaçant leurs âmes entre leurs paumes, serra leur mains. Le plaisir fut tel qu'ils s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Error se roula près d'Ink en l'enlaçant et marmonnant:

-Mon Inky...

-Si je suis Inky alors tu es Ruru.

-Quoi?!

-Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué mais je pratique le fêtichisme de l'uniforme. Allez, va enfiler un uniforme d'écolière, mon petit Ruru.

-MAIS!!!!

-Pff, je plaisantais, gros bêta!

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà!!! Requêtes acceptées (j'ai pas osé mettre demandées... Lecteur, tu es obligé de formuler une requête MDR)! Et... tape mon 5 (#pire blague de l'année)!_


	12. error x reader

**Note de l'auteur:** _Requête de Deamon13! Here we go! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la narration sera à la première personne car c'est bizarre d'écrire: 'tu ressens machin chose' je suis pas dans votre tête!_ _BONE lecture!_

Je regardais sans trop réfléchir le contenu du document qui m'a été envoyé. Ma soeur... Encore elle et sa liste de 'prétendants' ou 'prétendantes'. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait que je suis une lesbienne?! Je faisais descendre le texte et mes yeux se posèrent sur la dernière phrase:

 _Aussi, j'ai trouvé ce profil... Il n'y a pas de photos mais le contenu te correspond tout à fait!_

Légèrement curieuse, je regardais le profil. Hmm... Il est un peu impulsif de ce que je vois... Et n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses...

Ma soeur me prend pour qui, au juste?! Bon, OK, je l'avoue, je n'ai jamais réussi à rester avec quelqu'un plus de 6 mois, mais j'y peux rien si on me fouttait à la porte à cause de mon 'goût excentrique pour les choses excentriques'?! Je soupirais longuement. Bon, respire! Mis à part ces deux points, il me ressemblait effectivement. Et il avait précisé à la toute fin de son profil 'je ne suis ni sataniste ni gothique mais ce que l'on appelle communément un geek'. Oh, il est comme moi, un maltraité des relations amoureuses!

Reste déterminé, mon petit gars!

Mais sans photo, je me demande à quoi il ressemble... Si ça se trouve, c'est un papi violeur de 90 ans! Remarque, moi non plus, je n'ai pas mis de photos, sortant le scénario classique du 'ils vont récupérer ma photo et l'utiliser dans des montages pornos' ou ce genre de choses un peu 'théories du complot'. Mouais...!

Elle y avait cru, c'est ça le pire.

Peut-être que ce gars aussi se trouve trop moche pour mettre sa photo sur le net ou bien comme moi pense que c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur qui est le plus important?

J'envoyais un 'salut'.

Me préparant à éteindre mon portable (je doute qu'il me réponde à 4h du matin... QUOI?! Je faisais un dongeon sur WoW!), je reçus à ma grande surprise une réponse immédiate.

OK. Soit ce gars est connecté par hasard car comme moi il s'est couché tard et c'est exceptionnel soit... SOIT C'EST UN PERVERS QUI VA ME HARCELER!

Je regardais avec une touche d'effroi le 'cc' affiché à l'écran. Bon, calme toi. Dans la première possibilité, c'est une occasion super de se parler et dans la seconde, si je ne lui parles pas il va faire des recherches sur moi et je le trouverais demain matin devant ma porte.

Donc je dois lui parler dans les deux cas.

 _Le lendemain...:_

Je regardais mon portable. Dès le matin, on avait repris notre discussion, s'étant donné rendez-vous sur le net à 10h. J'avais un jour de congé donc pas de problèmes. J'étais dans un cyber-café (que Dieu bénisse le café...) et je tapais sur le clavier virtuel. Finalement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit un pervers de 90 ans, il est bien trop honnête pour ça. Il fait des lapsus numérique, bordel! QUI FAIT CA?!

Au bout d'un moment, je lui demandais sa photo, comme ça, sans réfléchir.

Il me répondit 'je suis à l'image de ton fantasme le plus secret'. Wouah. C'est un poète. Mais... je n'ai toujours pas de photos. Lui faisant remarquer que je ne savais pas du tout à quoi il ressemblait, il m'envoya alors une photo. On y voyait une forme noire un peu... artificielle avec ces 'trous' si soudain. Bon, il a la peau noire. Ca me dérange pas, je ne suis pas raciste, mais je ne vois toujours pas sa tronche.

La théorie du papi pervers revint s'immiscer dans mon crâne.

Je lui fis remarquer qu'il ne savait pas utiliser un appareil photo avec un petit smiley puis il me répondit 'rencontrons nous, c'est plus facile à expliquer'.

OK, C'EST UNE MAUVAISE IDEE, LA!

Du calme, du calme... Si c'est un pervers, il... il... il sait sans doute déjà où j'habite. Appeler la police? Non, non, non, non, non! Imaginons que c'est juste un pauvre gars! Je vais pas le mettre sous les barreaux pour ça, quand même!

Je... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?!

Il me dit: 'Je suis au café du Monde, un cybercafé en centreville de la ville X.'

Putain de merde, c'est le café dans lequel je me trouve... Jetant des regards en coin autour de moi pour le repérer, je vis un homme habillé tout en noir, portant une sorte de masque et un chapeau, bref, couvert intégralement de noir. C'est lui! PUTAIN C'EST LUI!

Je décidais de me lever et l'homme en noir se leva. Il m'a repéré?! Il sait que c'est moi?! Il s'avança lentement vers moi puis continua à pianoter sur son téléphone. Je reçus un message. Il me demandait où j'étais. Sans m'en rendre compte, je marmonnais:

-Ici...

L'homme en noir se retourna vers moi. Il s'avança puis dit:

-X ( _mininote: même nom que la ville, je sais, mais on va dire que t'as rien vu, OK?!)_?

-E-Euh... Ouais?

-Je suis Error. Enchanté.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de... de pas humain et sa main gantée était si menaçante... Je serrais sa main avec un maigre sourire et on s'asseya à la même table. On discuta beaucoup et on but bières sur bières, le café ayant quitté la table.

Un peu saoule, je tanguais littéralement sur place. Error, il ne m'avait toujours pas dit son vrai nom, me proposa de me raccompagner. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas de refus...

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans la rue. On marcha à pied, ma maison n'était pas très loin. Sur la route, tanguant comme la tour de Pize, je m'appuyais sur Error, le nez dans son cou. Il devait avoir un cou très fin car je n'arrivais pas à sentir sa peau. On arriva devant chez moi et il marmonna:

-Bon, c'est ici qu'on se laisse, je crois...

-Ouais... Tu sais, je te trouves sympa, finalement!

-Finalement?

-Oui, d'abord... hic!... J'ai pensé que t'étais un pervers de 90 ans, comme dans... hic!... tu sais, ces trucs, là... Ah oui, hic!, les films! Voilà, un film!

-Ah... Eh bien content d'avoir brisé le mythe.

-On pourra... hic!... se revoir?

-Je crois que ça ne sera pas trop possible, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé en ce moment... Beaucoup de boulot.

-Ah bon...? T'es un bosseur? AHAHAHAHAHAH! J'aime les bûcheurs!

Je lui donnais une tape dans le dos mais ne sentit pas d'objets, à part ses vêtements, retenir ma main. Mettant ce fait sur l'alcool, je continuais:

-Et donc, monsieur l'intello!... hic!... Tu fais quoi comme job?

-Euh... On peut comparer ça à éboueur, j'enlève les déchets de la rue.

-Eboueur? Sérieux?...hic!... Alors, dis moi! Pourquoi vous faites grève, au juste? Non mais c'est vrai, ça emmerde tout le monde, vous y compris!

Commençant à délirer sur les éboueurs et leur manifestations ( _mininote: je n'ai RIEN contre les éboueurs et encore moins leur manifestations... odorantes?... Ca a le mérite d'être radical!)_ , je faillis tomber sur Error et... Oh, j'étais tombée en fait! Cependant, en prince charmant, il m'avait rattrapé et dit:

-Fais attention!

-Tu sais... un zour, ze me marierais!

-Tant mieux pour toi!

-Et ce sera avec toi! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Mon prince charmant!

Je lui donnais une tape sur la joue mais son col ne me permit pas de toucher sa peau. Même si je ne voyais ni son visage ni ses yeux, il me dit:

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, c'est l'alcool.

-Mais non! T'es un type sympa, je t'assure!

-Je ne suis pas un 'type'.

Quoi, c'est un vampire? M'imaginant tenant des gousses d'ails pour le repousser, je me mis à rire en disant:

-Mon petit vampire, prends moi dans ton château!

-Tu... ne le penses pas... pas vrai?

Il me regarda et je dis:

-Ben si! Regarde!

Je me relevais tant bien que mal pour l'embrasser. Mais à cause de son col roulé, je rencontrais le tissu. Il s'écarta brusquement et me regarda. Il marmonna:

-Tu... veux quoi, à la fin?!

-Toi!

-Mais... Je... Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble!

-A V dans V pour Vendetta! PFFFF!!! Mon petit V!!!

Il devait être surpris mais il ne le montra pas et sans doute à cause des bières en trop qu'il avait pris, il saisit mon poignet et nous téléporta dans ma chambre. Je ris et, mettant une fois de plus ça sur le compte de l'alcool, je ris légèrement en disant:

-Tchou tchou!! Train à grande vi-?!

Error avait retiré son pull, son manteau et son masque. Il portait toujours le reste de ses vêtements mais... Waouh. C'était un squelette, le gars! Je dis:

-T'es... un squelette?

-O-Oui...

-Pas grave, je suis pas raciste!

-Hein?

Mettant ça encore sur l'alcool, je l'embrassais. Forçant avec ma langue l'accès à sa bouche, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas de langue... Normal, c'est un squelette!

Il marmonna entre deux baisers:

-Tu sais... Je... J'aurais du détruire ce monde... il y a deux jours?...

-Hein?

-Ben... ah... je t'ai vue et... ah!!... Voilà, quoi... Je suis pathétique...

-T'es marié?

-Euh... le mariage pour les squelettes n'existe pas encore donc non...

-Alors il est où le problème?

La forme de lucidité que j'avais acquise avec l'alcool ferma définitivement le clapet d'Error qui se laissa faire.

On passa une nuit formidable mais juste avant que je ne continues, il m'a dit:

-AU LIT!

-Compris, maman!!!

-HEIN?!

-C'était une blague!!!

J'allais dormir.

 _Le lendemain...:_

Ah, ma tête! J'ouvris les yeux et me tournais pour voir des os noirs. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai failli coucher avec un squelette noir... ATTENDEZ DEUX MINUTES!

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ~!_ _Sidona, ta requête a été enregistrée et... pff... Je me marre toujours sur les noms de ces deux couples... Cream et Drink? CREME ET BOIRE?! Je ne sais toujours pas lequel prendre, on verra bien..._


	13. DRINK et ce, sans (presque) alcool!

**Note de l'auteur:** _Salut tout le monde! J'ai choisi dans tes deux propositions Sidona Drink car entre la crème et boire (après relecture, je trouve cette blague pourrie)... Je préfère BOIRE!!!_

 _LOL._

 _Golden Jubilee, ta requête a été enregistrée, tu es sur la liste d'attente (attendez... DEPUIS QUAND J'AI UNE LISTE D'ATTENTE, MOI?!) et si j'ai choisi Drink comme pairing c'est parce que tu m'as proposé un autre pairing et que du coup si j'avais fait du Cream, ça aurait un peu tout gâché... BREF. J'aime bien ton idée, elle est originale! D'ailleurs, merci pour ta review (YEAH!!! MERCI, MEC! Pour précision, si tu es une fille, j'appelle mes amies 'mec' donc... voilà)!!! Je viens tout juste de la lire et ça fait super plaisir. Merci aussi d'avoir mis l'histoire en favoris au passage._

 _Pour les autres qui ont mis en favoris et suivent l'histoire, je vous remercie aussi, même si vu que je suis sur tablette (et que sois je suis une noob soit le logiciel est mal fait), je n'ai pas accès à vos profils et donc je ne peux pas vous citer..._ _Du coup, merci, "anonymes" de l'histoire!_

 _BONE lecture (sérieux, à force de faire cette introduction, quand je fais des fan fics sur autre chose, je dois me relire maintenant... MERCI, TOBY FOX!)_

 _P. D. V. Dream:_

J'ai toujours été un squelette rayonnant de joie et de bonheur. A part ce jour tragique qui a assombri ma vie, je n'ai jamais pleuré. Ma personnalité est certes un peu enfantine mais je suis bien au fait de la violence de ce monde.

C'est cet irréalisme qui fait de moi Dream.

Je soupirais. Ces derniers temps, je suis triste... Et honnêtement, si MOI, je suis triste, c'est que quiconque d'autre serait effondré en larmes.

En même temps, comment ne pas être triste face à la personne que vous aimez qui en embrasse un autre?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un appel de détresse d'Ink et j'ai accouru. Et là, je l'ai vu, avec Error, ligoté. Je me suis précipité pour le sauver mais avant que je n'arrive, ils s'embrassaient.

Mon amour pour Ink a toujours été un secret, vu qu'il n'avait pas d'âme, je ne voulais pas le perturber avec mes sentiments. Pourtant, quand je le vois en train d'embrasser Error, quand je repasse ce moment dans ma tête, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer ou même de verser une petite larme. C'est... Error, quoi! Notre PIRE ennemi! Il a fallu que ça soit lui! Si Ink avait embrassé Blue, là, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais Error...

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Relevant les yeux, je vis Ink et ses formes géométriques dans les yeux. Il me dit:

-Hey, Dream! Ca va?

-Hmm...

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon appel de détresse? J'ai passé un sale quart d'heure, moi!

Un sale quart d'heure? Il se fout de moi? Je dis:

-Ah oui? Où sont tes blessures dans ce cas?

-Comment ça?

-Si tu as passé un sale quart d'heure, tu devrais avoir des traces!

-Ca ne va pas?

-Non, ça ne va pas! Je t'ai vu te peloter dans ses bras, Ink! Je vous ai vus! Tu l'embrassais!

-Non, il m'embrassait alors que j'étais ligoté, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que c'est la même...

-MÊME! Si moi ou Blue t'avions embrassés, tu nous aurais repoussés!

-Comment j'aurais pu? J'étais attaché, Dream, je ne peux pas...

-Ink, je... Je t'aime, moi! Lui, il ne t'aime pas, il te considère comme son jouet, à la rigueur un ami! Mais un amant... Il est incapable d'aimer!

-Tu te trompes, Error est un être sensible, il fait du tricot.

-OUI, FAIT DE FILS DE DESTRUCTION, MERDE!

-...Pas faux. Mais attends... Tu viens de jurer?!

Il me regardait, inquiet. Je ne voulais pas de son inquiétude d'ami! Je voulais son amour... Je dis:

-Je t'aime, Ink, moi...

-Hein? Tu as déjà dit ça... C'est sérieux?

-Bien sûr!

-Mais...

-Ink... Tu es le seul qui me vois tel que je suis... D'ordinaire, mon aura de positivité rend un peu artificielle ma relation avec autrui mais pas avec toi, toi, tu n'as pas d'émotions sans tes potions et tu n'es pas affecté par ma présence... Tu es l'un des rares brins d'authenticité qu'il me reste...

-Dream, je...

Ink me regardait, gêné, et puis soudainement, il prit possession de ma bouche. Il m'embrassa et, pantelant, je le laissait faire. Alors qu'il commençait à glisser ses mains squelettiques sous mes vêtements, j'aperçus un chien blanc tenant une... bouteille d'alcool ( _mininote: JE DEVAIS LA FAIRE! Si j'avais pris Cream, ils se seraient avoués leur sentiments dans une crèmerie avec un mystérieux chien nageant dans la crème, OK?!)_?! Peu importait, Ink venait d'atteindre un point sensible de mon être car je me mis à trembloter dans ses bras.

Il ricana. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi...? Je sentais des sentiments contraires m'habiter. Je me ruais sur lui, inversant nos rôles par la même occasion. Je léchais ( _deuxième mininote: Je sais, les squelettes n'ont pas de langues... mais comptez le nombre d'histoires où ils en ont et le nombre où ils n'en ont pas et comparez. Alors?)_ sa nuque et il gémit doucement entre mes doigts. C'était si... étrange...

Je continuais à descendre le long de ses côtes avec mes mains tout en l'embrassant profondément. Là, frottant doucement mes doigts contre sa fosse iliaque, il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Bizarrement, j'étais dans un état similaire au sien. Voir le plaisir se refléter sur son visage, le caresser, l'embrasser, sentir sa chaleur contre moi, nos corps se rapprochant insatiablement... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir moi aussi.

Malgré ce que j'aurais pensé pour un acte semblable à celui-ci, une douceur immense résidait. Les frôlements tentateurs, les baisers papillons, le simple contact de nos os se rencontrant était tout simplement magique. J'avais tellement envie d'Ink... Mais contrairement à Error, je ne sentais pas un besoin de possession vis à vis de lui.

Et moi, j'ai pas besoin de fils pour l'embrasser, t'en dis quoi, destructeur? Hein?

Des pensées naïves me traversaient même alors que l'activité à laquelle je m'adonnais était plus... adulte. Dream gémit plus fort sous mes doigts, son âme étant apparue. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il s'était fait faire une opération pour avoir une âme artificielle, j'avais complètement oublié ( _#j'ai complètement oublié qu'il n'en avait pas et j'ai d'abord écrit sans cette phrase)_. Je la pris en main et, la sentant pulser sous mes doigts, je fus celui qui gémis en premier. Allant chercher ma propre âme, je sentis une tape sur la main. Hein...? Je regardais Ink qui avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux. A quoi il pense?

Il se pencha vers moi et plaça sa tête contre mes côtes. Là, je sentis des milliers de sensations me traverser. Je grognais de plaisir. C'était quoi son truc?! Il soufflait à travers mes côtes et le souffle se répercutait sur mon âme.

Je commençais à caresser son âme et il gémit. Sa respiration accélérant, mon plaisir s'intensifiait lui aussi.

Continuant à toucher l'âme d'Ink, je criais son nom au bout d'un moment, jouissant avec une force insoupçonnée. Lui aussi me rejoint rapidement.

On se regarda longuement après, son carré jaune et son triangle vert m'observant ( _mininote 4: Ca fait bizarre, quand même...)_. Je marmonnais:

-T-Tu... Voulais pas être avec Error, du coup?

-Non.

-Ah, tant mieux...

-Je t'aime.

-Vraiment?!

-Euh... Vu ce qu'on vient de faire...

-Je sais pas, j'ai appris que des fois, c'était sans amour...

-Tu me sousestime énormément, Dream! Allez, viens, on doit faire le tournage de notre chanson.

Ah! C'est vrai! Le tournage de la chanson 'les Star Sanses'. Est-ce que j'aurais la même candeur, cependant?! Une peur indescriptible m'envahit et je me mis à m'imaginer avec une voix différente.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Pauvre Dream... non, en fait, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. J'ai trouvé drôle de lâcher cette remarque à la fin car cette chanson est vraiment très 'gnan gnan' du coup je me suis dit que l'inclure dans cet OS ferait un côté humouristique... Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une journée de RÊVES (Dream, rêve... capiche?)!... Faire des OS sur les squelettes ne m'aide décidément pas._


	14. cross (dominant) x Nightmare (soumis)

**Note de l'auteur:** _Le voilà! Cross (dominant) x Nightmare (soumis), comme tu l'avais demandé, Golden Jubilee! Personnellement, je me demande comment je vais faire en sorte que Nightmare soit soumis sans être une lavette... Tu me donnes du boulot à faire, tu le sais? Parce qu'honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'en sortir, là. Je vais faire comment, tu m'expliques?!_ _BONE lecture!_

Nightmare est un squelette froid, distant, cauchemardesque comme l'indique son nom. Pris de crises de rage, il est réputé pour sa santé mentale instable et son goût prononcé pour la violence.

Qui aurait pu se douter que derrière ce masque se cachait un être meurtri?

Personne, à part son fidèle soldat, Cross. Le croisé ( _mininote: pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, ce n'est pas un religieux en quête du Saint Graal, à ne pas confondre!!!)_ était là depuis le début, toujours présent, restant toujours aux côtés de son supérieur. Le bras droit de Nightmare, son second...

Son amant.

Nightmare ne s'autorisait pas à penser ainsi, il savait qu'une aventure amoureuse le perdrait et il ne souhaitait pas cela. Il était déjà assez psychotique comme ça. En ce moment, dans sa chambre, il méditait sur sa relation avec Cross. Il le trouvait de plus en plus attirant. En effet, depuis son affectation aux côtés de Nightmare, Cross avait gagné une nouvelle cicatrice, sur le crâne. Il avait failli en mourir.

Chara, l'enfant maléfique qui le possédait, ne le contrôle plus. Une cohabitation 'pacifique' existe entre les deux entités.

Nightmare ne savait pas qui de Chara ou de Cross il était attiré. Le guerrier est un être qu'il aime pour son côté froid mais les fantaisies sanglantes de Chara ne sont pas là pour le déplaire... Chara étant une fille dans un corps de squelette, elle avait mal supporté au début ce changement soudain de corps, pas par faiblesse mais par force au contraire. Féministe engagée, elle se voyait moins bien brandir le drapeau pour l'égalité des sexes alors qu'elle a une apparence d'un squelette, homme qui plus est.

Une fois, il avait surpris l'enfant en train de torturer un des nombreux US!Sans. Nightmare n'était pas intéressé de remplacer le torturé, il n'était pas masochiste, mais l'expression de Chara à ce moment là était très intéressante et cette expression avait fait apparaître son âme d'exctitation, c'est pour dire.

Le soldat n'avait pas de quoi être jaloux non plus, un jour, alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner, il l'avait vu en pleine discussion avec Killer. Le tueur essayait de faire sortir de ses gonds le 'toutou du Boss' comme il l'appelle mais le froid de son regard avait été si enivrant pour Nightmare...

Comment pouvait-il être attiré par le feu et la glace? Mystère... Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. 6 coups... C'était donc Cross, ou plutôt Chara. En effet, une voix enfantine résonna:

-Nightmare?! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle AU intéressante et j'aurais besoin de ton autorisation pour y faire un tour!!!

-Deux minutes.

-Hihihihihi!

L'enfant se mis à compter et Nightmare ne se pressa pas. Vers la fin du décompte, on entendait l'enfant trépigner d'excitation. Soudainement, tout bruit s'arrêta. Cross... Il était d'un silence mortel. En effet, ayant été longtemps seul, il ne parlait que très peu, hormis dans sa tête avec Chara. Nightmare entendit une voix froide:

-Le mioche dit que le décompte est fini.

-J'arrive!

Paraissant agacé pour la forme, Nightmare ouvrit la porte dans un grand claquement. Cross, pas du tout intimidé par cette manoeuvre, dit:

-Tu fais le chaud? Réserve ça aux autres, je suis immunisé, je cohabite avec un gosse narcissique pour rappel.

Il avait les yeux si froids, si froids... Nightmare se sentait hypnotisé par ce regard. Cross le regardait, une lueur pensive dans les yeux.

Le guerrier était étonné. En effet, ce n'est pas souvent que Nightmare reste immobile à le regarder ainsi.

 **Il veut qu'on l'embrasse! LE BISOU! LE BISOU! LE BISOU!** L'enfant tombé criait cela dans sa tête en boucle. Agacé et curieux de savoir si c'était réellement ce que désirait Nightmare, Cross attrappa la tête de Nightmare et la colla à la sienne. Il était maître du baiser, ses mains crispées sur le crâne de son 'supérieur' ne montrait aucun signe de soumission.

Il risquait de crever en embrassant Nightmare comme ça et il le savait mais il n'avait jamais été un grand soumis, son combat constant contre Chara le prouve.

Contrairement à toutes les prévisions possibles, Nightmare se laissa faire. A vrai dire, ses légers tremblements indiquèrent à Cross que c'était sans doute son premier baiser. Waouh. WAOUH!!! C'était... étrange. Le plus GRAAAAND criminel du multivers est un puceau!

Poussant à l'intérieur son partenaire, il le sentit trébucher. Il s'écarta de lui, faute d'air et le regarda. Il était tout rouge.

 **Pff... pathétique. Laisse moi prendre le contrôle, je vais lui apprendre un truc ou deux... Je guarantis qu'il s'en sortira vivant, promis. La dernière fois j'avoue y être allée un peu fort...** Merci, Chara mais non, nous n'avons pas besoin de ton avis de dominatrice.

Nightmare regardait Cross. Il était gêné... Cross l'avait embrassé... Son premier baiser... Mais... Surtout, comment est-ce qu'il n'a pas pu réagir?! COMMENT?!

Quand il entendit la porte se fermer, il se figea. C'était comme si cela avait scellé son destin. Il recula et ses tentacules rencontrèrent le mur. Cross s'avança vers Nightmare, sur de lui.

-J-Je... n'avance pas, je peux te tuer à tout moment!

-Mais tu ne vas pas le faire...

-Et pourquoi?!

-Parce que tu m'appartiens!

Après avoir rugi ça, Cross enfonça ses canines dans le cou de Nightmare qui hurla de plaisir. Les caresses de Cross s'intensifièrent et Nightmare se sentait fondre sous lui. Etrangement, cette position de soumis lui conférait une certaine forme de plaisir. Alors que Cross mordait son cou, posant des marques de possession, Nightmare décida que c'en était assez.

Après tout, il était un méchant, bordel!

Il repoussa Cross en lui disant:

-Nous avons du travail!

- **Hihihi, si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça mon petit Night, tu te fourres le doigt... DANS L'ORBITE!**

Chara s'était exprimé. Nightmare se sentit propulsé vers le sol. Une main ferme et peu tendre agrippa ses tentacules. Il eut mal. Ah Dieu, ce que Nightmare eut mal!!!

Cross était fou de rage. SALE GAMIN! Encore une fois, il avait pris le contrôle. Et maintenant il s'amusait à torturer Nightmare.

ARRÊTE, CHARA!

 **Non, regarde, il se débat à peine! Faut croire que le sex appeal d'un squelette est plus important que ce que j'aurais cru...** Chara, il est à MOI!

Reprenant le contrôle de force, le guerrier pus voir les yeux surpris et un brin terrifiés de Nightmare. Terrifié? Sérieusement?

 **Si tu m'avais laissé un peu plus longtemps, je te l'aurais bien dressé, le Nightmare... Il attend que ça!** Non, Chara, surtout pas... pensa Cross. Nightmare... Il ne voulait pas en faire son esclave. Il ne le voulait pas détruit. En un sens, c'était peut-être encore plus horrible, mais il le voulait en entier. Son supérieur... à présent sous lui avec ce brin terrifié...

TOC TOC TOC!

Cross regarda Nightmare quelques secondes puis soupira avant de s'écarter. Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et fis face à Killer. Le meurtrier lui dit:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la chambre du chef?

-Tu veux te joindre à nous?

-Quoi?! Non, je suis pas gay... beurk...

-Fais passer le message aux autres, Nightmare sera occupé...

Killer fila sans demander son reste.

Ce fut là que, se tournant vers un Nightmare mi-apeuré de la suite des évènements mi-curieux, Cross dans un étonnant état fusionnel avec Chara, déclara:

 **Oh que oui, il sera très très occupé...** **Note de l'auteur:** _Voilà!!! Golden Jubilee, j'espère que tu es satisfait(e), j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de faire ce couple et en plus avec un Nightmare soumis... C'était dur de le faire, quoi! Désolée aussi pour la lenteur phénoménale qu'a mis ce chapitre à se produire, mais j'écris une autre fan fic Undertale en parrallèle (La guerre des races, qui raconte comment les humains et les monstres en sont arrivés à la guerre) qui me prend aussi du temps._ _Deamon 13, ta requête a été entendue, je me lance sur l'écriture! Le prochain chapitre sera donc sur du sanscest avec du UF!Pap x UF!Sans (d'ailleurs, quand j'ai découvert la première fois les sanscest, j'ai pris conscience de l'ouverture d'esprit des ship Undertale...)._ _Si vous avez des requêtes, n'hésitez pas, sinon, je ferais mes propres chapitres sur les couples qui me tentent le plus (j'ai ma petite idée pour le chapitre d'après la requête de Deamon13 d'ailleurs...)..._


	15. UF Sans x UF Paps

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Requête de Deamon13. Je réponds aux reviews (si reviews il y a) à la fin._

 _BONE lecture!_

Je suis un bon à rien. Mon nom? Sans... Sans le squelette. Comme si c'était pas évident que je suis un squelette. Soupirant comme une gonzesse à mon poste de station, je regardais la neige sous mes pieds. Pas top pour bosser, mais j'ai un toît...

D'un autre côté, il neige jamais.

C'est ça la magie de l'Underground... Je soupirais une fois de plus. Allez, stop! On dit que si on soupire trop, on attrape la crève... Je pris une inspiration et j'entendis alors une voix rauque, cassée:

-SANS! Où est-il encore passé?!

Je fermais les yeux, savourant ce timbre de voix si particulier un peu plus longtemps. Ah... Papyrus... C'était la voix de mon frère, bien évidemment. Quand il arriva d'un pas pressé et qu'il me vit à mon poste, un bref sourire passa sur ses dents émaciées mais il fut rapidement remplacé par une expression dure et froide. Il dit:

-Sans, te voilà enfin!

-Boss... Sup.

-Tu es POUR UNE FOIS à ton poste! La prochaine fois, tu me feras le plaisir de me répondre quand je te parle, OK?!

-Oui, Papyrus.

-EXCELLENT!

-Dis, Pap's...

-BOSS! Je suis ton BOSS!

-Pardon, Boss. Dis, Boss...

-Quoi?

-On peut parler d'hier?

-Q-Quoi?!

Papyrus rougit instantanément. Il recula de quelques pas et bafouilla en me regardant:

-I-Il n'y a... rien à raconter...

-Ah bon?

-E-Eh bien... Je...

-Tu hurlais mon nom.

-J'avais... j'avais... peur.

Ouh là, si Papyrus dit qu'il avait peur alors que c'est faux, c'est qu'il tient vraiment à ce que je reconnaisse qu'il n'ait pas hurlé mon nom. Je dis:

-Je t'ai entendu. Ca m'a réveillé.

-J'avais peur!

-Je suis entré dans ta chambre, j'ai cru que quelqu'un t'attaquait durant ton sommeil. Et qu'est-ce que j'y ai vu?

-J'avais peur, t'entends?!

-Je t'y ai vu, endormi, gémissant mon nom. Papyrus, il n'y a pas 200 Sans ici et ce n'était pas de la peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Tu demandais 'plus'.

-V-Vraiment...?

-Papyrus, je suis ton frère. Et j'avoue qu'ici bas, c'est pas le meilleur des moyens pour notre âge. Je ne t'en veux pas, même si j'ai failli te foutre une tarte lorsque j'ai compris ce qui t'arrivais.

Papyrus qui avait une mine cramoisie restait sur place. Je continuais à parler en l'appelant 'Papyrus', considérant qu'il n'était plus en état de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit:

-Même si je n'ai pas ce genre de... sentiments vis à vis de toi, on peut en discuter, c'est mon rôle de grand frère et blablabla, quoi. Bref, c'est mon job.

-M-Mais...

-Et oui, j'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt, comme ça tu aurais pu te trouver une fille au lieu de... moi... pour occuper tes fantasmes.

-RENTRONS!

Je hôchais de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être ainsi dans la rue. Relevant un peu plus son foulard sur ses joues, il s'avança de sa démarché élancée vers la maison. Moi, toujours aussi paresseux, je traînais des pieds.

Oui, j'ai pris mes responsabilités de frère.

Pourquoi?

Je suis certes un salaud, mais vu ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de tabasser mon frère pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne que c'est mal. On va utiliser un moyen plus doux, d'autant plus qu'Undyne me tuerait si j'abîmais son petit soldat. On arriva donc dans la maison. M'effondrant sur le canapé, j'allais ronfler un bon coup, quand mon frère s'asseya à côté de moi et dit:

-Explique ce que c'est, ce... sentiment.

Pitié...

Je me relevais légèrement et soupirais longuement. Moi, même si j'étais jeune, Gaster m'a tout expliqué, les bases du moins, et pour moi l'évidence pure et simple était un mystère pour lui... Trop innocent pour ce monde...

MAIS PAS SUFFISAMMENT POUR QU'IL REVE DE MOI!

Je pris une longue inspiration puis dis:

-Bien. Alors, en fait... ce sentiment, c'est ce qu'on appelle le désir, à ne pas confondre avec l'amour.

-Mais je t'aime.

-C'est de l'amour fraternel, Papyrus.

-Alors pourquoi hier...

-Ca, c'était le désir.

-Ah...

-Tu vois la différence?

-Oui.

-Bien. Le désir, tu vois, c'est mal. TRES MAL. Si tu fais... si ce que nous avons fait dans ton rêve, tu le fais avec quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas une confiance totale, c'est très dangereux.

Punaise, c'est super gênant de prendre le fantasme de SON frère où ON est l'incarnation du fantasme! C'est... ALLEZ DIRE A VOTRE PETIT FRERE CETTE PHRASE PUIS REVENEZ ENCORE EN VIE!

Papyrus dit:

-Donc, si je le fais avec toi...

-NON! Non, surtout pas avec moi car moi, je veux pas.

-Et alors? Comme si ton avis m'importait!

Punaise... Je dis:

-Si l'autre n'est pas d'accord, c'est très grave.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est... légal.

-Hein?

-C'est ce que les gens normaux, les faibles, font. Non, quelqu'un de fort, il a besoin de l'accord de son partenaire, car il l'aura conquis et sera donc à glorifier.

-Vraiment!

-Oui...

Bon, je lui ai juste menti un peu pour sauver mes os... Il me regarda avec une tête trop mignonne et demanda:

-Tu veux le faire avec moi?

-QUOI?! Ca va pas la tête?!

-Hmm... Et puis aussi, pourquoi mon âme apparaît dans ces moments? C'est un combat?

-Non... C'est ce qui te permet de... d'avoir des enfants.

-C'était pas les oiseaux charognards qui amènent les bébés squelettes aux portes des maisons?

-Euh... Non.

Papyrus ferma ses yeux, pris dans un grand moment de concentration. Il inspira puis expira. OK, là, il exploite au maximum le potentiel de son cerveau... Il me regarda puis dit:

-Mais en fait... tu m'appartiens, non?

-Euh... Ouais...?

-Donc, ce que je veux, tu le veux, non?

Punaise, je vois où il veut en venir et c'est non! Je préparais ma magie au cas où et lui dis:

-Peut-être...

-Dans ce cas, si tu veux ce que je veux et que je veux le faire avec toi, tu veux le faire avec moi?

-NON!

Il attendait visiblement une explication. Bon sang, je vais passer pour un narcissique mais c'est mon seul échappatoire:

-Tu veux le faire avec moi et donc je veux aussi le faire avec moi... non?

-Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais... Et si je veux le faire avec moi, tu veux le faire avec moi donc tout va bien, non?

Merde... Je regardais Papyrus puis dit:

-Euh... O-Ouais...?

-Et moi aussi je veux aussi le faire avec toi donc si je veux les deux, tu veux aussi les deux, non? Allez, c'est parti!

Punaise, dans quoi je me suis embarqué...? Papyrus inspira profondément puis posa ses dents contre les miennes. Paralysé, n'osant même pas respirer de peur de mourir, je ne sentis rien d'autre venir. Hein...? Etrangement, sans doute parce que c'était mon premier baiser, mon âme apparue. Quand il recula, il me dit, ses yeux rouges dans les miens:

-Maintenant, tu as ton âme qui a apparue et tu as donc super mal. Je ne vais pas régler ton problème tant que tu n'auras pas rangé ta chambre!

Avec un rire maléfique, il s'en alla.

Je me suis fait avoir en beauté. Néanmoins maintenant, j'ai compris la leçon...

Mon frère... J'ai beau en avoir peur, je l'aime... Et il y a du désir aussi de mon côté, mon âme ne va pas en dire le contraire. Donc, Papyrus, tu peux être sûr que...

Plus jamais je ne vais ranger ma chambre pour avoir un de tes baisers.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _YEAH!!! Une nouvelle review! Voici ma réponse:_

 _Anatsu SHI: Euh... tu fais un poil peur... Comment ça me 'faire bouffer du Cream et du Dustberry'?! Je ne déteste pas ces couples, mais pitié, soit indulgente... LOL. Non, demande en autant que tu veux, c'est juste qu'au bout d'un moment, je serais peut-être un poil à court de scénarios (en même temps, quand on me demande dix fois d'affilé le même couple... dur de trouver dix premières fois) et tu as raison, ce n'est pas forcément leur première aventure sexuelle. Par contre, ta demande... Je pense faire un plus gros OS parce qu'un OS en deux parties, ce n'est plus un OS (OS étant l'abréviation de One Shot...) mais si ça ne rentre pas, j'en ferais deux, ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour moi, amant ne veut pas dire amour partie de jambes en l'air, mais désolée si je me suis trompée, je m'en excuse!!!!!!!!!!!! Ravie aussi d'avoir plus de personnes qui postent des commentaires, ça me fais super giga méga plaisir. Bref, de ce gros pavé, tu peux en retirer que... DEFI ACCEPTE!_


	16. Cream

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Du coup... Peut-on dire que c'est la requête de Anatsu SHI et Sidona? Parce que vous êtes deux à m'avoir demandé ce couple... Du coup, voici le Cream un peu plus long que les autres chapitres du coup (conformément à ta demande, Anatsu SHI) par contre, si l'un de vous peux éclairer ma lanterne... Je suis une véritable noob, je sais, j'ai découvert l'univers des ship sur les séries il y a à peine quelques mois. Du coup... c'est quoi un Fluff? Voilà, l'instant où vous vous marrez de mon ignorance passé, vous pouvez répondre svp? S'il y a des reviews, réponses à la fin!!!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Dream et Nightmare... L'enfant du bien et celui du mal, en un sens. Deux opposés si ressemblants pourtant... Les deux revers d'une pièce. Pourtant, Dream, face à ce squelette violenté, il ne pouvait se répéter cette question: Pourquoi?

Pourquoi est-ce que Nightmare a fait subir ce traitement à Cross?

Dream avait l'habitude de recueuillir les victimes de son frère. Des terreurs nocturnes à soigner mais autrement, rien de particulier. Par contre... Cross, lui, a été... violenté physiquement. On pouvait voir des traces de coups et un liquide rougeâtre coulait de ses plaies. Il chancelait et demanda en crachant ce liquide vital:

-D-Dream... Soigne moi...

-Cross, entre.

Le squelette du bien s'écarta, laissant passer Cross. Ils se firent face et Dream commença à soigner les plaies les plus graves. Cross, en vrai guerrier, ne broncha pas. Lorsque Dream demanda ce qui s'était passé, Cross répondit:

-J'ai... J'ai fais fuir les enfants.

-Les enfants?

-Oui, j'ai eu... deux enfants avec Nightmare.

Voilà pourquoi il avait été violenté, c'était le jouet favori de son jumeau, ne put s'empêcher de penser Dream. Il continua à traiter les blessures en demandant:

-Et donc?

-Ils... Je crois qu'ils sont morts... Mais Nightmare n'a pas apprécié et il m'a... Il m'a attrapé par le bras, attaché... puis il a frappé en comptant. Pour chaques... chaques minutes durant lesquelles les enfants n'étaient pas retrouvés, il me donnait un coup. Je... Quand il eut fini, il m'a relâché hors de son château avec mon épée en m'intimant de ne plus revenir sous peine de me faire tuer.

Dream ne put se retenir de verser une larme pour Cross. Il devait retirer les vêtements de l'épéïste et il vit avec horreur se dévoiler des blessures d'une atrocité sans nom. Nightmare s'était lâché sur lui...

Il prit une inspiration et, n'osant même pas frôler la plaie, il demanda:

-Je... peux?

-Oui, sinon ça va s'infecter.

S'armant d'un coton imbibé de monstrcool, il désinfecta. Cross crispa ses dents. Dream continua à le soigner. Il demanda:

-Cross... tu comptes faire quoi après?

-Je ne sais pas encore... je n'ai même pas la force de me venger.

Si, il l'a, pensa l'étoile. Mais c'est qu'il ne le veut pas et cette humilité le touchait. Il banda les côtes puis marmonna:

-Il t'a écorché les jambes?

-Oui, tu crois quoi?

Dream, avec une minutie légendaire, acheva de dévêtir Cross. Il se figea soudainement. Ce n'était pas qu'il était attiré par l'apparence, plutôt bien faite, du guerrier, mais l'horreur qui se peignait sur son visage ne trompait pas.

En effet, Dream se demandait comment est-ce que Cross pouvait parler normalement et marcher en étant dans cet état.

Il acheva de le soigner et lui suggéra, après une légère réflexion:

-Et si... Et si tu restais ici quelques temps, afin que je puisse soigner tes cauchemars?

-D'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller. Merci, Dream.

Dream avait déjà croisé Cross auparavant, aux côtés de Nightmare. Il l'avait toujours vu en retrait, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose et ce n'était pas Chara. Il luttait constamment contre l'emprise de Nightmare. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus ainsi et son visage fatigué montrait qu'il ne masquait plus son état. Dream lui montra sa chambre et le laissa seul un moment.

Les jours passèrent et une routine s'installa. Le matin, Cross se levait en premier et préparait le petit-déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, Dream, dans les rêves des dormeurs, sortait lentement de son sommeil profond. Une fois que Cross avait fini, Dream et lui mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Puis Dream faisait un tour au marché du multivers et achetais des objets qu'il trouvait intéressant et au passage le repas du midi et du soir. Quand il rentrait sous les coups de onze heures, il préparait seul le midi (généralement une salade ou alors quelque chose de frais et rayonnant à son image). A midi trente précise, ils mangeaient ensemble. L'après-midi, Dream allait voir Ink et Blue quant à Cross il lisait. Oui, il lisait. Il avait découvert que Dream avait une bibliothèque fournie (en grand rêveur, il aimait beaucoup la lecture) et se perdait donc dans les pages et les mots. Le soir, quand Dream rentrait, ils préparaient le repas ensemble puis mangeaient. Le soir, Dream aidait Cross à s'endormir en chassant tout ses cauchemars d'un claquement de doigts( _mininote: et quand je pense que mes parents s'embêtaient avec leur histoire de marchand des rêves ou je sais pas quoi..._ ) puis ils s'endormaient dans leur chambre séparée.

Doucement, Cross se remettait de son traumatisme et de la perte de ses enfants. Dream, qui était devenu à présent son seul et meilleur ami, l'aidait beaucoup dans cette tâche. Il savait toujours comment le réconforter. Il ne le plongeait pas dans le passé ni dans la nostalgie mais ne le poussait pas à oublier non plus. Et quelque soit l'heure, il répondait toujours présent.

Un jour, Dream se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il alla dans la cuisine et vis que Cross avait déjà mis la table et versé son petit déjeuner dans son assiette. Il sourit en le voyant s'installer puis s'exclama:

-Bonjour! C'est une gentille attention...

-J'ai essayé de faire le moins de bruit que possible pour ne pas te réveiller, car aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

-Hein?

-Cela fait un an que je me suis enfui de chez Nightmare.

-Déjà?! Mais c'est génial, ça, non?

Cross hocha doucement de la tête. Dream adorait le voir comme ça. Il s'assit et commença à manger. Durant le repas, étrangement silencieux, les regards furtifs furent échangés à de nombreuses reprises. Cross, s'étant raproché de façon imperceptible, frôla l'avant-bras de Dream qui frissona. Ils se fixèrent, immobiles. Puis Cross se leva et alla nettoyer son assiette avant de partir vers la bibliothèque, le regard toujours aussi peureux.

Dream sourit à cette vision.

Quand Dream alla au marché, il acheta de nouveaux livres en se basant sur ce qu'il savait des goûts littéraires de Cross. Ensuite, il alla achter des ingrédients pour les deux repas de la journée. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial donc il faut des repas spéciaux.

Quand Cross sentit un fumet alléchant, il sut que Dream était rentré. Sortant le nez du livre qu'il lisait, il alla vers la cuisine et y trouva Dream. Un doux son claquant retentit à son oreille. Il s'approcha et son orifice nasal l'informa qu'il y avait de la viande. En effet, il trouva des gésiers de canards ainsi qu'un magret de canard sur le feu. Dream était en train d'essorer la salade, de la placer dans les assiettes, rajoutant noix, roquefort, huile d'olive... Il plaça les gésiers et quelques tranches du magret dans les deux assiettes. Cross ne put s'empêcher de dire:

-Ca a l'air bon...

-Ca n'en a pas que l'air. Viens, on mange!

D'un air rayonnant, le guerrier vit son assiette déposée devant lui. Dream dit:

-Je verrais bien un bon verre avec... tu as envie de quoi?

-Oh, quelque chose de doux s'il te plaît.

-Envie de douceur, hein? OK...

Dream se leva et revint avec une bouteille de rouge. Il me tendit la bouteille et, tel un grand amateur de vin, je reniflais le liquide, le fis légèrement tourner avant d'en prendre une petite gorgée. Je marmonnais:

-Hmm... C'est de la marque.

-Oui, Monstre Deluxe Ketchup.

-Eheh... Je sais le reconnaître quand c'est de la qualité, tout de même.

-Je sais.

Les deux squelettes mangèrent en silence. A un moment, Cross crut sentir Dream lui faire du pied mais c'était sans doute son imagination.

Dream allait partir pour voir ses amis quand il suggéra:

-Et si on faisait une sortie, Cross?

-Hmm? Euh... ouais?

Dream, heureux, attrappa la main de Sans avant de les téléporter sous un ciel étoilé sublime.

Outertale.

Ils prirent une inspiration et admirèrent les étoiles. Dream, grand romantique, ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette scène qu'il aurait pu trouver dans un film. Mais c'est vrai que c'était tellement beau les étoiles...

Il se tourna vers Cross et le regarda. Ses os blancs étaient presque luisants sous la lumière des astres. Il le trouvait si sexy... Et toute la journée, il avait eu l'impression d'être sur les nerfs. Cross avait toujours maintenu cette ambiguïté... Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ou plutôt, il refusait de l'accepter.

Bon sang, son frère aussi l'avait aimé... à sa façon, certes, mais quand même!

Il regarda Cross. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de son malaise et marmonna:

-C'est tellement beau ici...

-H-Hmm? Ouais, j... je trouve aussi.

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à bafouiller comme Alphys.

Dream ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître lorsque Cross s'effondra sur lui pour faire un somme qu'il était bel et bien amoureux. Son esprit optimiste s'imaginant déjà des scénarios dut se faire rapidement à l'évidence: Cross ne l'aimait pas.

Il soupira et regarda Cross dormir d'un air ensommeillé.

Un peu plus tard, Cross se réveilla dans son lit. Tout rouge à l'idée que Dream l'a porté pour le ramener à son lit, il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il était ridicule, il s'était comporté comme une collégienne qui découvre l'amour. RIDICULE!

D'un autre côté, son amour pour Dream est différent de celui qu'il avait eu avec Nightmare. Nightmare était un fou et cela n'avait donc pas marché. Mais avec Dream, il se sentait en sécurité et savait que... Qu'ils avaient une chance.

Mais il était vraiment et sincèrement hésitant.

Le lendemain, Dream, conscient de ses sentiments mais toujours aussi inquiet, décida de se confesser. Il avait déjà vu dans les rêves des autres comment faire et il lui manquait juste un petit peu de pratique. Il prit une inspiration et se leva. Une fois descendu, il vit Cross en train de manger. S'asseyant à son tour, il attaqua son repas lui aussi.

Le silence gênant entre les deux squelettes devint insupportable et si bien que Cross, toujours aussi franc, dit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-...Rien...?

-OK.

Le guerrier ne remettait pas en cause la parole de Dream, après tout il n'en avait pas besoin. Pourquoi Dream lui mentirait de toute façon?

Mais Dream était mort de trouille. Il voulait réellement faire part de ses sentiments à Cross mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il s'imaginait une scène avec Cross qui, après qu'il ait avoué ses sentiments, soit se foute de sa gueule soit lui dise un truc comme 'Et tu as fait tout ça pour ça?' ou une ânerie dans ce style.

Il soupira. Il comprenait à présent les tracas des humains qui en faisaient des cauchemars, il y avait de quoi composer un véritable casse-tête.

Dream prit une inspiration, se relaxa un peu plus dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Il allait le dire et ce, maintenant. Il expira puis dit:

-Cross, j'ai un truc d'important à te dire.

-Quoi?

-Je... hier...

-Ah, moi aussi j'ai un truc important à dire.

Quoi? Dream était décontenancé. Il dit:

-Vas-y...

-C'est moi ou tu t'es comporté comme si on était ensemble? Ca m'a fait super bizarre et j'aimerais savoir, tu vois...

-Je... C'est toi qui a été super bizarre hier...!

-Pardon? Non, non, non, moi, JAMAIS je n'ai fait des choses bizarres!

-C'est pas toi qui m'a fait du pied à un moment?

-Ah non, c'était toi, ça!

Et on continua à se chamailler. Comment ça?! Il le faisait exprès ou quoi?!

Au bout d'un moment, Dream dit:

-Dans tout les cas, j'ai un truc à te dire aussi! C'est que... JE T'AIME, CROSS!

-Hein?

-Je t'aime.

-Quoi...? Donc, c'est bien toi qui me faisait du pied.

-Non, ça, c'était toi.

-C'est pas possible, tu as fait exprès de m'exciter toute la journée et tu le sais. J'ai fermé les yeux mais quand même, ne commence pas à nier.

-C'est moi qui nie maintenant?!

-Oui.

-MAIS!!!

-Je n'y peux rien si t'es un attardé en manque d'amour, Dream!

-C'est qui l'attardé en manque d'amour?!

-TOI!

-MOI?! Alors l'attardé en manque d'amour, tu sais ce qu'il te fait?! EH BIEN IL FOUT LE CAMP, VOILA!

Et Dream se téléporta, au plus haut point fâché. NON MAIS! Attardé en manque d'amour et puis quoi encore?! Il s'assit dans l'herbe et commença à pleurer. Première dispute et premier rateau... super journée!

Pour 'fêter' ça (Dream l'aurait plutôt qualifié de noyer son chagrin mais bon...), l'étoile se dirigea vers le bar de Grillby le plus proche. Il s'assit à un des tabourets du comptoir et l'élémentaire, un chapeau de cowboy sur la tête, dit:

-...Sans.

-Grillby.

-Tu sais ce que je t'avais dit, n'est-ce pas?

-...Ouais.

-Je t'avais dit... que tu ne remettrais plus les pieds dans mon établissement tant que t'aurais pas payé ta note.

-Je sais.

-Ce n'est pas le frère du parrain de Snowdin qui va me faire peur à moi. J'ai servi dans l'armée, tu vois?

Dream se demandait s'il devait se considérer chanceux ou pas d'être tombé dans FarWestale ( _mininote: si cette AU existe, désolée, je ne connais pas et du coup ce n'est pas la même... voilà..._ ). Il dit:

-Grillby, t'sais... J'ai la gorge sèche, mon ami.

-Et moi le porte monnaie vide.

Grillby posa la main sur son arme et Dream sur son sceptre. Cela partait en n'importe quoi mais il s'en foutait. Il dit:

-J'taime bien, Grillbz, alors tu vois, j'voudrais pas... te tuer.

-T'inquiète, je me ferais un plaisir de te mettre six pieds sous terre...

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser passer un petit squelette en ami de cowboy qui s'exclama:

-GRILLBY! Viens, j'ai des comptes à régler avec toi!

-Sans?! Mais... Qui est...

-Je suis Dream!!! Tu peux me donner un verre?

-Quoi?

Dream se réveilla soudainement. Il était dans le rêve de quelqu'un... Ah, il est si stupide... Il se releva dans l'herbe et regarda autour de lui. Bien... Il doit absolument aller voir Cross. Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Cross, de son côté, pleurait dans son coin. Quel con, mais QUEL CON! Il regardait, honteux, devant lui afin de confirmer ses soupçons: Dream était parti. Il avait foutu le camp... Comme lui était parti de chez Nightmare.

Non, lui, il était parti de chez Nightmare à moitié mort.

Il se rongeait les ongles en attendant le retour de l'étoile.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs sur le chemin du retour. Sa visite chez les cow boy lui avait remonté le moral. Il s'était même acheté un chapeau de cow boy sur le chemin, juste par plaisir. Devant sa porte, il toqua avant d'entrer. Là, il trouva Cross recroquevillé devant la porte. Il se releva instantanément en voyant Dream:

-DREAM!

-Cross, salut! Je m'excuse pour mon cinéma de tout à l'heure...

-Non, c'est moi qui suis juste un con.

Le guerrier enlaça Dream. L'étoile, heureux de l'attention que son amour lui apporte, se laissa faire. Il entendit un souffle lui répondre:

-Je t'aime, Dream...

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Cross.

Il resserra un peu plus contre lui son Cross à lui, humant son parfum si particulier. Il avait tant souffert à cause de son frère... Il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

Il le protègerait!

Cross, lui, réalisait qu'il était un drogué fini et que sa drogue, c'était Dream. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Collé à lui, se frottant à lui pour le savoir bien présent, il tremblait encore un peu à l'idée de le revoir partir. Il ne veut plus revivre ça, plus jamais. Il fera tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _YAY!!!! Nouveau chapitre! Je suis un poil déçue, je m'attendais à en écrire un peu plus... Mais je suis sur un gros projet de création d'un jeu de rôles avec mes amis donc ça prend beaucoup plus de temps que prévu (d'autant plus quand il me demande trois cent fois la même chose...). Prochain OS: Killer x Dream, requête de Sidona._

 _REPONSES AUX REVIEWS (déjà, merci d'en avoir posté, je suis super contente!):_

 _Golden Jubilee: Oui, je connais le passé de Nightmare et je sais que quand Nightmare est, comme tu me l'as demandé pour cet OS, soumis, il est sous sa forme originelle. Mais moi, je vois dans le personnage de Nightmare à tentacules un côté plus humains car c'est un peu nul s'il est 'juste' un méchant. Et contente que l'OS te plaise!_

 _Sidona: TROIS REVIEWS?! Mais c'est que tu écris plus de reviews que moi de chapitres, ma parole! Non pas que ça me déplaise, continue, c'est super! Si c'est Chara la dominante? Les deux en fait. Puisque Cross c'est un Sans avec Chara à l'intérieur de lui (je simplifie, hein), je suis partie du principe que je devais inclure Chara dans la danse alors on peut dire que c'est les deux (même si Chara est plus violente). Et tu te relis Prisonniers? Eh eh, merci! C'est (si ma mémoire est bonne) ma première ou seconde histoire sur ce site (ah, le bon vieux temps... LOL) et j'avoue que, personnellement, la fin, je l'ai carrément ratée. Mais je suis pas bonne en général avec les fins. Et moi aussi, Nightmare en soumis, j'aime bien même si... je le préfère avec un côté dominant quand même (ça reste Nightmare). Killer, dans ce chapitre, c'est juste un trip, je me suis dit que ce serait trop drôle. Et si tu veux que je fasse du Dream x Killer, pas de problèmes (cette fois-ci, ils ne seront pas amis du coup, nyeheheheheheheheh)! Quant à ta review sur le sanscest... Ben oui, c'est malsain... Mais on parle déjà de squelettes à la base, comment ça ne peut pas l'être...? Et oui, Pap perd vachement de sa crédibilité. Complètement à vrai dire._

 _Deamon13: Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. Ils sont courts mais efficaces! Et contente que l'OS te plaise (j'avais un poil d'apréhension en le relisant car en y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que c'était un poil bizarre...)! Continue à proposer des couples aussi (enfin, si tu as des idées!) car personnellement, j'aime la plupart des couples Undertale._


	17. Killer x Dream

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Nous voilà donc sur la requête de Sidona (si je me trompe pas lol), killer x Dream! Réponses aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre._

 _BONE lecture!_

Killer regardait calmement devant lui. Il était si las... Il a tué tout le monde dans son AU puis rejoint Nightmare. Et maintenant, il s'ennuyait. Il avait assisté et provoqué tout types de massacres du coup, rien ne le surprend. Son âme, détruite à coup de violence, ne peut plus ressentir grand chose. Il soupira.

Il se leva et pris une inspiration. Nightmare l'avait chargé d'une mission et il ne devait pas échouer. Il devait capturer Dream et l'enfermer loin du château de Nightmare pour éviter de reproduire "l'accident" de la dernière fois. Nightmare lui avait dit quelque chose comme 'Toi, tu ne peux plus rien ressentir et son aura de bienveillance ne va rien te faire. Du coup, enferme mon frère loin du château et occupe toi de lui. NE LE TUE PAS, PAR CONTRE.'

Ouais, il le sait, son boss est flippant.

Il se téléporta près de l'étoile et vis sa cible pleurer. Dream, allongé, apeuré, versait ses larmes à une vitesse record. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Parfait, il n'aura pas le temps de se défendre.

Il s'avança et se jeta sur Dream pour l'assommer. Malheureusement, il rata son coup et Dream, averti, se leva immédiatement et fixa de ses yeux dorés Killer. Le tueur, énervé d'avoir manqué sa cible de peu, se releva et allait se ruer sur lui à nouveau quand l'étoile lui dit:

-Killer? Nightmare t'envoie toi pour me capturer? C'est stupide.

-Hmpf. Attends que je t'ai enfermé pour dire que c'est stupide!

-Tu ne m'auras pas.

Killer observa l'étoile. Il tremblait. Le tueur remarqua:

-Tu trembles comme une feuille, qu'est-ce que t'as?

-C-Cross...

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que ce déserteur t'a fait?

-Je viens de lui dire que je ne l'aime pas, mais je l'ai rendu triste du coup et maintenant, je me dis que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est triste!!!!

L'étoile devint l'épicentre d'une mer de larmes. Killer, passablement agacé, attrapa Dream pour l'assommer.

Dream ouvrit les yeux dans une cave. Il était ligoté et ne pouvait presque pas bouger. Il hurla et Killer apparu dans l'enchevêtrement de la porte. Son geôlier s'avança et dit:

-Eh bien, eh bien, Dream... Nightmare est-il toujours stupide?

-SALAUD! Tu as profité de ma faiblesse pour me capturer!

-Hey, doucement! Si tu continues, je vais devoir te baîlloner!

-Où suis-je?

-Chez moi.

-Dans le château de Nightmare?

-Non, personne à part ce fou y vit. Son aura de méchanceté nous empêche de dormir donc on a nos propres maisons.

-Je vois. Laisse moi partir!

-Non.

-MAIS!!!

-Quoi?

-Je dois y aller! Je dois parler à mon frère!

-Non, pas nécessairement. Il ne veut pas te voir de toute façon.

Se résignant face à l'attitude de Killer, Dream arrêta de parler. Il regarda le sol sans rien dire.

-Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue?

-Non, j'ai juste compris que quoi que je fasse, tu ne me laisseras pas partir.

-A vrai dire, il y a un moyen que je te laisse partir.

-C'est vrai?! Lequel?!

-Je veux... Que tu m'empêches de m'ennuyer.

-Pardon?

-Je m'ennuie à en mourir. Empêche moi de m'ennuyer.

-...Donne moi ma sacoche.

Killer tendit la sacoche à Dream et il demanda à être libre de ses mouvements. Killer démenotta ses mains. L'étoile fouilla parmis les souvenirs joyeux avant d'en attraper un et de le donner à Killer. La sphère était petite mais contenait tout de mêmes quelques souvenirs. Killer la prit et apparu alors ses souvenirs heureux. Killer et son Papyrus principalement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à un moment où Killer... OBSERVAIT DREAM?!

Dream regardait, surpris, Killer l'espionner en cachette. Il demanda:

-Killer? Ca veut dire quoi, ça?

-C'est que... Avant que mon âme soit dans cet état-là, je t'ai beaucoup observé... je voulais que tu m'aides mais on était ennemis.

-A-Ah... Et quand je dormais aussi, c'était parce que tu voulais que je t'aide?

-O-Oui...?

Killer et son prisonnier se fixèrent. Dream soupira en baissant ses yeux et demandant:

-Alors... Je ne t'ai fait que du mal, hein...?

-N-NON!

-Ah oui?

-Pff! J'ai répondu sans réfléchir.

Et Dream regardait Killer s'en aller lorsque son regard se posa sur les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait eu. C'était un rêve. Killer et lui se faisaient face. Lui cueuillait des fleurs ( _mininote: C'est Dream, OK?! Et puis... selon lui, c'est très viril de cueuillir des fleurs, surtout les coquelicots!_ ) et Killer, assis sur un banc, le regardait faire. Il se leva, s'avança vers Dream, le saisit et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui dit:

-Je t'aime, Dream.

-Killer!

Dream rougit et se colla à Killer.

Le Dream de la réalité, tout rouge, regardait la fin du rêve. Il releva les yeux vers la porte que Killer avait laissé en songeant que son enfermement ici n'allait pas être conventionnel, si Killer l'aimait.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _...OK. C'était vachement gnan gnan cet OS. Mais je viens de l'écrire sur la chanson 'Let's talk about love'... Désolée. Sincèrement. Et puis il est vachement court aussi. Je sais. Mais je n'y vois pas une meilleur fin en fait... Désolée..._ _Prochain OS: Dustberry (Golden Jubilee, j'ai entendu ta requête, ce sera juste pour le chapitre d'après...)._

 _Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Golden Jubilee: Error x Lust? C'est dans la boîte! Par contre... c'est Lust qui est dominant à chaque fois? J'imaginais plutôt Error avec un Lust qui a la peur de sa vie... Ma fois! J'ai cru comprendre à travers ton commentaire que tu voulais quelque chose de différent que ce que tu as déjà lu...? Peut-être? Dans tout les cas, tu l'auras, cet OS! Mais du coup... Tu veux quelque chose d'explicite ou pas? AH!!! Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, là, Golden Jubilee!_

 _Sidona: C'est vrai? Le Cream était le meilleur OS que j'ai jamais écrit? Mais c'est génial, contente que ça te plaise! Sincèrement désolée d'avoir fait cet OS super giga court, mais comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, j'y vois pas de meilleur fin... Pour le coup, ça pourrait être l'objet d'une fan fic mais ce serait un poil plagier la fan fic de_ _Dragonna qui s'intitule Plan maléfique (d'ailleurs, si tu l'as pas lue, je l'ai trouvée géniale personnellement). Du coup... voilà quoi. Merci pour la définition du Fluff que peux donc faire la demande d'Anatsu SHI sur du fluff Dustberry. Parce que du coup, je me retrouvais à pas savoir ce qu'elle me demandait... bref. Super contente que ça t'ait plu et si t'as d'autres requêtes, poste les (même si je sais déjà quoi faire pour les deux prochains chapitres et que j'ai une idée pour le troisième...)!_


	18. Dustberry

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà donc le fluff Dustberry!!!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Dust est un squelette plein de froideur. Il n'a presque aucun principe, a tué toutes les personnes de son AU et entend la voix de son frère en fantôme...

Il vit un Enfer quotidien.

Il soupira avant de s'avancer lentement dans le multivers. Son frère hurlait, dans ses derniers instants:

-SANS!! Je... crois en toi!

Quel frère pathétique lui avait-on donné?

Quand il est seul, les cris dans sa tête s'intensifient. Paralysé, il entendait hurler. Il se figea et hurla à son tour de douleur. Il en avait marre, tellement marre! Il hurlait:

-Stop!! Stop! STOP!!

Il en avait marre et hurlait, peut-être que sa voix chasserait celles des voix... Mais non. Elles accompagnaient son cri de douleur.

Et ça continuait.

Essoufflé, il se figea en entendant des bruits de pas. Il se retourna et vis son frère, Papyrus, partir en poussière. Il hurla encore plus fort et commença à courir. Il avait peur, mal, il se sentait désemparé.

Il fit face à un petit squelette. Un autre Sans. Il marchait et riait, il discutait au téléphone. Dust l'entendit dire:

-...Papy, retourne travailler!

Papyrus... Dust, en entendant ce nom, hurla de douleur et se recroquevilla au sol, frappant du poing le blanc qui servait de plancher au void. Soudainement, il entendit des bruits:

-Monsieur, ça va? Vous allez bien?

Il n'écoutait pas et continuait à frapper du sol, continuait à s'énerver, continuait à hurler, continuait à pleurer, continuait à avoir mal comme un chien. Il se revoyait tuer Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel et enfin... son propre frère Papyrus. Il hurla à cette pensée.

Deux bras l'entourèrent et le réconfortèrent. Il se figea dans les bras de Blue. Il entendit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai fait... quelque chose de mal?

-C'est pas grave si tu as fait quelque chose de mal, tu peux toujours pardonner...

Pardonner...? Pardonner à des morts?! Dust pleura dans les bras de Blue et marmonna:

-Pardonne moi... Pardonne moi, Papyrus...

Les voix disparurent en même temps que Blue séchait les larmes de Dust.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Poétique, n'est-ce pas? Appelez moi désormais Sylmarils Prévert (Jacques Prévert est l'un de mes poètes préférés, si vous aimez la poésie, je vous le conseille et notamment sa poésie 'Barbara')._

 _Réponse aux reviews:_

 _Sidona: Merci, je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise. Lui aussi est court. J'en ferais un plus long. Et moi aussi je pense que Plan maléfique ne sera jamais fini (snif, c'est pourtant une super idée...). Bref. Killer en stalker, ça change, j'ai jamais vu ça (en même temps, j'ai presque jamais vu du Killer x Dream aussi...) et je trouvais l'idée originale. Et ne te suicides pas Sidona, qui posterais de super reviews à chacun de mes FF? Hein? Elle était très bien ta blague aussi (je dis ça parce que j'aurais pu la faire... Sérieux!)!_ _Golden Jubilee: Oki doki, je te ferais un petit OS mignon tout plein!_ _Deamon13: Eh eh, moi j'ai surtout envie de l'écrire! J'espère le faire un peu plus long (les derniers sont vraiment trop courts...) et j'espère aussi qu'il te plaira!_


	19. Error x Lust

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Et nous voilà sur le chapitre suivant avec donc un Error x Lust! Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

 _BONE lecture!_

Je suis Lust. Ou plutôt, le squelette le plus paresseux (que ce soit au travail ou ailleurs) d'Underlust, le seul univers qui existe uniquement pour les pervers en tout genre...

J'ai bien résumé?

J'en ai marre honnêtement. De mon univers, de Mettaton qui n'ose même pas dire la vérité, de... de tout.

Je soupirais en marchant vers mon poste de sentinelle. C'est là que je vis un squelette noir. Tiens donc? Un squelette? Autre que mon frère, qui plus est. Je m'avançais et lançais:

-Sup.

-HA!

Le squelette noir, très similaire à moi, se retourna. Il se figea en me voyant. Quoi, on m'a déjà traité de tout les noms, on m'a même qualifié de mignon, mais si je n'inspire pas un sentiment, c'est bien la peur. Le squelette noir était raturé de "Error" et sa voix sonnait comme... artificielle. Il dit:

-Je... Qui es-tu?

-Lust.

-Oh... Hmm.

-Qui es-tu, toi?

-Error.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Rien de particulier. Je veux juste... Un peu de compagnie.

-Va voir aux maisons closes du coin, ils seront bien plus... chaleureux.

-Ce n'est pas de cette chaleur que je veux.

-Alors Underlust n'est pas pour toi.

Je le regardais, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je le défiais d'avouer qu'il était un véritable pervers, comme tout les autres touristes de ce monde. Je voulais qu'il accepte la perversité qui l'a poussée à venir ici!

Il me regarda avec un vide étrange dans ses yeux. Il soupira puis marmonna:

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais détruire une version alternative d'Underswap, eux sont trop chaleureux.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

-On m'a dit qu'Underlust était un endroit où c'était 'violer ou être violé'. J'ai pensé que j'y retrouverais des personnes avec une phobie similaire des contacts.

-A vrai dire ici, on aime vachement les contacts.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'en a dit. On m'a souvent dit que c'était de la provocation que vous exerciez mais qu'au fond, vous avez tout aussi peur que la personne en face de vous.

VRAIMENT?! Pris d'une soudaine rage, la rage que l'on résume ma souffrance à quelques paroles en l'air, la rage de cet inconnu qui déclare être en manque de chaleure humaine!

Je m'approchais, une aura terrifiante m'enveloppait et je fis un sourire carnassier à Error qui, imperturbable, fit apparaître des... fils?

Soudainement, j'étais pris au piège. Mon âme était serrée entre le filet bleu. Error ricana et dit:

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, j'ai vécu dans le tuer ou être tué, me débarasser de toi n'est pas un problème... Car moi je carbure à la destructions d'univers, sale morveux!

Il hurlait, ses mots étaient forts, mais au fond... Je voyais que dans ses yeux, seule la peur franchissait ses pupilles. Je marmonnais:

-C'est toi qui au fond est terrifié.

-C'est pas moi qui ai été violé et qui maintenant fait vivre ce traumatisme à autrui en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

Ouch. Ca fait mal, ça. Mais ma remarqua aussi et je sentis les fils disparaître. Error et moi on se regarda, moi une lueur de défi dans le regard et lui une lueur de colère. Mais rapidement ces émotions éphémères furent remplacées par quelque chose de plus puissant, plus fort que tout.

Quand Error se jeta dans mes bras -malgré sa phobie des contacts-, ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentis dans sa poigne. C'était de la peur, de la tristesse, une peine retenue depuis des années. Il marmonna au creux de mon oreille la seule chose qui pouvait me faire flancher:

-Pardonne moi, je ne devrais pas te toucher...

Des images passèrent en moi. Combien... Combien avaient-ils été à profiter de Papyrus? Quand je m'interposais, j'y passais aussi... Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris que même dans Underlust c'est tuer ou être tué.

Je commençais à trembler dans les bras d'Error puis pleurais sans me retenir. Error marmonna:

-Je... Je ne détruirais pas ton univers.

-Non, s'il te plaît, détruis-le réduis le en cendres, je ne veux plus vivre ici...

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande de détruire un univers...

Je l'entendis ricaner. Répondant à sa phrase, je dis:

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande la permission de me toucher...

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà, Golden Jubilee, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait l'opposé de ce que tu voulais! Aux autres, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à chaque fois que j'entends parler d'Underlust, je vois des personnages presque 'heureux'. Moi, même si c'est de la fiction, je considère qu'un viol ne doit pas être pris avec humour, surtout de la façon dont je l'ai vu dans certains comics, voilà pourquoi vous n'aurez pas des trucs dans le genre 'c'est chouette Underlust, allons tous nous faire violer'! Sans pour autant rentrer dans la profondeur du traumatisme qu'est le viol, je vais garder tout de même une certaine tristesse ou alors une joie dissimulant quelque chose de plus profond. Voili voilou, maintenant que l'instant 'sérieux' est passé, réponse aux reviews!_

 _Deamon13: Du Reaper x Reader? Eh bien, mais c'est que tu adores les OS avec les lecteurs ma parole! Mais surtout... tu veux ma mort? Non mais parce que soyons clair: Reaper! REAPER! Tu aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Reaper? Bon sang! Néanmoins... DEFI ACCEPTED! On va voir ce que ça donne! Merci d'avoir posté autant de commentaires aussi, même s'ils sont un peu courts parfois (en même temps je te comprends, je ne saurais compter le nombre de fan fics que j'ai lu en sous marin...), ils font très plaisir et je prends un plaisir fou à les lire._

 _Sidona: Une bonne surprise? C'est normal, j'adore surprendre *met des lunettes lapin crétin*! Et ta blague elle est correcte. Bon, pas blague de l'année, je te l'accorde, mais elle est pas mal. Pas de suggestions? OK, je sais déjà quoi faire pour au moins les deux prochains OS, l'inspiration ne manque pas! Et merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir ;-)_


	20. Reaper x reader (CH 20!)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Et nous voilà sur la requête de Deamon13! Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre. J'ai décidé que le reader est neutre (pour cet OS, ça importe peu à vrai dire...)_.

 _BONE lecture!_

Je me levais, exécutant les moindres mouvements de ma routine quotidienne. Je me préparais, allais au travail, passais une journée des plus excécrables puis rentrais chez moi. Et je répétais ça. Encore. Et encore.

Et encore.

Un jour, agacé par toute cette routine, je décidais d'aller dans un bar boire un verre ou deux. Je pris une bière et je reçus la mauvaise nouvelle que la promotion pour laquelle je me suis battue est... accordée à une personne moins compétente que moi.

Et ça, honnêtement, c'est agaçant.

Je pris donc deux bières de plus et un peu pompette, je rentrais chez moi. Sur le chemin du retour, dans une rue sombre, des idiots vinrent m'embêter. Avec mon physique androgyne j'ai les désavantages des filles et des garçons.

C'est pourquoi je peux assurer avec ferveur que je connaissais le genre d'individus qui était en ce moment en train de m'embêter.

Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien de juger. Mais on le fait tous! Je pouvais donc affirmer que ces jeunes étaient des ados qui essaient de me draguer avec des méthodes ridicules et que je ne dois pas m'en fâcher. Repoussant leurs avances en continuant d'avancer, ce fut quand je sentis quelque chose de pointu et froid dans mon cou que je me figeais. J'entendis une voix:

-Eh bien c'est qu'on est pas assez bien pour toi?

Ouh là! Scénario pas du tout prévu. Pas du tout. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager et ils étaient au moins 5. Certes, ils sont faibles, mais il y en a au moins un qui est armé.

Et ça, c'est pas rien.

Je restais paralysée. Soudainement, j'entendis des cris de douleur. Le couteau tomba au sol et je me retournais. Il y avait 5... corps.

Et un squelette en tenue de faucheur avec une faux dans les mains qui les regardait d'un air blasé. Il avait une attitude froide et se dégageait de lui une aura de dangerosité. Je dis:

-Euh... Vous êtes?

-Hein?

-Qui êtes-vous? Merci de m'avoir sauvée, mais ils sont... morts, non?

-En effet.

Je m'avançais vers lui mais il fit un pas en arrière en s'exclamant:

-Ne me touche pas! Si tu me touches, tu es morte.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi méchant!

-C'est la vérité. Toucher n'importe quel être vivant le tue. Avec moi du moins.

-Ah. Pas cool.

-Dans tout les cas, tu es une humaine, pas vrai?

-Euh... Ouais...?

-Je suis... mort de rire.

-Pardon?

-Et puis, pourquoi t'as pas peur?

-J'ai bu quelques verres de trop, tu n'existes pas.

-Et ces gars par terre?

-...J'ai une très très grosse imagination.

Reaper s'avança vers moi. Prenant en compte le fait que s'il me touchait je mourrais (on ne plaisante pas avec la Mort), je reculais jusqu'à rencontrer le mur d'une maison. Reaper continua à s'avancer et ce fut quand seulement quelques millimètres nous séparèrent que je pus voir ses orbites si vides et... attendez...!

Il ne serait pas en train de me mater, au juste?!

Je dis:

-Les yeux levés, soldat!

-Hein?

-Ben... Je peux pas te foutre une claque donc je te demande de relever les yeux sur les miens!

-...Non.

-QUOI?!

Il continua à me mater et sans se gêner en plus! Je continuais à lui demander d'arrêter mais son sourire s'élargissait. Il se moque de moi! Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je détournais les yeux en disant:

-Dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te parler!

-...Pardon.

Je sentis son souffle proche de ma nuque, si proche... Il allait pas me toucher, j'espère? Ce fut à l'instant où je crus qu'il m'avait touché qu'il disparut.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, j'avais déjà un gros mal de tête -bonne résolution pour l'année prochaine: plus d'alcool!-, une envie de vomir mais surtout, une peau de zombie sur une petite zone de ma nuque.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilààààààà! Il est tout mignon, hein? Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Golden Jubilee: Horror x Dust? Ca existe? OK, j'ai déjà un scénario en tête! Et si t'adores le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu l'as autant aimé que celui-ci! Merci pour ton commentaire!_

 _Deamon13: LOL! Dans tout les cas, le voilà ton reaper x reader! Et merci pour ton -très long pour le coup- commentaire!_

 _Sidona: Euh... Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à me demander comment il pourraient tomber en amoureux (si ça se trouve, j'aurais du inverser le killer x Dream avec cet OS et on aurait eu un Error stalker mdr). Du Flowerfell!Frans? Super! J'adore ce couple (...je connais par coeur secret garden, c'est pour tout dire...)!!! Par contre il est si triste... Tu veux faire pleurer l'audimat ou quoi?_


	21. Frans de Flowerfell

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Et nous voilà pour le chapitre Frans de Flowerfell! Requête de Sidona._

 _BONE lecture!_

Sans est un être violent. Cruel, même. Ses yeux d'un rouge similaire au sang brillaient d'un éclat maléfique, jusqu'au jour où un ange venu du ciel tomba ici-bas, en Enfer. Frisk, l'humaine, véritable messagère de la paix, était maudite. Pourquoi est-ce que la plus délicate et innocente des créatures doit être destinée à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? Il jeta un regard furtif vers l'objet de ses pensées. Frisk... Il était tombé amoureux, même si son penchant maléfique refusait d'y croire.

Frisk était dans un piètre état. La jambe droite couverte de fleurs dorées et ses yeux l'étant aussi, elle était boiteuse et aveugle. Oui, la malédiction de Frisk, c'est ces fleurs délicates. Mais quoi de mieux que de belles fleurs pour empoisonner la plus belle des créatures? Celui qui lui a fait ça devait être quelqu'un qui haissait les fleurs... Sans soupira. Frisk marmonna:

-Sans...?

-Oh, salut, mon coeur.

Il lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Heurement, sa cécité nouvelle l'empêchait de savoir qu'il pleurait. Mais Sans maudissait ces fleurs, il maudissait toutes les fleurs qui eussent poussées un jour sur cette Terre. Il voulait juste que Frisk survive... Mais ensuite quoi? Dans l'Underground, impossible de s'échapper et les autres monstres auront vite fait de la tuer... De recouvrir ses jolies dents de nacre, ses lèvres rosées, son pull noir à rayures rouges, son sourire de sang. Et il refusait. C'est pour ça que Sans a décidé de la protéger. A tout prix.

Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Frisk se lova un peu plus contre lui et la sensation qu'il ressentit fut une pointe de désir noyée par de l'amour mêlé à de la tristesse. Sans s'allongea près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste doux. Il murmura:

-Rendors toi...

-Non. Je ne veux pas. Sans, dis moi... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser toucher ton visage?

-Hein? Bien sûr, mon coeur.

Le squelette s'avança un peu plus et sentis les mains douces et frêles de Frisk se balader sur son crâne, frôler ses dents. Il restais immobile sous ce toucher si enfantin et en savourais les moindres instants. Quand l'humaine eut fini de tâter son crâne, il sentit comme un vide naître en lui. Pour le combler, il serra un peu plus Frisk contre lui. L'humaine demanda:

-Dis, Sans... Tu peux me décrire le décor autour de nous?

-...Bien sûr, mon coeur...

Il avait une voix pleine de trémolos. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vis que de la roche. En quoi de la roche pouvait l'intéresser? Il avait envie de la faire rêver, il avait envie qu'elle soit heureuse... Il marmonna:

-Il y a un trou... On peut même voir quelques étoiles! Il... Il y a... Il y a des... Il y a des fleurs d'écho au loin... Et... tu entends? Il y a le bruit de la rivière souterraine...

-C'est vrai?

-Oui... Ecoutes...

Ils tendirent l'oreille mais seul le silence leur répondit, rétablissant la dure réalité dans leur coeur. Pourtant, Frisk sourit et dit d'une voix joyeuse:

-Oui, je l'entends! Les peintures, elles montrent quoi?

-L-La surface... Et... On voit... un village...

-Mon village natal?

-Peut-être...

-Aïe!

-Frisk, ça va?!

-M-Mon oreille... Quand je bouge, ça me fait mal... Sans?

-Ouf, tant mieux, je me suis inquiété pour rien...

-Sans? Tu... Tu es là?

L'humouriste amateur réaffirma sa présence en reprenant ses caresses sur les cheveux de Frisk qui soupira de soulagement. Sans sentait ses larmes venir. Non, à vrai dire, il ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Frisk était désormais -en plus d'être aveugle- sourde ou du moins malentendante. Il marmonna:

-F-Frisk... Tu entends? Le bruit... de la rivière...

Elle devait couver cette douleur depuis des jours... Et si elle disait entendre la rivière, c'était parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle entendait mal... Sans réprima ses larmes et, s'accrochant à son pull noir, murmura:

-T-Tu entends...? Le bruit... de la rivière...

Il pleura sans retenue cette fois-ci. Il l'enlaça avant de poser son menton sur sa tête et continua à pleurer jusqu'au petit matin où ils reprirent leur route.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà!!! J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant! Bon, ceci dit... Je suis une grande sentimentale. Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Deamon13: *Lis le commentaire*... Je suis MORTE DE RIRE!!! Pff! *Pense aux nombres de blagues pourries inventées pour ce jeu*. J'espère que cet OS t'a plu!!!! Propose un couple si tu l'oses (j'ai voulu faire une rime mais... ça a mal tourné comme tu peux le voir lol)._

 _Sidona: Reaper est un sacré pervers dans cet OS, contrairement dans Afterdeath (je sens venir en moi des idées chelou depuis l'OS avec Killer et Dream... Ca a une mauvaise influence sur moi!). Et si tu veux une raison sur pourquoi il l'a sauvé, tu peux dire qu'il a une âme charitable (même si j'aime pas cette idée) ou bien qu'il a eu le coup de foudre (ou qu'il a juste vu le véritable CORPS DE RÊVE que tout les lecteurs ont, c'est évident!)! Et moi aussi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois. Peau de zombie, squelette sexy... Peau de zombie, squelette sexy... Ah, gros dilemme. J'espère que cet OS t'a plu, n'hésite pas à proposer d'autres couples (aussi chelou soient-ils, je m'emploierais à les réaliser!). Et, Sidona, désolée si ça te dérange, t'es pas obligée d'y répondre, mais... D'où il vient ton pseudonyme? Juste curieuse!_

 _Golden Jubilee: Oui, ça m'étonne pas beaucoup sur le fait que ça existe. Après tout, c'est presque logique: deux bad Sanses. J'espère que l'OS t'a plus, personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire (genre... beaucoup. C'est vrai, Flowerfell est l'une de mes AU préférées!)! Prochain OS, ce sera les deux bad Sanses. Et... Horror BOUFFE ses victimes? Mais c'est un psychopathe! J'essaierais de ne pas faire trop de canibalisme dans le prochain OS... Je suis pacifiste à la base (LOL, je sais, on dirait pas). Et, juste petite petite question à laquelle t'es pas obligée d'y répondre (après tout c'est toi qui est censé poser des questions de nous deux), mais d'où il vient ton pseudo? Je demande principalement parce que je suis curieuse de connaître la raison... Je sais que beaucoup de personnes prennent à partir d'un personnage d'une série ou un truc dans le genre et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert beaucoup de mangas (je sais, c'est stupide comme moyen de chercher un truc à regarder) comme par exemple Hellsing..._


	22. HORROR X DUST (death OS)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _YEAH!! J'ai vu le nombre de reviews depuis le dernier chapitre et franchement, j'ai sauté de joie. Sérieux, ça me fait super plaisir. J'y répondrais à la fin (comme d'hab' j'ai presque envie de dire). Nous voilà donc partis sur le Horror x Dust que Golden Jubilee a demandé!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Je suis Dust, un squelette qui tue pour du LOVE. J'ai tué, encore et encore, les gens de mon univers.

Mais ça ne m'a pas suffit, oh non!

J'adorais tuer, la voilà la vérité. Je me sentais à chaque fois pris d'une ivresse incommensurable et je sentais s'abattre une folie incontrôlable qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Eheheheh... J'adorais ce sentiment, j'avais des ailes quand j'otais la vie d'autrui. C'était tellement enivrant aussi! Je le recommande comme thérapie.

 **-Hum... Sans? Tu... es bizarre... S'il te plaît, calmes toi!**

Oh, la ferme, Papyrus! Les morts ne parlent pas! Hihihi... Oui, j'avais oublié! Je suis pas tout seul, la solitude, je déteste ça! Avec mon frangin, c'est bien mieux, non?

HIHIHIHI!

Je m'avançais donc gaiement dans le château de mon boss, THE BOSS! Il est du genre... terrifiant! Mais personnellement, je le trouve juste trop kawaï avec ses tentacules. Ce fut là que je croisais Horror. Ah, le canibale. Je l'aime pas, lui. Il n'a pas compris le sens profond de tuer autrui, il se contente de les bouffer! C'est ridicule et animal. J'aime pas. Je continuais à marcher sans lui jeter un regard et quand Horror cracha sur moi, c'en fut trop. Je saisis son col et le plaquais contre le mur. Fixant ses yeux, je restais immobile. Il marmonna:

-Dust... Lâche moi, sale con!

-Oh non, j'pense qu'on va bien s'amuser, tout les deux... Tu vois le genre d'amusements dont je parle?

-Punaise, tu vas me lâcher!

-Non, non, non...

Je le regardais, un air de folie meurtrière dans les yeux. Je voulais lui faire ressentir cette ivresse, cette sensation. Je voulais qu'il soit comme moi... Je voulais... Je voulais...

Je voulais avoir un ami...?

HIHIHIHI! IMPOSSIBLE! Riant aux éclats, je pris son arme et le traînais dans les couloirs sombres et froids. Il se débattait mais ma force herculéenne l'empêcha de s'enfuir. Je le fis s'asseoir sur une chaise puis le fixais calmement. Il avais les yeux apeurés. Oui, c'est ça! Je m'exclamais:

-C'est ça! On va s'amuser, tu vas voir!

-Non! Je sais que je suis cinglé mais toi tu l'es encore plus!

-Hihihi! J'aime bien ça! Mais je préfère faire ça.

Je plantais alors un couteau dans un de ses os. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il trembla de tout ses os. Je le regardais, le sourire aux lèvres et il saisit le couteau qu'il retira de lui même de son os. Ensuite, il se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri d'impatience. Il me fixa, la main tremblante. Je crie:

-Allez! Amusons nous, Horror!

Le squelette me fixa puis je vis dans ses yeux s'installer une autre folie que la mienne. Plus sombre, plus sauvage, plus meurtrière. Et j'aimais ça. Ricanant tout deux, il enfonça profondément la lame. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri de douleur. Je retirais la lame puis me jetais sur lui et continuais à le frapper en lui hurlant:

-Ah, tu sais, je t'aime! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Gagnons beaucoup de LOVE ensemble!

Je continuais à meurtrir son corps troués de part et d'autre, donnant des coups toujours plus violents et puissants. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut de la poussière que je frappais. Mes yeux exprimant la même expression regardèrent, interdits, le tas de cendres. Je marmonnais:

-Déjà?...

Il... il n'était plus là... Il était parti... IL M'AVAIT ABANDONNE! J'hurlais l'injustice dans ma tête et commençait à hurler ma colère sur ses cendres. Quand j'eus finis, je quittais la salle, le même sourire au visage puis marmonnait:

-Où est le chef trop kawaï?

Mais, au fond de moi, mon âme avait peut-être perdu le peu d'éclat qui lui restait et la larme que je versais n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Et voici le chapitre, Golden Jubilee! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir! Mes réponses aux reviews:_

 _Golden Jubilee : Merci pour le briefing sur Horror, je connaissais pas trop son histoire! J'espère que cet OS t'a plu! Et... ton pseudo vient d'un diamant (money, money, money!)?! Remarque... J'en mène pas large! Pour trouver des prénoms à mes personnages (et ça vaut aussi pour mes pseudos, raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours -ou presque- le même), je vais quelques fois sur les sites pour futurs mamans. Tu sais, là, les sites où tu trouves des tas de prénoms loufoques eh ben j'y vais pour mes personnages... snif..._

 _Sidona : Tu joues à Legend of Zelda? J'y joue pas (j'ai quitté depuis un bon moment Nintendo... adieu Pokémon et tout les autres jeux!) mais j'ai un ami qui y joue et de ce qu'il m'en a dit c'est pas mal. Moi, mon pseudo... c'est compliqué. Je suis une grande lectrice de fantaisie et j'ai lu l'Elfe de Lune (super série, un peu simple mais j'ai adoré) dans lequel il y a une princesse (pas du tout importante, d'ailleurs) qui s'appelle Sylmarils. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Vu que j'avais pas la vocation de publier mes textes avant (même aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs...), je reprenais les noms que je trouvais dans les bouquins et j'ai nommé mon héroïne qui est une déesse de la guerre/intelligence/science bref elle est surpuissante et je l'ai nommé Sylmarils. Du coup, maintenant, j'ai choisi ce pseudo. Et j'ai techniquement un 'second' pseudo sur ce site. Le compte Florence Sinin (que j'ai laissé à une amie car je l'utilisais plus trop et qu'elle avait juste envie de publier de temps en temps) vient aussi d'un de mes bouquins (que j'ai écrit) où là c'est une ado geek qui se retrouve liée à une organisation un peu space qui s'appelle Cube. Wow. Je viens de voir que je t'ai écrit un pavé sur mon pseudonyme, mon/ma pauvre, tu as du en baver! Moi aussi, j'ADORE Flowerfell! Trop romantique pour moi mais tellement émouvant que je passe outre. Et une idée de requête pour la prochaine fois...? *se frotte les mains avec envie* Tu me fais languir, à ce que je vois! Remarque, j'ai déjà deux requêtes donc j'ai de quoi faire._

 _Une Fille Random : Merci, ça me fait super plaisir! Et une requête? Bien sûr! Reader x Pap!Fell, c'est dans mes cordes. Par contre, comme tu peux le voir, les x reader se font à la première personne du singulier. Ca a pas changé en somme._

 _Deamon13 : Problème réglé (normalement), il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre! Ca a du être ma connexion qui a ENCORE deconné. Et une requête? Je prends! Le jeu va continuer, comme tu le dis si bien! Par contre... C'est qui 'Bill Sans'? Non mais je veux bien par contre si je connais pas le personnage... Mais c'est super cool, vous me faites découvrir des Sans, j'en apprend tout les jours!_


	23. reader x Fell Papyrus

**Note de l'auteur:** _Salut! Désolée pour cette longue absence (pas si longue que ça, je sais mais bon...): j'ai beaucoup discuté avec mon oncle de science et du coup, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire mes FF, surtout que j'ai repris d'arrache-pied le jeu de rôle avec mes amis et que créer une fiche de personnage avec un qui veut être une réplique de Superman sans les collants et une autre qui veut pouvoir détruire la Terre d'un claquement de doigts, c'est pas facile..._ _Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Requête de "Une Fille Random". Pour changer, je me suis dit que le lecteur (oui, rappelle toi de tes cours d'anglais! Reader = Lecteur!!!) serait quelqu'un de plutôt jeune, dans les 10-12 ans. Ca correspopnd mieux à cet OS je trouve._ _BONE lecture!_ Je regardais avec apréhension les grandes portes qui s'ouvraient devant moi. C'était les portes de ma nouvelle maison... Mes parents, en quête de nature, nous ont fait emménager près d'une montagne -donc avec personne autour-, le Mont Ebott. Autant dire que c'est pas la joie pour moi, citadine dans l'âme. Je pris dans ma main mon téléphone, une vibration reconnaissable m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un message. J'allais l'allumer lorsqu'une grande main s'empara de l'appareil et que son possesseur me dit d'une voix grave:

-Arrête! Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ce genre de choses! Pas à ton âge, quand même!

Agacée, je rabattis ma capuche un peu plus avant de rentrer dans la batisse vide. Froide. Remplie de solitude.

Grognant de rage, je me dirigeais vers ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était plus spacieuse que celle du petit appartement dans lequel nous vivions mais bon sang, ce que je regrette... Je soupirais avant de me diriger vers un coin de la pièce. Je me laissais couler le long du mur avant d'atteindre le sol et je restais ainsi, les jambes repliées sur moi-même, la tête basse. Au bout d'un moment, c'était comme si mon corps était le mur. Comme si j'étais partie intégrante de la bâtisse. Mon corps chavirait au rythme des grincements et je m'endormais lentement, paisiblement.

Une voix m'empêcha de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée:

-Hey! Toi! T'es qui?

-H-Hum... Où... OU SUIS-JE?!

J'ouvris les yeux sur des murs blancs que je ne reconnaissais pas, dans une pièce que je ne reconnaissais pas, devant une personne que je ne connaissais pas! Cette personne était déguisée en squelette. Attendez... Le déguisement est un peu trop...

Hologramme! Hologramme! J'en ai vu un, lors d'une conférence... hein...? Ce... Ce n'est pas possible autrement, non? La personne me regarda puis soupira avant de saisir un objet sur le sol et me frappa avec.

J'ouvris les yeux dans une cave semblerait-il, vu l'absence de fenêtres. Je m'avançais lentement et ce jusqu'à sentir quelque chose me retenir. Je me retournais lentement, saisie d'une peur soudaine en voyant des chaînes. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Je criais:

-Y A QUELQU'UN?!

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment précis. Le squelette de tout à l'heure. Grand, si grand, il avait un foulard rouge autour du cou. Il s'accoupit pour être à ma hauteur et dit:

-Humaine! Tu es désormais ma prisonnière!

-H-Hein?!

-Je vais te soutirer des informations, nyeheheh! Moi, le GRAND et TERRIFIANT Papyrus, vais te soutirer tout les secrets des humains!

-V-Vous êtes qui...?

-Je ne vais pas te donner mon identité, humaine! JE suis le questionneur!

-Vous avez dit que vous étiez Papyrus...

-Q-Quoi...? Comment connais-tu mon nom, humaine? Serait-il possible que tu sois télépathe? Hmm... Devine à quoi je pense!

Il ferma les yeux (est-ce qu'un squelette a seulement des yeux?) et sembla se concentrer. Je dis:

-J-J'en sais rien...

-En effet, humaine, les pensées du Grand Papyrus sont impénétrables! Maintenant, dis moi, combien de gardes royaux les humains ont-ils?

-J-J'en sais rien... Peut-être un million...

-UN MILLION?! Tu mens, humaine!

Le squelette s'avança et pris un couteau. J'hurlais de peur et fermais les yeux en criant:

-Pitié, non!

-Tu... ne veux pas que je te frappes?

-NON!

-Et tu serais prête à te rabaisser à me supplier, moi, le Grand Papyrus?

-OUI!

-Alors je t'épargnes, humaine!

Je soupirais de soulagement en entendant la lame se poser. Rouvrant les yeux, je croisais le regard du squelette et mon esprit pris quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait PRIS un objet REEL.

Ce n'était donc pas un hologramme. Il était donc... Réel...!

J'hurlais de peur en réalisant qu'un véritable squelette menaçait de me tuer. Je dis:

-Pitié, pitié, pitié!

-Pourquoi, je ne t'ai pas fait de mal!

-Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié!

-SANS! Je crois que j'ai cassé l'humaine!

-Pitié, pitié, pitié!

-Sans!!! Répare l'humaine!

Des pas précipités se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis... un... un... UN AUTRE SQUELETTE! J'hurlais de peur en me tassant sur moi-même et en hurlant:

-PITIE!!!

-Euh... Pap's? Tu lui as fait quoi...?

-Je l'ai épaargnée, Sans! Tu crois que c'est comme ça pour tout les humains?

-Non... Peut-être qu'elle est pas habituée à ton sens unique de la mode...

-SANS! Elle a hurlé devant toi aussi!

-Hmm... Peut-être que ton sex-apeal est trop puissant pour elle alors!

-QUOI?! hurlais-je. C'est quoi cette histoire? Vous m'avez CAPTUREE, SEQUESTREE, MENACEE DE TORTURE, et c'est MOI qui serait tombée amoureuse?!

-Je sais pas, j'ai bien vu dans les films des humains que ça pouvait être le cas...

-C'est de la... pédophilie et de la... squeletophilie!

-Du calme, c'est mon frère, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Ah oui?! C'est pourtant votre frère qui m'a frappée au visage pour m'assommer!

Papyrus rougissait légèrement au fil de notre discussion enflammée à son frère et moi. Soudainement, il hurla:

-COMMENT JE DOIS FAIRE POUR QUE L'HUMANITE TOMBE A MES PIEDS?!

-Les faire trébucher.

-SANS!

-Faire en sorte qu'ils t'aiment...? suggérais-je.

-Que les humains m'aiment?

-Oui, comme ça ils feront des trucs pour toi et toi aussi tu feras des trucs pour eux si tu devient amoureux.

-Je vois, c'est un peu comme l'esclavage, l'amour...

-Euh... Non, pas du...

-TRES BIEN, HUMAINE! Je vais te rendre amoureuse de moi!

-Q-QUOI?!

-Ensuite, tu deviendras mon esclave et je serais le monstre le plus puissant de ce monde!!! SANS!

-Quoi, frérot?

-Tu m'aimes?

-Euh... No...

-Si, tu m'aimes!

-Euh... d'accord...

-DANS CE CAS, TU ES MON ESCLAVE! Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que cette humaine m'aime?

Je regardais Papyrus, interdite. Il était si naïf, même une gamine comme moi pouvait m'en rendre compte. Et son attitude était si drôle... Sans dit:

-Faut la faire rire pour ça.

-Etait-ce pour ça que tu faisais des blagues à longueur de journée?! PATHETIQUE! Tes tentatives pour obtenir mon amour ont ECHOUEES!

-Pfff...!

Je commençais à rire de moi-même. En même temps, ils sont si drôles! Je dis d'une voix calme:

-H-Hum... Vous êtes... Vous êtes des squelettes, non?

-Oui, humaine!

-C'est hilarant.

-Et moi, je suis Sans le squelette. Tu es une humaine? C'est hilarant ( _mininote: pour ceux qui ont joués encore et encore et encore jusqu'à presque connaître par coeur les dialogues, vous savez de quoi je parle_ ).

-Eh bien, elle a rit, Sans! Donc, cette humaine m'aime! Donc c'est mon esclave!

-Euh... tu vas un peu vite en disant ça mais ouais...

-Du coup, elle ne s'enfuira pas! Je pense qu'elle mérite de retourner chez elle. Ce sera notre espionne!

-Hein?

Je sentis un coup puissant sur ma tête.

J'ouvris les yeux dans ma chambre. Interdite, je regardais autour de moi. J'ai sans doute rêvé...

Pourtant, la fenêtre fermée auparavant, était à présent grande ouverte.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voili voilou!!! J'espère que vous êtes contents! J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de plutôt soft que ce soit niveau violence ou niveau sexe car avec Papyrus... Il est trop innocent, ce personnage! Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Sidona:_ _Ouais, on assiste littéralement à la mort d'un personnage. C'est pour ça que j'ai nommé le chapitre 'Horror x Dust death fic'. Comme ça, vous êtes prévenus!!! Altertale j'en ai déjà entendu parler un peu... Le Soriel de Altertale, c'est pas avec les rôles de Sans et Toriel inversés? J'ai principalement vu le comic connu avec Alterfell!Toriel qui drague Altertale!Sans... Donc ouais, c'est réalisable! J'adore cette AU surtout la place d'Asgore (HILARANT!). Donc oui, c'est possible que je le fasse._

 _Deamon13: Je sais que tu n'as pas posté de reviews sur le chapitre précédent, c'est juste que j'ai fait quelques recherches pour savoir qui est Bill!Sans et j'ai pas vu de comic dessus ou en tout cas pas suffisamment pour que je comprenne un peu sa personnalité... Du coup, si tu pouvais me donner des info supplémentaires pour que je puisse faire l'OS, ce serait super... Voili voilou!_


	24. bill Sans x reader

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Coucou chers lecteurs, nous partons sur du Bill!Sans x reader, regardez le magnifique commentaire de Deamon13 sur le chapitre 23 pour savoir qui c'est si comme moi vous étiez ignorant à son sujet! J'en profite pour vous dire des chiffres et des remerciements:_

 _24 chapitre (en comptant celui-ci),_

 _pour 1 100 vues (je préviens tout de suite, c'est le plus grand chiffre que vous aurez),_

 _55 reviews (j'ai pas rêvé, comptez si vous voulez!) qui nous sont dues à Deamon13, Sidona (j'en profite pour te remercier de me suivre depuis déjà un petit moment), Une Fille Random, Golden Jubilee et Anatsu SHI,_ _2 favoris et 2 suiveurs: Golden Jubilee, Miyu Dreemur (qui suis ET a mis en favoris quand même!), Lilou Riddle!_

 _Ensuite les chiffres les plus hallucinants mais l'ordinateur ne ment pas:_ _Ce mois dernier! 207 visiteurs français pour 958 vues (les français en tête bien sûr puisque j'écris en français), suivis par nos amis belges qui sont 7 mais pour 51 vues, 3 canadiens qui ont lu un chapitre pour 31 vues, 4 anglais (je dis anglais en parlant de la grande bretagne, mais ça se dit pas les grand-bretagnais) pour 17 vues, 1 visiteur Suisse pour 13 vues, etc (j'ai pas mis les autres visiteurs car vu le nombre de vue et de visiteurs, ils n'ont pas continué à lire l'histoire)..._

 _Du coup, un GRAND, GRAND merci aux lecteurs français comme étrangers!_

 _Sur ceci, je ne peux vous souhaiter qu'une BONE lecture!!! Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

Je suis un geek. Vous avez bien entendu, un geek. Mais bon, peu importe. J'étais devant le nouvel épisode de la dernière saison de Gravity Falls, à m'extasier sur cette merveille qu'est la télévision. Je souris pensivement en voyant devant moi les scènes se dérouler sous mes yeux ébahis.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Tiens...? Je me levais, intriguée, puis ouvris la porte. Et là, waouh. UN PUTAIN DE SQUELETTE!!! Juste devant moi!!! Oh mon DIEU! Contrairement à différents opinions, je suis un brin gothique et rencontrer un squelette, c'est comme un croyant qui voit un ange lui faire la bise! Il est soit en train de dormir soit complètement timbré!

Honnêtement, ça ne me dérange pas d'être timbrée, c'est plutôt cool, même.

Bon, pas trop, faut pas en abuser, hein (une pillule par jour on m'a dit!), mais de temps en temps un brin de folie ne fait jamais de mal, non? Je souris légèrement à cette pensée et je dis d'une voix calme:

-Bonjour!

-Hey, salut humaine... Tu me serres la main?

Il me tendit sa main faite d'os et j'allais la serrer, tellement excitée à l'idée de toucher un os, quand soudainement il disparut... pour réapparaître dans mon dos. Retenant un cri de peur (je ne suis pas une lavette, tout de même!), je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque ce qui donnait un effet tout de même légèrement... terrifiant? Horrible? Juste... creepy? Je soufflais:

-V-Vous êtes qui...?

-Ravie de ne plus te bercer d'illusions, ma jolie. Alors, alors... Voyons voir... Je suis pour toi le véritable Diable.

-H-Hein...?

-Et toi, tu es une folle.

Il allait frôler ma joue quand il disparut. Me retournant sans cesse pour savoir où il est, je le retrouvais devant la porte avec un sourire aimable. Il demanda:

-Ben alors? Tu me serres pas la main finalement?

-V-Vous êtes qui...?

-Oh, pardon, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté... Quel impoli je fais! Je suis Bill.

Il m'offrit un sourire encourageant avant d'entrer sous mes yeux ébahis. Il ricana en disant:

-Voyons, je suis un squelette, pas un vampire, revoyez vos classiques avant d'acceuillir un mort-vivant chez vous!

-Qu'est-ce que... vous voulez? C'était quoi ce truc tout à l'heure?!

-Quel 'truc'? Il n'y avait rien.

Quoi...? J'aurais tout inventé...? Bill me regarda, ses grandes orbites me fixant. Il rajouta:

-Vous allez bien...?

-Mais... qui... pourquoi... Dites moi pourquoi vous êtes là.

-J'allais y venir. Je suis un homme d'affaires, voyez vous, et j'aimerais passer un petit contrat avec vous.

-Quel contrat?!

-Hey, du calme! Un petit quelque chose de rien du tout, je veux juste que vous signez ici.

Il me tendit une feuille et un stylo. Je pris les deux et remarquais que la feuille était vierge. Je demandais:

-C'est quoi le...

En relevant les yeux, je remarquais qu'il n'était plus là. Hurlant de peur, j'allais fermer à double tour la porte et j'entendis sa voix derrière moi:

-Tout va bien? J'ai entendu hurler.

-J-Je... PARTEZ! PARTEZ TOUT DE SUITE!

-Oh que non...

-Je... Qui êtes-vous?!

-Bill!!

Je voyais au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient son visage devenir un peu plus monstrueux. Des cornes lui poussèrent et ses os furent teintés de rouges. Il dit:

-Je suis le Diable, chérie!

-PARTEZ!

Je fermais les yeux et n'entendis plus rien. Quand timidement je les rouvris, je retombais sur lui. Il avait retrouvé une apparence normale et dit:

-Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il? Vous agissez bizarrement, dites moi...

-N-Non, tout va bien...

-Vous êtes sure? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire?

-H-Hum... Le contrat est vide...

-Vous êtes sure? Non, regardez bien.

Je reposais mes yeux sur la feuille pour y trouver... du texte. Toute pression retombée, je signais le contrat avant de lui tendre. Soudainement, un sourire s'ancra sur son visage. Il s'approcha de moi, doucement, et souffla:

-Désormais, tu m'appartiens...

-P-Pardon?!

-Regarde ce que tu as signé... Tu dois désormais m'obéir ou sinon... ceci sera diffusé...

Il sortit de sa poche une clé USB avant de disparaître, la laissant tomber. Je la pris et j'entendis sa voix derrière moi:

-J'ai tout enregistré... Mais tu sais... Depuis le début... Tu étais seule dans cet appartement.

-Non, c'est impossible...

-Mais si, regarde...

Il alluma l'écran de la télévision, connecté au fichier de l'enregistrement et je me vis hurler de peur... seule. Il ricana à mon oreille et caressa mes cheveux en disant:

-Bienvenue en Enfer...

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà!! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Deamon13, j'espère aussi avoir montré un Bill tel que tu le conçois! Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Deamon13: Merci à toi de m'avoir fait découvrir ce personnage, je me suis éclatée à le faire évoluer dans cet OS!_

 _Sidona: Oui, Fell!Pap n'est pas bien traité ici, comme tu l'as remarqué. Mais bon, son frère ne l'aide pas aussi, hein! Et c'était dur de lui garder ce côté innocent... Alors forcément, c'est pas génial génial._ _Prochain OS: ALTERTALE SORIEL!!!!_

 _Une Fille Random: Contente que l'OS t'a plu. Tu m'avais dit que c'était pour une amie, non (à moins que je confonde avec une autre fan fic...) ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a pensé?_ _Et merci encore pour tout tes compliments, franchement, ça fait super plaisir!_

 _Guest: Nightmare x Error...? Hmm... Pourquoi pas! Après la requête de Sidona qui est sur du Altertale Soriel, pas de soucis!_


	25. Altertale Soriel

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Coucou chers lecteurs/lectrices! Nous partons sur une requête de Sidona, Altertale!Soriel._

 _Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

 _BONE lecture!_

Sans est biologiquement parlant un squelette. Cela est admis de tous. Alors pourquoi est-ce que le matin il se lève, pourquoi est-ce qu'il cligne des yeux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a des yeux? Tant de questions dont seul lui a la réponse.

Et ce matin, par le prodige de la magie (et un poil de détermination), Sans se leva une fois de plus, défiant les lois de la physique. Il répéta sa routine matinale avant de se rappeler qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Il se vétit comme à son habitude, d'une grande robe, et alla dans la cave.

Car sa cave n'était pas comme celle des autres monstres.

Non, il ne garde pas de cadavres comme Barbe Bleu, mais lui, il parle à son amie... amusante. Elle, c'est une chèvre qui parle. Sans soupira. Et non, jusqu'à présent rien ne laisse entendre qu'ils sont sous l'influence de produits illicites.

Il s'assit contre la porte et respira, son orbite nasale contre la pierre, comme s'il pouvait sentir l'odeur féminine que laissait son amie derrière elle. Il sourit en l'imaginant. A quoi pouvait-elle ressembler...? Il ne savait rien sur elle, que ce soit son nom, son apparence, sa vie... Rien. Rien mis à part sa voix douce et ses jeux de mots adorables. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il se redressa contre sa porte et attendit la blague obligatoire pour ouvrir leur séance de discussion:

-Toc toc!

-Qui est là?

-... Chez.

-Chez qui?

-Chez que t'es timide mais tu peux ouvrir la porte?

-Pourquoi?

-...C'était une blague.

Un ricanement gêné se fit entendre. Sans, peu gêné par cette blague qu'il considérait comme ratée (et vu ses goûts en la matière, c'était qu'elle était VRAIMENT ratée), demanda:

-Et donc...? Mon enfant...?

-Va bien. Il est pas mort trop souvent pour l'instant, il est costaud.

-PARDON?!

-P-Pas mort du tout! C'est pas possible de mourir deux fois, eh eh!

Un second rire gêné traversa la porte. Que se passait-il...? Intrigué, Sans demanda:

-Mon amie, dis moi la vérité.

-Je... J'ai... 'fin... Tu peux... Tu sais... Ouvrir la porte?

-Pourquoi? Y a-t-il un problème?

-Euh... Un problème de taille...

Désormais inquiet, Sans ouvrit la porte pour voir une fourrure blanche comme la neige et de grands yeux rieurs. Il tomba immédiatement sous le charme. La chèvre s'exclama:

-J-Je... Veux-tu... DONNE MOI TON AVIS SUR CECI!

Elle tendit une lettre à Sans. Il l'ouvrit et y vis... une autre lettre qu'il ouvrit pour y trouver une troisième lettre. Déchiquetant le papier pour arriver au contenu de la dernière lettre, Sans vit une écriture étrangement soignée qui disait entre autre que son amie s'appelait Toriel et qu'elle l'invitait chez Grillby. Alors qu'il allait serrer sa main pour accepter, tout... disparu.

Sans ouvrit une fois de plus les yeux et sourit en songeant à son rêve comme disparu qui était pour lui le présage d'une bonne journée.

Toriel, elle, dans la neige, rageais en marmonnant:

-Gamin, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ma déclaration?!

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _J'en suis pas très fière, honnêtement... J'étais en manque d'idées aussi. GROS manque d'idées. A vrai dire, je pense surtout à deux idées de FF sur un jeu que j'adore tout simplement et que je connais depuis un bon bout de temps: Diablo (si vous connaissez, voilà...) et éventuellement faire une FF Undertale en lien avec Diablo... BREF. TOUT SAUF CES OS. Mais ça va changer!_ _Réponse aux reviews:_

 _Sidona: MERCI!!!!!!! *hurle de joie dans tout les sens* moi aussi je suis super contente!!! Pour Bill!Sans, demande à Deamon13, j'en sais pas plus que son commentaire!_

 _Golden Jubilee: Tant mieux! C'est le prochain OS, justement!_

 _Deamon13: Euh... Euh... EUH... *cherche des excuses compatibles avec l'OS* Et si... Et si c'était dans le passé d'un multivers alternatif ou Bill!Sans ne serre pas la main des gens? Hein? Non, oublie... Dans tout les cas, je ne connaissais ni la série (un peu de nom mais à la va vite) ni le personnage donc difficile de faire un OS en respectant tout. Et... Oui, j'ai adoré écrire sur ce personnage. Si il est comme ça (à part quelques détails), je sens que je vais l'adorer car c'est un type de personnage que... J'adore. Si Bill!Sans n'existait pas quelqu'un aurait du être là pour l'inventer._


	26. nightmare x error

**Note de l'auteur:** _Syndrome de page blanche finie et me revoilà devant mon écran! Alors nous partons du coup sur la requête de Guest qui est Nightmare x Error!_ _BONE lecture!_

Error, seul, regardait dans le vide, sa main posée avec une certaine tendresse sur l'herbe. Certes, il détruisait les univers mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en apprécier la beauté... Il soupira avant de regarder le sol. Ces derniers temps, Error s'ennuyait. En effet, le destructeur était entré dans une routine quotidienne qui devenait agaçante. Réveil, petit-déjeuner, combat avec Ink, repas, dodo. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Même les quelques interactions verbales qu'il pouvait avoir avec Ink avaient perdues tout leur charme.

Error pouvait le dire, il avait ses habitudes comme un petit vieux.

Et cela le minait.

Peut-être que son temps est fini, après tout? Comme un disque rayé, il répétait encore la même chose. Encore et encore... Les créateurs voyaient en lui qu'un destructeur charismatique mais lui était plus que ça. Lui, au-delà d'un squelette sans coeur, était un être vivant.

Sans coeur... biologiquement parlant.

Il soupira face à cette plaine d'un univers inconnu. L'herbe reflétait la lumière lunaire et cette scène était d'une élégance rare mais Error ne pouvait la voir: comme un aveugle, ses yeux ne voyaient que du noir.

Il entendit des hurlements derrière lui. Surpris, Error se retourna pour voir un autre squelette. Mais un squelette différent. Il avait des os noirs, un seul oeil et trois tentacules dans le dos. Cette anomalie chez lui fascinait le destructeur. Pas le moins du monde impressioné, il demanda:

-Qui es-tu?

-LA FERME!

Un laser de Gaster blaster arriva en face de lui. Ce fut de justesse qu'Error évita le tir de son ennemi actuel. N'ayant pas particulièrement envie de le tuer, le destructeur s'exprima:

-Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi.

-Ah oui? Je suis Nightmare!

-Cauchemar? C'est pas un poil prétentieux?

-Ta gueule! Je suis entouré d'incompétents! INCOMPETENTS! Je leur avait confié la garde d'une STATUE!

-Euh... Ouais et?

-ILS L'ONT LAISSE S'ECHAPPER!

Le ton sur lequel Nightmare avait parlé était tout sauf humouristique mais Error ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il s'exclama:

-La statue s'est enfuie? Elle a dit 'bye bye, je vais me refaire tailler!' PFFF!!!

-Qui es-tu, petit insolent pour te moquer de moi?!

-Error, le destructeur des univers.

-Ah, j'ai entendu parler de toi.

-On dirait que ma popularité est supérieure.

-Ton ancienneté est légendaire, tu ne tombes pas en poussière?!

Error sursauta intérieurement. Cette conversation lui rappelait... le début de sa relation de haine avec Ink. Il tentait de le sauver, lui, le destructeur... Mais Nightmare ne voulait pas le sauver, Error le sentait. Il sentait son coeur se remplir de noirceur.

Nightmare voulait l'entraîner vers le fond.

Error avait toujours était entre le bien et le mal, il ne s'était jamais décidé. Ink avait essayé de le faire basculer du côté des 'gentils' mais n'avait jamais réussi, le destructeur avait toujours senti qu'il était appelé à autre chose, quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand.

Quelque chose comme... devenir un être purement et simplement maléfique. Il dit:

-Nightmare... C'est ça?

-Quoi?!

-Qui était cette statue?

-Mon frère que j'avais changé en statue et qui s'est échappé. Mais mes incapables de serviteurs ne me servent à rien!

-Et si... Et si tu avais besoin non pas d'un serviteur mais d'un associé?

-Que tu sois mon associé impliquerait que j'éprouve du respect pour toi ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Vraiment? J'en...

Une tentacule s'était enroulé autour de sa nuque et le soulevait. Il étouffait. Nightmare s'approcha lentement, sinueusement, et ce fut là qu'Error rencontra son regard rempli de noirceur. Et Error aima ce regard.

Ink l'avait toujours regardé avec pitié. Mais il n'avait pas envie de pitié... Nightmare, lui, le regardait avec mépris et haine. C'était ça qu'Error voulait. Il n'était pas masochiste, loin de là, mais gagner l'estime de Nightmare semblait être un véritable défi. Il souffla:

-Nightmare, laisse moi être à tes côtés contre Ink et ses alliés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte?

-L'accomplissement de ma vie.

Nightmare le fixa encore un moment puis le lâcha. Error, lui, regardait Nightmare. Il se sentait pris d'une certaine émotion pour lui, inqualifiable. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais... Mais si c'en était pas, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser et le toucher?

 **Note de l'auteur:** _J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à envoyez vos requêtes, je les accepte avec grand plaisir._ _Réponse aux reviews:_ _Sidona: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise!_


	27. bluered 2

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Et nous voilà donc sur un autre couple! Requête de Deamon13. Nous partons sur Bluered, un nouveau coup... ATTENDEZ DEUX SECONDES!!! On a déjà fait ce couple! Deuxième (ou troisième je suis pas sûre) chapitre! Néanmoins, ça fait longtemps, du coup... OK. Partons sur du Bluered. Mais ce ne sera pas la même première fois._

 _BONE lecture!_

Blue ouvrit les yeux, un grand sourire aux dents. Il se redressa mais une main l'en empêcha. Son sourire s'accentua quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Red endormi. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'ils étaient ensemble et Blue était juste trop excité à passer une nouvelle journée avec son amoureux chéri.

Remarque, il est tout le temps excité.

Red ouvrit lentement ses yeux et marmonna:

-Blue...?

-RED!!!

-Eh, du calme, je suis pas du matin, moi...

Le squelette bleu eut un sourire à la phrase de son amant. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser et Red plissa ses yeux en marmonnant:

-Ouh là, t'es câlin aujourd'hui...

-Pas plus que d'habitude!

-Ah bon...?

Red semblait déçu à cette nouvelle. Blue, intrigué, regarda des yeux le calendrier. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage quand il s'exclama:

-Joyeux anniversaire, Red!

-C'EST PAS MON ANNIVERSAIRE!

-Mais c'est notre anniversaire de couple, non?

-GRRR... Je DETESTE ce genre de fête. Ca fait vieux couple.

-C'est pas une bonne chose?

-NON! Vieux signifie FAIBLE!

-Oh, ça va, fais pas ton gros bêta!

Red se calma. Un peu. Blue, toujours aussi joyeux, continua d'embrasser Red. Au bout d'un moment, Red marmonna:

-...Bon anniversaire à nous...

-OUAIS!!!

-Mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis vieux!

-Non, tu es le plus jeune d'entre tous!

-C'EST EXACTEMENT CA!

Red rougit fortement. Riant légèrement, Blue chevaucha son amant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau en disant:

-Mon petit vieux à moi.

-FERME LA!

-Oh, mon petit vieillard.

-PETIT?!

-Tu n'es pas vexé par le vieillard? OK, mon vieillard tout rouge!

-Je ne suis pas rouge!

-Ton nom, c'est Red alors on me la fait pas à moi!

-Bleu.

-Quoi, papi?

-Pourquoi ça marche pas sur toi?!

-Parce que je suis pas susceptible comme toi!

-JE SUIS PAS SUSCEPTIBLE!

-Mais oui, c'est ça, bien sûr.

-GRRR... bon anniversaire, vieillard tout rabougri.

-Hihihi!

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Plutôt court, je reconnais, mais soyez indulgent envers moi qui ai écrit ça à minuit. Réponse aux reviews:_

 _Deamon13: Oui, ça change, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire aussi. J'espère que cet OS t'a plu!_

 _Sidona: Requête prise en compte! Et oui, plus de page blanche, c'est le paradis! Ca m'arrive presque jamais donc quand ça m'arrive, je suis en mode 'je vais mourir!!!' ou un truc dans le genre quoi. LOL. J'espère que cet OS t'a plu! Et figure toi que ça existe, ce couple! J'en ai déjà vu! Me demande pas où, c'était sur youtube et vu le nombre de vidéos Undertale... Mais ça existe! Donc oui, avec PLAI-SIR!_


	28. Pap UT x Pap Fell

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Coucou! Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Nous partons sur un Papyrus x Pap!Fell, un couple proposé par Sidona. Je l'ai écrit du point de vue d'un autre personnage, j'avais envie de refaire un OS du point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas Frisk cette fois..._

 _BONE lecture!_

Je m'asseyais avec un bol de popcorn devant ma feuille. Je pris une gorgée de tasse à la camomille et je regardais avec un calme certain les personnages se mouvoir. Papyrus... ET FELL PAPYRUS?! C'est quoi cette histoire?!

Je me téléportais à l'endroit où les deux se parlaient. Inquiet pour le premier et en colère contre le deuxième, j'allais intervenir quand j'entendis:

-...pièges, mais Sans ne fait rien pour les recalibrer!

-Mon Sans aussi fait ça! C'est un vrai paresseux!

-Tout à fait d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu utilises pour le punir?

-Le punir...? Mais pourquoi?

-Moi, je le frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il jure de ne plus recommencer et s'incline face à moi!

-C'est pas un peu violent?! Moi, le Grand Papyrus, suis contre!

-Moi, le Grand Papyrus suis en opposition avec ton avis!

-Moi, le Grand Papyrus... accepte l'existence de ton opinion et te pardonne!

-Moi, le Grand Papyrus consent à oublier ce malentendu!

Je soupirais intérieurement. Avec Fell, ça aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe! Je regardais avec un mince sourire Papyrus normal qui discutait avec joie de puzzles avec son alter ego maléfique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une petite larme. Le troisième ami de Papyrus... C'est lui-même, quelle évidence!

-Allons acheter une glace! Allez!!!!!

-Hmm... Les vendeurs sont tous des escrocs!

-Mais non! J'ai de l'argent, viens!

-Je n'ai pas le temps, désolé, je dois retourner dans mon univers.

-Déjà? Non!!! Allez, s'il te plaît!

-Tu sais que nous devons rester cachés car si quelqu'un découvre que nous restons ensemble... J E S E R A I S C O N T R A I N T D E T E T U E R. ( _mininote: imitation pourrie de l'écriture flippante en majuscule qu'ont certains personnages_ )

-Je sais!

-Bien, je dois y aller.

-Je t'aime!

-...Je ne te déteste pas. Demain, même heure?

-Oui!

C'est très étrange... J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié...

Le lendemain, j'étais au même endroit à la même heure. Je retrouvais les deux Papyrus... en train de s'embrasser?! Mais... MAIS! Mais c'est... C'est la même personne! Je...

Remarque, je n'en mène pas large...

MAIS C'EST PAPYRUS!

Je me ruais entre les deux et hurlais:

-FELL! Touche pas au Papyrus d'origine!

-INK?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!

-Je protège l'original de ta corruption malsaine! Va-t-en!

-Ma corruption malsaine?! MEURS!

Je vis se ruer sur moi des os meurtriers et les esquivais tout en vérifiant que l'original allait bien. Ouf. Je continuais mon combat et un coup de pinceau... ACHEVA FELL!

Cependant, juste avant que le coup le touche, Papyrus s'interposa et se reçut en pleine tête le coup, lui laissant des fentes dans le crâne. Fell, malheureusement, était mort.

Papyrus, abattu, pleurait et marmonnait:

-Il était... Il était si gentil... Il ne voulait pas... ne voulait pas tuer des gens... Et toi, toi! TU L'AS TUE!

-C'était un être mauvais.

-Je l'aimais! Et... lui aussi m'aimait... Tu l'as tué... Il avait raison depuis le début...

Papyrus releva les yeux mais je n'y vis pas leur douceur habituelle. Ils avaient pris une teinte rouge. Papyrus dit:

-Dans ce monde... C'est tuer ou être tué!

Qu'ai-je fait?!

Je viens... de créer Fell!Papyrus!

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà!!! Je me suis toujours demandée comment Fell!Pap s'était fait ses cicatrices, voilà ma réponse à la question! Vu qu'Underfell est un 'sous-Undertale' (j'entends par là que c'est une AU d'Undertale), je me dis que les caractères des personnages sont les mêmes mais les circonstances dans lesquelles ils ont évolués non. Donc Fell devait descendre de l'original et puis... Oh et puis merde! C'est un OS, appréciez-le en tant que tel!_

 _Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Deamon13: Afterdeath? Pas de problèmes! Ce sera un OS qui ne se déroulera pas sur leur rencontre du coup, contrairement au premier (si je fais rencontre sur rencontre en même temps, ça devient lassant je crois). Et tu pensais à ces deux personnages? Ah! Dommage, j'ai du mal comprendre... Mais cet OS reste mignon à souhait!_

 _Sidona: La voilà ta requête! J'avais eu l'idée de faire un truc tout mignon mais je me suis rappelée que Fell est censé être sans coeur... du coup... c'est plus tout mignon. Dommage. Je peux pas dire que je préfère l'un ou l'autre, je connais presque pas Scifell (même si j'avoue avoir recherché quelques comic depuis et ce couple gravit les échelons dans mon classement). Et Bluered EST la mignonnitude par excellence, je suis d'accord!_

 _Anatsu SHI: Euh... EUH... Pas compris. Créer une AU Cream et Dustberry...? WTH?! Tu veux dire de faire 2 OS Cream et 2 OS Dustberry...? Ou alors de faire 2 chapitres sur l'histoire du couple de Dustberry et 2 chapitres sur l'histoire de Cream...? Quel que soit le défi, je l'accepte, j'adore ces couples! Par contre, juste un petit coup de pouce sur ce que tu voulais dire ne serait pas de refus, j'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire..._


	29. Afterdeath 2 (lemon)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Requête de Deamon13 et réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre._ _D'ailleurs, Deamon13, tu m'as lancé un défi de taille! Faire un lemon alors que Reaper et Geno ne peuvent pas se toucher! Mais je réussirais *je suis remplie de détermination*._

 _BONE lecture!_

Je regardais avec une certaine apréhension l'individu en face de moi. Il me semblait terriblement... menaçant...? Peut-être...?

Je tremblais littéralement.

Je m'approchais lentement de cette silhouette noire et allait la toucher quand une voix grave résonna à mes oreilles:

"Si tu me touches, si tu oses me frôler, même dans tes rêves les plus fous, la mort viendra te cueuillir et j'assisterais à ta décomposition puis foulerais ta poussière sans le moindre remord.

-A-Ah... Reaper... Comme si je me préoccupais de te toucher!"

Raté. J'ai complètement foiré mon coup... Pourquoi était-ce interdit de le toucher? Je... AH!

J'étais pris d'une colère sans nom et allais lui donner un coup de pied bien placé quand il se retourna. Son regard larmoyant me fit perdre mes moyens. AH!! Qu'est-ce qu'il est énervant, aussi!!!!

Je m'avançais doucement et alors que nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre sans pour autant nous toucher, je regardais ses grands yeux. Il m'offrit un autre sourire et marmonna d'une voix si craquante qu'elle me donna plusieurs frissons:

"Geno... Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir me toucher...?

-Parce que je t'aime, idiot!

-Ah... Je vois. Eh bien dans ce cas...

-Dis, Reaper, as-tu déjà essayé de toucher quelqu'un dans le Vide?

-Euh... Non, jamais, pourquoi?"

Je le regardais, mon âme ayant repris espoir et je dis:

"Dans ce cas, on peut aller là-bas, tu touches une mouche ou un truc dans le genre, on regarde si ça meurt et ensuite on peut... se prendre par la main...?

-Hmm... Non, j'ai une autre idée, tu ne me prends pas par la main tout court."

AH!!! Il est... tellement...! J'écumais de rage et lui tournais le dos en m'avançant dans la direction opposée. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose se frotter contre mon cou. QUE...?! Je fis volte face pour voir un Reaper avec un sourire tellement... pervers... tenant une longue plume rattachée à un bâton qu'il faisait voltiger le long de ma nuque, provoquant en moi plusieurs sensations inconnues. J'avais chaud et j'haletais. AH!!! J'hurlais:

"Alors pour qu'on se prenne par la main, y a personne mais quand il s'agit de faire des trucs pervers y a du monde!

-Avoue que c'est bien plus amusant de te voir rager qu'heureux, Geno.

-PARDON?!

-Tu vois? J'ai raison."

La plume frôla ma clavicule et je ne pus me retenir de pousser un léger gémissement. Lui lançant un regard meurtrier sous lequel il s'esclaffa, je me téléportais derrière lui et attrapais sa manche. Ca, je pouvais le faire, non? Mais il se déroba sous mon emprise et souffla en ricanant:

"Tu triches, Geno...

-Depuis quand il y avait des règles, au juste?

-Oh, tu veux jouer à ça?"

Le bâton et la plume furent lâchés et Reaper se plaça au dessus de moi, me faisant tomber. Il avait un sourire si pervers que j'en frissonais d'avance. Il se baissa et, figé, j'attendais qu'il me touche. Mais rien. Il se contenta de placer son crâne à quelques millimètres du mien avant de souffler:

"Si je te touches, tu meurs, alors on va faire ça sans que je te frôle, d'accord mon amour?

-Espèce de pervers, je ne peux pas me dégager!

-Tu as tout à fait compris mon raisonnement, Geno."

Sa voix grave avait un effet électrique sur moi et je me sentais fondre pour lui. Il se releva légèrement et je pus voir son regard caresser mon être tout entier. Je gémis une nouvelle fois et sentis mon âme pulser doucement dans ma poitrine. Punaise, comment pouvait-il avoir cet effet sur moi!

Pris d'un élan d'adrénaline, je gigotais doucement pour essayer de m'échapper mais son simple regard me figea. Il remonta, sans me frôler, mon T-shirt pour regarder le petit coeur renversé presque éclaté. Il se pencha et, toujours sans me frôler, rendant cet instant tellement insupportable, il souffla ou plutôt haleta sur mon âme qui réceptionnait chaque friction de l'air comme un électrochoc. J'étais en extase sous lui et tremblais. Quand il arrêta, je gémis de frustration et je vis son air victorieux sur son visage quand il annonça:

"Tu vois que tu apprécies, Geno...

-LA FERME ET CONTINUES!

-Oui, oui, compris... comme quoi, c'est peut-être toi le plus pervers..."

Mon regard d'acier le fit taire et il baissa mon pantalon. Qu'allait-il faire, au juste, sans me toucher? Je me sentais frémir d'impatience et j'entendis sa voix me dire:

-Ferme les yeux, Geno.

Obéissant, j'eus les orbites fermées. Soudainement, une douleur sans nom si forte que je ne savais pas la localiser me saisit. Là, je sentis quelque chose frotter contre ma fosse illiaque. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST?! Ce n'était pas la plume, c'était plus rugueux. Je me sentais frémir et je gémisssais sans retenue mais de plaisir cette fois-ci, la douleur étant définitivement partie. La chose qui me touchait remonta, descendit, explora mon intimité et dans un dernier élan de plaisir, j'hurlais. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Reaper avec un air des plus pervers sur le visage. Je marmonnais, encore perdu dans cette mare de sensations:

"Q-Qu'est-ce que c'était...? Je... Ah..."

Reaper avait repris l'objet pour caresser mon âme. Je me tordais de plaisir et tremblais. C'était tellement bon, plein de picotements avaient pris possession de mon être et il réussit à me faire avoir deux autres orgasmes rien qu'avec mon âme. Quand je rouvris les yeux -je ne me souvenais même plus les avoir fermés-, je demandais:

"Comment...?

-Tu te souviens avoir eu mal?

-Oui...

-J'ai anesthésié ton bras et mis des gants."

Reaper, avec le regard le plus pervers au monde, montra sa main gantée tenant mon bras. Il expliqua:

"Je t'ai dit que je ne devais pas te toucher mais tu as dit qu'il n'y avait plus de règles... Voilà le compromis.

-C'est une blague...?

-Avec une anesthésie locale, tes sensations n'étaient pas atténuées et du coup, depuis tout ce temps, quand tu hurlais de plaisir, c'était ta propre main qui te donnait des sensations."

Il ricana un peu plus fort et moi, je m'endormis, trop fatigué pour réfléchir au fait que c'était un véritable connard.

Mais... c'est mon connard.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _VOILA! DEFI REUSSI! Ou presque, j'ai quand même un poil triché sauf allez écrire un lemon où les deux ne se touchent pas! J'espère que ça vous a plu!!!!! Réponse aux reviews:_

 _Deamon13: J'ai changé le caractère des personnages comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'espère que tu as aimé!_

 _Ansatsu SHI: Pseudo bien écrit pour la première fois, faut m'applaudire! Non, sincèrement désolée mais la première fois que je me suis retrouvée face à ton pseudo, il était 4h du matin et j'ai lu par erreur Anatsu SHI et pas Ansatsu SHI. Désolée. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne sur ta requête. Je pense avoir une meilleure idée des OS que je vais faire... mouahahahahahahahahahahahah! Nos squelettes vont avoir des histoires incroyables._


	30. AU Dustberry (30IEME CHAPITRE!)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Hihihi... Nous voilà donc sur la première partie de la requête d'Ansatsu SHI (enfin bien écrit, ce pseudonyme!). Je ne vous révele pas tout de suite ce que c'est. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira. C'est plein d'humour et... Particulier. Vraiment. L'OS le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fait._

 _BONE lecture!_

Dans une vaste plaine fleurie, deux êtres vivants se faisaient face. Ils s'aimaient depuis le jour de leur naissance et leur amour n'a fait que fleurir au fil du temps. Le premier, très froid et solitaire, avait refusé en bloc les avances de l'autre tandis que le second, très joyeux et enjoué, se présentait devant le premier chaque matins.

Le premier était destiné à tuer, il le savait. C'est pourquoi tout le monde le nommait Dust.

Le deuxième était destiné à apporter la joie et sa passion pour les myrtilles lui avait valu le surnom de Blueberry.

Un beau jour, Blue arriva devant Dust. Et là, ce fut un jour très spécial pour eux deux. Dust, avec une force inouïe, venait de tuer sa première victime. Mais pour Blue, Dust était devenu le plus bel être.

Le meurtrier en soif de sang invita Blue à venir et Blue, heureux que ses avances ne soient pas rejetées, se jeta sur Dust.

Là, d'une passion presque frénétique, Blue entra en Dust...

Dust réfléchissait. Il savait que son piège était infaillible et Blue venait d'y entrer sans problèmes. Il ricana. Oh oui... Son piège était infaillible, mais...

Il n'allait pas dévorer Blue, le petit allait rameuter ses amis et _là_ , il les tueraient tous.

Même Blue.

Blue, petit être qu'il était, avait peur de Dust qu'il sentait frémir d'impatience et s'enfuit pour l'instant.

Un promeneur avait pris plusieurs photos de la scène. Le soir, quand l'homme rentra chez lui, il lui annonça:

"J'ai assisté à une scène extraordinaire, chérie!

-Ah bon?

-Oui! D'une rareté extrême! Regarde, j'ai pris des photos!!!!

-Hmm...? Oh, mais ce n'est pas...? UN MONSTRE?!

-SI!!! Une abeille butinant une plante carnivore! Mais la plante aurait du manger l'abeille hors non! C'est magnifique!"

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _...Ca sonnait mieux dans ma tête. J'espère que vous avez ri, c'était de l'humour bien pourri, je le reconnais._ _Mais Undertale n'est-il pas connu pour ses blagues pourries?_

 _REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!!!_

 _Golden Jubilee: Fresh dominant et Error soumis...? OK!! Et oui, j'ai vu la vraie apparence de Fresh, MON DIEU! J'ai été pliée en deux de rire, moi! Je prends ta requête en compte, mais je dois d'abord terminer celle de Ansatsu SHI. Et... Error soumis? C'est plutôt dur de le placer en tant que tel! Perso, j'ai une vision d'Error en dominant mais bon, je vais accéder à ta requête!_


	31. AU Cream (parodie Diablo III)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Hello!!!!! Alors, nous partons sur la deuxième partie de la requête d'Ansatsu SHI, soit l'AU!Cream (Ansatsu SHI, je préfère alterner pour ne pas faire deux AU!Dustberry d'affilé). Je suis parti sur quelque chose qui vous parlera un peu plus que la plante carnivore et l'abeille... enfin, je crois._

 _BONE lecture!_

Diacross était dans un état de calme intense, ou du moins il essayait d'être dans un état de calme intense. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux bleus de son serviteur:

"Tu as fait _quoi_?

-Je... Je... Vous aviez demandé une... une proie alléchante... J'ai pensé que...

-J'essaie de garder mon calme, Nathanaël!

-O-Oui... maître.

-J'ai survécu à l'Enfer lui-même, j'ai vaincu les anges dans des combats sanglants, corrompu celui qui prétendait me réduire à néant, sauvé mes frères puis pris le contrôle de leur âme, envoûté ma propre fille pour finir par prendre son corps et le contrôler... Et tu m'apportes _ça_ , mon pire ennemi, que j'ai failli tuer à plusieurs reprises, celui qui a OSE renier son statut angélique pour se terrer sur Terre?! Tu veux que je le corromps?! MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE!"

Le serviteur hocha de la tête plusieurs fois d'affilée puis, tremblant, demanda:

"Q-Qu'allez-vous faire, Seigneur de la Terreur?

-JE VAIS LE FAIRE MIEN! Quant à toi, pour te _remercier_ de tes services, voici ta paye."

Une flamme noire apparut dans la paume de Diacross qui attaqua le pauvre serviteur qui, consummé par les flammes de l'Enfer, s'évanouit dans la nuit dans un hurlement de souffrance. Un léger sourire passa sur le visage du Seigneur de la Terreur.

Il s'avança, dans le corps de fillette qu'on lui avait confié -pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu un fils?!- et se confronta au regard doré de son ennemi. Dreamaël. Ancien ange, il a renié son statut afin de me vaincre mais une fois de plus, il échouera...

Pourquoi, me direz-vous?

Parce que le mal est forcément vainqueur, quelle question.

Diacross dit à son ennemi:

"Dreamaël, tu mérites de mourir...

-Diacross... L'Ordre des Staradrims vont te vaincre... Une nouvelle pierre d'âme a été trouvée..."

Pierre d'âme...? La seule arme capable de le vaincre. Une colère noire s'empara de Diacross et une idée sournoise se glissa dans son esprit. Dreamaël, ancien ange, éprouve une haine des plus instinctives pour les démons... Et Diacross est le démon primordial! Par conséquent, que se passerait-il si...?

Le Seigneur de la Terreur se pencha sur le visage de sa victime et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Etrangement, même si au début Dreamaël se débattait faiblement, il abandonna rapidement et se laissa faire. Diacross, surpris et amusé, ricana:

"Alors tu aimes ça, en fait...?

-SALOPARD!

-Oh, le petit ange est pas content...?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je te fais ça?!

Et, contre toute attente, Dreamaël embrassa à son tour Diacross. Le Seigneur de la Terreur s'écarta violemment et, des plus gênés, laissa partir Dreamaël avant de lui dire, juste avant qu'ils se quittent:

"Ce n'est que partie remise. Et... Il est évident que... Pour la fierté d'un démon primordial...

-Je n'aurais pas le temps de le révéler que tu seras mort.

-Ouais... moi aussi."

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est une parodie de Diablo III avec Diacross= Diablo (Diablo), Cross (Undertale); Dreamaël= Tyraël (Diablo); Dream (Undertale); L'Ordre des Staradrim= l'Ordre des Horadrims (Diablo), Star Sanses (Undertale). Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, Tyraël est un ange (spoil Diablo III: il devient humain) et Diablo est un démon mais du genre... BIG BOSS DES DEMONS!!!! Donc Tyraël fait tout pour zigouiller Diablo et inversement. Je me suis dit que vu que Dream et Cross sont censés être ennemis, ça serait drôle._

 _Réponse aux reviews!!!!!!_

 _Ansatsu SHI: Pour être original, c'est original! Bon, là, je sais pas si tu connais Diablo, si non... Ca a du être déroutant. Mais c'est un super jeu de Blizzard, je te le recommende!_

 _Golden Jubilee: T'as vu des FF avec Error en soumis...? DONNE MOI LES TITRES!!! A vrai dire, je suis un poil à la dèche niveau FF du coup..._

 _Deamon13: Oui, je me suis lancé un défi pour cet OS mais j'ai à peu près réussi. Techniquement, Reaper peut toucher Geno sauf que je préfère dire que non parce que Reaper est un DIEU, du coup je préfère penser que ses pouvoirs fonctionnent dans le vide. Et pour le Dustberry, j'avoue que c'est du grand... n'importe quoi. Vraiment._

 _Sidona: 3 REVIEWS?! SERIEUSEMENT?! Bon, en même temps, tu vas me dire que c'est logique: trois chapitres, trois reviews. Bon! Reviews n1: Ben Ink... fait des erreurs, hein! Tu connais pas ce proverbe? L'erreur est squelettique! Review n2: Oui, le "C'est mon connard" est une petite touche d'humour que je me suis permise. L'idée de la plume... J'étais un peu en PLS en me demandant comment faire pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas..._ Review n3: _Original. Je sais. Très très original. Lui aussi est original, mais un peu moins WTF. Et... 30IEME OS!!!!!! J'ai sauté de joie aussi en voyant ce chiffre, d'autant que quand on compare le nombre de chapitre (et leur longueur, si ma mémoire est bonne, tout les OS comptent plus de 40 000 mots) avec la date de sortie du premier OS, c'est à dire il y a à peu de choses près un mois... C'est énorme. Mais en même temps, vu que j'écris super vite (vitesse lumière, c'est mon petit secret MDR), j'essaie de proposer un chapitre sur cette série d'OS par jour, même si je suis pas tout le temps dans les temps (en même temps, cite moi une seule personne qui a tout fait dans les temps sur ce site...)._


	32. AU Cream 2

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Coucou! Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Nous partons sur la troisième partie de la requête d'Ansatsu SHI (qui n'y vas pas par quatres chemins: une demande de QUATRE OS!!!!) donc sur le couple Cream (crème... pff... ça me fait toujours autant rire, c'est quoi ce nom?!)! Et, pour le coup, c'est quelque chose que la plupart des gens connaissent._

 _BONE lecture!_

Dream regardait, rêveur, les rues de Londres qu'il survolait avec cette aisance que l'imagination lui a accordé. Il scrutait notamment des yeux une fenêtre. Il savait qu'il viendrait pour ouvrir la fenêtre et regarder le ciel. Le guardien des rêves enfantins soupira avant de se laisser porter par la brise.

Soudainement, il réalisa que quelque chose lui manquait. AH NON! PAS ENCORE! SON OMBRE!!!

Il regarda autour de lui, sans la retrouver et une petite voix aigüe dit:

"Hey! Dream! Par là!

-Hmm? Oh, Fée Blue!"

Son compagnon de toujours, une fée qui se nommait Blue, l'amena devant la fenêtre de son bien-aimé. Il demanda:

"Euh... T'es sûr que c'est là? Genre... tu mettrais tes ailes à en couper?

-OUI! Mweheheheh!

-Hmm. OK."

Il rentra dans un silence des plus comiques pour regarder. Bien. Cross et ses frères sont endormis. Se faufilant jusqu'aux tiroirs pour chercher son ombre, il entendit des grincements. Se figeant, il attendit, puis, d'un pas incertain, continua à chercher.

Malheureusement, la bêtise allant généralement de paire avec la maladresse, il trébucha, réveillant ainsi Cross. Celui-ci releva les yeux sur Dream et faillit hurler. Heureusement, Dream s'avança et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Cross avant de lui souffler:

"CHUT!!!

-Hmmm!!!"

Considérant que Cross n'allait pas hurler, Dream le relâcha. Cross, ahuri de voir un être comme Dream, demanda:

"Qui es-tu?!

-Dream... Mais appelle moi Dream Pan!

-Pan?

-Oui... Eh eh... Bref. Je cherche mon ombre, tu ne l'aurais pas vu?

-Ton ombre?

-Ben oui, elle a filé... à l'anglaise!"

Dream regarda Cross, espérant qu'il comprenne la blague. Ce qui malheureusement ne se réalisa pas. Dream expliqua donc:

"On est à Londres... filer à l'anglaise... capiche?

-Oui, j'avais très bien compris, c'est juste que ce n'est pas... drôle.

-Ah.

-Bien, dans tout les cas, en quoi puis-je t'aider?

-Tu... n'as pas peur?

-Ben, considérant le fait que je suis dans un rêve, je me dois d'être altruiste et puis c'est le scénario qui veut que ( _mininote: seuls mes amis peuvent comprendre_ ). J'ai un écureuil, tu veux le voir?

-Pardon?

-Pas grave. Tu cherches ton ombre, non? On va voir où elle se cache."

Cross se leva, saisit son couteau et regarda la salle. Sous les yeux ébahis de Dream, il abattit son arme sur le sol, provoquant un véritable séïsme dans la maison. L'ombre, contrainte de s'enfuir, se montra et Dream la rattrapa. Il regarda Cross et marmonna:

"Toi, tu vas venir avec moi.

-Maintenant, ça tourne en kidnapping?

-Ca peut si tu ne veux pas venir.

-Et pour aller où?

-Au pays des rêves, tu seras le père d'une vingtaine de mioches qui te connaissent même pas et tu devras faire le ménage à ma place. Vendu?

-Vendu, j'avais prévu de faire l'école buissonière de toute façon."

Une voix invisible déclara:

"Le nouveau Dream Pan est à présent disponnible dans tout les cinémas de France!!!"

L'écran s'éteignit et les deux spectateurs soufflèrent en marmonnant:

"Franchement, les films de nos jours... C'est plus ce que c'était...

-Ouais... On va le voir?

-Ben... Y a rien de mieux."

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà!! Vous avez reconnu l'univers tout de même! Bref. Ah! Et, truc pas DU TOUT mais alors PAS DU TOUT en rapport avec Undertale, j'ai sorti une FF Diablo (je me fais de la pub, je sais, je sais... Mais qui m'en fera sinon?), donc si vous aimez ce que j'écris et que vous connaissez Diablo... La FF s'appelle 'Léa, son histoire' (je sais, c'est Léah, mais je pensais que non!). Réponse aux reviews!!!_

 _Golden Jubilee: Ah, pas grave... Moi aussi, je lis des trucs en anglais mais je suis quasi bilingue (j'aime pas Google traduction, tu perds tout les jeux de mots qui ont une certaine importance pour Undertale). J'espère que cet OS t'a plu! Et ta requête est pour bientôt: la dernière partie de la requête d'Ansatsu SHI puis ta requête. Je sais, longue liste d'attente mais je fais requête par requête._

 _Ansatsu SHI: Eh bien, tu as été très inspiré(e) pour ta review! Bientôt, c'est moi qui vais dire que je suis fan de vos reviews LOL! Dans tout les cas, vu que ça a l'air de t'avoir plu, je te propose de continuer l'OS parodie Diablo III pour la dernière partie de ta requête. Voilà. Si tu ne veux pas, j'ai plein d'autres trucs chelou en tête! Que dirais-tu d'un chenille!Blue x oiseau!Dust (peut-être pas cette idée là, mdr)?_


	33. AU Dustberry 2

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Dernière partie de la requête d'Ansatsu SHI! YEAH!!! J'ai eu envie de partir sur un truc encore une fois complètement WTF. Je sais. J'espère que vous allez aimer._

 _BONE lecture!_

"Hum... Blue, apportez moi le couteau s'il vous plaît.

-Vous n'allez pas faire ça, tout de même!

-Docteur Berry, je vous demande le couteau.

-Il y a un protocole tout de même...

-Ces gens sont morts de toute façon. Je crois qu'ils s'en foutent complet que ça soit un couteau ou un scalpel qui fera leur autopsie.

-Hmm..."

L'assistant alla tout de même prendre le couteau et le tendre à son ami: Dust Holmes. Dust commença à exécuter l'autopsie d'une précision infaillible. Au bout d'un moment, il marmonna:

"Blue? Prenez note de ce que je vais dire. Présence de la même substance que sur les autres victimes. Conclusion: nous avons affaire avec un tueur en série. Hypothèse: au vu du protocole employé par le tueur, il y a de fortes probabilités que ce soit le Professeur Nightmare ( _mininote: Moriarty... Nightmare... Tous les même ces psychopathes!)_. Prends rendez-vous avec les dealers habituels.

-Ah non! Vous n'allez pas vous droguer, tout de même!

-J'en ai besoin pour me détendre et puis il faut que je leur demande d'où proviennent ces traces.

-C'est de l'opium, cela est d'une évidence...

-Certes, Docteur Berry, c'est pourquoi je fais appelle à un dealer.

-Vous ne consommez pas d'opium.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous au courrant de ma consommation?

-Simple: vous n'avez pas les symptômes d'accoutumance à l'opium. Alors pourquoi aller voir vos dealers habituels?

-Mon cher Blue, aujourd'hui c'est à tout les coins de rue de Londres que l'on trouve de l'opium."

Les deux compères quittèrent l'hôpital tout en conversant sur l'opium et les conséquences graves pour la Chine. Ils parlèrent longuement de l'indépendance récente des Etats-Unis et de la guerre récente elle aussi avec la France en 1870 ( _Vous aurez appris quelque chose avec moi au moins!_ ). Puis, face à la porte du 221B rue Baker Street, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Dust jeta un coup d'oeil incertain à Blue avant d'ouvrir timidement la porte. Blue entra, tout aussi rouge que le détective. Ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage où se situaient les chambres et se firent face longuement dans le couloir d'un mètre cinquante de côté qui les séparait.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se toucher, seulement le contact de leurs yeux les fit frissoner. Dust Holmes s'approcha d'une lenteur envoûtante de sa proie avant de se figer. Il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit de consommer ce fruit au nectar doux qu'était le Docteur Berry. Il s'en alla dans sa chambre avant de se mettre en position de confort.

Quant à Blue, il resta immobile devant la porte du seul qu'il avait aimé durant sa vie et poussa un léger gémissement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'aimer le seul homme qu'il aime? Il serait exécuté s'il lui arriverait une seule fois de succomber à ses besoins les plus primaires.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Finalement, c'était moins WTF que ce que je pensais. J'avais en idée de départ de faire Dust en pain aux chocolat et Blue en chocolatine... LOL... Mais finalement, je suis partie sur ça. C'est que c'est presque engagé avec les deux dernière phrases! MDR. En même temps, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un seul homophobe parmis ceux qui lisent du sanscest._

 _Réponse aux reviews!!!!!!_

 _Sidona: C'est sûr, on connait tous Peter Pan. La parodie de Diablo, honnêtement, c'était un petit plaisir. Et 75 reviews?! MAIS C'EST GENIAL!!!!! YOUHOU!!!! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci. Je l'ai pas dit explicitement, mais c'est sur Sherlock Holmes... Mouahahah... J'aime trop ce couple._


	34. fresh (dominant) x error (soumis)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Petite annonce à ceux qui me font des requêtes!!!! Je me suis rendue compte avec la requête d'Ansatsu SHI qu'il était très dur pour moi de gérer plusieurs OS dans la même requête, ça fait beaucoup trop, même avec aproximativement 5 OS la semaine. Du coup, limite de requêtes (jamais j'aurais cru avoir à le dire lol) à 1 par OS. Je veux dire, chacun d'entre vous peut poster une requête d'UN OS par chapitre, mais c'est tout!_

 _Du coup, nous partons sur la requête de Golden Jubilee (qui date un peu... dsl...) de Fresh (dominant) x Error (soumis)! Petite précision: je vais me servir de la vraie apparence de Fresh, qui est rappelons le, un parasite!!!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Fresh était un parasite. Il se nourissait littéralement de son hôte et contrôlait ses actes. Oui, rien que ça!

Fresh était terrifiant.

Il possédait actuellement le corps d'un Sans et avait tellement envie de changer d'enveloppe. Celle-ci ne lui convient plus. Et c'est vrai qu'il a trouvé un challenge de taille... Error. Oh, il est tellement fort et son caractère si... si... si marqué serait un véritable plaisir à asservir. Fresh en rêvait chaques nuits, il rêvait du corps d'Error sien, de le contrôler, de le posséder.

Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible, il est bien trop méfiant et il déteste Fresh. Error n'a jamais apprécié son language cru et ses manières quelques peu... étranges.

C'est pourquoi il devait trouver un moyen d'approcher sa cible pour pouvoir l'infecter. Rien que cette pensée lui fit pousser un gémissement d'extase. Oui, Fresh éprouvait du plaisir à l'idée seule de posséder Error. Il se leva, pris son téléphone et appela Error qui répondit presque immédiatement:

"Allô?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, espèce de parasite?"

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire... Heureusement, Error ne savait pas la véritable nature de Fresh c'est pourquoi le parasite répondit:

"Hey bro, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre?

-Tu parles étrangement bien, tu aurais pris des cours de français pour la première fois de ta vie ou quoi?

-Ouais bro! Alors?

-Hmm... Non, je ne suis pas disponible, désolé.

-Bro... s'il te plaît!"

Un silence lui répondit. Fresh se maudit intérieurement pour son impatience: il avait tellement envie de sentir Error se débattre suite à son intrusion qu'il le suppliait. Error rit nerveusement avant de répondre:

"Tu n'es pas sérieux? Moi, boire un verre avec toi? Non, pas possible. Je dois détruire une AU de toute façon et j'aimerais profiter du fait qu'Ink est censé dormir à cette heure-ci, tu vois? La destruction des AU n'attend pas.

-Après alors? Bro.

-NON! C'est que tu deviens un vrai harceleur, espèce de parasite!"

Error raccrocha, laissant Fresh seul à ses réflexions. La seule personne qu'Error acceptait de toucher était... Ink, son pire ennemi. Fresh devait donc contrôler Ink pour atteindre Error. OK. Aucun problème pour ça.

Une ombre furtive apparut dans le dos du créateur endormi et des vers s'échappèrent du corps de l'ancien hôte pour aller dans le nouveau. Ink se débattit légèrement mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'Error allait lui apporter, Fresh en était sur.

Quand Ink fut vaincu, tout ses pouvoirs furent entre les mains de Fresh. Il se leva, à présent dans le corps d'Ink, et regarda le multivers. Une AU était menacée, mais laquelle? Hmm...

Ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui indiquèrent que c'était une AU d'Underfell. Il s'y dirigea et vit Error. Son âme vrilla en voyant ce corps svelte.

Fresh se cachant sous les os de son hôte, il était invisible aux yeux des autres. Il s'avança jusqu'au squelette et s'exclama:

"Error! Tu es là, bro!

-Bro? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Ink?

-Oh, désolé, Fresh vient de m'appeler...! Eh eh!"

Fresh l'avait oublié, il devait imiter Ink. Error le regarda, en relevant un sourcil puis soupira en marmonnant:

"J'ai besoin qu'on parle... de squelette à squelette, Inky.

-OK... Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tu sais, je t'ai déjà parlé de mes sentiments envers quelqu'un... Le problème, c'est que ce quelqu'un ne m'aime pas, j'en suis sûr.

-Pourquoi? Qui est-ce, br... Error?

-C'est Fresh, le voilà le problème! Et... Je... Il... Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas, Inky! C'est impossible vu comment il me parle, il m'appelle même "bro" ors ça vient de "brother" soit FRERE!

-Du calme, Error! Fresh dit bro à tout le monde, b... Error!

-Oui, tu as raison... Mais que dois-je faire selon toi pour lui confesser mes sentiments?"

Fresh écoutait avec attention le discours d'Error. Il avait apparemment l'habitude de se confier à Ink et il... il l'aimait. Error aimait Fresh. Cette nouvelle ébranla le parasite qui eut un maigre sourire. Il... LE TUER N'EN SERA QUE PLUS JOUISSIF!

Fresh salivait à l'idée de posséder Error, là, tout de suite, pourtant il savait que cela lui était impossible pour l'instant. Il releva ses yeux sur Error et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il fit apparaître les lunettes que son hôte précédent avait, se les plaça sur l'orbite nasale et dit:

"Hey Error bro! Comment qu'ça va?!

-Fresh?!

-Yeah, bro?

-C'était toi depuis le début?!

-Bien sûr bro, tu croyais quoi?

-Donc... Oh mon Dieu!"

Error rougit fortement et se recroquevilla. Maintenant. Fresh tendit sa main vers Error et lui dit:

"T'sais, bro, moi aussi j'te kiffe graaaave!

-Pardon?!

-Ben ouais, bro!

-Donc... depuis tout ce temps... Quant tu m'appelais bro...

-J'appelle tout le monde bro, même mes parents, bro!

-O-OK... Quel soulagement... Et du coup... S-Si tu m'aimes aussi...

-Embrassons nous, bro!"

Error rougit un peu plus et entrouvrit la bouche. Fresh se rapprocha et embrassa Error. MAINTENANT!!! Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre!

La bouche de Fresh s'ouvrit, laissant passer le parasite qui alla dans le corps du futur hôte.

Error se rendit rapidement compte du piège. Il se débattit fortement et sa résistance fut pour Fresh merveilleuse. Mais le parasite domina rapidement le destructeur dans un cri de plaisir intense.

 _Quelques jours plus tard...:_ Dream avait rendez-vous avec Error pour parler d'Ink car cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait disparu. Quand Error le trouva, il dit à Dream:

"Est-ce que tu veux passer un ERRbro quart d'heure, bro?"

 **Note de l'err... auteur!**

 _Hihihihihihihi, cet OS est officiellement TERMINE!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu!!! La dernière phrase indique que Fresh et Error "cohabitent" dans le corps d'Error... bref._

 _Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Deamon13: OK, bien sûr, par contre ça va peut-être pas être pour tout de suite, je dois prendre en compte les autres requêtes (je me souviens plus s'il y en a) mais ça sera fait!_

 _Sidona: Eh eh, je sais que le bisou aurait été apprécié sauf que Sherlock Holmes est un véritable... sociopathe. Et j'imagine pas un sociopathe embrasser comme ça. VOILAAA! Team pain au chocolat? Moi aussi! Et pour ton post scriptum, tu as la réponse juste au-dessus!_


	35. Dust x Ink

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien poster, c'est normal. C'est parce que j'ai écrit beaucoup de chapitres non publiés. Pourquoi? Pour rattraper mon retard sur les requêtes principalement. Du coup, pour rendre ça un peu plus amusant et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de poster "à la chaîne" les prochains chapitres samedi_ 28 _octobre, à partir de 20h._ _Il y a 3 requêtes: US!Pap x Reader (requête d'UneFilleRandom); Swapfell!Papyrus x Red (requête de Deamon13) et Ink (dominant) x Error (soumis) (requête de Golden Jubilee). Je cite toutes les requêtes parce que je suis pas sûre, si j'en ai manqué une, dites le dans les reviews. Les requêtes de ce chapitre seront prises en compte, hein! Tout ces chapitres seraient postés samedi 28 Octobre à partir de 20h (heure française!!!) sur une intervalle de 15 minutes pour chaques chapitres (le temps que vous puissiez lire, quand même!). Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas être disponnible, vous vous réveillerez avec trois chapitres minimum en plus! Dites moi dans les commentaires si ce genre d'idées vous plaît, comme ça quand j'aurais un train de retard sur les requêtes, je pourrais faire ce genre de choses (dites aussi si ça fait trop tôt ou trop tard, je changerais pour la prochaine fois, pas cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois). Ce serait tout le temps le samedi car pour ceux qui travaillent le lundi, si je le propose dimanche... Bref. Nous partons sur la requête de Sidona, soit sur du Dust x Ink! Réponse aux reviews à la fin._

 _BONE lecture (et merci d'avoir lu cette intro un peu longue)!_

Ink se réveilla subitement dans une cave sombre. Il regarda autour de lui, terrifié, et vit avec horreur le visage de Dust. Il essaya d'hurler mais un baîllon retint son cri. Fusillant du regard son tortionnaire, il attendit. Dust ricana et dit:

"Je me suis trompé, apparemment. Blue ne me fusillerait jamais du regard."

Hein? Ink était dérouté. Il baissa ses yeux sur sa tenue pour voir... la tenue de Blue.

C'est vrai, la fête.

Blue lui avait demandé d'essayer sa tenue et pour ne pas se retrouver tout nu, Ink s'était habillé de l'armure de Blue. Il regarda avec une certaine peur le criminel face à lui. Dust n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait et du coup... Qu'allait-il lui arriver?! Dust ricana et marmonna:

"Dans tout les cas, si j'aurais capturé Blue, cela n'aurait été que pour que tu viennes le secourir et que je puisse me battre contre toi à la loyale, Ink...

-HMM!!!

-Oh, tu as une objection à faire? Je vais enlever le baîllon. Crie si tu veux, nous sommes dans un bunker à 20 mètres de profondeur, personne ne peut t'entendre."

Dust retira le baîllon et Ink dit:

"Tu me voulais moi?!

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que mon coeur s'était entiché de cet idiot de première qu'est Blue? Pfff! Tu es bien trop naïf parfois, Ink..."

Le ton s'était fait plus grave, plus sensuel. Ink frissona à ces mots et, comme envoûté, il se laissa faire quand Dust l'embrassa. Ink lâcha un gémissement et s'appuya un peu plus contre Dust, tant que ses liens qui le retenaient le permettait. Dust, face à ce comportement, se rapprocha d'Ink pour approfondir le baiser, faire d'Ink sien rien que par ce toucher des dents. Ce fut un baiser langoureux, plein de promesses à venir, si long que les deux squelettes durent se séparer pour pouvoir respirer ( _mininote à destination de Sidona: Voilà, tu en as un de bisous, et un beau en plus!_ ). Ils se regardèrent dans le noir des orbites ( _mininote: allez mettre dans le blanc des yeux avec des squelettes! Pas moi, je respecte la biologie des monstres!_ ) et Dust marmonna d'une voix si grave qu'Ink faillit gémir en l'entendant:

"Alors comme ça... Tu apprécies mes baisers?

-D-Dust..."

Dust regardait Ink, amusé et comblé. Le créateur était rouge et il tentait d'embrasser Dust à nouveau en se mettant dans des positions parfois... hasardeuses? Le meurtrier n'en était que ravi. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'Ink, si bien que leur corps se collaient et il mordilla Ink. Les réponses de celui-ci ne furent que gémissements et un petit "Plus..." tellement craquant que Dust cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Ink essaya de s'aggripper à Dust mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent, raison pour laquelle il dit:

"Détâches moi, s'il te plaît... J'ai envie de te toucher... J'en ai tellement envie...

-Non, tu pourrais t'échapper. Et puis... L'idée que tu sois mon prisonnier peut amener de nouvelles fantaisies, tu sais...

-Je t'en supplie..."

Cette dernière phrase avait presque était un chuchotement et Dust respira un peu plus lourdement. Il détâcha Ink rapidement, confus, et le créateur se jeta dans les bras de Dust qui tomba.

Le couple roula au sol si bien que ce fut Dust qui se plaça au-dessus d'Ink. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Dust caressa avec une douceur qu'Ink ne lui connaissait pas les côtes de son amant. Tout n'était plus que caresses et gémissements mais Dust en voulait plus.

Ink n'avait pas d'âmes, c'est un problème dans cette situation, raison pour laquelle Dust se sentait gauche. Ink le sentit et il dit:

"Laisse moi faire...

-D-D'accord..."

Dust venait de donner une grande partie de sa confiance à Ink en le laissant être le dominant mais il ne fut pas déçu quand Ink commença à mordiller sa nuque, sa clavicule, ses côtes. Ce fut au tour de Dust de gémir si bien que l'âme du criminel apparut.

Ink saisit cette chance et prit l'âme dans sa main qu'il sortit de la cage thoracique de Dust. Il appuya dessus et Dust gémit de plaisir. Ce fut là qu'Ink se pencha vers Dust et dit:

"Les clés du bunker, et vite.

-Hein?!

-Les clés du bunker où je te tues.

-J-Je... SALOPARD!

-C'est moi le salopard? Pff! C'est toi qui m'as séquestré ici..."

Ink se leva et Dust fut contraint d'aller chercher les clés. Quand il les saisit, il hurla de surprise et de plaisir: Ink venait de mordiller son âme. Dust se retourna, confus, et Ink lui sourit en disant:

"Quoi?

-Tu viens de...?

-Oh, ça?"

Ink lécha l'âme avec une langue faite de peinture. Dust roucoula de plaisir et Ink lâcha:

"Je te récompense.

-P-Pardon?

-Allez, ouvre la porte.

-M-Mais..."

La douce torture à laquelle se livrait Ink s'arrêta et il exerça une pression telle que Dust grogna de douleur. Il ouvrit la porte et Ink s'avança. Une fois à la hauteur de Dust, il lui lâcha:

"C'est bien, mon grand."

Il tapota la joue de Dust avant de s'en aller.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà!!! Un OS très... particulier...! Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Deamon13: Pas de problèmes! Dis moi si j'ai oublié une de tes requêtes dans la liste de l'introduction!_

 _Golden Jubilee: Tu l'auras, ton OS, samedi ! Et j'ai déjà vu ce type d'Errink mais j'ai pas trop accroché, cependant j'en ai vu qu'un et si j'ai pas trop aimé, c'est parce que je m'imaginais beaucoup d'autre choses..._


	36. swap papyrus x reader

**Note de l'auteur:**

Désolé, je sais que j'avais dit autre chose dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai un rendez-vous prévu et je ne peux vraiment pas le manquer du coup, je posterais tout les chapitres en même temps ce soir. VRAIMENT DESOLEE!!!!

 _BONE lecture!_

Je soupirais longuement. Vraiment longuement. J'étais en plein "voyage", c'est à dire que j'avais pris du LSD. Ah... rien de meilleur qu'un bon voyage... Tout tanguait et c'était magnifique. Un "Miaou!" se fit entendre et je marmonnais:

"Celui qui a dit que l'humanité vit sous la tyranie des chats avait totalement raison...

-MIAOU!

-Oui, j'arrive! On n'a même plus le temps de se lever, ici!

-MIAOUUUU!"

Ce chat est un vrai tyran... Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte pour le faire rentrer. C'est là que je pus relever mes yeux sur... un... SQUELETTE! Tenant mon chat!

Euh... J'en ai trop pris ou quoi ( _mininote: T'en a trop pris, gr... qu'est-ce que je fous, moi?)_?!

Je marmonnais:

"Bordel, mais vous êtes qui?

-Euh... Papyrus. Votre chat m'a réveillé.

-Ah, désolé... Vous pouvez... le poser par terre?

-Il fait sombre chez vous...

-Je supporte très mal la lumière."

Je remarquais alors que le squelette fumait un join. Je demandais:

"C'est quoi?

-Du haschich.

-Du bon?

-Oui, de l'extra.

-Je peux?

-Bien sûr."

Et c'est ainsi qu'un squelette, aux environs de 20h, devant ma porte, me tendit un join. Je pris une bonne bouffée avant de lui rendre. Il marmonna:

"T'es une habituée.

-Ouais. Je suis en plein voyage, là.

-Oh, t'en as un peu pour moi?

-Oui, il en reste largement pour une dose. Entrez, allez-y!"

Oui, la drogue vous fait faire des trucs pas très net. Mais qu'avait-il à craindre d'un squelette qui m'avait prêté son joint? Il ne pouvait être que bien intentionné ( _mininote: la drogue, c'est mal! vous vous retrouvez avec un squelette sur le canapé!_ _Man!_ )!

Le squelette lâcha mon chat qui se réfugia dans l'arbre à chat. Je refermais la porte derrière mon nouvel invité et on s'assit sur le canapé. Là, je lui désignais le sachet rempli sur la table. Le squelette pris une partie du contenu du sachet et l'avala. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'affala sur moi et me demanda:

"C'est quoi ton nom...?

-T'es parti?

-Ouais... C'est du bon...

-Ouais. Mon nom? Je m'appelle... Bob Marley! Il est cool, je l'aime bien, ce gars-là. Et toi?

-Papyrus... Je suis qu'un bon à rien.

-Ouch, t'es parti pour faire un bad trip...

-Non, c'est vrai! Mon frère me le dit tout le temps! Il me dit tout le temps que je suis un vrai paresseux, un bon à rien, un... un... que je suis inutile!"

Papyrus pleura et je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je me sentis vraiment concerné par ses propos. Il portait un sweat orange et la couleur de son habit m'agressait les yeux, raison pourquoi je m'adossais à lui, la tête à l'opposée de son sweat. Il me dit:

"Toi, t'as l'air d'être une personne cool, tu vois? Pas cool comme ces vantards, non, vraiment cool, et moi je suis... J'essaie d'être cool mais je le suis pas!

-Ouais, je comprends trop ce que tu veux dire...

-Et... Je... J'ai tellement envie de... d'être admiré de mon frère... Mais il veut que je sois respectable et tout, hors c'est mauvais, ça! Parce que les gens respectables, ils sont pas cool du tout!

-C'est sûr... Mais sois toi-même, y a que comme ça que tu pourras être cool, Pap... Faut sortir de tout ce capitalisme et vivre pleinement la vie, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-T'as raison... Mais je mérite que de mourir!"

C'était comme ça un bad trip. Rien ne pouvait aider. Sur 10 voyages, on était sûr de tomber sur un mauvais. Alors on le vivait puis on en refaisait un autre où on repartait au pays des bisounours.

J'ai essayé de réconforter Papyrus. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère, plus que pour lui. Il m'a parlé de ses amis monstres et de tout ce qu'il faisait dans leur dos pour les aider. Il m'a aussi parlé de l'humain qui avait le pouvoir de recommencer éternellement le monde -c'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais entendu- et bien évidemment du scientifique qui, il y a bien longtemps, avait créé Papyrus.

Puis, fatigués, épuisés, nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras de l'autre.

Au réveil, je souris. Papyrus a sans doute été la plus belle des créations de mon esprit lors d'un voyage. D'ailleurs, c'était comme si sa chaleur et son odeur étaient encore là... J'ouvris les yeux.

Je crois que mon cri résonna dans tout le quartier!

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Hihi, c'est trop chou, non? Commente, si tu veux! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ma référence dans la mininote où je disais "t'en as trop pris, gr...", je parlais du hippie de SLG (si tu connais pas, tape SLG sur Youtube et regarde! Tu redécouvriras Internet LOL). J'ai fais une autre allusion à un Youtubeur dans la mininote où je dis "la drogue c'est mal, patati patata, Man!", c'est le hippie de Kriss Papillon cette fois qui, contrairement à celui d'SLG qui dit "gros", lui, son truc, c'est de dire "Man"_.


	37. Swapfell papyrus x red

**Note de l'auteur:**

N _ous voilà donc partis sur le Swapfell!Papyrus x Red!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est une requête de Deamon13 (je crois, je le dis de mémoire, corrigez moi dans les commentaires si nécessaire)._

 _BONE lecture!_

Papyrus s'éclipsa. il arriva dans l'AU de son amant, Underfell. Son amant, qui était-ce? Red...

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard sur Undernet et un profond amour était né entre eux.

Papyrus se faufila entre les maisons de Snowdin et toqua à la porte de son amant. Il savait que le frère de celui-ci n'était pas là à cette heure-ci et ce fut un visage jouflu qui lui ouvrit. Red lui dit:

"Entre, je t'en pris."

Papyrus entra et ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un long moment. Papyrus se sentait gêné par ce silence et Sans sans doute aussi car il dit:

"M-Montons dans ma chambre, d'accord?

-Oui..."

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci et se firent face. Papyrus respirait lourdement et Red lui dit:

"On ne peut pas... Continuer à se voir comme ça.

-C'est à dire...?

-Je... Nos frères nous empêchent de vivre ensemble et, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais le mien ne me manquera pas.

-Tu veux que l'on...

-Emménage ensemble dans une AU calme.

-Et laquelle? Tu y as pensé?

-Oui, bien sûr. J'en ai conclus que la plus calme serait Underswap. De vrais bisounours là-bas.

-M-Mais...

-Tu as peur?

-Oui... Mon frère et toi, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Je comprends. Mais quand tu rentreras, on sait tout deux qu'il va te faire du mal à cause de ton absence et ça, je le refuse!

-Je... Je peux supporter la douleur... Je peux venir plus longtemps si tu veux, comme ça tu n'auras pas...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui m'inquiète, mais toi! Viens avec moi!

-Je... Tu... ne m'abandonneras pas?

-Non. Jamais."

Cette réponse conforta Papyrus dans son idée. Il dit:

"D'accord. Mais avant... J'aimerais que... Enfin... C'est plutôt génant...

-Quoi?

-Je... Tu promets que tu ne vas pas rigoler?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Tu ne promets pas?!

-Si, je promets! Non, je ne rigolerais pas!

-D-D'accord... Dans ce cas... Je voudrais..."

Papyrus se tortionna sur lui-même et marmonna dans un souffle:

"F-Fais moi tien..."

Un long silence suivit. Papyrus, pensant avoir tout fait foirer, allait s'excuser quand Red s'exclama en l'embrassant:

"Tu croyais que j'allais rire? C'est un sujet très sérieux, Pap..."

Les deux squelettes s'aimèrent dans une passion frénétique.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Vous croyez que j'allais mettre le lemon? Ben non, quelle histoire! Je vais le mettre sur le dernier chapitre, nah! Vous allez devoir patienter pour votre lemon!!! Que je suis sadique! Je m'excuse du peu de richesse de l'OS mais je suis pas très à l'aise avec Swapfell, donc... voilà._


	38. ink (dominant) x Error (soumis

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Eh eh!!! Nous voilà donc partis sur le dernier OS de mon retard (YAY!). Voici donc la requête de Golden Jubilee: Ink (soumis) x Error (dominant)._

 _BONE lecture!_

Je regardais Error, tremblant d'envie. Cela fait à présent un mois que nous sortons ensemble tout les deux et... et... Et nous nous sommes embrassés trois fois depuis.

On peut pas dire qu'on est des rapides!

J'ai toujours été le plus entreprenant, le plus investi dans notre relation. En tout cas, c'est mon impression. Je soupirais. Error me l'avait bien dit: je ne devais pas me risquer à avoir les mains baladeuses tant que lui ne disait pas oui. Et je commence à m'impatienter, moi! Je suis très tactile, je l'ai toujours été, et quand après des semaines à lui faire la cour il accepte de passer sa main sur la mienne et à accepter ma déclaration, je crois que j'ai trop espéré. Car, ne l'oublions pas, Error a une phobie incompréhensible des contacts.

Et moi, je suis tactile.

Vous commencez à saisir le hic dans cette histoire?

C'est pour ça que j'essaie de l'habituer à ma présence sans trop le brusquer: de temps en temps je lui fais un bisous sur la joue (quand à notre dernier baiser il a failli faire une crise cardiaque sous l'effet de la surprise, j'ai préféré les "bises surprises" au "baiser surprise"), je peux aussi caresser sa joue ou sa main.

C'est TOUT.

Au bout de deux mois, je peux le prendre par la main et lui faire la bise!

Je suis d'un naturel très patient, TRES patient, mais Error se confronte à mes limites, là! Tout les gestes qu'il m'autorise, je les prodigues à n'importe lequel de mes amis! Ceci dit, les gestes que je lui fais, il ne les accepte de personne d'autres. C'est peut-être ça qui fait que selon lui nous avons une vie amoureuse mouvementée.

Car, bien sûr, faire la bise, c'est avoir une vie amoureuse mouvementée, pour monsieur le phobique!

D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, il refuse tout contact et il est très... distant. Et je déteste ça, ça me met mal à l'aise. C'est pour ça que depuis cinq minutes à présent, je le fixe des yeux. Il me sourit faiblement et marmonna:

"Q-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-R-Rien!

-Tu me trompes? Remarque, si tu fais la bise à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne vais pas me fâcher...

-N-NON!

-Alors quoi, Ruru?

-J-Je... Je... Allons chez toi, ce sera plus facile pour en parler."

Ouh là, qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier notre présence chez moi pour qu'il me dise quelque chose? Il me quitte? On se téléporta dans la Dodle Sphère, sur mon ilôt de collection de coussins. Error s'allongea dedans et j'en fis de même, me collant à lui. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me dire:

"J-J'ai remarqué que... que... que nous n'allions pas assez vite pour toi.

-Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'inquiètes pas, allons à ton rythme! dis-je inquiet de le perdre.

-N-Non, ça va... Mais, avec ma phobie du toucher, il est très dur pour moi d'accepter ce genre de caresses qu'ont les couples.

-Je comprends.

-Du coup... Enfin... Je... Je veux que tu sois heureux, Inky et je pense qu'il faut que je fasse des efforts aussi...

-Oui, je compren... Attends, quoi?

-Ben... Oui... Mais j'étais très inquiet, j'avais peur à cause de mon manque... d'expérience dans la matière.

-Et...?

-J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir à comment est-ce que l'on... enfin, tu vois... tout les deux... faire des trucs d'amoureux, en somme.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais super distant?

-Oui! Et... Inky... Je pense que... que... que je suis prêt."

Error me regarda avec de la détermination animant son regard. Je lui dis, méfiant:

"Prêt pour quoi? Parce que quand tu me dis ça, je peux penser que tu es prêt pour que je te fasse un câlin comme autre chose, Ruru. C'est pas très précis.

-P-Prêt... p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pour... tout!

-Tout...?

-O-Oui!

-Ca veut dire... Que tu es d'accord... pour avec moi...

-Exact! Mais... Je... J'ai aucune idée... de... enfin, c'est gênant de le dire... Je... J'aimerais avoir à ne pas le dire... Je n'ai aucune idée de comment... te faire plaisir ou même réagir à tes caresses!"

Il enfouit sa tête dans les coussins et il me fallut un petit moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Je m'exclamais:

"Mais tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir à ta réaction! Je veux dire... Il n'existe pas de manuels pour comment réagir aux caresses de votre petit copain!

-Je suis pas petit!

-C'est pas ça que... oh, peu importe. Dans tout les cas, je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant de quoi que ce soit! Ca, non!

-C-Compris... Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment te faire... plaisir...

-Pour cette partie là, tu..."

Je regardais Error, pensant à sa timidité et aux efforts gargantuesques qu'il effectuait pour moi puis soupirais en marmonnant:

"Ne t'en occupes pas, d'accord?

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fais ce que tu peux, d'accord?

-Du coup... On fait ça quand? Je suis pris demain, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Nightmare pour ma démission!

-PFFFF! Ca se programme pas sur un calendrier, Error! On ne va pas dire "Tel jour, on prend une heure pour baiser ensemble!"

-Ca peut prendre autant de temps?!

-Euh... J'ai jamais mis de chronomètres, tu vois...

-Et, dis moi... _(mininote: messieurs dames, je vais ruiner vos espoirs dans trois phrases_ ) C'est vrai que c'est du sport? Je vais devoir prévoir un goûter pour après?

-Pas du tout, ce n'est pas du sport, les scientifiques ont démontré que l'effort était à peine plus fort que de marcher ( _mininote: RIP vos espoirs, remerciez moi!_ _C'est entièrement vrai, pour info, je tire par ça de n'importe où, c'est juste qu'on m'a déjà posé la question et j'ai fait des recherches du coup pour tout vous dire!_ )! Et puis tu ne vas quand même pas prévoir ton petit panier avec ta barre de céréales et ta canette de jus de fruit après! PFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-Tu te moques de mon ignorance, arrête! Je... C'est... On parle d'un truc sérieux, Inky!

-C'est toi qui le rend comique."

Lentement, je me rapprochais de lui. Il avait toujours la tête dans les coussins et c'est pourquoi je me contentais d'un bisous sur son crâne (Attention! On a franchi la barrière de la bise!!!). Il se figea, se retourna, tout rouge. Oh qu'il est mignon. Devenant de plus en plus rouge, il se releva légèrement et posa ses dents contre les miennes. Avide de contacts, je caressais son torse avec une douceur légendaire. Sans doute parce que personne d'autre que lui ne l'avait touché là avant moi, il gémit rapidement. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche et me fusilla du regard en disant:

"Tu me fais quoi, là?

-L'amour, mon cher Ruru."

Il devint écarlate et planta sa tête dans les coussins, comme une autruche. Considérant cela comme un accord, je glissais ma main sous son T-shirt et je continuais à frôler ses os. Malgré les coussins, j'entendais distinctement ses gémissements. J'enlevais son pantalon et je baissais ma tête pour mordiller les os de son bassin. Un cri retentit. Déjà? Je continuais à dévorer mon amant rempli de luxure et remontais lentement jusqu'à son âme que je gobais. Un couinement s'échappa des coussins. Je ricanais, c'était si mignon de voir la panoplie des sons qu'Error produisait. Un cri s'échappa de la montagne de coussins:

"ON SE MOQUE PAS!

-Mais non, mais non..."

Je mordillais son âme à présent et là, j'eus droit à un concerto pour cris. Vous savez ce qu'est le concerto? C'est la réponse entre un orchestre et un soliste ( _mininote: merci la prof de musique!)_. Ben là, c'était pareil. Ses gémissements s'intensifiaient et ses cris répondaient. Error aurait du être musicien.

Au bout d'un moment, son âme disparut lentement de ma bouche, y laissant un goût sucré. Bien, maintenant, il est temps de déterrer le pauvre Error qui haletait sous les coussins.

Je retirais un à un tout les oreillers pour finir par le trouver, un filet de bave coulant de son menton. Qu'il est mignon.

J'allais le relever mais un ronflement se fit entendre. Je ris légèrement en marmonnant:

"Et fermeture par un canon de ronflements!"

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voili voilou!!!!!!!!!!!_


	39. lust x red

**Note de l'auteur:** _Coucou!! J'ai vu que vous avez mis beaucoup de reviews, ça fait très plaisir! Réponse à la fin (comme d'habitude, en fait, ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser????). Nous partons sur du Lust x Red, requête de Deamon13!_ _BONE lecture!!_

Red marchait dans Snowdin avec un calme légendaire et soudainement, sentit un coup sur son crâne. Puis, plus rien ( _mininote: OK, c'est un début pas des meilleurs, je le reconnais, mais je me rattrape sur la fin!_ ).

Il ouvrit les yeux dans une cave sombre. Avec une certaine apréhension, il vit qu'il était attaché. Cependant, il n'y avait personne. Ah, bah ça, c'est le pire enlèvement qu'il ait jamais vu! Quand on enlève quelqu'un, on a la politesse d'être au réveil de ce quelqu'un!

Il mettra une étoile sur tripunderground ( _mini_ _note: tripadvisor version monstre)_!

Quelqu'un ouvrit doucement la porte et une silhouette squelettique se glissa à l'intérieur. Red inspira puis dit:

"Vous êtes qui pour avoir osé m'assommer?

-Oh, coucou, mon mignon..."

"Mon mignon"? "MON MIGNON"?! C'est une blague? Red regarda avec une certaine colère dans les yeux le squelette allumer la lumière. Et là, il se figea. Oh non. Oh non!

Le squelette qui se dressait face à lui était Lust.

Red était pas très difficile niveau enlèvement. Vraiment. Il aimait bien Dust, Horror ou même Killer! Il s'en tirait avec une blessure et puis c'est tout! Par contre... Lust... C'était pas une blessure avec laquelle il s'en irait!

Déjà, est-ce qu'il pourrait s'en aller?

Lust était réputé pour "mater" ses victimes "consentantes". Généralement, les survivants en ressortaient changés. Lust s'avança avec sensualité et Red remarqua qu'il était allongé depuis le début. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer?!

Lust s'assit sur lui et le regarda, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Il lui dit:

"Alors, mon mignon? On n'est pas content?

-LA FERME! CASSE TOI!"

Red essaya de se débattre mais il ne put faire qu'accentuer le contact entre le bassin de Lust et le sien et le ravisseur, pour bien lui faire comprendre, gémit en se moquant:

"Déjà? Je n'ai même pas besoin de te forcer, comme c'est dommage!

-Je... Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, sale violeur?!

-Oh, comme tu es innocent... Je vais briser ces petites croyances que tu as pu te forger du haut de ta virginité."

Red pâlit. Il regarda avec colère Lust qui se pencha pour mordiller sa nuque. Le rouge plaça tout ses efforts dans l'acte de ne pas gémir. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Lust sourit contre ses os et déclara:

"Que ce soit de plaisir ou de douleur, je vais te faire crier, Red, à toi de choisir de quelle façon..."

Lust mordit avec une force inouïe l'os de Red qui contint un hurlement de douleur. Il regarda Lust avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait avoir dans les yeux et Lust ricana. Il continua à le mordiller tantôt de façon douce tantôt de façon violente et endiablée. Mais Red ne poussa pas un seul bruit.

Ce fut là que Lust considéra qu'il y avait un vrai défi. Il regarda Red puis le força à l'embrasser. Le rouge, incapable de se défendre, du accepter le baiser de l'autre.

Mais il n'y participa pas pour autant et regarda avec une certaine fierté dans le regard Lust.

Celui-ci se pencha sur le visage de Red et dit:

"On résiste à ce que je vois? Tu vas voir, demain, tu vas m'implorer pour que je te touche.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, sale porc!"

Un sourire naquît sur les dents de Lust et un grognement s'échappa de Red.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Court. Mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. Réponse aux reviews!_ _Deamon 13 (review 1): Le voilà, le Lust x Red! J'ai voulu faire une sorte de codominance car je voyais mal Red masochiste dans cet OS. Voilàààà!_ _Ansatsu SHI: OUH LA!!! 10 REQUÊTES?! Mais c'est quoi ça?! Je sais pas si je l'ai dit, mais apparemment il faut que j'impose une limite de nombre de requêtes par chapitre! 1 REQUÊTE PAR CHAPITRE! Sinon, je n'arrive pas à gérer. C'est pas que je veux pas les faire, mais il faut un peu répartir les requêtes sur les OS, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour les deux premières, je ne connais pas du tout d'AU!Cream ou d'AU!Dustberry mis à part ceux que j'ai écrit. Donc à moins que t'en aies un en tête, je peux pas. Pour la requête de Diacross et Dreamaël, pas de soucis. Si tu veux, je prend cette requête pour le prochain OS d'ailleurs. Requête numéro 4... OK, j'aime bien les sirènes! Pour la requête numéro 5, ça se rapproche un peu trop de mon ink (dominant) x error (soumis). Je sais, c'est pas exactement pareil, mais quand même. Pour la requête 6, OK. Requête 7: OK. Requête 8: What? Traduction??? Requête 9: Euh... EUH... J'ai bien une idée, mais ça va être chelou. Vraiment. Faut voir. Requête 10: OK, j'aime bien l'idée. Je vais mettre Ink en fangirl de Nightmare je le sens. Par contre, il faut que tu me dises l'ordre dans lequel je les fais et je prendrai comme "nouvelle" requête la suivante de façon à ce que ça soit possible... Bref. Faut que je m'organise en somme._ _Guest: Contente que ça t'ait plu!!! J'ai par contre qu'une partie du lien, j'ai essayé derrière mais ça n'a pas marché, donc tu peux me renvoyer le lien s'il te plaît? Et, tu pourrais pas la prochaine fois que tu commentes mettre un pseudonyme parce que j'ai plusieurs reviews de guest du coup je me perd un peu..._ _Sidona (commentaire sur le Dust x Ink): Eh eh, contente que ça t'ait plu! Pour ta dernière phrase, bonne chance!_ _Deamon 13 (review 2): Contente que ça te plaise!_ _Guest: Hihihi, je suis contente que le Errink t'ait particulièrement plu! Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre un pseudonyme la prochaine fois que tu commentes? Je m'y perd beaucoup. Genre... BEAUCOUP. Merci!!_ _Sidona (commentaire sur le swap!Pap x Reader): Ouais, la drogue, c'est mal... Mais je me suis demandée comment, à part en rêve, tu pouvais voir des squelettes sans être choqué... Réponse: quand t'es bourré ou bien drogué! Vu que swap!Pap fume..._ _Sidona (commentaire sur le swapfell!Pap x red): Juste un poil. Juste un poil... de la taille d'un camion. LOL._ _Sidona (commentaire sur le Errink): Je m'excuse de faire plusieurs rubriques, mais plusieurs reviews dit plusieurs rubriques. Donc... VIVE ERRINK!!! YOUHOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Non, je ne suis pas du tout fan de ce couple! Hihi! Contente que cette histoire te plaise autrement._


	40. Diacross x Dreamaël (suite)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Hmm... En prenant dans l'ordre les requêtes d'Ansatsu SHI, c'est celle-ci que je peux faire en premier. Donc la voici. Je sais, normalement, c'est une série d'OS, donc il n'y a pas de suite aux chapitres. Sauf que là, (de ceux qui ont commentés en m'incluant moi-même), on est trois à bien vouloir une suite de cet OS en particulier. Du coup, la voici._

 _BONE lecture!_

Dreamaël était face à son frère, Malthamare, l'archange du savoir ( _mininote: le vrai nom de ce personnage dans Diablo c'est Malthaël. J'ai fait le mixage avec Nightmare puisqu'au début il est gentil puis après il devient le pire des monstres_ ). Son frère parlait de beaucoup de choses comme de la nécessité de lancer une offensive contre... Diacross.

Ce qui est problématique pour Dreamaël.

Avec Diacross, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ce baiser involontaire. Comme... plus qu'un simple baiser. Dreamaël ne savait pas s'il aimait Diacross, jamais l'idée de lui apporter des fleurs lui serait venue à l'esprit. Il soupira. Diacross étant le pire ennemi de Dreamaël officiellement du moins, ils se rencontraient en secret. Dreamaël tremblait de rage. Malthamare demanda:

"Dreamaël! Qu'y a-t-il?

-J'ai... Juste envie d'aller au combat rapidement, c'est tout...

-Je me doute qu'en tant qu'archange de la justice tu as envie de punir ces monstres de cruauté pour ce qu'ils ont fait!

-Mais... n'est-il pas possible de les changer?

-Non, un démon, primordial qui plus est, ne peut pas changer. Il peut faire semblant, il peut te tromper, mais il ne peut pas être gentil, il ne peut pas aimer.

-Oui... tu as raison.

-Tu me sembles étrange, mon frère.

-Je me demandais ça parce que les humains sont la combinaison de parts angéliques de nous-mêmes et de celles de démons. Et pourtant ils peuvent aimer!

-Mais ils sont aussi meurtriers les uns que les autres. Je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Inkperius."

Il hocha de la tête puis se rendit vers le lieu de rendez-vous avec Diacross. Là-bas, il le trouva dans le corps d'un humain, chose étrange. Diacross était reconnaissable peu importe son enveloppe charnelle: il avait une énergie démoniaque si forte qu'il était impossible de se tromper. Dreamaël dit:

"Tu as changé de corps?

-Oui, ce petit morveux s'en est pris à moi et il est plutôt puissant... Du coup, je l'ai corrompu.

-Je vois...

-Cela ne semble pas te plaire.

-En effet, tu as tué quelqu'un!

-Oui, mais dois-je te rappeler qu'un démon sans hôte, c'est une pierre? UNE PIERRE?! Bon, j'ai de la chance, j'ai une pierre rouge, moi. Mais quand même! Je refuse d'être une simple pierre.

-Hmm... Ce n'est pas ton genre de te justifier.

-Peu importe, on avait conclut le fait qu'on ne parlerait pas des démons et des anges, d'accord?

-Oui."

Diacross prit la main de Dreamaël et ils se téléportèrent dans un endroit entre les cieux des anges et la terre des hommes. L'Enfer.

Dreamaël se sentit immédiatement oppressé par autant d'énergie démoniaque, c'est pourquoi il se colla un peu plus à Diacross. Celui-ci avançait calmement et tout le monde s'écartait pour le laisser passer. Normal, c'est le Big Boss des Enfers.

Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi un ange le suivait et il entra dans ses appartements en compagnie de Dreamaël. Ce dernier avait repris du poil de la bête et dit:

"Charmant, ton chez toi.

-Fais pas la tête, cet humaine était une sorcière. Son chez elle est un sanctuaire rempli de sorcières comme elle. Hors de question pour moi d'y aller.

-Tu as pris le corps d'une femme?

-Tu sais bien que les démons d'un certain rang comme les anges d'un certain rang n'ont pas de genre."

Diacross s'avança de façon sensuelle vers Dreamaël. Mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en montrant sa main gantée. Il dit:

"J'ai... Les anges vont lancer une offensive contre toi.

-Laisse moi deviner, tu en es l'auteur et tu t'en veux?

-Non, c'est mon frère qui a planifié tout ça. Etant l'archange de la justice, je suis obligé d'y participer. Mais... Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

-Eh eh, c'est un poil ridicule tout ça, tu sais? A la base, tu es censé vouloir me tuer, tu es programmé pour ça.

-Au diable toute cette histoire de destin!

-Au diable? Tu es sûr?

-Peu importe."

Dreamaël se sentait vexé du comportement de Diacross. Il se sentait blessé. Il avait une déchirure dans sa poitrine qu'il ne pouvait combler. L'archange... aimait un démon. Il dit:

"Diacross, penses-tu... Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser à moi?

-Apparemment oui puisque tu n'es pas mort.

-Et... Est-ce que... tu as mal quand tu me vois partir?

-Mal? Que veux tu dire?

-Est-ce que tu as mal dans ton coeur quand tu...

-Ouh là on se calme l'archange justicier! Moi, avoir un coeur? Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas de coeur. Je suis un démon, je suis Diacross, seigneur de la Terreur, pas des bisounours!

-Mais... Je... Je... Moi, je..."

Dreamaël ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas franchir la barrière des mots. S'il le disait, il y avait trois options:

1\. Diacross l'aime donc il vont avoir un avenir prospère, etc...

2\. Diacross ne l'aime pas et il est honnête avec lui du coup c'est fini entre eux.

3\. Diacross ne l'aime pas mais... il va lui faire croire que si et le manipuler.

Sur trois possibilités, seulement une est positive pour Dreamaël. Il soupira et dit:

"Tu... Les anges peuvent devenir des hommes s'ils le souhaitent, afin de renier leurs pouvoir angéliques, tu ne pourrais pas renier tes pouvoirs démoniaques pour nous?

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de renier mes pouvoirs, au juste? Si je renie mes pouvoirs, qui prendra ma place? Je n'ai que deux frères et TU as fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus revenir. J'ai bien quelques lieutenants puissants, mais personne de ma trempe. Toi, par contre... Si tu renies tes pouvoirs angéliques, il y aura ton frère pour prendre ta place et de toute façon, tu n'es pas le leader des anges, on le sait tous.

-Mais je suis le seul à protéger les humains!

-Justement, deviens l'un d'entre eux!

-Je ne peux pas, Diacross, je ne peux pas!

-AH! Tu vois ce que ça fait, maintenant!

-Diacross... Je t'aime!

-Tu... m'aimes?

-Oui, de tout mon coeur!"

Diacross regarda Dreamaël. Diacross, Seigneur de la Terreur, ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Oui, il souffrait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Dreamaël partir, mais il souffre en continu! Oui, il pense souvent à lui, mais pas qu'en bien! Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait. Non, c'était... du respect.

Ce qui, pour un démon, est à peu près pareil.

Parce qu'il respectait Dreamaël, il ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer avec l'archange de la justice. Ce fut pour ça qu'il dit:

"Je te hais du plus profond de mon coeur, Dreamaël.

-Q-Quoi...?

-Depuis le début de notre relation, tu t'es affaibli. Tu es faible à présent. C'est à cause de notre relation. Je respecte le Dreamaël fort et réfléchi qui a créé l'ordre des Staradrim, pas celui qui rampe aux pieds d'un démon en quête d'amour.

-Tu... ne m'aimes pas...

-Maintenant, pars avant que j'appelle Horrorielle.

-D'accord..."

Dreamaël s'avança sans but vers la sortie des Enfers. Une fois à l'extérieur, il hurla sa peine.

Diacross, lui, fou de rage contre le monde entier, alla voir dans le monde des hommes quiconque pourrait lui permettre de vider sa souffrance.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette fin, hein? Avouez! Bon, voici mes réponses aux reviews:_

 _Sidona: La vengeance de Red...? Eh eh, bonne idée!_

 _Deamon13: Ink x Red... Ca existe? Dans tout les cas, si vous continuez à me proposer des trucs avec Red, je sens que je vais renommer la FF "OS quelqu'un x Red"! Dans tout les cas, je prends en compte ta requête!_


	41. paperfresh

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Hum hum... Je suis tête en l'air, je sais. Voilà pourquoi je fête le 40ième OS sur le 41ième. Ouais, je sais, ridicule. Mais voilà, cette histoire a passé la barre des 40 OS! Wouhou!!!!!! Champagne!_

 _Réponses aux reviews à la fin! Nous partons sur la requête de Sidona: Paperfresh (je crois qu'on en est là, si on met de côté les 10 requêtes d'Ansatsu SHI)!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Paperjam était face à Fresh, un sourire aux lèv... dents. Un sourire aux dents. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, sûr de son coup, et pris son arme qu'il plaça dans le dos de Fresh. PJ transpirait mais il se ressaisit. Cela faisait des mois qu'il s'entraînait, il était prêt.

Il dit d'une voix marquée d'un fort accent:

"POLICE!!! Monsieur Fresh, vous êtes en état d'arrestation!

-PJ, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça!"

Fresh se retourna en un instant, saisit la main de l'enfant et retira le jouet en plastique. Il dit:

"Et puis quand je parlais d'entraînement en situation réelle, je ne te parlais pas d'un jeu de rôle raté.

-Ah. Dommage, j'avais le costume.

-Oui, mais non. Bref... Tu es trop faible, c'est pour ça que je dois t'entraîner... Ink et Error sont manifestement trop préoccupés avec ton frère pour que tu sois vraiment protégé!

-Et c'est à toi qu'inccombe cette mission, blablabla... Je connais la chanson, Fresh!"

Dernièrement, Fresh avait en tête d'entraîner Paperjam au combat. Cependant, l'entrain de ce dernier laisse à désirer... Un vrai paresseux, comme son père Error. Fresh marmonna:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse pour commencer?

-Hmm... Tu retires tout tes vêtements et...

-EN TERMES D'ENTRAÎNEMENT, ESPECE DE PERVERS!"

Le jeune ricana et Fresh soupira. Cela faisait un an que PJ tentait de le séduire et même si Fresh aimait PJ, il refusait toute relations. Pourquoi? Parce que ce serait de la pédophilie! Vous savez son âge? 15 ANS! PJ a 15 ans et Fresh 25! Soit 10 ans d'écart!

Donc Fresh repousse inlassablement le jeune pour éviter tout... accident envers sa sensibilité émotionnelle.

En cet instant, Fresh ne savait pas trop si c'était la sensibilité émotionnelle de PJ ou la sienne...

PJ demanda:

"Bon, du coup, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, Mister Fresh?

-Je serais d'avis que l'on combatte d'abord avec une arme, à la façon d'un humain.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que selon les situations, tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta magie. Allez, au boulot!"

Rapidement, les deux squelettes, baton en main, se firent face. Fresh rougit en voyant que PJ, ce sale allumeur, avait mis un débardeur bien trop grand qui laissait voir la clavicule de ce dernier et un short moulant. ARGH! PJ sourit en voyant que son stratagème avait fonctionné, Fresh était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Cependant, en adulte responsable, Fresh se reconcentra sur les magnifiques cla... le combat et commença à attaquer. Mais PJ n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre la main à la pâte et n'esquiva même pas. Fresh dit:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu aies envie de te battre?

-Hmm... Tu enlèves un de tes vêtements à chaque fois que tu perds.

-Et si tu perds, ce sera toi qui enlèverait un vêtement? Hors de question.

-Non, ça ne marche que si tu perds.

-Ah. Non quand même.

-Pourquoi, tu as si peur que ça de perdre face à un débutant comme moi?

-Non, mais...

-Alors qu'est-ce qui est dérangeant?"

Fresh regarda PJ. C'est vrai, le jeune n'a aucune expérience dans le combat, il serait bien facile de le vaincre. Il soupira puis déclara:

"D'accord.

-YAY!!!"

Ils se mirent en face et PJ se lança de lui-même à l'attaque. Fresh put rapidement esquiver et donna un coup bien placé dans le dos de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'écroula mais avant même que Fresh ne lui demande de se relever, il était déjà parti à l'assaut.

Fresh commença à donner des conseils tout en bloquant les coups et en contrattaquant:

"Ta position est mauvaise, tiens avec tes deux mains le baton!... TES YEUX! Tu dois pas fixer mes yeux ni mon visage, je ne vais pas écrire dessus ce que je vais faire! Les yeux sur mon bâton!... N'utilise pas que le bâton, tu as des pieds, non? SERS-T-EN!... C'est quoi ces mouvements, la majorette?!... Bloque aussi mes coups, ne te contente pas d'esquiver!"

Et encore, et encore, PJ mordit la poussière. Cependant, il apprenait vite et l'appât du gain fonctionnait étrangement bien. C'est ainsi qu'à peine une heure passée, il put frôler Fresh. Mais ce dernier sonna la fin de l'entraînement.

Les jours suivants, PJ fit des progrès fulgurants. Rapidement, Fresh se battit d'égal à égal avec lui et celui-ci comptait bien garder ses vêtements alors il déclara:

"Entraînement magique à présent.

-Pourquoi? Je commençais à gagner!

-JUSTEMENT! Allez!"

Le combat repris mes ce furent les Gaster Blasters qui fusèrent. Mais là aussi, PJ devint aussi fort que Fresh.

Ce fut là que les entraînements prirent fin définitivement.

Il restait cependant une nuit avant qu'Error ne vienne récupérer le jeune demain. Et PJ comptait bien en profiter...

Le soir, Fresh alla dans sa chambre tôt, se coucha tôt et allait s'endormir quand trois coups sur la porte le "réveillèrent". De mauvaise humeur, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur PJ. Il marmonna:

"Quoi...?

-J'ai peur...

-Sérieusement?

-Te moques pas! Je peux... dormir avec toi?

-Pff... Si tu veux..."

Fresh était trop fatigué pour refuser quoique ce soit à PJ ce soir. Il referma la porte et s'effondra sur le lit mais rapidement il sentit deux bras l'encercler. Il hurla:

"Hey, bro, du calme, OK?!

-M-Mais je te fais juste un câlin!"

La voix sanglotante le fit soupirer et il marmonna un "D'accord" avant de retomber sur le lit. Ce fut là que PJ commença à le caresser. Voyant que Fresh ne répondait pas, il continua un peu plus avant d'entendre un ronflement. PJ soupira avant de se laisser lui aussi porter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Error alla récupérer PJ. Il toqua à la porte de Fresh mais, n'obtenant pas de réponses, il entra. Personne. Il fouilla chacune des pièces et quand il entra dans la chambre, son souffle se coupa: son Paperjam était affalé sur Fresh et celui-ci se débattait en disant:

"Paperjam, je ne veux pas te faire de... Oh, Monsieur Error.

-Sup! Je vous laisse entre amoureux... Et PJ, sois gentil, d'accord?"

Il referma la porte avant d'entendre la réponse de son fils.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _...Sylmarils n'est pas disponnible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message! Non, plus sérieusement, QUESTION!!! Je ne connais pas toute les AU (en même temps, il y en a beaucoup) et du coup, je me demandais s'il existe déjà une AU dans le style médiéval, car j'aurais dans l'idée d'en faire une et que c'est pas très sympa de refaire l'idée de quelqu'un du coup je vous demande si vous en connaissez une (si elle existe, dites moi dans quelle fic ou bien sur quel site...)!!!_

 _Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Sidona: Eh eh, contente que ça t'ait plu! Et oui, Dreamaël va être très triste... Mais en fait, vous, lecteurs, vous connaissez pas forcément Diablo III, mais moi si! Du coup (je sais que je me complique la vie, mais je suis une fan de ce jeun, OK?!) j'ai du faire avec la suite des évènements qui est que Tyraël (ou Dreamaël c'est pareil) va se fâcher avec les autres anges et va décider de devenir un humain! Dans notre histoire, cet évènement est du parce que Dreamaël est trop triste de sa rupture... voilà. Pour les requêtes d'Ansatsu SHI, je ne vais pas toutes les faire, mais je vais en faire quelques unes, dispatchées entre les chapitres ou alors je vais tout poster à la suite mais dans un laps de temps très court histoire que vous ayez pas à attendre super longtemps pour vos requêtes._


	42. Ink x Red

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Requête de Deamon13, on part sur du Ink x Red!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Deux silhouettes, dans la nuit sombre, étaient face à face. Deux squelettes. Ils se fixaient, sans se parler et leurs yeux ne reflétaient que le noir de la nuit.

L'un d'eux avait des dents acérées, aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs, et l'une d'entre elle était en or. Le second, lui, portait une tâche d'encre sur la joue et il tenait fièrement son pinceau, sa fierté. Les deux squelettes ne disaient mot, se contentant d'admirer le calme de la nuit.

Etrangement, c'est comme si ces deux squelettes n'avaient pas conscience l'un de l'autre. Chacun dans leur bulle, ils ne pouvaient voir l'être à côté d'eux. Il aurait suffi que l'un d'eux tourne la tête pour rencontrer le regard de l'autre, mais aucun d'eux n'osa le faire, comme si cela aurait été violer une règle ancestrale.

Ce silence était pesant mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient le briser, ce silence était la clé de cette situation et la parole pouvait tout changer. Cette situation, cet instant fragile, aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'il se termine et pourtant la dure réalité ne supporte pas l'éternité bien longtemps, même celle des sentiments. Mais malgré ce fait, les deux squelettes ne prononçaient mot, ne se regardaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, mais avaient pourtant tant besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Les règles tacites conclues entre ces deux squelettes auraient échappées à n'importe quel être vivant, qu'il soit monstre ou humain. Ces deux-là avaient leur monde à eux, chacun en étant l'extrémité, et aucun d'eux n'osait aller à la rencontre de l'autre, malgré le fait que la présence de l'autre leur soit vitale.

Cette situation intenable, c'était leur quotidien, ils en souffraient mais avaient besoin de ces quelques instants de pur silence passés l'un à côté de l'autre à n'apprécier que la présence de l'autre. Le squelette rouge se leva, provoquant sans le vouloir un déchirement dans le coeur de l'autre. Il commença à marcher, à s'éloigner au loin et même si l'artiste savait que l'autre avait l'intention de revenir, chacun des pas que le rouge faisait sonnait comme des coups de marteaux à son amour.

Quand le rouge ne fut plus qu'une silhouette au loin, l'artiste murmura:

"Pourquoi tu pars...?"

Ce murmure presque inaudible fut pourtant entendu par le rouge. Il se retourna et ses yeux transmettèrent la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à partir. L'artiste répéta sa question:

"Pourquoi tu pars?

-Tu penses que j'ai le choix?"

Ces deux êtres se tutoyaient, malgré le fait que cela soit la première fois qu'ils se parlent. Leur seule présence les avaient rapprochés tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'aube des temps. Le rouge s'avança et posa ses mains, immobiles, si proches de celles de l'artiste, et pourtant si loins. Il dit:

"Tu... t'appelles comment?

-Ink... Et toi?

-Red.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu pars?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en empêches pas?

-Je... Je n'y suis pas autorisé..."

Pendant qu'Ink parlait, il rapprochait ses mains de celles de Red, si bien qu'elles auraient pu se toucher, mais la paroi de l'univers de Red l'en empêchait. Ink dit:

"Tu... Pourquoi tu viens?

-Pourquoi tu restes?

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé?

-Et toi?"

Ils ne prennaient même pas le temps de se répondre, c'est comme si les réponses se formulaient dans leur esprit, ils avaient tellement de questions à poser, tellement de temps perdu à rattrapper... Red dit:

"C'est quoi ta couleur préférée?

-Et la tienne?

-Tu aimes dessiner?

-Pourquoi tu as une dent en or?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"

Ink retira un instant sa main et Red s'excusa, comme si cette question était interdite. Il demanda:

"Tu peux m'emmener avec toi?

-Non... C'est interdit, tu appartiens à cet univers, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi... Tu as un frère?

-Oui, il s'appelle Papyrus.

-Il t'aime?

-...Non.

-C'est quoi, l'amour?

-Tu... Tu ne peux pas désobéir?"

Ink releva ses yeux vers ceux de Red. Il y vit deux prunelles rouges intenses qui le fixaient. Il y vit un torrent enflammé qui l'engloutit si bien qu'il cru s'ettouffer. Il se colla à la paroi de l'univers et demanda:

"Est-ce que tu désobéis, toi?

-Parfois, quand la punition est moins importante que l'acte accompli...

-Par exemple?

-J'ai sauvé un humain un jour... Ca m'a valu ça."

Il désigna sa dent et se colla lui aussi à la paroi de l'univers. Malgré l'absence de contact, ils haletaient et sentaient une chaleur se répandre en eux. Red demanda:

"Ce serait quoi ta punition, de m'emmener?

-Il n'y en a pas, mais ce n'est pas autorisé... Ton frère, tu l'aimes?

-Je crois... C'est quoi la tâche d'encre que t'as?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai depuis toujours... Pourquoi tu as été puni d'avoir sauvé un humain?

-Chez moi, les humains ne sont pas appréciés. Et chez toi?

-Il n'y a pas d'humains, pas de monstres, juste moi...

-Emmène moi avec toi...

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est interdit."

Leurs corps se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes contre la paroi. C'était la danse de deux corps désespérément seuls qui tentaient de se toucher sans pouvoir y parvenir. Red dit d'une voix grave:

"Les règles sont créées pour pouvoir les transgresser...

-Même, pourquoi je te viendrais en aide?

-Je t'aime, Ink."

Le corps d'Ink se figea et il s'écarta de la paroi. Il fixa Red et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il décida qu'il pouvait tout abandonner pour lui.

Le multivers pouvait bien crever pour ces yeux.

Il se téléporta derrière la paroi et frôla Red qui, immédiatement, avide de contact, se rua sur les dents de son nouvel amant.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Ca se finit bien, ils ont leur happy ending! Le prochain chapitre sera la requête d'Ansatsu SHI (je crois). J'ai aussi DEUX MESSAGES!!!!!_

 _Message n1: A tout les INVITES / GUEST (ça dépend si vous avez traduit le site) QUI COMMENTENT! Je l'ai déjà dit en réponse aux reviews, mais vu que j'ai reçu un autre commentaire sans pseudonyme, je le demande à TOUT CEUX QUI COMMENTENT SANS ÊTRE CONNECTE: METTEZ UN PSEUDONYME! Peu importe que ça soit pas votre vrai nom, je m'en fous complet (pas de votre nom, hein, c'est juste que dans ce cas précis je m'en fous complet), c'est juste que pour moi (et pour vous aussi), c'est plus facile! Jusqu'à récemment, il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui commentaient (enfin, quelques... Je suis déjà très très contente du nombre de personnes qui commentent) et toutes (sauf Sidona sauf qu'il/elle a un pseudo) étaient connectées. Maintenant, à mon plus grand bonheur, d'autre personnes commentent. Super! MAIS! Dans le cas où comme la dernière fois où j'ai du répondre à des commentaires anonymes et qu'il y en avait deux, j'imagine que ça devait être plutôt compliqué de reconnaître sa réponse dans le tas!_

 _Message n2 ( **IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!)** :_ _Il semblerait que les URL s'affichent en partie dans les commentaires, je viens de faire le test en mettant dans les commentaires une URL youtube et une URL FF. Les deux n'ont pas marchées. DONC, à présent, quand vous voulez partager une fanfiction ou bien une vidéo avec moi (ce que j'encourrage, j'adore à chaque fois quand vous le faite mais vu que j'arrive pas à voir ou lire ce que vous voulez partager, c'est un peu nul...), ne mettez pas l'adresse, ça sert à rien, mettez plutôt le titre et (si vous le pouvez) l'auteur ou le créateur de la vidéo afin que je puisse voir ce que vous voulez me montrer._

 _Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Deamon13: Thanks! Voilà ta requête, dis moi ce que t'en penses!_

 _Sidona: Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec les URL car c'est la deuxième fois que ça bloque... J'ai qu'une partie de l'URL... J'ai essayé de rattacher ça avec / mais ça n'a pas marché... Snif!!!!!!!! Si tu n'arrives pas à me donner le lien en entier, dis moi le titre de la vidéo et/ou le nom de celui qui l'a créé... Dans tout les cas! Merci pour ton commentaire, il fait super plaisir! Et bien sûr que j'allais faire ce couple! J'ADORE PAPERFRESH! Ils sont trop mignons ces deux-là. Mais vu qu'à chaque fois (faut dire que j'en ai pas vu beaucoup) c'est Fresh le plus entreprenant, je me suis dit que ça serait amusant de faire l'inverse... Et la réaction d'Error, c'est juste du puuuuuuuuuur fun._ _Guest: OK, tu auras ton Error (soumis) x Honey (dominant)!!! C'est pas la première fois qu'on me demande Error en soumis, c'est une nouvelle tendance ou quoi? Par contre, si tu remets un commentaire, S'IL TE PLAÎT, je t'en SUPPLIE, mets un pseudonyme au début. Pas besoin de te connecter, hein! Juste un petit pseudonyme._


	43. Mermaid Blue x Human Dust

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Nous partons sur une partie de la requête d'Ansatsu SHI: Mermaid (=sirène en anglais)!Blue x Human!Dust. BON. On est tous d'accord qu'il y a deux visions des sirènes de nos jours: la sirène version "petite sirène" toute gentille et toute mimie et la sirène version "antiquité" c'est à dire la fille qui va t'attirer pour te bouffer et ce sans pitié. BON. Cher/Chère lecteur/lectrice, tu as lu déjà plusieurs dizaines de mes OS, tu sais donc que j'ai un penchant pour... la deuxième version. Car la première avec la petite sirène toute mimie, ça ne marche pas à mes yeux. Donc ne soyez pas étonnés à voir un Blue qui a une seule envie: bouffer Dust. VOILAAAAAA!_ _Réponse aux reviews à la fin!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Depuis la nuit des temps, une légende raconte que tout marin qui se rend au triangle des Bermudes péri. Des navires entiers se sont échoués là-bas si bien que ce lieu est devenu une légende mondiale.

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tout ces morts?

Certains vous diront que c'est les courrants mais d'autres plus censés ou plus fous) vous diront que c'est un chant. Un chant venant de la plus belle des créatures, une sirène des plus belles... et des plus mortelles. On raconte que dès qu'une note de son chant parvient aux oreilles des marins, ceux-ci ne répondent plus d'eux-mêmes et naviguent d'eux mêmes vers une mort assurée.

Je refermais le grand livre face à moi. Je suis le Capitaine Dust. On me surnomme comme ça pas parce que j'aime racler la poussière au sol, mais parce qu'après mon passage, seule la poussière reste. Je suis un humain au sang chaud, qui n'hésite pas à se lancer à l'aventure, un pillard sans coeur, un pirate reconnu.

J'ai tout vu, tout. Des eaux paradisiaques des Caraïbes au plus dévastateur des ouragans; aucune tempête ne m'a résisté! Ne me reste qu'un seul endroit à découvrir et coloniser: le triangle des Bermudes. Une fois que je serais maître de ce lieu, je serais véritablement le seul Roi des mers incontesté!

Je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'il y a un véritable danger: sirène ou pas, des gens y sont passés et ce, même parmis les marins les plus expérimentés que je connaisse. Donc, prudence. Je suis bagarreur mais pas suicidaire. Je pris dans ma main un autre livre. L'Odyssée de Homère. Oui, même les pirates lisent!

On accepte même les femmes, pour vous prouver notre ouverture d'esprit!

Ce livre est une référence en matière de surnaturel marin. Et il y a notamment tout un passage sur les sirènes. Les marins d'Ulysse se bouchent les oreilles et Ulysse, ce petit con, s'attache au mat et dit "les gars, ramez pour moi!" pour qu'il soit le seul à profiter du chant des sirènes. Hmpf. Sale égoïste.

La porte s'ouvrir violemment. Une femme apparut. Rousse, grande, à la poitrine généreuse, c'était son arme qui m'intéressait: elle a la gâchette facile. Elle me regarda puis dit d'une voix grave:

"Capitaine, on approche du triangle des Bermudes!

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu... Sors les esclaves."

Elle m'offrit un sourire carnassier avant de se ruer hors de ma cabine. Eh oui! J'ai pris des précautions! Mon navire transporte des esclaves!

Pour moi, c'est tout bénef: s'il y a des sirènes, elles vont manger les esclaves et m'épargner, s'il n'y a pas de sirènes, je gagnerais du pognon en les revendant. Simple, non?

Je sortis de ma chambrre pour aller sur le pont. Là, un rire gras à gorge déployée s'échappa de mon être. Une odeur de sel, de transpiration, d'eau, envahit mes narines. Ah, cette odeur...

Je me déplaçais avec assurance entre les marins qui s'affairaient à leur tâche habituelle. Ensuite, j'observais la mer. Quelque peu agitée, le bleu-gris était si beau... J'en étais tombé amoureux, de ce bleu-gris inimitable. Oh, j'ai bien passé des journées face à des tableaux volés représentant la mer, mais aucun peintre n'a su saisir cette beauté libre qu'a la mer. Inspirant une fois de plus, je poussais un grand cri. Un autre vint à mes oreilles:

"Cap'taine! On entre dans le triangle des Bermudes!

-Très bien, je prends la barre!

-LE CAPITAINE A LA BARRE! ( _mininote: j'ai aucune idée de si on dit ça dans la réalité, mais dans Assassin's Creed, quand le joueur prend le contrôle du bâteau, t'en as toujours un qui crie "le capitaine à la barre!"! OK?!_ )

-OUAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( _mininote: ça, par contre, c'est pas dans Assassin's Creed_ )"

Je me dirigeais vers la barre et commençais à diriger le bâteau. Ce climat cache une tempête, mon instinct de marin ne m'a jamais trompé sur ce genre de sujet. Pourtant, rapidement, ce fut une eau limpide sur laquelle on navigua. C'est ça, le triangle des Bermudes? Un rire s'empara de moi. C'était qui les mecs qui sont morts ici? Des marins d'eau douce?

J'écoutais avec un certain plaisir le chant de la mer, si envoûtant, si libre. Une bourrasque de vent m'apporta des odeurs si familières et pourtant si inconnues. Soudainement, un chant humain se fit entendre:

"Viens me rejoindre... Viens jouer... ( _mininote: Intro du clip sur le personnage de Jinx dans League of Legends..._ _Je peux pas m'en passer, j'adore ce clip, et j'ai fais une traduction aproximative, l'original étant: "Wanna join me, come and play" ou un truc dans le genre)_!

-Les sirènes!"

Un sourire orna mon visage. Je sentais mon corps se mouvoir de lui-même, j'avais envie de voir ces sirènes, j'avais envie de les rencontrer, de les toucher... Le chant n'était pas beau en soit, mais il y avait un quelque chose d'indescriptible qui me poussait à aller voir ce que c'était. Et le chant continuait, les paroles étant toujours les mêmes.

Une confiance immense en moi, je nous dirigeais vers les sirènes.

Soudainement, le bâteau s'arrêta. On rencontrait une île. Je voulus descendre le premier et ce fut moi qui en effet posa en premier le pied sur la terre ferme. Là, je vis une silhouette. Une femme ( _pour info, dans la mythologie, les sirènes sont obligatoirement des femmes donc vous avez aussi UNE Blue_ ) était... assise? Elle avait une queue de poisson et sa poitrine nue était cachée uniquement par des cheveux... bleus. Je m'avançais vers elle et elle prit ma main en disant:

"Voyageur, ce sont là vos hommes?

-Oui... Vous êtes si belle...

-Vous êtes des commerçants? Je vois des esclaves sur votre bâteau.

-Non, des pirates...

-Hmpf. Et pourquoi êtes-vous venus?

-Pour pouvoir être le Roi des océans! Survivre au passage du triangle des Bermudes, c'est une fierté... Vous êtes si belle... J'ai toujours cru que la chose qui tuait les marins devait être horriblement moche, mais votre beauté est telle...

-Voyageur... Êtes-vous le chef de cette embarcation?

-Oui.

-Y a-t-il plusieurs bâteaux?

-Non, nous sommes seuls...

-Bien."

Elle poussa alors un cri terrible, si grinçant à mes oreilles. Reprenant mes esprits, j'essayais de m'enfuir mais elle enfonça ses griffes ( _mininote: oui, les sirènes ont des griffes dans l'antiquité, à la base elles volaient donc..._ ) dans mon bras, m'empêchant de bouger. Je vis le bâteau repartir sans moi. J'hurlais:

"Laissez moi les rejoindre!

-Non, seul la mort les attend. AAAAAAH!"

Son hurlement donna lieu à une vague immense qui se fracassa sur l'embarcation, la réduisant à néant et tuant tout les êtres humains sur son passage. Je tournais les yeux pour voir des cheveux bleus, des yeux tout aussi bleus, une peau pâle et des écailles partant du bassin jusqu'à la fin de sa queue de poisson. Elle me dit avec un sourire:

"Voyageur, cela fait combien de temps que vous avez quitté la terre?

-Vous les avez tués... D'un claquement de doigt...

-Non, d'un cri, c'est différent. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous partis de la terre ferme?

-Ils sont tous morts... En un instant...

-Oui, bon, ils sont morts, vous n'allez pas en faire tout un plat, hein?"

Une main crochue saisit mon visage et me tourna. Je revis les yeux bleus pétillants virant au bleu-gris de la mer, l'imitant à la perfection. Elle me dit:

"Voyageur, depuis combien de temps es-tu parti de ton pays?

-Dix ans, belle créature...

-Hmm... Tu as du être bien seul, sur ton bâteau, sans personne pour te réconforter..."

Elle passa une main sous mon vêtement pour caresser mon torse. Ce fut là que j'entendis des petits cris de dégoûts. Je soupirais puis dit:

"PAPY, LA FERME!

-Qui, moi?

-Non, pas vous, belle créature, mais mon frère!

-Il est où?

-Eh bien là, juste derrière vous!"

La sirène se retourna mais ne vit que du vide. Elle se retourna puis dit:

"Vous savez, si vous n'aviez pas envie que je vous touche, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me faire croire à un frère imaginaire!

-Mon frère existe, il est réel!

-Ah oui? Désolé, mais je ne vois rien! Je... ARGH! Et puis pourquoi je m'embêtes à vous charmer, d'abord?"

Elle se jeta vers moi, une gueule béante ouverte, et tenta de m'engloutir littéralement. Mais mon frère hurla que je devais me défendre. Je saisis mon épée et je transperçais la sirène. Elle me regarda avant de retomber en arrière. Elle demanda:

"Comment...?

-Mon frère existe.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu n'es pas attiré par mon corps, ce n'est pas normal...

-Eh bien! Pour une sirène ermite, vous êtes bien sûre de vos atouts...

-Je suis... Je... Tu... Tu ne m'aimes pas pour mon physique...

-A vrai dire, je ne vous aime pas tout court.

-C'est merveilleux! Mourrons ensemble, dans un dernier acte romantique!!!"

Ouh là, elle est franchement bizarre, elle... Elle hurla et la mer m'engloutit.

Tout n'était que ce bleu que j'aimais tant. Etait-ce cela qu'elle voulait dire par le fait que je l'aimais...?

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _ARGH, je suis pas contente de moi sur celui-ci, j'étais bien partie, mais j'ai raté la fin. GRRRRRRRRR... Bon, réponse aux reviews!_

 _Chapino12: Tu t'es fait les 42 OS en deux heures? Eh eh, merci, ça fait plaisir! J'ai moi aussi des coups de coeurs sur une fic des fois et je peux lire les 20 chapitres dans la soirées (je dis 20 parce que j'ai jamais commencé une FF a 40 chapitres déjà publiés, snif...)! Pour ta requête, c'est d'accord, je l'enregistre! Et... Bienvenue à bord! Merci d'avoir mis en favori et de suivre la fic aussi, ça fait super plaisir!_

 _Golden Jubilee: Ah, c'est pas grave, ça m'a permis de faire passer le message à tout les guest/invités qui commentent!_

 _Deamon13: MERCI!!!!!!!!!_


	44. Error (soumis) x Honey (dominant)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre, nous partons sur du Error (soumis) x Honey (dominant)! C'est une requête de Golden Jubilee!!!_

 _BONE lecture!_

"Honey, tu peux arrêter? On suffoque!

-Quoi? On est en extérieur, non?

-Oui, mais tu sais que j'ai l'odorat très sensible!

-Oh, pauvre chou."

Honey éteignit sa cigarette et fit un sourire à son amant: Error. Il a toujours été très timide et très sensible, une vraie femmelette. Error jaunit, l'équivalent d'un rougissement, et marmonna:

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?!

-Hey, remballe ton agressivité pour Ink, tu veux?

-GRR... D'accord. On fait quoi du coup?

-J'ai bien quelques idées, mais je crois pas que ça soit ne serait-ce que légal.

-Et c'est quoi ces idées?

-Oh...

-ARRÊTE, T'ES DEGOÛTANT!

-Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh! Bref. On peut aussi aller prendre une glace.

-Bonne idée!"

Ils allèrent au marchand de glace. Error, tout jaune, demanda en baffouillant:

"U-Une glace... fraise...

-Combien de boules?

-U-Une... En cornet, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, et vous monsieur?

-Parfum citron, deux boules, en pot."

Error jaunit un peu plus et ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Honey mangea sa glace et Error marmonna:

"Tu... n'as jamais pris citron avant.

-C'est que j'aime le lemon, baby.

-Q-QUOI?! RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE!

-D'accord..."

Honey ricana et passa un bras autour du cou d'Error. Celui-ci, au comble de la gêne, marmonna:

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-C'est que j'aime bien te voir hésitant, mon petit bou de chou.

-A-Arrête...

-Tu détestes toujours autant les marques d'affection en public à ce que je vois.

-Oui...

-Ah là là, mon petit coincé d'amour.

-H-HEIN?!

-Mais je t'aime bien quand même!"

Il embrassa Error... Leur premier baiser en public, ce qui eu pour conséquence qu'Error applatit son cornet sur la tête de Honey. Première dispute aussi, faut croire.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà!!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Chapino12: Contente que ça t'ait plu ;-) Pour les OS, sans compter la requête d'Ansatsu SHI (qui est un peu spécial, puisqu'il y a 10 OS dedans du coup je répartis entre quelques chapitre un bout de sa requête.) ta requête est la prochaine! Ensuite... personne, tu as été le seul à commenter pour le dernier chapitre (et je suis à l'heure par rapport aux requêtes, j'ai trouvé le moyen de tout gérer, je crois, yes!), je crois qu'il n'a pas été trop apprécié... Je crois. En tout cas, merci d'avoir commenté, ça fait super plaisir à chaque fois!_


	45. classic Sans x US Pap

**Note de l'auteur:** _On part sur la requête de Chapino12, soit le Classic!Sans x US!Pap (qui sera appelé Honey comme dans tout les autres OS)._ _BONE lecture!_

Sans en avait vu des choses. Il avait vu le pire comme le meilleur que ce monde pouvait donner, c'était ce dont il était persuadé en tout cas. Son blouson flottant au vent, ses pupilles blanches illuminées avec une clartée indescriptible, il dit:

"Ne fais pas un pas de plus ou je te tues.

-Hmpf. Tu peux toujours essayer, gamin."

Sans était affecté dans son amour propre, là. C'était lui qui surnommait les autres gamins, pas l'inverse. Il regarda cette pâle copie de lui avec l'apparence de son frère (chose qu'il avait rapidement accepté) qui fumait un joint. Sans fit mine de tousser et déclara:

"Tu peux pas t'écarter, gamin? Tu sens la drogue à des kilomètres.

-Nope, gamin.

-Arrête de m'appeler gamin!

-OK.

-Et d'où viens-tu?

-D'une autre AU.

-Hein...?

-Je sais que tu connais pas, mais je suis obligé de te demander ton aide: la machine que j'ai construite afin de voyager dans le multivers s'est crashée ici et Gaster est injoignable.

-Gaster...?

-Oui, le guignol qui parle avec ses mains, je crois que tu le connais aussi, non?"

Le squelette fuma un peu plus avant de rajouter dans un léger rire:

"A moins que je me sois trompé et que tu me fais tourner en bourrique depuis le début. Mais... Aucun de nous deux ne veut ça, on est d'accord?

-Pardon?

-Si je te dis que j'avais rendez-vous avec Error et que s'il s'aperçoit qu'on veut me faire du mal ton univers va être effacé, tu n'aurais pas un soudain éclair de génie pour me faire sortir d'ici?

-Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, fous moi la paix et laisse mon humain ET mon frère tranquilles!

-Ouh là, du calme, gamin!"

Sans écumait de rage malgré son apparence décontractée. Il s'avança vers la forêt et dit:

"Qui que tu sois, laisse mes amis et ma famille tranquilles et je ne te ferais rien. Sinon... Tu passeras un sale quart d'heure.

-Ouais, je connais ce discours-là. J'ai aussi eu un humain génocidaire donc...

-Un humain génocidaire? Toi aussi? Mais...

-Pas grave si tu piges pas, j'ai juste besoin de toi pour réparer ma machine.

-Non, sans moi."

Sans s'en alla mais Honey n'était pas d'accord. Il se téléporta devant le Sans original avant de l'embrasser. Celui-ci ne se dégagea même pas: trop la flemme! Il dit:

"Tu sais que si j'avais eu la pêche de mon frère, j'aurais porté plainte pour harcèlement sexuel?

-Oui, mais tu es un véritable paresseux.

-T'as raison. C'est pourquoi je vais faire ça."

Il enfonça un os bleu dans le corps d'Honey, s'approcha et le regarda, un feu bleu dans les yeux:

"Ne me touches pas sans mon autorisation.

-Compris, gamin, tu me relâches maintenant?"

Sans le regarda puis l'embrassa tout en retirant l'os bleu. Il se justifia face à Honey:

"On est quitte comme ça.

-Attends!"

Mais Sans avait disparu. Honey soupira et marmonna:

"Et pour ma machine, je fais comment?"

 **Note de l'auteur:** _J'avoue avoir complètement improvisé pour ce chapitre. Vraiment. VRAIMENT. OK, j'écris sans trop réfléchir et la relecture et moi ça fait deux, mais généralement, quand je commence, j'ai une vague idée de la fin. Je suis plutôt fière de moi quand même, pour une improvisation, c'est pas mal, vous en pensez quoi?_ _Réponse aux reviews!!!_ _Deamon13: Oui, j'ai vu!!!! Plus de 100 commentaires, youhou!!!!!! C'est grâce à vous, les lecteurs, tout ça! Pour le Nightmare x Ink, je suis à 200% pour, Nightmare est sans doute l'un de mes personnages préféré. Et c'est, à mon plus grand malheur, Dream qui est sur le devant de la scène, Nightmare est un peu oublié derrière... Donc oui!_ _Chapino12: Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon, mais les personnages le sont déjà à eux tout seul (oui, je trouve Honey mignon!), donc deux personnages mignon ensemble, ça donne... un excès de mignonnitude! J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu!_ _Ansatsu SHI: Hmm... Je vois, tu aurais envie d'une conclusion entre les deux personnages! OK, par contre il faudra attendre un peu. Et pour répondre à ta question, Diacross est en colère parce qu'il aime Dreamaël et qu'il n'est pas censé pouvoir aimer. C'est un démon, le gars! Du coup, repousser Dreamaël est un moyen pour lui de le protéger, l'envoyer loin de la corruption démoniaque afin qu'il puisse être un archange épanouï (enfin, en vie surtout). Pour la requête numéro 5, OK, j'abandonne! Par contre, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question concernant la requête 1 et 2: je ne connais pas d'AU!Cream ou d'AU!Dustberry, donc il faut que tu m'en donnes pour que je puisse les exploiter, ou alors j'en invente (mais c'est à tes risques et périls...)!_ _Golden Jubilee: Oui, je sais, c'est pas l'OS le plus long de la série et je m'en excuse, mais c'était dur de trouver un scénario long, attractif et sympathique à écrire pour ces deux-là. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je me suis dit: "Mais mince, comment est-ce qu'ils sont censé ne serait-ce que se connaître?" Et j'ai fait tout un débat mental sur quoi traiter, etc... Je sais. Tout ça pour pas plus de 500 mots. Ouais je sais._


	46. Archange Cross x Human Dream

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Nous partons sur une partie de la requête d'Ansatsu SHI: Archange!Cross x Human!Dream!!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Dream, boulanger, était un homme chaleureux et très aimable, tout le monde l'aimait dans son petit pâtelin, perdu au milieu d'une forêt. A vrai dire, si Dream n'avait pas été boulanger, il aurait été bûcheron, tant qu'il aimait admirer les arbres.

Le boulanger était un bon croyant, mais toutes ses histoires de religions lui passaient un peu au-dessus de la tête et il aimait se concentrer sur l'essentiel: son travail, son chien et les villageois.

Oui, on aurait pu qualifier Dream comme quelqu'un de simple.

Un jour, alors que celui-ci fermait sa boutique d'où s'échappaient encore quelques effluves de pain, Dream vit une lumière devant lui. Il sursauta, croyant avoir affaire à une hallucination, mais "l'hallucination" lui dit:

"Jeune homme! Je suis Cross, l'archange du courage.

-A-Ah... Et?

-Je te somme de me suivre."

On ne refusait pas d'obéir à un archange, croyez moi.

Il suivit calmement l'apparition, ne doutant pas un instant de son existance, je vous l'avais dit: Dream était quelqu'un de simple dans sa vie, il ne se posait pas ce genre de questions.

Arrivés dans une petite clairière, l'archange se retourna et dit à Dream:

"Va chercher ton fils et sacrifie-le pour moi.

-Quoi?"

Dream n'avait pas de fils, c'était là l'unique raison de son étonnement. Mais les ordres de l'archange, ça ne se discutait pas et il alla chez lui, pensant sans doute qu'un fils allait apparaître comme cet archange. Mais Cross l'interrompit alors qu'il s'en allait:

"Hey, reviens! C'était une blague!

-Pardon?

-Ben oui! Nous, les archanges, on n'est pas forcément très drôles mais quand on s'y met, vous, les humains, vous nous croyez sur parole! C'est affligeant tout ça, il va falloir que je règle ça..."

L'archange avait une grande épée dans le dos et le boulanger s'imagina en train d'utiliser cette épée pour couper son pain. Un maigre sourire lui parvint au visage. Cet archange avait un outil pour vendre du pain, il ne pouvait être que son allié.

Cross attendit un moment dans le silence puis dit:

"Euh... Enfin... Dream, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-J'ai... J'ai une requête pour toi.

-Qui est?

-Hum... Il faut que tu dises oui d'abord, je ne peux pas te la révéler avant."

Persuadé de la bonté de cet archange, après tout il avait une épée pour couper le pain, si ça c'était pas de la bonté, Dream accepta cette requête sans en connaître le contenu. Cross, surpris par cet accord si soudain, dit:

"B-Bien, tant mieux... Euh... Prends ma main."

Dream prit la main de Cross et celui-ci lui expliqua rapidement:

"En fait, mon père veut que je présente un champion face au sien dans un combat à mort sauf que vu que j'ai pas de champion... tu m'avais l'air plutôt baraqué et courageux pour accepter alors... Bonne chance!"

Dream hurla:

"Attends!"

Mais Cross l'avait déjà envoyé dans l'arène.

"Cross!! J'ai oublié de fermer la boutique à cause de vous! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER POUR LA FERMER!"

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus, c'était toujours aussi WTF que les autres OS! Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Chapino12: Oui, en même temps tu m'as donné un OS compliqué à réaliser: US!Pap et Classic!Sans ne sont même pas censés se connaître... Alors je me suis débrouillée, lol!_

 _Sidona: Review sur Ink x Red: OK, merci pour l'info! Et bon retour de vacances (oui, je sais, c'est UN PEU tard pour le dire, mais je fais avec les moyens du bord!)! Review sur Mermaid!Blue x Human!Dust: Même conclusion, mdr! Review sur Honey x Error: Ben c'était dans la requête qu'on m'avait demandé, Error devait être soumis... Il y a une tendance de timide pour ce personnage (en accord avec sa phobie du toucher principalement) et je me suis dit que c'est le seul moyen de le montrer en soumis... Mais oui, c'est pareil qu'un coca sans bulle. Dernière review: Eh eh, contente que ça t'ait plu!! Review pour le chapitre bonus de la Surface de l'Enfer (je sais que c'est pas la bonne FF mais je vais pas faire un autre chapitre dessus pour répondre aux reviews donc j'en profite): A vrai dire, cette suite n'était pas du tout prévue, c'est un commentaire qui m'a décidée! Et je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire un chapitre bonus, leur donner leur happy end c'était pas mal comme idée ;-) En tout cas, moi aussi je suis super giga méga heureuse de l'avoir écrite et relue (parce que j'ai pas une mémoire d'éléphant, du coup ça m'arrive de relire ce que j'ai écrit pour me remettre les évènements en place)!_


	47. Nightmare x Ink

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _KYAAAA!!!!!!!!! Un x Nightmare!!!! J'adore Nightmare (oui, c'est pas une surprise, je sais...) et du coup, voilà la requête de Deamon13, Nightmare x Ink!!!!_ _Réponse aux reviews à la fin, comme d'hab!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Ink regardait Nightmare, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Le maître des cauchemars, lui, savourait sa victoire connue d'avance. Il marmonna:

"Ink... Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister...

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Night!"

Ink aimait surnommer son "amoureux" Night, en enlevant le "mare", ça faisait Night, et Ink trouvait que la nuit, c'est beaucoup plus inoffensif qu'un cauchemar. D'un autre côté, son amoureux n'avait pas à trouver de diminutif rabaissant, son prénom, Ink, veut littéralement dire Encre!

Si ça, c'est pas inoffensif!

Il songea à comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Ink avait développé des sentiments pour Nightmare dès leur rencontre et avait déguisé cela en une haine profonde. Il savait que si Nightmare prenait connaissance de ses sentiments, ça allait tourner au vinaigre... rapidement.

Et là, c'est en train de tourner au vinaigre.

Il avait avoué ses sentiments sans le vouloir dans un cauchemar. Moins romantique, tu meurs. Il s'avança calmement et déclara:

"Tu ne peux pas me tuer et tu le sais.

-Mais je ne peux pas non plus te laisser agir librement, Night!"

Nightmare ricana et s'avança encore un peu plus. Ink recula et se confronta immédiatement à un mur. Nightmare ricana et dit:

"Je suis le maître des cauchemars et nous sommes dans un cauchemar, Ink. Ton cauchemar.

-J-Je... Night, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir... Laisse-moi me réveiller!"

Nightmare s'avança plus encore, jusqu'à frôler Ink. Celui-ci, paralysé sous l'effet de la peur, releva timidement ses pupilles sur celles de Nightmare. Ce fut là qu'il tomba sur le charisme incontesté -et diabolique, n'exagérons rien- de ce prince des ténèbres. Il demanda:

"Ink... Dis-moi, ne serait-ce pas plus facile si nous n'avions pas à nous battre...?

-Mais tu veux faire du mal aux gens!

-Tous, ils le méritent... Personne ne peut se vanter d'être entièrement innocent.

-S-Si, Dream...

-L'insousciance et l'idiotie ne font pas l'innocence de quelqu'un.

-Hmm...

-De toute façon, il te suffit d'accepter de me laisser faire ce que je veux dans la réalité, et j'accepte d'être... ton... amoureux dans tes cauchemars.

-N-Non, je ne peux pas...!"

Nightmare, profitant pleinement de l'emprise qu'il avait acquise sur sa proie, se frotta un peu plus à Ink de façon à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Le maître des cauchemars, lui, était en ébullition. Il en voulait à Ink, il lui en voulait tellement pour ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant, il lui en voulait tant pour ces sentiments étranges, cette douleur poignante et ces envies saugrenues qui le prenait à toute heure... C'était pour cela qu'il était venu dans le rêve -devenu cauchemar suite à son apparition- d'Ink. Là, il avait vu l'artiste débattre intérieurement sur l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Nightmare n'aurait pas pu rêver de meilleure occasion pour détruire de l'intérieur son adversaire.

Cependant, malgré tout cela, le corps de Nightmare se mouvait de lui-même contre celui d'Ink, exprimant une volonté inconnue de tous.

L'artiste marmonna:

"Tu veux que je fasse quoi?!

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de te mettre en travers de ma route! N'est-ce pas clair?

-M-Mais tu n'es même pas ma plus grande préoccupation, c'est Error qui m'énerve le plus!

-JE SAIS! Mais je veux que tu arrêtes de faire ton numéro de majorette!

-Mon quoi?

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de me faire souffrir en te pavanant avec mon frère! D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.

-C'est parce que je suis ami avec Dream que tu fais tout ça?!

-Non, c'est parce que dès que je te vois avec quelqu'un d'autre, je... Enfin, tu... Tu bouges, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, et tes mouvements ça... ça me fait mal!

-Mal où, exactement?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?!

-J'essaie juste de régler la situation!

-Hmm... A mon âme.

-Et... Elle fait quoi ton âme?"

Nightmare lança un regard assassin à Ink avant de dire:

"Elle... Elle fait "boum boum" très rapidement, ma respiration s'emballe et mon énergie magique fait n'importe quoi. En somme, je suis MALADE!"

Une vision passa dans la tête d'Ink: celle de Nightmare chantant "Je suis malaaaaaaaade!" ( _mininote: je ne connais pas le titre donc je mets ça, comme ça tout le monde reconnaît_ ) de Lara Fabian puis la chassa de son esprit avant de se reconcentrer sur les "symptômes" de son "patient".

Il déclara, après avoir mûrement réfléchi:

"Tu es amoureux. De moi, qui plus est.

-Je ne me ferais pas avoir, tu veux tirer avantage de la situation! L'amour, ça ne peut pas faire mal comme ça!

-C'est pas de la douleur, c'est du désir... Tu as du confondre vu que c'est tout nouveau, pour toi.

-A-Ah...

-Bien... Nightmare?

-Quoi?

-Tu peux me laisser partir maintenant que tu sais que je n'y suis pour rien?"

Nightmare regarda Ink quelques instants puis marmonna:

"Tu es le responsable, donc c'est à toi de régler ce problème!"

Il embrassa violemment Ink et celui-ci, déboussolé, resta immobile avant de participer joyeusement au baiser de son amant.

Les corps s'entrechoquèrent et les respirations des deux amants s'accélérèrent. Rapidement, Ink retira les vêtements de Nightmare. Le maître des cauchemars, surpris, dit:

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Tu m'as demandé de régler ce problème, non?

-Euh... C'est vraiment nécessaire?

-Fais moi confiance."

Ink allait repporter sa main sur Nightmare mais celui-ci l'en empêcha d'un regard. Il est le maître des cauchemars et refusait de perdre le contrôle, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Il claqua des doigts, et les deux squelettes furent nus comme des vers.

Ink, frustré de ne pas pouvoir bouger, s'impatienta d'autant plus vite que Nightmare ne faisait rien. Il dit:

"Tu... Ne fais rien?

-Ben non, idiot, je ne sais pas quoi faire!

-Tu peux... faire ce que ton corps te dicte?

-Très bien."

Nightmare enroula une tentacule autour du cou d'Ink et le souleva sans difficulté. Le prisonnier articula difficilement:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

-Je fais ce que mon corps me dicte."

Nightmare rapprocha Ink et l'embrassa violemment, durement. Les os claquèrent et l'âmes des deux amoureux apparut rapidement. Nightmare, en grand chercheur, saisit le coeur renversé et utilisa une de ses tentacules pour le toucher.

C'était visqueux et l'expression d'Ink exprimait de... la souffrance?

Le prince des ténèbres, heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle technique de torture, continua jusqu'à ce qu'Ink en hurle. Ensuite, Ink marmonna:

"Tu... Tu... Tu es sûr d'être puceau?

-Pardon?

-Tu as une de ces techniques...

-Tu as beaucoup souffert?

-Non...

-Alors je dois tout revoir!"

Ink se tourna vers Nightmare, le regard interloqué.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voili voilou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis trop contente lol! Réponse aux reviews!!_

 _Sidona: Tout mes OS sont spéciaux, il fallait s'y attendre, c'est du made in Sylmarils tout craché mdr! Pour l'ordre de Dream, c'était juste pour accentuer le côté "simple" du personnage de façon humoristique!_

 _Lonie: Eh eh, bienvenue dans "l'aventure"! 46 chapitres d'un coup, je suis flattée que tu les aies lu aussi vite! Pour l'évolution de mon style d'écriture, je me doute qu'il y en a, malgré le laps de temps très court durant lequel j'ai écrit ces OS (mois d'octobre et peut-être une partie du mois de septembre), il y en a forcément une! Et, tu sais, ton commentaire ne me vexe pas du tout, j'apprécie toujours les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) ne serait-ce que pour la gentillesse du commentateur qui a souligné un attrait de mon écriture! Du honeymustard dans une AU mafia... Hmm... Bien sûr que j'accepte, j'ai jamais refusé une requête (sauf si je n'avais pas assez d'infos)! La description que tu m'as fait de ta requête m'a fait beaucoup penser à Roméo et Juliette, si tu veux je peux faire une parodie de Roméo et Juliette ou sinon je reste sur une simple AU mafia! Par contre, ne t'attends pas à ce que ça soit le prochain OS, j'ai d'autres requêtes à traiter avant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cet OS reste dans un coin de ma tête, prêt à sortir sur le papier!_


	48. AU Mafia honeymustard

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Hmm... Nous partons sur la requête de Lonie, Honeymustard dans une AU style mafiatale. Vous risquez de voir des ressemblances avec Roméo et Juliette, car honnêtement, la requête de Lonie m'a immédiatement fait penser à Roméo et Juliette... Dernière précision: Red est légèrement changé parce que vu que son passé n'est pas le même que dans Underfell, son comportement en est affecté, pareil pour Honey._

 _BONE lecture!_

Honey était dans sa chambre, une clope au bec, en train de se dire que jamais il aurait du ne serait-ce qu'accepter la mission que son père lui avait confié: tuer Red.

Red fait partie d'un clan ennemi et il est banal que les deux familles s'affrontent à coup d'assassinats. Mais... Mais Red est un enfant! Enfin, presque un enfant.

Honey soupira une fois de plus en expirant la fumée toxique de ses poumons. Quelqu'un toqua faiblement à la porte et Honey ouvrit doucement. Là, il vit son majordome, Henri, dire:

"Maître, un individu drapé de rouge veut vous voir sur le champs, pour citer ses propres mots.

-Bien, amène-le ici.

-Je ne pense pas que votre chambre à coucher soit le lieu le plus approprié pour recevoir une personne d'une telle... animosité.

-Bien, où tu veux, je m'en fous!"

Le majordome hocha respectueusement de la tête et Honey le suivit jusqu'au salon où en effet quelqu'un était là, assis sur le canapé.

Tout comme Henri l'avait dit, il portait du rouge et son visage était masqué pour ne laisser voir que deux pupilles rouges. Un fusil reposait à ses pieds et du sang coulait de son corps pour tâcher le canapé immaculé.

Peu préoccupé par la blessure de son invité, Honey demanda:

"Qui êtes-vous?

-Red Capulet ( _mininote: j'avais pas d'inspiration pour les noms de famille, OK?!_ ). Et vous? Z'êtes un Montague?

-Je suis Honey.

-Hmpf."

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, s'évaluant chacun d'un regard curieux. Finalement, Honey demanda:

"Vous voulez un verre, peut-être?

-Ouais."

Honey alla prendre une bouteille de bon vin et versa le liquide pourpre dans un verre à pied. Il rapporta le tout à son invité qui ne toucha pas une seule seconde à son verre.

Logique, pensa Honey, s'il est ici, c'est pour me tuer. Ce sera donc un duel à qui tuera en premier l'autre.

Honey, paresseux, s'assit à côté de son invité mais jeta tout de même un oeil au fusil: déchargé. La tension dans l'air baissa légèrement et Honey demanda:

"Vous êtes bien jeune pour transporter un fusil, Red.

-Bof... Savez qu'mes vieux m'ont filé mon premier fusil à 4 piges?

-Pourquoi votre language est-il si familier? N'avez-vous donc pas appris les règles fondamentales de la langue française?

-Bien sûr! Mais l'boss est en rogne quand j'cause comme ça.

-Ah... Mais moi, je ne suis point ton "boss", tu peux donc t'exprimer correctement.

-Savez... C'est pas la façon dont tu causes qui compte, mais de quoi tu causes."

Honey était très surpris par l'intelligence brut des propos de Red. C'est ainsi qu'un regret supplémentaire vint s'ajouter à l'idée de le tuer.

Il dit:

"Red, vous saignez, puis-je vous soigner?

-C'qu'maintenant qu'tu l'remarque? Ouais, sy-va, soigne-moi, mec!"

Honey se leva et alla chercher la trousse de premier secours. Quand il revint, il souleva légèrement les vêtements rouges de son invité pour voir une balâfre rouge. Il demanda:

"Comment t'es-tu fais ça?

-C'pas moi qui m'l'ai fait, t'sais!

-Qui alors?

-En quoi ça t'concernes?"

Honey se maudit intérieurement pour l'indiscrétion de ses propos. Il désinfecta et recousu la plaie. Red ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il dit:

"Miel, t'as quel âge?

-Miel?

-Ben... Ton nom, c'est Honey, non?

-Oui, je puis le confirmer, mais... Ah! Oui, je comprends. Je suis âgé de 20 ans.

-Han...

-Et toi, "rouge"?

-17, mec."

La franchise des propos de Red plaisait à Honey qui aimait voir les propos sortir de cette bouche sans filtres. Red gratta son crâne avant de marmonner:

"Mec... Mes vieux m'ont chassés du bled, t'veux bien m'héberger... juste c'soir?

-Quoi?

-J'ferais tout c'qu'tu voudras, mec!"

Red venait de lui offrir une occasion idéale pour l'assassiner!

Honey, en grand hôte, ne montra pas sa surprise, et accepta courtoisement. Il emmena Red dans la "chambre piégée" comme il aimait l'appeler: c'était un lieu où l'on était sûr de ne pas se réveiller au petit matin.

Alors que Red allait entrer, il demanda:

"C'est quelle heure?

-Hein?

-L'heure!

-Euh... Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf.

-Hmm..."

Il fallut une seconde de plus pour que Honey comprenne les intentions de son invité. Une seconde de trop. Red plaqua Honey au sol et le fixa, ses prunelles rouges sanglantes. Honey, lui, ne pouvait pas bouger. Il demanda:

"Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant, gamin? Me tuer?

-Nope.

-Quoi, alors?

-Hmm... Te démembrer vivant?

-Pardon?

-Déstresse, vieux! Non, je vais juste t'demander d'la fermer."

Honey la "ferma" en attendant que Red soit satisfait. Ce fut là qu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Red se leva et ouvrit la porte. Là, il dit à la personne en face de lui:

"L'maître de c'bled est absent.

-Nos informateurs étaient pourtant...

-C'était un faux, regarde."

Red s'écarta pour laisser voir Honey étendu au sol, qui restait immobile. La silhouette s'éloigna et Red referma la porte. Là, il dit d'une voix calme et froide:

"Je tenais à ce que cela soit moi qui vous tues, comprenez-vous?

-Pourquoi parles-tu soudainement avec un language respectable?

-Vous ne deviez vous douter de rien et il est vrai que ma réputation laisse à désirer quant à ma connaissance de la langue française. De ce fait, je devais vous faire croire que mon vocabulaire ne dépassait que de peu celui d'un singe.

-Vous désirez me tuer?

-C'est cela qui m'a poussé à venir vous trouver. Je veux vous tuer de la plus honorable des façons, je veux que notre sang coule le long de nos plaies pour rejoindre la terre nourricière, je veux vous tuer de mes propres mains et me délecter de cette fin que sera la votre.

-Et si je gagne?

-Si vous êtes le vainqueur alors j'aprécierais à sa juste valeur la folie meurtrière qui se sera emparée de vous et je m'éteindrais face au plus beau des spectacles: l'éveil d'un tueur.

-Ah... Vous savez, Red, ma mission était de vous assassiner.

-J'ai ouïe dire que votre clan veut ma mort.

-J'étais réticent à cette idée: on m'avait dit que vous étiez si jeune! Mais maintenant que je vous voie, la seule chose que je voies, c'est un gamin impertinent qui a rayé le mot prudence de son vocabulaire. Il y en a une floppée des commes vous, votre mort ne fera pleurer personne, je m'en assurerais."

Honey se releva et se jeta sur son adversaire. Mais Red, plus fort, saisit une des mains tendues, la retourna pour la plaquer dans le dos de son ennemi. Ce fut là que Red souffla:

"Je vois que vous savez vous battre, mais vous manquez de force.

-Et toi, de neurones semblerait-il."

Honey donna un coup de coude de son autre bras pour se dégager. Red trébucha et tomba, révélant un crâne blanc comme la neige et des dents pointues dont une en or.

Honey chevaucha Red pour le maîtriser mais ne le tua pas, quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêcha. Il regarda Red qui marmonna:

"Vas-tu me tuer?

-Souhaites-tu mourir?

-OUI!

-Alors non."

Red regarda avec une certaine appréhension Honey se pencher vers lui. Et, au bout d'un intant interminable, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et une voix lui souffler:

"Je suis crevé, c'est pas tout les jours que ma maison est aussi animée..."

Et il commença à ronfler sur la poitrine de Red qui, malgré la situation, resta immobile à caresser le dos de Honey, chaque respiration du grand provoquant des frissons au plus petit.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _...Finalement, c'est pas du tout Roméo et Juliette, je suis contente. Bien, maintenant, passons aux réponses!_

 _Deamon13: Contente que ça t'ai plu! Et du Lust x Dust... OK! J'ai déjà vu quelques comics dessus, j'ai une idée assez précise de ce que je vais faire!_

 _Sidona: Oui, je me demande aussi comment réagirais les créateurs des personnages s'ils voyaient ce que la communauté en a fait... Pour la réaction de Dream, je pense que dans tout les cas, il se passerait quelques secondes de blanc puis après qun "QUOI?!" monumental XD Et, comme tu me l'as demandé, rappelles toi de la requête que tu avais en tête!_


	49. Diacross x Dreamaël III

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette FF est une série d'OS. OS. Oui, OS. Mais, quand j'ai publié la parodie de Diablo 3 avec Diacross x Dreamaël, vous avez aimé et demandé une suite. J'ai fait une exception et j'ai fait cette suite. Puis, avec cette suite, Ansatsu SHI m'a redemandé une suite avec donc cette fois-ci une fin. Le pire, c'est que d'ordinaire, je DETESTE lire des AU!quelque chose (sauf si c'est une AU déjà existante et/où intéressante) pourtant je me suis découvert une passion à les écrire. C'est à n'y rien comprendre!_

 _BON. Nous sommes toujours d'accord sur le fait que c'est une suite d'OS, hein? Disons juste que ce couple est... l'exception qui confirme la règle. Information à ceux qui connaissent déjà le jeu: je sais que je vais modifier la chronologie des évènements, mais dans cet OS, ça ne change rien à l'histoire et puis... BREF._

 _BONE lecture!_

Dremaël était face à Imperius, le "big boss" des anges. Notre archange de la justice préféré avait bien évolué depuis sa "dispute" avec son "amant". Du côté des humains avec les Staradrims aussi, ça avait évolué: Diablo avait... éradiqué le dernier de l'Ordre des Staradrims, chose innacceptable en soit. Ils avaient besoin de son aide. Dreamaël dit:

"Imperius! Nous devons aller aider les humains!

-Ces êtres insignifiants sont corrompus!

-Même, les forces du mal ne font que...

-Dreamaël, c'est non. Si tu veux les aider, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire."

Dreamaël prit une inspiration et décida de faire ce qui était le plus juste: il renia ses pouvoirs angéliques.

L'archange de la justice se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de tout cela, ne se souvenait de rien à vrai dire. Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit compte qu'il était dans... une ville.

Une ville!

Dreamaël, désemparé, courut pour fuir et se retrouva finalement dans des plaines. Des monstres foulaient cette terre qui auparavant était travaillée par les plus braves paysans.

L'une des créatures s'approcha un peu trop de Dreamaël qui prit peur: il n'avait pas d'armes.

Ce fut face à la gueule hideuse de ce charognard venu tout droit des Enfers que Dreamaël eut un flash-back. Le monstre se jeta sur lui et Dreamaël hurla le nom de celui qui pourrait l'aider:

"DIACROSS!!!!"

Dans la plaine, tout les monstres se figèrent, les corbeaux se turent, le vent cessa de gémir dans les vieilles granges. Ce fut là qu'un cri venant des entrailles de la Terre se fit entendre, les monstres eux-mêmes s'enfuirent. Mais pas Dreamaël. Pour une raison inconnue, celui-ci resta immobile en attendant que vienne soit la mort soit l'amour.

Apparut là un être. Un homme. Il portait une longue cape noire et son aura démoniaque était si puissante qu'il n'aurait pu tromper personne: il était le diable incarné.

Etant à présent seuls sur la plaine, l'homme retira sa cape pour laisser voir des traits beaux et fins. Une beauté froide et abandonnée au profit du mal.

Dreamaël, lui, n'avait pas peur. Malgré la situation qui était de toute évidence à l'avantage de cet être, Dreamaël se sentait égal à lui. L'homme déclara:

"Mortel... Je sens en toi une force angélique étonnante, tu devrais plutôt appeler Imperius à la rescousse, pas le seigneur de la Terreur...

-Imperius? Qui est-ce...? Peu importe, je vous remercie, vous m'avez sauvé la mise. J'ai perdu la mémoire, mais dès que je l'aurais retrouvée, je vous paierais le nécessaire.

-Attends deux secondes... Te souviens-tu de ton nom?

-Non, je l'ai oublié aussi.

-Ah... Pourquoi te souviens-tu du mien, dans ce cas?

-J-J'ai comme souvenir que nous... nous apprécions...

-La seule et unique relation que j'ai eu dernièrement a été dans le seul but de devenir le démon primordial, je ne vois pas en quoi... Oh. OH. Dreamaël, est-ce toi?

-Je ne me souviens pas de mon nom, je me souviens juste d'être... tombé...

-Tombé des cieux, je vois. Tu as renié tes pouvoirs angéliques. Ne me dis tout de même pas que c'est pour moi, tu serais bien le plus grand des idiots!"

Dreamaël sourit faiblement en marmonnant:

"Non, je crois que je voulais aider... des amis.

-Oh, ces tas de chair sur pattes sont tes "amis"? Mon pauvre justicier, tu as des tendances suicidaires pour prendre en ami des mortels et en amant des démons. Dans tout les cas, pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

-J'avais peur, un monstre allait me tuer et je... Enfin, voilà.

-Oh, tu as appelé ton chevalier servant à la rescousse? Dommage! Je suis un démon, Dreamaël... Maintenant, comme paiement, j'exige que tu deviennes l'un de mes serviteurs."

Il fixa d'un regard impatient et avide Dreamaël qui, paralysé, regardait ces yeux rouges. Ce fut là que Dreamaël marmonna:

"Non... Je ne veux pas devenir...

-Mais c'est que tu n'as pas le choix, Dreamaël...

-Tu... Tu me détestes autant que ça?

-Déjà que ce n'était pas le grand amour quand tu étais un ange alors maintenant que tu es un mortel qui hurle à la rescousse dès qu'il aperçoit un petit diablotin de pacotille...

-Je deviendrais fort.

-Oui, mais de quel côté?

-Du côté de la justice."

Diacross resta figé quelques instants, un léger sourire sur le visage puis hurla de rire en s'exclamant:

"Il n'y a qu'un ancien archange de la justice pour lancer des phrases pareilles! Et puis quel sérieux!

-Je... Pardon?

-Non, ne t'excuses pas. Ecoute moi... Tu vois, je suis censé être enfermé actuellement dans une pierre d'âme, vois-tu... Sauf que ma puissance démoniaque est telle que je peux emprunter un corps. Cependant, je n'ai pas assez... d'influence, parmis mes confrères, pour faire ce que je désire. J'accepte de te rendre fort mais en échange, tu iras voir l'un de mes subalternes pour lui remettre ceci."

Diacross sortit de sa cape une lettre frappée d'un sceau. Dreamaël demanda:

"Il y a quoi dans ce message?

-Un ordre d'exécution.

-Pour tuer qui?

-Deckard Blue, le dernier des Staradrims.

-Q-Quoi?! Mais... Je ne peux pas..."

Diacross se rapprocha de Dreamaël et posa un doigt sur sa bouche en marmonnant:

"Chut... Je ne fais que te proposer un marché équitable...

-M-Mais, Diacross... Deckard Blue est l'un des derniers remparts du bien, je ne peux pas...

-Tu en deviendrais un autre puisque je ferais en sorte que tu deviennes plus fort... Et puis n'est-ce pas toi qui voulait que nous soyons ensemble?"

Diacross fit balader sa main contre le visage de Dreamaël qui ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ces yeux rouges. Diacross embrassa doucement le front de Dreamaël qui marmonna:

"Tu... Tu entends quoi par "me rendre plus fort"?

-Tu sauras à nouveau te battre comme avant..."

Dreamaël fixa longuement Diacross avant de lui donner un coup de pied, ce qui fit tomber Diacross. Là, l'ex-archange déclara:

"Si je veux devenir fort, il faudrait peut-être que je commence par ne pas faire des échanges douteux.

-Ah! Voilà mon Dreamaël!

-Diacross, tes techniques sont répugnantes! Je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu..."

Le Seigneur de la Terreur embrassa longuement Dreamaël. Un baiser long, langoureux, rempli de promesses, un baiser qui éveilla tout l'amour que Dreamaël pouvait avoir. L'ex-archange se sépara de l'étreinte chaleureuse du démon avant de murmurer:

"Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas.

-Ne me dis pas qu'en tant qu'ange tu as cédé mais pas en tant qu'homme!

-Désormais... Je suis libre, je dois agir, j'en ai l'intime conviction.

-La mortalité t'entrave.

-Non, la mortalité libère."

Diacross regarda ainsi, éberlué, Dreamaël retourner à la cité. Il en était changé, ses traits étaient devenus plus durs, sa posture était celle d'un guerrier.

Son guerrier.

 _Quelques mois plus tard au dongeon de la Redoute...:_

Dreamaël avait retrouvé toute sa mémoire. Il avait participé grandement à la lutte contre les forces des Enfers et enfermé dans une pierre d'âme d'autres démons. Léah, la nièce de Deckard Blue, a un pouvoir étrange qui lui permet de garder les démons enfermés dans la pierre d'âmes. Bientôt, elle serait détruite.

Et Diacross avec.

C'est pour cela que pendant la nuit, Dreamaël se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle se reposait et la pierre d'âme lévitait dans la pièce, créant une ambiance légèrement étrange. Dreamaël s'approcha, à pas de loups, de la pierre et la frôla des doigts en marmonnant:

"Diacross... Tu es là...?"

Aucune réponse de son amant. Dreamaël soupira et allais partir quand une voix s'éleva:

"Dreamaël, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus entrer en contact avec moi."

Celui-ci se tourna et vis Léah assise, les yeux fermés. Elle dit:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, l'enfant va bien.

-Pourquoi es-tu en elle, Diacross?!

-Hmm... Disons que je visite toujours mes nouvelles maisons.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Oui, que crois-tu? Que j'allais m'éteindre aussi facilement?

-Non, mais...

-Vas-tu en avertir tes compagnons d'armes?

-...Non.

-Oh, et ce pourquoi?

-Parce que sinon, je devrais justifier ça."

Dreamaël embrassa longuement la nouvelle enveloppe de Diacross. Celui-ci murmura:

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi...?

-La ferme et va brûler en Enfer!

-Crois moi, cette pierre d'âme en est l'équivalent."

Diacross embrassa à son tour Dreamaël et se colla à lui, une main dans son dos, une autre sur son sexe. Ce fut là qu'il eut un léger sourire avant de murmurer:

"Alors, monsieur Dreamaël? On ne veux pas faire des échanges malhonnêtes, par contre, coucher avec la nièce de son ami alors qu'elle est possédée par un démon, pas de problèmes?

-N-Non...

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je me venge de la dernière fois."

Diacross fit un dernier baiser à Dreamaël et soudainement, Léah ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'exclama:

"AH?!

-Euh... Léah?

-Qui êtes-vous?!"

Elle se dégagea en un instant, saisit son arc au pied de son lit et encocha une flèche. Dreamaël, surpris par la situation, marmonna:

"E-Euh... Léah, c'est moi, Dreamaël...

-Dreamaël...? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?!

-J-Je passais par là et... J'avais entendu du bruit et... c'était la pierre d'âmes... Enfin...

-Vous auriez du me réveiller!

-C-C'est pour ça que j'étais dans votre lit! Pour vous... réveiller... mademoiselle Léah..."

Celle-ci resta figée un instant avant de reposer son arc sur le matelas et de souffler:

"Considérez-vous chanceux que mon oncle avait une grande estime de vous et m'ait répété en boucle que vous étiez l'être le plus juste au monde.

-O-Oui...

-Bien. Maintenant, voyons ce qu'à la pierre."

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Pas de lemon, nan. J'ai préféré faire cette situation, parce qu'au final, s'ils se quittaient en amoureux, pourquoi seraient-ils restés ennemis?_

 _Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Sidona: Mon couple préféré... Euh... EUH... Mais c'est un vrai défi, cette requête! J'ai jamais réfléchi à mon couple préféré! Ils sont tous géniaux!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais rapidement. Rapidement... Bref. Je suis contente que le dernier OS t'ait plu! Pour tout te dire, moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop Mafiatale, je connais un peu parce que des youtubeurs que j'aime bien ont doublé une histoire dessus, sinon je n'aurais pas regardé. Mais je suis contente que mon OS fasse exception! Eh eh! J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu!_

 _Deamon13: Alors. ALORS. Petite explication. Je comptais faire ta requête pour cet OS, mais je me suis rappelée que ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas fait la requête d'Ansatsu SHI et je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment. Voilà. Et, sincèrement désolée, mais Sidona a fait une requête spécialement pour le 50ième OS (je peux pas le mettre au 51ième). Je pensais qu'il fallait compter quelques OS encore mais non, c'est le prochain et j'avais déjà fini d'écrire celui-ci. Du coup, ta requête sera pour le 51ième OS. Voilààààà! En tout cas, j'espère que cet OS t'a plu et je suis super contente que le précédent t'ait plu (comme tout les autres... j'espère!)!_

 _Lonie: Eh eh, contente que l'OS t'ait plu! J'ai eu un peu peur qu'il sorte un peu du côté "Mafiatale" ou alors que je le voies trop en Roméo et Juliette... Mais finalement, je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie! Pour la longueur de l'OS, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je fais des OS généralement plutôt courts, principalement parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas tenir une fréquence de publication aussi rapide. J'ai préféré faire comme ça parce que je sais à quel point ça peut être énervant d'attendre le prochain chapitre d'une FF! Si tu n'as pas de requêtes, ce n'est pas grave, imagine si chacun des commentaires que vous postiez était une requête (sachant qu'il y a plus de 100 reviews)! Je m'en sortirais plus!_


	50. SPECIAL 50ième OS

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Youhou!!!! CINQUANTIEME OS!!! Jamais j'aurais pu penser que j'irais jusque là. Alors, pour les requêtes en cours, je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais j'avais une commande spéciale 50ième OS. Voilà. La commande spéciale 50ième OS est de Sidona et la voici: mon couple préféré. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur la question (ce que je n'avais jamais fait), et j'en ai conclu que mon couple préféré, c'est Charisk en égalité avec Frans. Voilàààà! Vu que j'ai déjà fait un OS sur Charisk (le premier pour ceux qui ont envi de le relire), je vais faire un OS sur Frans (ce que je n'ai jamais fait, à part celui sur Underfell). Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre!_

BONE lecture!

Je regardais avec un certain calme Frisk. Elle avait des cheveux bruns si beaux, si soyeux, qui se perdaient en mêches fines au niveau de son menton tel l'écorce écaillée d'un arbre. Ses yeux bridés étaient si délicats et si attentionnés que n'importe qui aurait fondu face à ces prunelles qui évoquaient l'automne part leur couleur noisette. Sa peau douce, qui avait pris une étonnante couleur jaune, me faisait penser aux plages décrites dans les vieux livres d'histoire.

Elle portait son éternel pull rayé, troué, malmené par les jeux enfantins que Frisk avait eu au cours de sa vie. Son pantacourt brun était lui aussi en piteux état: le fil s'était détendu avec l'âge et l'habit était parsemé de petits trous. Elle me fixait sans pour autant oser me toucher, ni même me frôler, la grâce et la douceur dont elle faisait preuve imposaient le respect.

Son petit corps était penché vers le mien, dans un étrange équilibre dont l'attrait surnaturel était presque évident. Ses lèvres fines entrouvertes formaient un sourire attirant et chaleureux qui me faisait penser aux figues. Frisk était magnifique dans cette position qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, si belle que je me demandais si elle n'avait pas un passé de top modèle.

La neige vint s'ajouter à ce portrait angélique de ma bien-aimée. Des flocons aussi grâcieux et légers qu'elle vinrent se mêler à cette chevelure. Son petit nez aux ailes inimitables tressaillit légèrement quand l'une de ces danseuses d'hiver vint poser délicatement ses pieds sur elle. Un léger bruit monta de sa gorge, un rire sans doute, qui s'épanouit dans le vent qui hurlait sa joie.

Nous étions tout les deux assis dans la neige, au bord d'un précipice ( _mininote: dans le jeu à Snowdin, les limites atteignables par le joueur sont définies par des falaises, je parle de celles-ci_ ), savourant les senteurs hivernales. Son sourire s'aggrandit et elle marmonna:

"Tu es encore à l'ouest, Sans!

-Hmm? Oh, oui, je _fémurais_ en faisant le _crâneur_ dans mes pensées!

-Sans! Tu n'es même pas drôle!"

Le reproche finit dans un rire incontrôlable et j'appréciais à sa juste valeur la vue de ses dents de nacre, des commissures de ses lèvres remontant et enfin de ce mouvement imperceptible qui fit tomber en une cascade blanche les quelques flocons qui s'étaient déposés sur ses cheveux. Frisk remarqua mon silence et se tut à son tour. Là, gênée, elle se remua légèrement sur elle-même avant de lever timidement ses yeux sur les miens. Je souris légèrement, mais vu que je souriais tout le temps, elle ne vit pas la différence.

Frisk s'avança un peu plus vers moi en marmonnant:

"Tu... Tu veux bien... Partager ton blouson avec moi?

-Hein? Euh... Bien sûr, gamine..."

Je relevais le pan de mon blouson que je passais sur son corps frêle. Soupirant d'aise, elle s'accrocha un peu plus à moi si bien qu'on se retrouva lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut moi qui parla le premier:

"Tu as moins froid?

-Non...

-Ah, peut-être que si tu avais le blouson pour toi toute seule...

-Je n'ai pas froid."

Elle releva légèrement les yeux vers moi avant de m'embrasser, en un éclair. Elle recula précipitament et elle me dit, toute rouge:

"J-Joyeux anniversaire, Sans..."

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Et voilà, le cinquantième OS est officiellement terminé!_

 _Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Sidona: Eh eh, voilà ta requête, tu sais quels sont mes deux couples préférés à présent: Charisk et Frans (même si j'ai beaucoup hésité avec Errink... Je sais, j'ai des choix très originaux)! Quant à Diacross et Dreamaël, là, c'est fini. Genre... fini! VRAIMENT FINI! Et sur la fin, ils se détestent quand même puisque Dreamaël est juste venu lui faire ses adieux. Ses adieux définitifs. Et je crois que Léah est vraiment sympathique aussi. Cela aurait été moi, il se serait pris une de ses baffes, le Dreamaël! Euh... Peut-être pas parce qu'il est vachement baraqué en humain. #peureuse_


	51. Lust x Dust

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Bon, voilà, on a dépassé la barre des 50 OS (le dernier étant le 50ième)!!! Voilà! Ca y est! Euh... Joyeux anniversaire? Est-ce que je dois considérer cette FF comme vieille???? Non, Syl, arrête de partir dans tes délires mdr! Nous partons sur le Lust x Dust, requête de Deamon13!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Dans l'AU Underlust, un squelette chancelait dans la rue. Il tremblait de toute part et sentait sa chaleur corporelle le quittait, vivait comme une souffrance l'acte -pourtant simple, me direz-vous- de respirer. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre et peu éclairée, comme pour masquer le déshonneur qu'il subissait à chaque secondes de son existence.

Il s'écroula contre un mur en marmonnant:

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi..."

Ses mains passèrent fébrilement sur ses plaies encore ouvertes. Underlust, l'AU des viols... Il en avait fait l'expérience, étant natif d'ici. Mais cette violence...

D'autres pas, plus calmes, se firent entendre. Le petit squelette blessé tressaillit et tourna sa tête pour voir le crâne si similaire au sien de son bourreau. Celui-ci l'attrappa et le releva en un rien de temps avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Lust miaula:

"Non!

-Croyais-tu m'échapper? Croyais-tu pouvoir me fuir? Pensais-tu ne serait-ce que tu pourrais te séparer de moi aussi facilement?!

-P-Pardon...

-Excuse-toi plus sincèrement!"

Dust lâcha Lust et ce dernier s'inclina, en tremblant, pour dire:

"Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie...

-Avec plus de sincérité.

-C-Comment...?

-AVEC PLUS DE SINCERITE!... Et Papy, la ferme, je ne fais que punir cette putain grossière!"

Lust, tremblant, obéit sans trop savoir pourquoi et, déchirant les derniers lambeaux de sa dignité, il embrassa la chaussure de Dust en implorant le pardon et en promettant de ne jamais recommencer. Là, Dust, fier, lâcha:

"Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera, la prochaine fois que tu oseras contester l'un de mes ordres.

-O-Oui..."

Dust se tourna lentement vers Lust et le regarda. Il détestait son double faible, ce miroir. Cela lui rappelait trop lui-même, avant qu'il ne soit ce meurtrier sanguinaire. Il s'avança doucement vers Lust avant de lui souffler, à l'oreille:

"La prochaine fois que tu t'enfuieras... Ne compte pas revoir le Soleil une fois de plus dans ta vie.

-Tu me tuerais...?

-Si tu le souhaites, uniquement, vois la bonté dont je fais preuve!"

Lust se figea et quelques larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, à moins que cela ne soit de la pluie... Néanmoins, le mot qu'il prononça, était bien réel:

"Liberté..."

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Bon. Vous auriez du vous y attendre, vous me foutez un meurtrier avec Lust, c'est le scénario obligatoire! J'ai été très surprise (et heureuse) de voir le nombre de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, je ne pensais pas que mon Frans tout gentillet et mignon allait autant plaire! Réponse aux reviews!!!_

 _Deamon13: Merci pour la blague, j'ai bien rigolé! Et oui, il est difficile de trouver du Sanscest, surtout en lemon. C'est pour ça que j'en écris autant que j'en peux!_

 _Chapino12: Pour Frans, j'avais voulu faire quelque chose de plutôt mignon, je visualise très mal ce couple en train de... forniquer?... Ca serait de la pédophilie vu l'âge de Sans! Du coup, les OS Frans, c'est que du mignon pour notre plus grand plaisir._

 _Sidona: Eh oui, déjà 50 OS! Mais c'est grâce à vos requêtes, tout ça! Au début, au vu des commentaires que j'ai sur mes autres FF, je me disais qu'en comptant mes idées, on allait atteindre les 10 OS... Bon, je dois revoir mes estimations lol! Contente qu'il t'ait plu, on change de décor complet avec celui-ci... On passe du 'bon anniversaire' à 'la ferme ou je te butes"... Tu la sens, la psychopathe endormie en moi?_

 _Ansatsu SHI: Alors... Au début, je me suis dit "Pas de requête? OK!", puis j'ai vu ton 'pire qu'une requête' et là, j'ai vraiment commencé à flipper, en me disant "vu que c'est l'anniversaire de la FF avec 50 OS, elle ne m'a pas fait le coup de me mettre 50 requêtes, quand même?!" puis j'ai vu la fin de la requête. J'ai failli dire non, puisque je suis déjà en parallèle sur une autre FF Undertale, sur du Charisk (si tu veux la lire, voici le titre: Haine et amour, deux jumeaux), mais ensuite je me suis dit que j'adore vraiment écrire sur ce couple. Cependant, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et le format sous lequel j'ai écrit, c'était pour des OS (logique), ors je n'écris pas pareil pour une FF que pour un OS. Je m'explique, mon style d'écriture ne change pas, mais la structure de l'histoire (inexistante dans les OS) change. Du coup, c'est oui, mais (je sais, je suis embêtante) je crées une vraie histoire qui n'aura rien à voir avec les OS (les personnages ne changent pas, rassures toi, mais l'histoire si). Ouais, je sais, j'ai un poil modifié ta requête... Faudra t'y faire, j'aime bien modifier à la "sauce Sylmarils" les requêtes qu'on me donne. C'est tout BONEMENT inexplicable!_ _Pour le premier chapitre, attends-toi à le voir paraître dans la semaine, je dirais le titre dans l'un des OS qui suit._


	52. dust x lust II

**Note de l'auteur:** _Suite du dernier OS, requête de Golden Jubilee. Je pense que je vais abandonner le termes "OS" pour cette FF, lol et opter pour "OS en temps normal et plus si affinités". Ca va être moche, enfin je crois. Je suis pas sûre. En fait, j'écris toujours cette première note AVANT d'écrire donc j'ai une idée assez imprécise de ce qui va suivre. MESSAGE SPECIAL: J'ai fait, à la demande d'Ansatsu SHI, une FF spécial "Diacross x Dreamaël" qui s'appelle... ben... Diacross x Dreamaël. Je sais, je suis extrêmement originale, niveau titres._ _BONE lecture!_

Dust avait réprimandé son esclave pour sa tentative de fuite. La victime était restée silencieuse tout le trajet, gémissant de douleur de temps à autre, lorsque Dust lui donnait un coup de pied par exemple. Le bourreau emmena Lust dans sa chambre et le jeta sans ménagement sur son lit.

Lust, lui, était terrifié. Il savait qu'il avait désobéi, il savait que la colère de Dust n'avait pas été appaisée, il savait ce qui allait suivre. Ils n'étaient pas dans Underlust pour rien. C'est... violer ou être violé.

Il fixa avec horreur Dust s'avancer vers lui. Quand celui-ci le chevaucha, il hoqueta de peur. Lust tremblait, essayait de se débattre, mais n'y arrivait pas. Les yeux violets de Dust l'empêchaient de bouger. Il était paralysé, traumatisé à vie par ces prunelles.

Ce fut quand Dust l'embrassa qu'il frappa son bourreau.

 **Mon cher Bourreau fais de mon corps ton jouet**

Dust fut surpris par ce coup et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ceux qui suivirent...

 **De mes pleurs un doux** **phrasé**

Quand Lust eut pris l'avantage, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il était dans un état de transe, ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. S'arrêter signifiait mourrir. Le violer ou être violé était devenu tuer ou être tué.

 **Dépossède moi de tout, dicte moi donc chacun de mes actes**

Les coups qu'il donna arrachèrent à Dust quelques cris de douleur, quelques supplications, mais Lust n'écoutait pas.

 **Traite-moi comme un chien, rends moi immobile, j'accepterais tout ces actes**

Dust arrêta de se débattre en même temps que la vie le quittait, mais Lust n'arrêtait toujours pas de le frapper. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son bourreau était mort.

 **Tout tes caprices pervertis** **Toutes tes belles paroles et tes non-dits** **Ah, mon cher Bourreau, si je puis te donner un conseil,** **Inscrit dans l'univers lui-même, cette belle merveille,** **Reste modéré et jamais dans l'excès,** **Car comme tout le monde le sait...** **La gourmandise est un vilain défaut** **Note de l'auteur:** _C'est un poème que j'ai écris en vers libres, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, je fais une comparaison entre la gourmandise (pour des gâteaux par exemple) et "l'appétit" que Dust avait envers Lust. Et désolé pour la dernière rime, je sais que TECHNIQUEMENT, excès et sait ne riment pas. Je sais. Pardon. Réponse aux reviews!_ _Golden Jubilee: La voilà, ta suite!_ _Deamon13: De l'Afterdeath? OK, j'ai déjà un scénarion en tête, MDR!_ _Sidona: Eh eh, Dust était cruel. ETAIT. Vu que Golden Jubilee m'avait demandé une suite, j'avais dans ma tête deux possibilités: Dust "gagne" et il fait... ce qu'il veut avec Lust ou bien Dust "perd" et là c'est Lust qui fait ce qu'il veut de Dust. Vu que j'aime pas particulièrement le viol (par contre, comme tu peux le voir, le meurtre, pas de problèmes, lol!), j'ai choisi cette fin._


	53. Afterdeath (défi 1: citation de Macbeth)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Me revoilà!! J'avoue avoir été pas mal absente ces derniers temps... Je pense retarder mes publications de plus en plus, d'ailleurs: je suis sur une année capitale pour mon avenir (dis comme ça, on pourrait croire que je suis supergirl mdr). Vu que les requêtes commencent à toutes se ressembler, j'ai envie de rajouter une condition: vous devez m'imposer une restriction pour l'OS. Pour celui-ci, j'ai décidé d'inclure une citation de Macbeth. Ouais, rien que ça! Requête de Deamon13, un Afterdeath._

 _BONE lecture!_

Je pris une inspiration en regardant Reaper. Il portait sa tenue de "travail", sa faux encore rouge d'un sang vermeil coulant le long du tranchant en acier. Plic. Plac. Ploc. Le son des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol, ce son rythmé comme celui d'une horloge, je n'en pouvais plus.

J'allais... Je me sentais... abandonné.

Reaper me fixait, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient d'émotions que par le néant. D'une voix tremblante, je marmonnais:

"R-Reaper...? Que t'est-il donc arrivé...?

-Geno..."

Sa voix elle aussi, d'une neutralité absolue, m'agaçait. Je me sentais impuissant, comme si j'allais mourir sous ses paroles. Là, je marmonnais:

"Que s'est-il passé?

-Ils veulent voir du sang... Ils veulent voir de la haine.

-Qui 'ils'? Parle.

-Tous. Hommes, femmes, enfants, soeurs, frères, mères, pères, tous ne veulent qu'une seule chose...

-Et...? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?

-Ils veulent voir du sang, ils veulent voir de la haine!

-Ah... Qu'as-tu fait?

-Geno.

-Oui?

-J'ai rendu hommage à ton nom."

Il resta immobile, dans la même posture que s'il m'annonçait qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle chanson. Il ne me fallut qu'une micro-seconde pour comprendre. Hommage à mon nom...? **Geno** cide? Ma main tremblota. Mon nom... Que je le hais, si je le porte c'est uniquement pour qu'à chaque fois que je souris, _leurs_ visages reste en mémoire. Je soufflais:

"Tu as assassiné...

-Tout les êtres vivants d'une AU. Monstres inclus.

-Pourquoi...?!

-Ils voulaient voir du sang, ils voulaient voir de la haine.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire!"

Reaper me fixa puis s'avança, une expression inhabituelle sur le visage. Il glissa sa main sous mon écharpe et m'attira à lui. Ce fut là qu'il échangea un baiser fou et passionné avec moi... Tremblant dans ses bras, je sentis une chaleur indescriptible m'envahir. Il... Il... Je ne pouvais pas. Reculant de quelques pas, je le regardais et ne trouvais dans ses yeux que la mort.

Et je me reconnus, dans ces yeux.

Quoi de mieux qu'un mourrant et la mort elle-même pour aller ensemble...? Jamais je ne l'avais vu sous cet angle. Voilà pourquoi je passais mon bras autour de son cou et, à mon tour, l'attirait à moi. Je marmonnais d'une voix douce:

"Eteins-toi, éteins-toi, court flambeau : la vie n'est qu'une ombre qui marche ; elle ressemble à un comédien et s'agite sur un théâtre une heure...

-Hein?

-Tel l'enfant maladroit, la vie est cruelle et tu sais bien que la cruauté est l'amie de l'homme jusqu'aux temps anciens... Que la mort, cette cruelle faucheuse, m'emporte pour cette folie passagère..."

Reaper se tut face à mes derniers mots. En silence, nous appréciâmes le contact de l'autre.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _YOUHOU!!! J'ai réussi à placer du Macbeth! Vu que j'adore ce livre (que je vous conseille, si vous ne l'avez jamais lu), j'ai bien aimé y glisser un clin d'oeil. Pour ceux qui sont curieux de savoir quel réplique était de Shakespeare, dites moi votre idée dans les commentaires, je vous dirais si vous aviez raison et si non, je dirais la citation._

 _Réponse aux reviews!_

 _Golden Jubilee: Merci, j'espère que celui-ci t'aura plu aussi!_

 _Sidona: contente que l'OS t'ait plu. Pour ma FF Diacross x Dreamaël, j'ai décidé de la retravailler avec un (ou une) bêta-lecteur pour plus tard donc je l'ai supprimée (fausse annonce pour rien mdr). J'espère que celui-ci t'a autant plu!_

 _Deamon13: Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûre que ça allait vous plaire. Simple pressentiment._


	54. Ink x Nightmare

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Je n'ai pas encore reçu d'autres requêtes, du coup je pars sur la requête d'Ansatsu SHI, la dixième soit le Female!Human!Ink x Human!Popular!Nightmare!_ _Le défi de l'OS, je me l'auto-impose, c'est que... euh... Peut-on considérer que Ink se retrouvant dans le lit de Nightmare en étant consentant avec un narrateur tierce, c'est un défi de taille...?_

 _BONE lecture!_

J'étais avec Ink, ma meilleure amie, dans la voiture. Comme d'habitude, c'était moi qui conduisait: ne jamais faire confiance à un artiste pour conduire, surtout quand ladit artiste s'arrête tout les trois mètres pour peindre un oiseau ou un arbre sur la route.

Elle était plutôt silencieuse. Je dis :

"Quoi?

-Tu étais obligée de m'inviter moi pour ce soir ?

-A qui aurais-tu voulu que je propose ! Et puis ça te fait du bien de sortir un peu, non ?

-Hmm... C'est qui qu'on va voir, déjà ?

-Le chanteur Nightmare, tu sais, le gars sur _toutes_ les pages publicités du moment ?

-Oh, tu veux dire ce gamin immature qui entre dans la cour des grands ? Fais moi descendre."

Je soupirais tout en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. Ses cheveux noirs qu'elle comparait à un jet de peinture étaient courts, ses yeux atypiques m'observant. L'un de ses yeux était orange et l'autre vert. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour avoir ces prunelles, mais elles sont magnifiques.

Sa peau pâle contrastait tellement avec sa chevelure qu'il m'arrivait de me demander si elle était morte, ses lèvres d'un rose pâle étaient fines et douces.

Ink était très belle, mais elle-même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Je marmonnais :

"Ce 'gamin' est tout de même connu à l'internationale et j'ai obtenu deux places gratuitements. Je n'allais pas rater cette occasion !

-Hmm. Vas-y, lance une de ses musiques."

D'une main distraite, j'insérais le CD et enclenchais la première musique. C'était des notes douces de piano. Je soufflais :

"C'est lui le compositeur.

-Hmm."

L'intro continua puis soudainement, une voix grave s'éleva, comme si elle sortait des tréfonds de la Terre. La chanson était en réalité une reprise d'une chanson déjà existante, "Nobody likes me". Ironique que ça soit la vedette mondiale qui le dise.

Ink me fit remarquer que tout cela était ridicule et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir un bébé chanter en concert. Elle n'est pas aussi pleine d'amertume d'habitude, mais je peux comprendre : pour la convaincre de venir, j'ai du lui confisquer la moitié de son matériel de peintre, croquis compris.

La peine de mort aurait été plus clément, selon elle.

Quand on arriva devant le bâtiment, je vis des milliers de fans qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la salle. Je soufflais:

"Heureusement, j'ai pris des places assises...

-Comment tu as pu les avoir gratuites ?

-Oh... Tu vois Dream ?

-Bien sûr, c'est notre meilleur ami.

-C'est le frère de Nightmare. Normalement, il aurait du y aller avec moi mais comme tu le sais il a attrappé la gastro et du coup nous voilà !"

Ink hocha de la tête, soudainement plus compréhensif. On alla donc dans la salle de concert et on discuta de choses et d'autres -surtout d'art- en attendant que Nightmare fasse son apparition.

Au bout d'un moment, on entendit les premières notes d'une chanson. Notre regard se tourna vers la scène et on vit Nightmare. Il avait un déguisement de squelette ( _mininote: LOL! Je devais le faire, c'était obligé!_ ) et dansait de façon rythmique. Ce fut là que, juste avant de chanter, il déclara :

"Je dédies ce concert à mon frère qui, malheureusement, n'a pas pu venir à cause d'une vilaine gastro !"

Il y eut une série de cris de la foule. Etait-ce de l'appitoiement ou de la colère ? Mystère. Il aurait fallu y être pour le savoir.

Le concert se déroula excellemment bien et je crus voir Ink apprécier les chansons. Je crus.

Dès que la dernière note fut prononcée, Nightmare s'en alla et les fans à leur tour, quittèrent la salle.

Ink me souffla :

"On y va ?

-Non, pas tout de suite, Dream m'a demandé de lui transmettre un paquet.

-Il peut pas le faire lui-même si c'est son frère ?

-Non, ils ne se parlent pas souvent."

J'emmenais donc Ink à l'adresse d'un hôtel, celui que Dream m'avait indiqué. La femme de l'acceuil nous fit patienter et ce fut alors qu'une silhouette fine entra et allait monter à quatres quatres les escaliers quand la femme lui dit :

"Monsieur Nightmare, deux individus veulent vous parler.

-Qui ?

-Ces deux jeunes femmes."

Nightmare se tourna vers nous et je pus voir ses yeux d'un noir si profond. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il me regarde un peu plus, quant à Ink elle semblait aussi insensible qu'un glacier. Ce fut elle qui s'avança en expliquant rapidement :

"Nous sommes les amies de Dream, il nous a demandé de vous remettre quelque chose... Blue, tu peux le sortir ?

-Hein ?

-Le colis pour Nightmare."

Me rappelant soudainement que j'étais en public, je me ressasis et pris l'enveloppe en disant finalement :

"Voilà !!! La grande et magnifique Blue a fait son boulot de postière !

-Merci."

Nightmare saisit l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir. Là, il en sortit une feuille dont les inscriptions m'étaient invisibles. Il grinça des dents avant de marmonner :

"Vous devez être très proches de Dream... Accepteriez-vous de venir dans ma suite ?

-Nous avons de la route et...

-Bien sûr ! m'exclamais-je"

Ink souffla et Nightmare nous emmena dans sa suite. Il nous proposa une boisson et Ink dit :

"Peu m'importe, mais pas d'alcool pour Blue, c'est elle qui conduit.

-Oui !"

Nightmare alla dans son armoire sortir une bouteille de vin rouge pour Ink et lui-même et il me donna une bière sans alcool. Je bus une gorgée du breuvage que je trouvais délicieux. Là, je me sentis soudainement comme... légère. Ink aussi était bizarre. Ce fut là que je me rappelais de quelque chose: les boissons non-alcoolisées avaient le même effet que de l'alcool fort sur moi.

L'alcool vous poussant à faire des choses que vous regretterez une fois retourné à la normale (avec en prime une gueule de bois ! Gratuitement, en plus !), je serrais contre moi Ink en disant :

"Ma Inky d'amouuuuuuur !

-Elle... semble déjà ivre, votre amie. fit remarquer Nightmare

-En effet, j'ai oublié que les boissons non alcoolisées ont un effet inverse sur elle... Pardonnez-la.

-Ce n'est rien... Vous vous sentez capable de reprendre la route, ce soir ?"

Ink me regarda, évaluant rapidement mon état, quand je dis :

"Inky... T'inquiète pas. T'sais, j'suis peut-être idiote quelques fois... Mais je sais quand même conduire !

-Quand tu n'es pas saoule, je n'en doute pas, mais ce que tu viens de dire me fais penser que je ne veux pas mourir ce soir alors que tu es au volant.

-CHAUFFEUR !!!!!! Si t'es champion ! APPUIES SUR CHAMPIGNON !"

Nightmare soupira avant de déclarer :

"Je vous offre l'hospitalité pour cette nuit. Je n'ai cependant qu'un lit et un canapé. Dormez-vous ensembles ?

-Ma Inky d'amour, t'as de beaaaaaux yeux ! Je peux te faire un câlin ? FREE HUGS !!!

-Il semblerait plus sage... qu'elle dorme seule.

-Je suis aussi de cet avis.

-Pardon ?

-Hein...? Oh, non, je ne pensais pas à... Enfin, tout de même ! Vous ne me pensez tout de même pas capable de...

-Vous êtes le frère de Dream. Dream est la personne la plus gentille au monde et il dit que vous êtes son opposé, de plus vous vous appelez vous-même "Nightmare". Normal que j'ai des doutes.

-Vu comme ça...

-Embrassez-vous !

-Ma petite Blue, tu voudrais bien dormir, maintenant ?

-NON! Je veux jouer... A action ou vérité !"

Nightmare soupira et ce fut le regard assassin de ma meilleure amie qui le poussa à accepter ma requête. Je dis:

"Bon, je commence ! Inky, Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que tu trouves Nightmare sexyyyyy ?

-Quoi ? Boh, il est dans la moyenne.

-C'est pas bien de mentir ! A toi !

-Bon... Nightmare, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Euh...

-Je sais ! Ton défi, c'est d'enlever ton haut !

-Blue, n'y penses même pas ! C'est impoli !"

Boudant dans mon coin, les deux décidèrent qu'il était temps de dormir. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Nightmare -faute d'autres lits-.

C'est là que ça devient intéressant...

Je m'avançais doucement, dans le but de les épier...

Mais je m'écroulais pitoyablement sur le sol comme toute bourrée digne de ce nom. Je n'eus que le temps d'apercevoir Ink s'allonger dans le lit de Nightmare avant de m'évanouïr.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Ah, j'ai dit qu'Ink allait accepter d'aller dans le lit de Nightmare tout en étant consentante avec un narrateur tierce ! J'ai réussi, non ? Va, réponse aux reviews!_ _Deamon13: Contente que ça t'ait plu, n'hésite pas si tu as une requête !_


	55. yandere Blue x reader

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Je vois que cette idée de défi ne vous a pas plu, les deux dernières requêtes n'en contenant aucunes, sniiif ! J'abandonnes, du coup ? Pas la fic, hein, juste cette histoire de défi ? Yandere!Blue x Reader, requête de Deamon13 pour cet OS !_

 _BONE lecture !_

J'étais face à mon patron, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne venait pas de me demander de rester _pour la soirée_ ici, parce que je n'ai pas rendu suffisamment vite mon dossier ?! Je dis :

"Monsieur, vous savez que j'ai...

-Peu m'importe votre vie privée, ici j'attends des résultats. Vous allez rester jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini, Mlle !"

Il me fixa sévèrement et je ne pus qu'accepter.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon dossier enfin fini, je rentrais chez moi. Un maigre sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres : il y a un petit moment, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Un monstre, c'est un squelette qui s'appelle Sans mais tout le monde le surnomme Blue. C'est une petite boule d'énergie qui s'habille en bleu.

Quand je poussais la porte de notre maison, je dis :

"Je suis rentrée, ma myrtille ( _mininote : ... Je... Hum... Pourquoi est-ce que le surnom de US!Sans c'est Blueberry, pourquoi...)_!"

Refermant la porte derrière moi, je déposais mes affaires. Là, je vis mon amant. Il portait son pyjama habituel, tout bleu, et il me fit un grand sourire en s'exclamant :

"Yay ! Tu es enfin rentrée !

-Désolée, mon patron m'a demandé de rester plus longtemps que prévu : je devais boucler un dossier.

-Tu as donc fait des heures supplémentaires ?

-Oui.

-Seule ?

-Non, j'étais avec Light, mon collègue, tu sais...

-Juste toi et lui ?

-Oui...? Pourquoi, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de Light, quand même !

-Light, c'est bien le même avec qui tu étais avant de me rencontrer, non ?

-Pitié, tu es jaloux. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été amusée, mais là je suis crevée, je...

-Dans d'autre circonstances ?"

Je me figeais. Quelque chose clochait dans son intonnation. Ses yeux, animés par une lueur inconnue, me fixaient et son sourire éternel avait quelque chose d'effrayant. J'insistais une nouvelle fois :

"Je suis fatiguée, Blue, on peut aller dormir ?

-Non.

-OK, reste réveillé si tu veux, mais moi je vais dormir."

J'allais vers notre chambre quand il attrappa mon épaule avec force. Sifflant de douleur, je le regardais, étonnée. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?! Il me fixa puis marmonna d'une voix grave :

"T'a-t-il embrassé ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

-L'as-tu embrassé ?

-Hein...? Mais tu me prends pour qui, Blue !

-Je ne sais pas, puisque c'est toi qui me ments, là.

-Quoi...? Mais jamais il me viendrait l'idée de te tromper, Blue ! Allez, viens, on peut dormir ?

-Non !"

Il raffermit sa prise sur mon épaule et je tombais. Je me figeais. Non... Ne me dites pas que Blue est un psychotique qui attend juste la bonne occasion pour me tuer...! Je devais rester calme. Je marmonnais :

"Blue... Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait poser cette question !

-J-Je, Blue...

-Tu as peur...?"

Il prit entre ses doigts mon menton. Je le regardais, tremblante, et il me souris calmement. Ses yeux vides de toute raison m'observaient avec une folie profonde masquée par une certaine douceur innocente. Il marmonna :

"Je _te_ fais peur ?

-Ton comportement me fait peur, Blue..."

Sa prise se raffermit. Pitié, non... Il sembla se contrôler et me dit avec une voix plus grave :

"Dis moi la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

-Je te l'ai dit, mon patron m'a demandé de rester plus longtemps et je...

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

-Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé !

-Tu sais que je me suis inquiété pour toi ?

-Tu n'en avais pas besoin, Blue... S'il te plaît, arrête... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux..."

Il s'immobilisa et demanda :

"Tout ce que je veux ?

-O-Oui...? Tant que ça ne me blesse pas...

-Relève toi."

Son ton était sans appel. Je me relevais et il m'emmena dans notre chambre. Là, il referma la porte, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Je m'allongeais, espérant qu'il veuille juste dormir.

L'espoir est fou, hein ?

Quand il s'allongea à côté de moi et que je sentis sa main passer sur mon cou, je me sentis m'immobiliser. J'avais peur. Trop peur. Blue, un certain amusement dans les yeux, me demanda :

"Tu as peur ?

-Oui... S'il te plaît, Blue, arrête...

-C'est bien, comme ça tu ne recommenceras plus."

Il me regarda, ses yeux à présent noirs me fixant. Ce fut quand il descendit sa main sur ma poitrine que je me révoltais. D'un coup de pied, je le fis tomber sur moi et réussis, grâce à mes cours d'art martiaux, de le maîtriser. Là, il demanda :

"Pourquoi ?! Je t'aime !

-Moi, je croyais t'aimer, Blue ! Mais tu m'as prouvé que je me trompais ce soir !"

La "révélation" l'immobilisa et il fut facile pour moi de le mettre hors de la maison, porte verrouillée et fenêtres fermées. J'appelais la police juste après.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Grr, j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois l'écriture mais à chaque fois le résultat était similaire et je n'étais pas satisfaite, donc voici la sixième version de l'OS. Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Deamon13: Contente que le dernier OS t'ait plu ;) Je suis désolée pour le résultat qui laisse à désirer de celui-ci, mais j'ai beau recommencer, j'ai l'impression que le résultat est le même..._

 _GoldenJubilee: Hmm... Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Par contre, est-ce que je peux prendre quelques libertés sur la "haine" d'Ink ? Comme par exemple qu'il se serve de la phobie oh combien connue d'Error ?_

 _Sidona: Pas grave, tu sais, je n'ai pas une fiche sur laquelle j'écris tout tes retards, l'heure à laquelle tu postes tes commentaires et tout (en fait, si, je sais tout, mouahahahahahahahahahahahah) ! Après, moi aussi j'imagine que ça serait drôle si les gens parlaient comme ça (remarque, tu en as un aperçu avec le Roméo Juliette où il y a Dicaprio, c'est le texte d'origine de la pièce et le résultat est quelques fois juste... hilarant) ! Le fait qu'Ink soit une fille était une des conditions d'Ansatsu SHI et Nightmare devait être célèbre donc... Je me suis dit que chanteur était une bonne option. Pour ta requête, dis-la moi dans ton prochain commentaire !_


	56. Ink (dominant) x Error (soumis)

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _YOUHOU!!! J'ai enfin trouvé le temps d'écrire. Beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, je croule sous le travail ! Du coup, pour pas en faire trop, un petit OS. Ink (dominant) x Error (soumis), requête de GoldenJubilee !_

 _BONE lecture !!!_

Je regardais la destruction de cet AU. Tout disparaissait, tout bougeait, tout se mélangeait. Les cris de terreur, l'absence de couleur, cette beauté malsaine, seul moi pouvait l'apprécier, du haut du multivers. De la destruction naissait une oeuvre qui aurait pu concourir avec la Joconde, ce mélange si subtil de création et de destruction, je le savourais, l'embrassais à pleine bouche à chaque fois que ma main, seule maîtresse de cette situation, se posait sur des erreurs.

Plus de destruction, plus de beauté, plus de toute cette folie qui m'envahissait !

Rapidement, ce torrent d'agitation se tarrit et l'art éphémère destructeur se dissipa dans la nature... La destruction s'en alla, la beauté aussi, seule la folie qui rongeait mon âme resta, créant un vide immense, un vide qu'il me fallait combler par plus de destruction.

J'eus une pensée à la raison de cette folie. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, tout ce que je sais, c'est que des gens auraient pu l'arrêter...

Mon frère, pour commencer... Mais son innocence avait voilé ses yeux. J'ai donc détruit toute part d'innocence de mon être pour ne jamais être dans le faux comme il l'a été.

Mes amis, pour suivre... Mais leur confiance en moi avait voilé leurs yeux. J'ai donc détruit toute part de confiance de mon être pour ne jamais laisser dans le besoin un ami comme ils l'ont fait.

Mon Roi, pour continuer... Mais ses responsabilités l'accaparaient trop pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. J'ai donc éliminé toutes les responsabilités que j'avais pour ne jamais être surchargé.

Et pour finir, Ink... Qui pour l'instant reste encore mon dernier ancrage à la raison, la dernière parcelle de réalité dans mon existence, mais cela ne durera pas. J'ai donc détruit tout mes espoirs pour ne plus jamais souffrir comme tout les précédents m'ont blessé.

Ce sont toutes ces déceptions qui ont laissé ma folie à l'air libre et là, ce fut l'apothéose. Les univers en feu, les erreurs qui disparaissaient, tant de beauté qui éclatait et se dispersait à l'air libre !

J' _aimais_ cela.

Soudainement, un cri se fit entendre :

"NON !!! Reapertale ! Pourquoi ?! ERROR !"

Des pas se firent entendre, ils se rapprochèrent, s'accélérèrent, envahirent mon esprit, le marquèrent au fer rouge. J'étais comme envoûté par ce rythme frénétique qui soudainement se stoppa... La tension était à son comble. Cette situation me faisait penser à une musique. Durant les dernières secondes, la musique s'emballe, hurle ses notes puis, quelques instants de répit auditif avant que l'apothéose éclate.

Ce fut un claquement cette fois-ci, quelque chose d'immensément puissant, quelque chose de délicieusement fou. Mes dents claquèrent, sa main trembla de colère et nos regards se croisèrent.

Salut des musiciens.

Ses yeux remplis de colère, une colère si belle dans sa destruction, mais aussi de honte, une honte dissimulée par les formes géométriques qui lui servaient de pupilles.

Il me lâcha :

"Tu... Pourquoi ?! C'était un univers primordial, Error !

-Je lui ai donné la meilleur fin qui soit, dans toute sa gloire, une oeuvre digne des plus grands, je...

-Tu le penses vraiment ?!

-Bien sûr."

Ink leva à nouveau sa main vers moi. _Vas-y, écorche les derniers lambeaux de mes espoirs, réduis-les en fumée, fais donc de moi le MONSTRE que tu décris !_ Elle trembla et j'apréhendais tout en souhaitant qu'elle s'abatte sur moi, brisant ainsi le peu de raison qu'il me restait car pour moi c'était ce désiquilibre qui, plus que tout, me destabilisait.

Il fallait que tout soit blanc ou noir, le gris n'existait pas, le gris était une _erreur_.

La main d'Ink se baissa lentement sur mon visage et saisit mon menton. Il me fixa durement en me disant :

"Ne détruis plus un seul univers, Error.

-Pourquoi ? Que vas-tu me faire ? Me gifler, peut-être ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ton nouveau truc."

La main trembla sur mon menton. Il me fixa encore plus durement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de me toucher comme ça, sur le visage. Une gifle, ce n'est pas tellement la main que l'on sent, mais la douleur donc ça passe, mais un toucher aussi doux et aussi constant que celui-ci, j'en avais peur.

Je ne pouvais pas _espérer_ quoique ce soit. Je ne _devais_ pas espérer. Voilà pourquoi j'avais aussi peur des touchers.

Ink raffermit sa prise sur mon visage et rajouta sa main contre mon cou, en une vaine menace. Ce n'était pas le sous-entendu qui me dérangeait, mais la sensation de sentir les os d'un _intrus_ , d'une _abomination_ contre les miens. Celui-ci dut croire que son stratagème fonctionnait car il me dit :

"Je vais faire de ta vie un véritable _enfer_ , Error.

-Arr-Arrête... De me toucher.

-Pourquoi, Error ?

-Je... Ne me touche pas...!"

Je me baissais soudainement pour échapper à son toucher. Je ne pouvais le supporter. Ink comprit rapidement ma phobie honteuse et jusque-là cachée avec succès. Il dit :

"Tu as peur d'être touché ?

-Oui, et alors ! Tu as peur du vide, toi, non ? J'y vis littéralement !"

Ink me regarda avant de s'avancer vers moi, un sourire machiavélique au visage. Il prit ma manche et nous téléporta dans une maison d'un univers que je ne connaissais pas puisqu'il n'était pas détruit. Je reculais et Ink continuais à avancer. Quand le mur froid rencontra mon dos, j'essayais de me téléporter, mais rien. Le guardien ricana en expliquant :

"Nous sommes dans Realitytale ( _mininote : Je ne sais pas si cet univers existe donc j'ai inventé un nom au pif_ ), là où la magie... n'a aucun effet.

-Q-Quoi...? C'est cruel de créer un univers comme ça, I-Ink !"

Celui-ci continua à s'avancer, sans commenter. Il se colla à moi, de tout mon long en me fixant. Je sentis sa chaleur m'envahir. J'avais peur, si peur... Je tentais de le repousser, mais rien à y faire : il était trop fort pour moi. Ce fut là que ses yeux froids me dirent :

"Ne touche plus à un seul univers, Error. Ne touche plus à ma raison de vivre !"

Il avait une attitude chaleureuse, amicale, mais ses yeux étaient si froids... Si distants...

Quelque chose en moi se brisa, ma dernière parcelle de raison éclata dans mon esprit.

Ce n'était pas sa trahison qui m'avait fait sombrer, non, il ne m'avait pas trahi... C'était parce qu'il était brisé, lui aussi. Il devenait comme moi, lui aussi sombrait dans l'océan brumeux de la psychose...

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait créé un monstre.

C'est moi qui en ai créé un autre.

Mon frère, pour commencer... Mais son innocence avait voilé ses yeux. J'ai donc détruit toute part d'innocence de mon être pour ne jamais être dans le faux comme il l'a été.

Mes amis, pour suivre... Mais leur confiance en moi avait voilé leurs yeux. J'ai donc détruit toute part de confiance de mon être pour ne jamais laisser dans le besoin un ami comme ils l'ont fait.

Mon Roi, pour continuer... Mais ses responsabilités l'accaparaient trop pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. J'ai donc éliminé toutes les responsabilités que j'avais pour ne jamais être surchargé.

Et pour finir, Ink... Ink que j'ai moi-même rayé de la carte.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Wow, euh... Je pensais pas faire ça. Au début, je me disais que ça allait finir en partie de jambes en l'air entre les deux puis finalement... Je laisse cette fin, elle est trop belle je trouve ! Réponse aux reviews !_

Deamon13 : ARGH !!! Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les Yandere, comme tu peux le voir... J'adore en lire, mais les écrire visiblement c'est pas mon truc. Mais bon, je vais essayer du coup, de faire un super OS avec un Blue super Yandere. Je te le dis en avance, il y aura du sang...

Golden Jubilee : Je me suis bien fait plaisir, j'avoue... Mais je suis super contente !


	57. Yandere Blue x Reader (2)

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Voilà... La deuxième fois c'est la bonne ! Requête de Deamon13, Yandere!Blue x Reader._

 _BONE lecture !_

J'étais face à mon patron. Dieu ce qu'il m'énervait... Deux fois plus con que moi et pourtant deux fois mieux payé.

Ah, je regrette tellement d'avoir été feignante lors de mes études...

Mon boss m'expliquait donc, avec tout son savoir, ce qu'il fallait que je fasse et comment il fallait que je le fasse. Comme si je savais pas compter, programme de maternelle, monsieur je suis un génie !

ARGH!

Soudainement, son pied se frotta au mien. Je reculais discrètement ma jambe, mais il rapprocha sa jambe de la mienne encore plus. Pitié... OK, je sais qu'une femme sur trois se fait harceler sexuellement dans sa vie sauf que quand même, j'ai le jackpot, là ! Gros porc et con !

Faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer sa jambe qui remontait le long de la mienne, me donnant la nausée, je me contentais de hôcher la tête. Oui, les gens qui ont un problème aux dents ne doivent pas être notés dans le registre auditif, merci je sais lire, programme de CP !

Remarque, s'il continue d'augmenter classe par classe, on finira peut-être par arriver à quelque chose de mon niveau, qui sait ?

Finalement, considérant que j'étais fin parée au boulot ô combien difficile de réceptionniste, il me laissa. YOUHOU !!!!

Quelques minutes après, c'est un client de la clinique dans laquelle je travaille qui lui, carrément, me demande ma taille de bonet.

Je vais lui donner la taille de ma main sur sa joue, oui !

Ensuite un autre qui cette fois-ci me propose de coucher avec lui. Comme si c'était la chose des plus normales. Je dis :

"Non, merci."

Qu'est-ce qu'on serait pas prêt à faire pour avoir un emploi... En même temps, si je ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de bonnes manières, le soir chez moi, j'aurais rien à manger. Eh !

Au bout d'un moment, le Soleil commençait à se coucher. Je regardais l'heure à ma montre et écarquillais des yeux en réalisant que j'avais épuisé la totalité des feuilles de registre. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'imprimante lorsque j'entendis un cri. Je me dirigeais vers la source du bruit pour trouver... Mon patron... Mort.

Oh merde !

J'hurlais, sans doute en grande partie parce que mon éducation faite de films et de séries m'a appris que face à un meurtre on hurle (au moins je sais quoi faire ! C'est de la prévention qu'ils font à Hollywood !) et en partie parce que j'avais la frousse de ma vie.

Un attroupement se fit autour de mon patron mort. Il y eut un autre hurlement qui, comme en écho au mien, résonna. Toute la foule se déplaça jusqu'au second meurtre pour voir... Le gars qui m'avait demandé ma taille de bonet.

Bon, OK, les deux étaient sans doute de vrais connards, mais est-ce qu'ils méritaient la mort ?!

Je voyais leur sang s'étaler lentement devant moi, j'étais figée en voyant la totalité de ce liquide vermeil s'écouler le long du parquet.

Ce fut un troisième cri qui acheva de me faire vomir. Là-bas, le gars qui m'avait demandé de coucher avec lui.

Décidément, on a un "justicier" des femmes parmis nous !

Cela me faisait penser à une série de manga que j'adorais qui parlais d'un garçon complètement taré qui s'amusait à tuer tout les criminels. Pitié, me dites pas que nous avons un _vrai_ Kira, cette fois-ci !!

Je m'isolais dans une pièce, n'en pouvant plus. Je crois que quelqu'un a appelé la police, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Là, je m'asseyais en boule dans mon coin en regardant le sol.

Comment... Comment ?!

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas. Je relevais mes yeux et je vis un squelette. Il portait une armure en carton, ses yeux (le fait qu'il en ait était déjà surprenant) bleus brillaient d'une lueur étrange, du sang maculait sa tenue. Etait-ce le meurtrier ?! Il s'avança et je pus voir se refléter le clair de lune sur ses os, le faisant scintiller dans la nuit à présent tombée. Il... Il était magnifique ainsi, cette lueur de folie dans ses prunelles le rendait sauvage, le sang qui le couvrait ne faisait que ressortir sa silhouette trapue et ses os blancs montraient sa pureté.

OUH LA, JE DELIRE COMPLET LA ! UN MEURTRIER PUR ?!

Je marmonnais :

"Vous les... avez... t-tués...?

-Oui. C'était très plaisant, d'ailleurs.

-J-Je vois...?

-Je l'ai fait pour toi !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! J'étais parti pour te proposer d'aller boire un café quand j'ai vu que le premier type te tripotait ! Quel ingrat ! Ensuite, le deuxième débarque et te demande comme ça sans aucune raison, la taille de ton bonet et le troisième, le pire sans doute, te propose de coucher avec lui ! Ces messieurs n'étaient définitivement pas des gentlemens !"

Il me regarda en m'offrant un regard délicat. Je lui rendis et il s'exclama :

"Je t'aime !

-Q-Quoi ?

-Eh bien je t'aime !

-C'est à dire ?

-J'ai envie de te...

-OK, STOP. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es un meurtrier !

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Tu as tué des gens !

-Mais ils n'étaient pas gentils avec toi !"

Je le regardais, déboussolée. J'étais perdue entre son innocence et les actes qu'il avaient commis. Et puis, est-ce que je suis en train de juger un... squelette ?

Oh et puis merde, j'emmerde la logique. Je dis :

"Je t'aime autant que le nyan cat, petit squelette.

-Ca veut dire ?

-Tu prends la personne la pire au monde et tu la déguise en chaton trop mignon et tu as le nyan cat.

-Ca veut dire que je suis mignon ? YAY !!!!"

Et pendant qu'il souriait en s'imaginant un nyan cat, une vision des cadavres repassa dans ma tête...

"Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?"

Je relevais mes yeux sur Blue, mon collègue de bureau. Que... Ah oui, le rêve bizarre. Je marmonnais :

"Quoi, Blue ?

-Pour le projet, j'aimerais bien que nous nous voyons en dehors des horaires de travail, j'ai beaucoup trop d'idées... Si ca ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

-Oui, t'inquiètes."

Un squelette assassin, et puis quoi encore...

Mon collègue innocent en Yandere aussi hein ?

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _OK. Je suis décidément nulle avec les Yandere. Nulle à chier. Donc les requêtes de Yandere, oubliez les amis. OUBLIEZ !!!!! Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Deamon13 : J'espère que tu es contente, je ne suis décidément pas à l'aise avec ce type de personnages... Demande moi une autre requête sans Yandere et je pourrais gérer je pense lol !_

 _Golden Jubilee : Je comprends, ça me le fait aussi des fois ! Une horreur lol ! Contente qu'il t'ait plu(e), demande moi d'autres requêtes quand tu veux !_


	58. nightmare x red

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Je réapparais après une longue absence, désolée ! J'avais pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment... Mais là, un éclair a du tomber sur mon crâne (paix à mon âme...) car je suis inspirée comme pas possible ! Nightmare x Red, une requête de Deamon13 !!!_

 _BONE lecture !_

Nightmare sourit lentement tout en poussant avec une certaine class la porte en ébène de la salle des tortures de son château. Là, il y vit des instruments ô combien intéressant tant par leur apparence que leur... utilité mais ce ne fut pas cela qui l'intéressait, il n'avait que faire de ces bouts de métal.

Ce sur quoi son regard se portait était bien plus précieux, bien plus plaisant...

Il s'avança et referma à l'aide d'une de ses tentacules la porte. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas... Il s'arrêta face à la créature qui manifestement se retenait de sangloter.

Nightmare sourit en lâchant :

"Tu es si faible... Après seulement deux mois de captivité tu lâches, c'est pathétique... Manquerait plus que tu chopes le syndrome de Stockholm...

-Je suis toujours pas mort, ce serait pas toi qui choperait le syndrome de Lima ( _mininote : le syndrome de Lima, moins connu que celui de Stockholm, est son inverse : ce n'est pas la victime qui ressent de l'empathie envers l'agresseur mais l'inverse_ ) ?

-Hmm... C'est dommage pour toi mais non, je n'aime juste pas tuer les gens... Je préfère les briser, les faire _miens_."

Le regard sanglant du squelette captif se posa sur celui de son ravisseur. Nightmare sentit un frisson l'envahir. Red...

Il y a deux mois, Red fut capturé par l'un de ses subordonnés. Nightmare, en bon maître de la peur, lui demanda de le faire souffrir. Les gens, face à ses subalternes, craquent en général au bout d'une heure. Les Sans prennent maximum trois heures. Voilà pourquoi, après deux jours de captivité, Nightmare était étonné que Red ait encore toute sa fougue et sa tête.

Remarque, a-t-il eu une fois dans sa vie toute sa tête...?

Dès lors, Nightmare a décidé d'en faire son joujou personnel. Il le laissait dans cette pièce, attaché dans des positions parfois extrêmement gênantes puis revenait et le torturait pour se bercer de ses cris de douleur. Mais le meilleur, c'était le regard haineux de Red. Il gardait sa dignité et Nightmare aimait ça.

Après tout, quel intérêt y aurait-il eu à la _briser_ sinon ?

Le Sans cauchemardesque prit un outil dont le sang de la dernière fois -il avait oublié de nettoyer- à présent sec en recouvrait une grande partie désormais. Il regarda Red, pensif. Nightmare commençait à être à bout de possibilités de torture avec lui... Torture psychique, que dalle, torture physique, que dalle, cauchemars, que dalle.

Il ne voyait qu'une seule possibilité.

Underfell est une AU où la violence est au quotidien. Nightmare était presque sûr en torturant Red qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'il craque. Mais deux moi, ça en devient héroïque à force.

Voilà pourquoi il fallait trouver un autre moyen. Et il avait trouvé.

Pour pouvoir définitivement _briser_ Red et le faire _sien_ , il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions... Nightmare eut un sourire carnassier en détâchant son prisonnier qui le regarda étonné :

"T'es vraiment atteint du syndrome de Lima en fait, c'était pas une blague...

-C'est faux... Si j'étais toi, j'aurais prié pour que je te laisse attaché."

Nightmare lâcha l'outil de torture et caressa d'une main fébrile les côtes de Red.

Car oui, Nightmare comptait violer Red.

Mais pas de n'importe quelle façon. Il fallait que ça le détruise à coup sûr. Il fallait que ça soit _lui_ , Red, qui, quand Nightmare lui dira de ne pas lutter, ne luttera pas, quand Nightmare lui demandera de gémir, gémira. Et si vous vous posez la question, cela restera du viol. Ou en tout cas, Nightmare en était persuadé.

Le maître des cauchemars plaque sa victime au mur avant de plaquer directement sa main sur son entrejambe. Mais Red avait, par réflexe, croisé les jambes. Cependant, en comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver, il commença à trembler de peur.

Nightmare colla sa tête à proximité du canal auditif de Red en lâchant d'une voix grave :

" _Ouvre_.

-Q-Quoi ? Non, je...!

-Red, c'est un _ordre_. _Ouvre_."

Red refusa toujours en fermant les yeux. Ce fut là que Nightmare abattit sa dernière carte pour le faire craquer :

" _Ouvre_ ou je te prendrais encore et encore, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois qu'une misérable loque."

Le rouge ferma les yeux en tremblotant. Il n'était pas masochiste contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser ! Il entrouvrit doucement les jambes, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

La main vorace de Nightmare s'y engouffra et malmena sans ménagement la crète illiaque, la fosse illiaque et le sacrum ( _mininote : Avec Undertale, apprends tout les os du corps humain ! Yeah !_ ), arrachant un gémissement involontaire à Red. Le Sans cauchemardesque sourit faiblement. Même s'il connaissait la différence, il savait que dans son état, cela ne ferait que plus de mal à Red alors il dit :

"Tu en _gémis_ ? Tu es décidément encore plus faible que ce que je pensais, petite putain !"

Nightmare avait envie que Red jouisse -car encore une fois, désir et viol ne sont pas indissociables- tandis qu'il le détruirait complètement. Et pour cela, il avait une idée. Il porta la main de Red dans son entre-jambe et le Rouge fut forcé de le caresser, jusqu'à ce qu'une âme noire apparaisse dans sa poitrine.

Nightmare sortit le coeur -qui n'avait de coeur que le nom- pour l'enfoncer aussi profondément qu'il put dans la bouche de sa victime.

Ce fut là qu'il regarda les larmes couler sur les joues de Red qu'il se sentit fier de lui.

Il l'avait _brisé_.

Cette joie soudaine l'emporta dans un plaisir aveugle.

Et c'est aveuglé qu'il reçut un coup qui aurait dû être mortel, son immortalité l'ayant sauvé de peu. Quand il se ressaisit, sa victime avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Si vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, désolée, mais quand on me donne le pire des criminels avec un Sans qui vit dans l'une des pires AU... Je m'attends à ça perso. Réponse aux reviews !!!_

 _Deamon13 : Merci !!! J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu ;-)_


	59. Nightmare x Red 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Suite du dernier chapitre demandée par Golden Jubilee ! Pour ceux qui avaient trouvé niveau violence le précédent limite, ne lisez pas celui-là, il sera plus violent encore. Juste pour avertir. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _BONE lecture !_

Red courrait toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin de ce maudit château noir. Il commençait à être essoufflé et c'est quand il se retourna qu'il vit le monument toujours aussi grand. Allait-il seulement pouvoir espérer rentrer chez lui ?!

Il commença à trainer des pieds, sans aucun but, la scène repassant sans cesse dans son esprit... Il soupira.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Nightmare avait-il fait cela ? Il... Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de lui ? Avait-il dépassé les bornes ? Oui, c'est de sa faute si Killer l'avait capturé, c'est uniquement de sa faute, pas de celle de Nightmare...

Ce qu'à fait Nightmare était monstrueux. Red est le responsable de ce qu'à fait Nightmare. Conclusion, Red est l'auteur d'un acte monstrueux ors les actes monstrueux sont commis par des gens monstrueux donc Red est quelqu'un de monstrueux.

S'enfonçant dans l'illogisme le plus total, Red ne remarqua pas la silhouette sombre qui s'avançait vers lui calmement.

Nightmare, lui, écumait de rage. Comment ce petit impertinent osait-il se rebeller ?! Il allait le faire payer, au début il comptait juste le briser puis le libérer, mais maintenant non, cela ne lui était plus suffisant, il allait le garder pour toujours, il allait le briser, recoller les morceaux puis le PIETINER SANS AUCUN MENAGEMENT !

Quand Red fut à portée de main, il le saisit par le col avant de dire d'une voix grave :

"Tu _oses_ me fuir ?! Moi ?!

-Nightmare !

-Oh, surprise, ce n'est pas Papa Noël ! Waouh ! Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, hein ?!"

Il le balança sans ménagement au sol et vit le visage de Red en larmes. Nightmare sentit un sentiment de puissance indescriptible le ravager, il avait _gagné_. Et Red, lui, avait perdu.

Il posa un pied sur le cou de Red tout en le fixant de ses yeux vides :

"Qui es-tu ?

-Red, je...

-Non !"

Nightmare lui donna un coup de pied.

Comme il l'avait précédemment dit, Nightmare voulait plus que le briser. Et pour cela, il lui fallait un contrôle _total_ sur sa victime. Il fallait qu'il sache tout sur lui et le domine entièrement.

Et pour cela, il fallait que Red reconnaisse son autorité comme suprême et inviolable. Voilà pourquoi Nightmare frappa Red. Il redemanda :

"Qui es-tu ?

-Red, Nightmare je ne...

-Non !"

Second coup de pied. Red tremblota sous sa jambe et Nightmare sentit de l'excitation faire enfler son âme. Il se sentait tellement puissant, tellement invincible... Il avait envie de plus, il avait envie que Red s'incline de lui-même... Ce serait le plus beau des spectacles.

"Qui es-tu ?

-J-Je ne sais pas, Nightmare, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?! Je m'appelle Red, non ?

-NON !"

Troisième coup de pied. Celui-là fut plus violent intentionnellement. Il sentait que Red allait craquer. Et ce fut en effet le cas : le rouge éclata en sanglots et fut secoué de spasmes en criant :

"STOP ! Arrête ! Ne me frappe pas !

-Qui es-tu ?"

Red releva son regard en fixant des yeux Nightmare, un regard plein d'incompréhensions :

"Comment peux-tu rester aussi froid...? Tu viens de me violer puis là tu me frappes et tu restes insensible...?!

-Je t'ai torturé durant deux mois et tu es resté insensible alors...

-Torturé ? Je n'ai pas été torturé, ces deux derniers mois !"

Etait-ce de la provocation ? Nightmare se posait sincèrement la question. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Red s'expliqua :

"Je viens d'Underfell, moi ! Ce que tu m'as fait n'est rien par rapport à ce que l'on considère comme de la torture.

-Peu importe. Qui es-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Tu veux que je réponde quoi !

-Esclave."

Red se figea et Nightmare sourit, réprimant un ricanement. Red marmonna :

"Non.

-Ah oui ? Qui es-tu ?

-N-Non !"

Il utilisa ses gaster blasters et des os rougeâtres sortirent du sol pour neutraliser Nightmare, laissant une fois de plus le temps à Red de se dégager de son emprise. Il allait s'enfuir quand le noir déclara :

"Vas-y, fuis ! Continue se jeu du chat et de la souris ! Il ne me faudra même pas dix secondes pour te retrouver. Je connais le multivers comme ma poche et tu es lent, tu ne sais pas te déplacer dans ce lieu, tu es bruyant et tu as peur. Trop simple.

-J-Je...

-Et n'essaie pas de me tuer : je suis immortel."

Red tiqua à ce mot. Immortel ? Il se retourna, s'avança puis saisit les mains de Nightmare. Il le regarda puis lâcha :

"Si vous êtes immortel, vous ne pouvez pas mourir donc.

-Oui.

-Et vous pouvez vous téléporter grâce à la magie ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu réponds ?

-Te donner l'illusion que tu es maître de la situation pour mieux te détruire est une satisfaction bien meilleure que ma gêne actuelle."

Red hocha de la tête. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se téléporter devant le Core de son univers. Là, il se tourna vers Nightmare en disant :

"Nous sommes dans le Core, une invention de mon père.

-Je sais ce que c'est, il y est tombé et en est mort.

-Non. Il est allé dans le Vide.

-Ah. Charmant. Tu comptes vraiment me pousser ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?"

Red regarda Nightmare avant de dire :

"Vous avez dit que vous vouliez me détruire. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça m'apporte de la satisfaction.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es résistant.

-Hmm. Nous allons voir."

Il se jeta dans la lave bouillonante. Nightmare, sans réfléchir, sauta dans le but de le sauver, en oubliant qu'il était Nightmare et que c'était Red, en oubliant qu'il voulait le briser, en oubliant qu'il l'avait frappé il y a seulement quelques minutes...

Nightmare était devenu un être vivant et Red un autre en détresse.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'avais en tête une toute autre fin, où Red tuait Nightmare. Mais je pense que la fin que j'ai écrite est meilleure : Nightmare ne peut pas être que le grand méchant dans mes histoires ! Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Deamon13 : Hmm... Excellente idée d'OS, je l'accepte !_

 _Golden Jubilee : Hihihi, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu.e_


	60. Classic Sans x Red (60ième OS !)

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre. Je sais. Mais je bêta-lis une histoire en ce moment et ça prend pas mal de temps quand même, surtout que l'écrivain est plutôt exigeant au niveau des avis que je lui donne. Bref. Je fais la dernière requête de Deamon 13, soit le Classic!Sans x Red avec Classic ayant oublié sa relation avec Red suite à un derner reset._

 _BONE lecture !_

Sans regardait le squelette face à lui. Cela faisait quelques jours que tout avait... changé.

Premièrement, un humain, un gamin qui vient d'on ne sait trop où qui a voulu tous les sauver. Ensuite, ce gamin a réussi. Et ça, c'est incroyable.

Puis son frère est devenu membre de la Garde Royale. Et là, Sans a cru vraiment que l'impossible était devenu possible en espérant que Papyrus puisse faire des pâtes comestible.

Malheureusement c'était trop en demander au grand squelette qui inventa le concept de _sel au pâtes_ en mettant 100 grammes de sel dans ses pâtes.

Bon. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, hein ?

Mais... Maintenant il croyait vraiment en l'impossible car un squelette inconnu venait de l'enlacer. Cet individu étrange avait un collier en cuir avec des pics en or autour du cou, une dent en or, des os blancs craquelés par endroits, deux pupilles rouges, un blouson noir, un T-shirt rouge et un bermuda noir avec des pantoufles rouges. Waouh. Sans recula précipitamment face à l'embrassade de l'inconnu tout en s'exclamant :

"T'es qui, toi ?!

-Sans ?

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?!

-Mais... Tu me reconnais pas ?

-Ben non, je devrais ?

-Sans, enfin, c'est... C'est moi ! Red ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Non !

-Mais, mon amour, je..."

Red s'approcha de Sans qui le repoussa en s'exclamant :

"Ne t'approches pas de moi, gamin !

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, je suis ton amant !

-Tu es mon amant de que dalle, pigé !

-Mais je...

-FERME-LA, PUTAIN ! Et dégage !"

Sans lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher en sens inverse quand une rangée d'os rouges se dressa face à lui. Vraiment ? Il se tourna pour voir le squelette rouge sangloter. Il finit par dire :

"Range tes os, bébé squelette.

-Tu... Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas...?

-Non ! Forcément puisque l'on s'est jamais rencontré !

-Mais... C'est Frisk, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que le gamin a à voir avec ça ?

-Il est mort c'est ça ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il était gravement malade la dernière foi que l'on s'est vu ! Je t'avais dit que ce mioche incapable de se battre perdrait la bataille même face à un virus mais tu ne m'as pas cru et résultat il est mort et toi t'es amnésique !

-Mort...? Frisk n'est pas mort.

-Oui, il a RESET."

Une image s'imposa à l'esprit de Sans. Il tenait la main de Frisk tout en pleurant et une autre main se superposait à la sienne. Une main de squelette, identique à la sienne.

Non, non, non ! Ce démon lui insufflait des choses mauvaises en tête, c'est... mauvais ! Il soupira. Il marmonna :

"Red, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Sansy, je...

- _Dégage_ de mon chemin.

-Quoi...?

-Frisk m'attend, je dois aller la ( _mininote : Frisk est une fille et je vous dit merde !_ ) récupérer à son école.

-Non, attend, je...

-Sans ?"

Une voix claire se fit entendre. Je me tournais vers Frisk qui se tenait derrière moi, tenant son petit sac entre ses mains. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir Red en disant :

"C'est qui ce gars ?

-C'est quelqu'un de bizarre, ne t'en préoccupe pas."

Je pris sa main et alors que je commençais à partir, Frisk me dit :

"Je peux lui dire quelque chose, Sans ?

-Vas-y, gamine."

Frisk alla voir Red et je surveillais leur entrevue de près, si près que je pus entendre Frisk dire :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

-Je l'aime, Frisk. Tu le sais.

-Oui, je le sais. Mais il est à moi, maintenant !

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire ça éternellement.

-Oh que si ! Tant que tu le séduiras je le ferais. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre le martyre, arrête de venir le voir.

-Mais je...

-Red, Red, Red... Tu as beau venir d'Underfell, dès que ton coeur est atteint tu deviens pathétique. Décevant. Mon Sans, lui au moins, il est fier quand il crève. Bye ~!"

Elle s'en alla tout en me prenant la main. Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher, je lui dit :

"Tu as été plutôt occupée, non ?

-De quoi tu parles Sans ?

-...C'est une belle journée, tu ne trouves pas ? Les oiseaux chantent... Les fleurs s'épanouissent... En des jours comme ça, les gamins dans ton genre... devraient brûler en Enfer !"

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Ah, quel délice...! Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Golden Jubilee :_ _Alors... Ce que j'ai voulu mettre en évidence, c'est que n'importe quel humain, peu importe sa condition sociale, peu importe sa vision du monde (sauf si elle est pathologique), face à un autre être humain en détresse dans une situation immédiate, a deux réactions possibles : aider ou fuir (avec les variantes du style appeler à l'aide ou bien rester figé). Et j'ai voulu ainsi montrer que même un monstre comme Nightmare pouvait aider quelqu'un dans ce genre de situations. Car tout n'est pas blanc ou noir._

 _Deamon13 : Contente que le précédent OS t'ait plu ;-)_


	61. Le véritable boss - classic x red 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Demande de Deamon13, une suite en bonne et due forme du précédent chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais cet épisode a un titre, contrairement aux précédents chapitres. Je pense à vrai dire faire comme ça pour les prochains chapitres, en continuant à préciser le couple (pour moi aussi lire des recueuil d'OS ou de nouvelles, je sais à quel point c'est chiant de se référer uniquement à des titres : on veut des fois accéder à un couple en particulier et résultat on se retrouve à faire défiler tout les chapitres jusqu'à atteindre celui tant désiré)._

 _BONE lecture !_

PDV RED :

Il y a... maximum dix ans de mon monde, j'étais désespéré. Il n'y avait rien, il n'y avait que le vide dans mon être. Frisk allait revenir encore et encore, me tuer encore et encore, ôter la vie à mon frère encore et encore et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Mon frère, désolé de me voir mourir à petit feu, trouva une réponse "satisfaisante" : me frapper. Un coup et je me levais, deux coups et je marchais, trois et je disais "quoi". Mais, à part cette soudaine violence qui ne faisait que rapprocher la Grande Faucheuse de mon corps, rien ne me faisait bouger. Aucun mots, aucun cadeau, aucune insulte, rien ne pouvait me sortir de ma léthargie.

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai vraiment cru mourir.

Papyrus en avait marre de s'occuper de moi et il m'a laissé seul, dans la neige. Je me suis rapidement senti greloter, ce que je pensais être l'un de mes derniers moments. Je tremblais et, petit à petit, dans la neige, dans le froid hivernal de Snowdin, je m'endormis, seul.

Ma magie a sans doute du s'activer, décidant de me sauver, de prolonger mon existence ou alors je veux bien croire en l'existance du Papy Céleste qu'a créé la Terre en 5 jours.

Après un long état comateux, ma conscience s'est élevée, s'ouvrit au monde, pour tomber sur deux pupilles blanches. Un corps semblable au mien, mais pourtant si différent ; une tenue semblable avec pourtant quelques détails ne correspondant pas ; un sourire identique mais qui exprimait une joie non dissimulée.

J'avais rencontré Sans.

Dès lors, j'ai rapidement appris que mon monde avait changé de "timeline" et que pour ce faire, un autre moi avait été créé, un autre moi dans la misère. Je n'ai jamais été altruiste et j'étais bien trop paresseux pour aller l'aider donc je suis resté dans le monde de Sans, l'aimant.

Un jour, cependant, tout changea.

L' _humaine_ était arrivée.

Dès lors, les timelines s'enchaînèrent et à chaque fois mon Sans m'oubliait un peu plus. Une maladie inarrêtable, à cause d'un petit gamin impétueux.

Voilà pourquoi quand j'ai vu Sans réciter des phrases qu'il ne prononce d'habitude qu'en route génocide, j'ai senti une once d'espoir s'emballer dans mon coeur, rythmés sur une mégalomanie commune qui nous envahissait.

"Sans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-J'avais déjà quelques soupçons sur les timelines, tout ça... Mais la conversation que tu as eu avec Red m'a ouvert les yeux."

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire sincère apparut sur mon visage. Il dit :

"Tout ces cauchemars où je _le_ perdais, ce n'était donc pas que des songes funestes !

-Sans, laisse moi tout t'expliquer, c'est Chara qui...

-Chara de je m'en fous, oui ! Gamine, il t'appréciait."

Je me crispais. Il parlait de moi ou bien de...

"Mon frère ! Il est _mort_ encore et encore à cause de toi !

-Me tuer ne changera pas la situation."

C'est vrai, ça ! Si Sans la tuait, alors il y aurait RESET et je l'aurais encore une fois perdu.

Je le refuse !

Je suis _rempli de **détermination**._

Je m'avançais vers Frisk et pris sa main. Elle me regarda, les yeux embrouillés, en marmonnant :

"Red...?

-Gamine... Tu as une détermination incroyable.

-Oui et...?

-Et j'admire ça. Sincèrement. Mais !

-Quoi ?

-Ma détermination à moi, je la mets à son service, peu importe ses décisions."

Je désignais Sans. Ensemble, nous pouvions surpasser Frisk. Nous étions déterminés. Peu m'importait qu'il m'aime ou non, moi je l'aimais et étais prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour lui. Tout de moi.

Voilà pourquoi quand Frisk s'écroula à nos pieds, je pus sourire réellement : il n'y aurait plus de RESET. Sans se tourna vers moi en me disant :

"Merci.

-De rien. Tu... te souviens de moi ?

-Vaguement."

Ce mot, vaguement, resta ancré dans mon esprit, à tourbilloner dans mes pensées. Vaguement...! Que je bénissais ce mot en cet instant !

Je souris :

"Tant mieux. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est très vague, je me souviens plus... d'une présence."

Il m'enlaça et respira mon odeur à pleines orbites nasales. Il marmonna :

"Je me souviens aussi et surtout que je t'aimais.

-Et ce n'est plus le cas ? dis-je en tiquant sur l'emploi du passé

-Si, ça l'est toujours, mon amour."

Un grand sourire vint s'orner sur mon visage, tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de lui. C'était notre happy ending.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Oooooh, comme c'est mignon ! Le prochain chapitre sera un "spécial Noël" (oui je me suis lancée dans ce genre de trucs ! Et alors ?!) ! Je ferais la requête de Golden Jubilee._

 _Golden Jubilee : OK ;-) J'aime bien l'idée d'employer Asyl comme personnage, je ne l'ai jamais fait... J'aime la nouveauté !_

 _Deamon13 : Voilà ta suite ;-) Ils sont pas beaux tout les deux ?_


	62. Un amour naissant - Spécial Noël - Aster

**Note de l'auteur :**

LIRE ENTIEREMENT LA NOTE AVANT DE COMMENCER A LIRE !!!!!!! C'EST IMPORTANT, SURTOUT LA FIN (début fin à : "Mais dans un couple, on ne porte pas -ou très peu-)!!!

 _Joyeux Noël premièrement !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon. Alors... Je suis désolée pour la requête en attente (sorry Golden Jubilee), mais je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour l'instant en lien avec le couple demandé. Du coup, au lieu de faire quelque chose de pourri (plus pourri que ma vaine tentative d'écrire sur du Yandere, c'est pour dire !) et qui ne me faisait pas vraiment envie sur le coup (ce que je refuse de faire), vous aurez droit à du... Aster ? Gasore ? Bref, du Gaster x Asgore (sérieusement, ce couple obsède mon esprit, j'en peux plus, il faut que j'écrive dessus !!) qui est une requête qui ne m'a jamais été faite (never !!!!) mais qui me plaît bien donc je me fais une auto-requête ! Je précise quelque chose, histoire qu'on soit clair. Asgore est, dans le jeu Undertale, quelqu'un qui est très TRES triste, pour ne pas dire dépressif et qui se cache derrière un masque joyeux. Mais dans un couple, on ne porte pas -ou très peu- de masques, voilà pourquoi je vous préviens : ce chapitre en fera chialer plus d'un, d'autant plus que je connais -plutôt bien d'ailleurs- des dépressifs et que je sais plutôt bien comment le retranscrire ! Si vous voulez une version "censurée", les passages les plus "dépressifs" seront mis en italique ! Ils ne sont pas nécessaires à la compréhension de l'OS donc vous ne raterez rien d'important. Mais il aura une bonne fin. Normalement._ _Et ça se passe dans une AU différente du monde d'origine aussi. Un monde où Toriel n'existe pas. Voilà._

 _BONE lecture !_

PDV GASTER :

Je fixais de mes orbites mon Roi. Grand, majestueux, je savais pourtant la faiblesse qui l'habitait, le déchirement émotionnel qu'il a du subir. Il trônait sur l'assemblée entièrement vêtu de noir, symbole de la compassion nationale envers sa personne.

J'ai -il faut le dire- longtemps admiré Temerius, le père du Roi, pour sa bonté et sa hargne de vivre. Mais aujourd'hui le Roi est mort, le soir du réveillon de Noël. Je regardais avec une certaine tristesse Asgore, le jeune Roi, manger sans aucun appétit. Il se tenait droit, faisant usage des bonnes manières de la noblesse. En tant que scientifique royal, je suis l'exception de la tablée. Tous, ici, sont des nobles qui ont depuis des générations servis la couronne et fais preuve maintes fois de leur loyauté indeffectible.

Mais... Moi, si je suis ici, ce sont pour mes théories, ma thèse et toute autres fantaisies dont mon esprit est, a été et sera capable. Pas parce que mes ancêtres ont servis la couronne. J'ai toujours fait parti des amis d'Asgore, son confident la plupart du temps. Je savais qu'en public, son attitude restait toujours impeccablement parfaite, rien ne dépassait, rien ne tremblait, seuls les sourires sincères et les rires échappaient à cette règle de discipline infaillible.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, c'est la plupart du temps un Asgore tremblant et terriblement malheureux qui fait face à son peuple.

En effet, Asgore ne s'est jamais cru capable de régner, il m'en a fait plusieurs fois part. Il admirait son père pour sa force et se désolait de sa faiblesse, il apréciait la détermination de son père et déplorait son doute. Alors, il souriait. Il sourait pour son peuple, pour ses amis, mais surtout pour lui-même.

Asgore était quelqu'un qu'on aurait pu appeler déprimé.

Pourtant, en public, il avait toujours un sourire pour quelqu'un, peu importe la situation. Il m'a même confié qu'il lui arrivait de s'éclipser durant des banquets pour pleurer et que dès qu'il franchissait la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réfugié, son visage n'était que sourire et seuls ses yeux rouges et son poil mouillé pouvaient attester de sa "défaillance" passée.

Voilà pourquoi, en voyant Asgore manger avec lassitude, ne pas sourire et rester fermé sur lui-même, je m'inquiétais sincèrement pour le jeune bouc. Je me levais -je n'en avais que faire de leur code de conduite à la noix, ces nobles- et allais le voir.

Les bruits se figèrent : je m'étais apparemment permis un geste qui était au-delà de ma condition et tout le monde se demandait ce qu'allait faire le monstre couronné.

PDV ASGORE :

Ce fut quand les conversations aussi diverses que futiles s'arrêtèrent que je me permis un regard vers le haut. Ce fut là que je vis Gaster, marchant dans ma direction. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

 _Il sait pourtant que j'aime être seul._

 _Il sait pourtant que je suis un monstre et un vrai._

 _Il sait pourtant que je suis incapable en cet instant de rester Asgore le gentil Prince._

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient ici ?

Gaster était grand -il l'a toujours été- et drapé de noir comme à son habitude. Pour lui la couleur du deuil ne changeait rien à son code vestimentaire, contrairement à certaines dames qui je l'avais entendu, avaient dévalisé les boutiques pour trouver une tenue correcte en noir.

 _A croire que le deuil n'est qu'une occasion de plus de se faire bien voir._

 _A croire que je suis suffisamment bête pour rire le jour de la mort de mon père._

 _Mais je l'ai oublié, je suis un monstre._

Il était fin, si fin, comme un fêtu de paille, mon Gaster. Et pourtant si fort. Il se tenait droit, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il avait deux fentes dans le crâne, symbole de ses combats passés. Gaster a beau être un intellectuel, il a du se battre, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Sa démarche droite et autrefois rythmée par des cris, son dos aussi droit et ferme comme un roc faisaient eux aussi partis des vestiges de son passé militaire. D'ailleurs, son titre actuel, "Docteur" n'est pas le plus prestigieux. Avant, il se faisait nommer "Général en chef Gaster". Ca a une autre gueule quand même.

 _Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de ces titres pour prouver que je suis un moins que rien._

 _Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de me battre pour montrer que je suis un véritable monstre._

 _Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin d'être le Roi pour tout faire foirer._

Stop, stop, STOP ! Gaster s'avança encore vers moi et ce ne fut que quand il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, ses pupilles blanchâtres énigmatiques me fixant qu'il se pencha et me souffla :

"Mon Roi...

-Q-Quoi, Gaster.

-Vous me semblez mal à l'aise, si je puis me permettre, je pense que quelques pas en bonne compagnie vous ferez le plus grand bien."

En cet instant, Gaster était mon sauveur. Je détestais faire semblant, je le devais, c'est tout. Mais là je n'y arrivais plus. Une fois de plus, j'échouais. Je marmonnais :

"O-Oui...

-Prenez mon bras, Majesté."

Je tiquais au "Majesté". Gaster a toujours été aussi formel, malgrès notre amitié.

 _D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il fait semblant._

 _D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que je suis un monstre._

 _D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il m'invite à sortir pour me tuer._

Je chassais ces pensées négatives pour saisir de ma patte velue sa main squelettique. Je me levais, sous les hoquets de surprises de l'assemblée. En sortant, j'entendis le serviteur bégayer :

"L-L-Le Roi sort !"

Gaster nous emmena ainsi dans sa chambre grâce à la téléportation, magie expérimentale qu'il aimait utiliser car étant le seul.

La chambre de Gaster était au dernier étage de la plus haute tour du château. Il n'avait pas eu ce lieu parce qu'on lui avait imposé, normalement ses appartements auraient du se situer à la droite des miens, mais il l'a demandé. Il aimait le calme et je le soupçonne d'avoir un côté sadique, à faire monter chaque jour les gens cette tour immense.

La chambre était remplie de parchemins griffonés, de livres ouverts ou fermés, il y avait un grand lit à deux places à moitié occupé par des expériences, un bureau couvert de potions contenant des liquides que je ne m'aventurerais pas à goûter, une grande étagère remplie de livres et encore une fois d'expériences et une fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon.

A vrai dire, la fenêtre était sans doute la seule chose qui n'avait pas été envahie par des expériences. Non. Des pages arrachées de livres étaient placardées dessus.

Peut-être qu'un jour je demanderais à Gaster de devenir styliste du palais... Pour Halloween.

Gaster se déplaça (le mot était faible : il lui fallut faire un saut, enjamber une muraille d'expériences et escalader une montagne de livres) jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir dans un gémissement de celle-ci. Une douce brise anima la pièce et il me dit :

"Mon Roi, sortez.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, et plutôt rapidement, il ne faudrait pas que mes expériences tournent à cause du froid ou du vent."

Il se permettait de me donner des ordres, c'était bien Gaster, ça. Il avait beau être à cheval sur les titres, il ne se dérangeait jamais de dire quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui était même arrivé d'interdire l'accès à mon père à son laboratoire car il "sentait l'alcool et que les gens ivres ne maîtrisaient pas tout leur gestes, il serait donc regrettable qu'une expérience tombe".

 _Mon père, mort._

 _Mon père, ce héros pas comme moi._

 _Mon père, un bon Roi pas comme moi._

 _Mon père, joyeux contrairement à moi._

 _Mon père, qui m'aimait alors qu'il m'arrivait de le maudire sous le coup de la colère._

 _Mon père, qui aimait la neige et qui est mort à Noël._

 _Mon père, qui a apparemment jugé que mourir était un bon cadeau._

 _Je soupirais en restant figé, seule ma main tremblait, accompagnée par mes dents qui claquaient. C'était un combat de chaque instant. Chaque maudit instant, mon coeur pleurait, chaque maudit instant je me sentais épuisé, chaque maudit instant j'avais mal. Et, des fois, c'était tout le contraire. Des fois, je me sentais euphorique d'être mal ! Ces moments pleins d'ironie étaient généralement suivis d'une période de vide. J'étais vide à l'intérieur et rien ne pouvait ébranler ce vide, je ne ressentais rien, je ne pouvais rien ressentir. Et cela me rendait encore plus triste._

Gaster du remarquer mon moment d'absence car il entama le chemin inverse et me serra de façon gauche dans ses bras. Il me souffla :

"Mon Roi, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.

-Gaster, et tes expériences ?

-Faciles à reproduire et cela me permettra de comparer les résultats avec vent et froid et sans."

J'eus un maigre sourire, mes poils mouillés par mes larmes se frottant contre le tissu de son manteau noir.

PDV GASTER :

Asgore avait mal et je le sentais. Pire, j'avais mal pour lui. J'ai toujours eu mal pour lui. Mais plus particulièrement ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'était Noël et que personne n'aurait du être triste, peut-être parce que, ayant moi aussi perdu des proches je compatis à sa douleur...

Non, et je le savais très bien.

En observant de façon purement logique et avec le maximum d'objectivité que je parvenais à avoir de mon point de vue, je ne pouvais parvenir qu'à une seule conclusion, peu importe mes efforts pour en trouver une autre.

J'aimais Asgore.

Ce n'était en soit pas une si grande révélation que ça, j'ai toujours apprécié le jeune Prince qui est maintenant un Roi. Ce n'était qu'un fait établi.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi je pris sa main, le tirant vers la fenêtre, malgrès le froid, malgré ses larmes. Voilà sans doute pourquoi je souris en voyant ses larmes se tarir petit à petit et ses yeux s'écarquiller une fois sur le balcon.

Il me regarda et marmonna :

"C'est... quoi ça, Gaster ?"

Je me tournais pour voir un grand lac gelé, des forêts s'étalant à perte de vue, des flocons tomber par milliers et un Soleil rougeâtre illuminer de milles nuances le ciel bleu. Je souris en marmonnant :

"L'une des raisons de mon isolement dans cette tour."

Il ne rajouta rien et je ne complétais pas ma phrase. Tout était dit en une dizaine de mots. Il regarda avec une certaine joie les flocons et souris quand un flocon tomba sur son museau.

Il sourit ?

Est-ce qu'il sourit comme quand il ment aux autres ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de me mentir à moi aussi ? Non ! Je dis en attrappant ses bras :

"Asgore, ne souris pas comme tu souris aux autres quand tu es avec moi s'il te plaît.

-Tu me tutoies ?

-Si tu veux que je reviennes au vouvoiement, dis-le... Bien. Ne me souris jamais comme aux autres, s'il te plaît. Ne me mens pas, Asgore, pas à moi.

-Je ne te mens pas, je ne fais que sourire.

-Tu ne m'as jamais souris auparavant et tu pleurais il y a quelques secondes seulement. Je veux juste savoir si c'est la vérité, Asgore.

-Bien sûr que...

-Ne me mens pas !"

Je le fixais. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir mal, je n'avais pas envie de le voir pleurer, j'avais envie de le voir heureux, j'avais envie qu'il me sourit, mais je ne voulais pas de mensonges. Je ne voulais pas de fausses illusions. Pas après avoir tant espéré, pas après avoir **tant fait pour lui**.

Il me dit :

"Gaster, je ne te mens pas.

-Bien."

Je me retournais vers le lac gelé en passant mon bras autour de son cou. La neige se tarit petit à petit et nous dûmes rester longtemps ainsi car la voûte céleste et ces millions d'étoiles furent bientôt aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche pour nous. Quand les cloches sonnèrent minuit, j'entendis Asgore murmurer :

"Le Roi est mort... Vive le Roi.

-Hey, c'est pas ça qu'il faut dire, mais "Joyeux Noël".

-Hmm ? Oh, j'ai pensé à voix haute désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Sois au contraire désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à voix haute plus tôt.

-Désolé...?

-C'est bien.

-Joyeux Noël.

-Encore mieux. Joyeux Noël."

On resta ainsi quelques longues minutes avant qu'Asgore ne m'enlace en murmurant :

"Cela ne fait qu'un jour et j'ai déjà envie de ne plus être Roi...

-Ne te décourrages pas aussi vite, car tu n'auras pas de retraite tant que tu n'auras pas de successeurs.

-Un successeur ? Tu veux dire un enfant ?

-Normalement oui.

-Mais ça implique d'avoir une relation avec une fille, ça !

-Euh... normalement, oui...? Pourquoi ?

-Mais c'est bigrement embêtant, ça !

-Pourquoi ? Sauf si tu es homosexuel ou stérile, je ne vois pas...

-Mais personne ne voudra être avec moi, le voilà le problème !"

Je me figeai. Sérieusement ? Un rire incontrôlable s'empara de moi.

PDV ASGORE :

Quand Gaster commença à rire, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Quoi, c'est vrai.

 _Personne ne voudra être avec un monstre dans mon genre._

 _Personne ne voudra être avec un Roi aussi pathétique que moi._

 _Personne ne voudra être avec Asgore le Malheureux._

Je pensais sincèrement que personne ne voudrait de moi, sauf pour de l'argent mais dans ce cas-là c'est l'argent qui sera désiré et non moi. Et vu que je suis contre la prostitution, c'est une mauvaise idée. Gaster finit son fou rire incontrôlé et me fixa en disant :

"Il y a au moins une fille qui t'aime.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr, Gaster ? Tu es un monstre du sexe masculin, comment tu peux savoir ce qui se trame dans la tête des filles ?

-Moi ? Un garçon ? Mais depuis quand, Asgore ?"

Je regardais Gaster avec un certain étonnement. A quoi il joue ? Il dit :

"Je n'ai jamais dit être un garçon.

-Mais... On dit le Docteur Gaster.

-Docteur c'est un titre. Et on dit un Docteur, peu importe que ça soit une fille ou un garçon.

-Ah... Et pour Général...

-Pareil.

-Mais... Il est indiqué sur ta fiche militaire que tu es un homme !

-Parce que c'était plus simple comme ça d'entrer dans l'armée et honnêtement, je suis un squelette, il est donc très compliqué de savoir si je suis une fille ou un garçon. Il aurait fallu pour ça examiné les chromosomes de mes cellules et si tu crois que l'armée a le loisir de vérifier ça... A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je parle avec les mains ? Par plaisir ? Que dalle ! Bon, j'avoue que le côté mystique est sympathique mais plus sérieusement c'était pour masquer ma voix aigüe.

-Et tu peux parler du coup ?

-Pour justifier le fait que je ne parle pas, j'ai du me trancher les cordes vocales lors d'une opération chirurgicale.

-Ah, d'accord... Donc, tu es une fille.

-Oui.

-D'accord... Et du coup ? Tu ne sais pas ce que pensent les autres filles.

-Dieu merci, je sais encore ce que je pense, moi."

Et Gaster se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Il faut avouer qu'il... elle a toujours été grande. Drapée de noir, elle était toujours aussi droite et avait une démarche carrée rythmée auparavant par des cris à cause de son passé militaire. Elle a un esprit admirable...

Et elle, elle m'aime pour le monstre que je suis.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Voilà !! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Pour ceux qui ont fait la version "censurée", la dernière phrase est due au fait qu'Asgore se disait être un "vrai" monstre de cruauté. Voilà. Et pour le fait que Gaster est une fille... A quel moment dans le jeu on a dit que c'était un mec punaise ? Certes, dans le code du jeu, il est nommé "mystery man" et pas "mystery woman" sauf qu'à chaque fois, dans n'importe quel jeu, qu'il y a un personnage mystérieux, que ce soit fille ou garçon, on le présente toujours comme un mec. Voilà. Et du coup, moi je me suis toujours dit qu'unE Gaster ça pourrait être sympatoche. Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Deamon13 : Le voilà le chapitre spécial Noël ! Si tu veux une suite dis-le !_

 _Golden Jubilee : Désolée, mais ta requête est vraiment intéressante et je ne voudrais pas la gâcher surtout pour un spécial Noël donc vu que je n'avais pas d'inspiration sur ton couple j'ai fait du fem!Gaster x Asgore lol_


	63. LOVE et love Asy x Nightmare

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _YOUHOU ! J'ai enfin trouvé le temps d'écrire ! YEAH ! Donc, voici la requête (faite avec retard dsl) de Golden Jubilee, Nightmare x Asylum!Sans !_

 _BONE lecture !_

J'ai toujours aimé faire peur, toujours. Avec un prénom comme 'Nightmare' aussi, difficile de faire autrement, non ? J'ai toujours aimé cette souffrance dans les yeux d'autrui, la voir grandir, la voir se développer, la voir corrompre son hôte pour finir par le posséder complètement, l'amenant dans le royaume de l'impulsion.

Oui, j'ai toujours aimé cette Souffrance, cette amie de toujours jamais bien loin de la Vie.

Mais là... _Là_... Dans ce cas précis, je me demandais même comment était-il ne serait-ce que possible d'infliger autant de blessures à un seul être.

Asy... Un Sans complètement cinglé qui a passé sa vie en HP ( _mininote : Hôpital Psychiatrique_ ). J'ai certes quelques fois pris plaisir à approfondir la douleur que lui causait sa maladie via des rêves dont je suis certain que son esprit malade se souviendra pour toujours, mais jamais je n'ai osé aller jusque là, jamais je n'ai osé infliger autant à un seul être, de peur qu'il ne se brise !

"De peur"... Cela en devient ironique.

La scène était cependant pour moi, l'équivalent d'un Prince de la Douleur -que dis-je, d'un Roi !-, exceptionnelle. Tout était fait dans le plus grand art : les blessures étaient nettes et précises, jamais trop profondes pour que la victime ne meurt pas -avec un seul PV, l'erreur n'est pas une option-, l'isolation sensorielle était parfaite...

Seule la douleur persistait.

D'ordinaire, une isolation sensorielle stimule la créativité, l'imaginaire, repose, certains psy l'utilisent même pour soigner la dépression. Ces effets sont dus au fait que le patient reste seul, entièrement seul et n'est pressé par rien...

Le problème d'Asy, c'est qu'il n'est _jamais_ complètement seul. Alors rien que cette isolation sensorielle doit être un Enfer. Ensuite, rajoutez que et uniquement que la douleur et là, vous avez la plus grande des tortures au monde. Asy ne bougeait pas, restait figé. Rien n'indiquait qu'il souffrait, hormis les quelques soubresauts incontrôlés qu'il avait.

Le tortionnaire était, sans grande surprise, Horror. Il prenait un malin plaisir à tracer au fil de ses fantaisies des lignes sur les os blâfards d'Asy des entailles qui de vermeil se remplissaient.

En soit, je n'aurais pas dû être en colère par la vision de mon subordonné faisant joujou avec un autre Sans, c'était monnaie courrante avec des gens tels que Killer, Dust et Horror. Un quotidien, si je puis dire. Mais là... Là, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : infliger le même traitement à Horror avec en prime, pour remplacer les voix malades d'Asy, des cauchemars que j'aurais spécialement concoctés pour lui...

Je m'avançais donc près d'Horror et l'interrompis en disant :

"Tu t'amuses ?

-H-Hein ? Oh, Nightmare... Tu es de retour...!

-Oui. Tu t'amuses ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu comptes poursuivre ton amusement longtemps encore ?"

Je gardais un ton calme, mais mon attention particulière sur "l'amusement" de Horror le poussa à s'interroger sur si j'approuvais ou au contraire, désapprouvais. Il finit par marmonner :

"Autant de temps qu'il te plaira...?

-Je vois. Tu comptes lui faire quoi ensuite ?

-Le tuer, quelle question, c'est...!"

J'entourais le cou d'Horror à l'aide de mes tentacules et serrais, serrais, jusqu'à ce que mon subordonnée me supplie d'arrêter. Le relâchant, je dis :

"Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire souffrir Asy !

-Mais, c'est... C'est un malade mental, un taré !... Il... Il ne mérite même pas... ton attention, Ni...

-VEUX-TU DIRE QUE JE FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE D'INUTILE ?!"

Horror n'eut même pas le temps de répondre : il fut projeté loin, si loin de mon château de malheur qu'il était probable qu'il ne puisse jamais revenir : il ne _resterait que des os_ !

Je me tournais alors vers Asy, le sortis du coffre à isolation sensorielle et le pris dans mes bras. Il restait immobile, et la seule indication qu'il était vivant étaient ses tremblements. Je reculais avant de dire :

"Je t'ai sauvé. Ne crois pas que je t'apprécie ou un truc dans le genre, compris ?"

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'un regard vide. Asy était tellement enfermé sur lui-même, il était tellement figé, tellement... On aurait dit une coquille vide. Pourtant, pour avoir visité ses rêves, je savais que c'était tout le contraire. Il avait tellement de choses dans sa tête, tellement de bouleversements, de souvenirs terribles... Certes, le Docteur Toriel qui s'occupe de lui est particulièrement gentille, mais cela reste un HP : une Horrible Place.

Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh.

Asy commença à marcher, dans la direction de la sortie. Je l'interrompis avant de déclarer :

"Asy !"

Il se tourna vers moi et s'arrêta. Je finis par dire :

"Asy, tu m'en dois une ! La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi, compris ?"

Asy me regarda encore quelques secondes, son esprit décryptant ma phrase. Ce n'était pas qu'Asy était bête : c'étaient juste les médicaments qui l'abrutissaient. Il finit par se retourner et s'en aller, sans rien rajouter.

La prochaine fois...

J'avais dis cela sans réfléchir, et pourtant maintenant que j'y pense, je vois notre prochaine rencontre claire comme de l'eau de roche... Et puis une autre, et une autre, et encore une autre... Je souris faiblement intérieurement. J'avais... En réalité, j'avais envie qu'Asy reste.

Mais pas pour le briser.

Asy était déjà brisé.

Non, sans doute mon âme brisée avait besoin de se référer à quelqu'un de plus brisé pour survivre... Pratique, Asy sera toujours plus brisé que moi. Je m'avançais vers lui en lui disant :

"Asy ! Tu peux... Tu peux rester ici aussi. Juste toi et moi."

Il se retourna et eu un faible sourire. Je concédais :

"Juste toi, moi... et les voix."

Asy, dans son grand mutisme, hocha de la tête et écarta les bras. Essayait-il de me communiquer son envie d'avoir un câlin ? BEUARK ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à avoir de telles démonstrations d'amour face à quelqu'un !

Pas de peace and love, s'il vous plaît !

Peace... and... LOVE...?

Je ne sais comment exactement, mais mon esprit tordu en est venu à la conclusion que faire un câlin à Asy était une excellente idée pour générer du LOVE...

N'était-ce pas pourtant de love dont j'avais besoin ?

Oh, fichues capitales de merde.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _...Voilà ! Je me disais juste comme ça, mais je suis sur Wattpad ! Sous le pseudonyme très original de Aria_the_skeleton ... Wouah, je sais, vous êtes épattés par mon originalité, hein ? Réponse aux review !_

 _Golden Jubilee : J'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration, j'espère que tu es content.e ! J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Asylumtale (je connaissais juste vaguement, je n'ai jamais vu le comic original) pour confirmer mes pensées et c'est en lisant le wiki que ce scénario m'est venu ! Bonne Année 2018 aussi (cette phrase est à 50% gentille parce que je le pense sincèrement et 50% sadique parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'en ai marre : toutes les personnes que je croise me disent 'bonne année !' donc... c'est un cadeau empoisonné que je t'offre pour débuter cette année mdr !)_


	64. REMERCIEMENTS - c pas la fin !

**BON... CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE ! Donc si tu veux lire un OS, tu as la soixantaine de chapitres AVANT et après si j'ai publié d'autres chapitres quand tu lis ça. Sinon... Ben tu peux lire.**

 **C'est un chapitre REMERCIEMENTS MAIS LA FF N'EST PAS FINIE ! Je voulais juste partager ma joie ;-)**

 **Je voulais vous remercier, vous, les lecteurs et vous partager ces quelques chiffres et anecdotes durant cette nuit du 08/01/2018 au 09/01/2018 parce que c'est les 5 mois de la FF (oui, j'ai pas fêté les 1, 2, 3 et quatrième mois ! Je sais !). Bon.**

 **Cette série d'OS compte 63 chapitres (rien que ça c'est un exploit mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, faut bien un peu d'auto-flatterie, c'est jamais mal lol) !**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, vous avez été très très nombreux à lire cette Fan Fiction et apparemment très nombreux à relire ! Pour le mois de Janvier (même si c'est que le début) vous avez été 36 à venir regarder les OS pour un total de 195 vues !!!!!!!!!!!!**

 **Mais bon... En 5 mois, il y a eu plein de choses qui ce sont produites...!**

 **Depuis le début de cette FF il y a eu un total de 5 676 vues ! Je risque de paraître clichée en disant ça mais tant pis... Vous êtes justes IN-CRO-YA-BLES (l'épelage est le cliché en soit je crois lol) !**

 **Vous avez été nombreux à commenter et ça a été un véritable plaisir d'échanger avec vous tous et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer mais nous avons franchi le pas des 150 reviews (on en est à 152 pour l'instant) !!!! C'est juste incroyable !**

 **Je tiens maintenant à remercier les 5 personnes qui suivent l'histoire !**

 **Asriael (merci au passage de suivre et d'avoir mis en favori ma FF Haine et amour : deux jumeaux, ça fait toujours plaisir ;-) )**

 **Chapino12 (merci aussi d'avoir mis en favoris ;-) )**

 **Golden Jubilee (Toujours là pour glisser un petit commentaire !)**

 **Lilou Riddle (sympa d'avoir mis en favori l'histoire aussi !)**

 **Miyu Dreemur (merci au passage d'avoir mis en favori la Guerre des Races, une quête d'équilibre et Prisonniers, quand tu commentes ça fait toujours super plaisir)**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier les 6 personnes qui ont mis en favoris (même s'il y a des similitudes, c'est pas grave !) :**

 **Asriael**

 **Chapino12**

 **Golden Jubilee**

 **Lilou Riddle**

 **Miyu Dreemur**

 **Yuki-Jiji**

 **Du coup, je voulais juste aussi faire un remerciement général parce que je ne pensais pas que ce projet un peu farfelu qui était venu dans ma tête un soir (de base c'était même censé être l'histoire du premier OS !) à x heure du matin fleurirait en ce que c'est maintenant donc merci à tous ;-)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commentez, à mettre en favori ou à suivre l'histoire, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur et ça montre que vous aimez l'histoire ;-)** **Au prochain VRAI CETTE FOIS, PAS D'ARNAQUES MDR chapitre !**


	65. Je suis un méchant - Cross x Nightmare

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Voilà un vrai chapitre cette fois-ci ! Promis ! On part sur la requête de Deamon13, un Nightmare x Cross ! Vous me proposez souvent des OS sur Nightmare, ça me fait plaisir, de tout les Sans, Nightmare doit être l'un de mes préférés...!_

 _BONE lecture !_

Je regardais avec une certaine curiosité la grande porte en ébène -cela ne pouvait être que de l'ébène de toute façon !- face à moi et me surpris moi-même en caressant avec douceur le bois malmené par son propriétaire.

J'entendis une voix derrière moi marmonner :

"Cross, tu fous quoi...?

-Oh, tu es réveillé ?"

Je me retournais pour voir une silhouette fine à souhait, des côtes noires comme le bois de la porte, un regard perçant, trois tentacules imposantes pourtant si calmes en cet instant... C'était Nightmare, mon amant depuis déjà deux mois. Je me tournais vers le maître des cauchemars avant de dire :

"Je regardais ta porte.

-Je suis tellement _cauchemardesque_ , mais à ce point...!

-Pff, non, je me disais juste qu'elle te ressemblait.

-Une porte ? Sérieusement ? On m'a déjà comparé à un animal, mais à une porte... Pourquoi ?

-Elle est aussi abîmée que ton âme.

-Mon âme ? Il faudrait que j'en ai une pour ça."

Nightmare se releva, manifestement vexé par mon commentaire. Il attrappa son blouson et son T-shirt noir enfila les vêtements et finit par son bermuda. Je jetais un coup d'oeil au lit déserté, rêveur. Nightmare soupira et déclara :

"Cross, j'aurais une mission pour toi...

-Qu'en est-il ?

-Faudrait que t'ailles capturer Dream, aujourd'hui.

-Tu me laisses peu de temps.

-Parce que je sais où il est donc la partie traque est supprimée. Et puis, c'est pas toi le meilleur épéiste du multivers ?

-...Mouais.

-Bon, dans ce cas, tu prends ton épée et tu y vas, d'accord ?

-Oui. Où ?

-Les vestiges de Dreamtale."

Nightmare s'en alla sans rien rajouter. Quand il passa le pas de la porte, il fit attention avec la plus grande minutie à m'éviter pour passer sans avoir à me frôler.

Nightmare était comme ça : mis à part nos nuits de folies, je pouvais toujours courir pour une attention quelconque. Au moins, les autres ne peuvent pas se plaindre qu'il fait du favoritisme, je crois que jamais je n'aurais à me confronter à la jalousie de quelqu'un... Je soupirais puis m'habillais rapidement, sans grande joie.

Ma relation avc Nightmare était des plus simples : amusements nocturnes sans amour.

Je m'avançais vers la porte à mon tour, l'ouvrit et entendis un grincement familier. Je posais alors mes lèvres sur le bois usé puis le refermais avec la plus grande douceur du monde.

J'allais maintenant dans Dreamtale, intrigué cependant. Dream est très discret quant à sa position, et il n'allait à ma connaissance jamais dans son AU natale, de peur que Nightmare le retrouve justement. Alors pourquoi se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Ce fut quand j'arrivais que je compris rapidement. Nightmare était vraiment un horrible frère.

Je m'avançais dans l'AU déserte, jusqu'à voir un grand arbre desséché. A ses pieds, cependant, la vie régnait. La vie entourait la mort de son halo chaleureux et coloré. J'y voyais du jasmin, des roses, des orchidées...

Moi-même, moi-même alors que j'étais sans doute sous l'influence de Nightmare, je ressentais de la compassion envers Dream en cet instant. Le prince des rêves était recroquevillé, un bouquet de marguerite dans sa main. Et il pleurait, ses belles larmes dorées s'écrasaient sur le petit bouquet. Je m'avançais et j'entendis sa voix sanglotante :

"Mon frère, c'est toi ?"

Il me prenait pour Nightmare ? Je continuais à m'avancer silencieusement, profitant que son insousciance l'ait poussé à rester dos à moi. Certes, je trouvais cela immoral, mais les ordres de Nightmare sont les ordres. Je dégainais lentement mon épée avant de la prendre par l'extrémité opposée à son pommeau. Je n'avais pas besoin de le tuer mais juste de l'assommer. Alors que j'allais le frapper, il se retourna et me fixa de ses yeux larmoyants. En voyant que je n'étais pas son frère, il éclata en sanglots en s'exclamant :

"Bien sûr qu'il ne s'est pas déplacé ! Non ! Il a profité de l'occasion pour me faire capturer, c'est ça ?"

Je plaçais mon épée dans le dos et je commençais à en dévisser silencieusement le pommeau tout en disant :

"Oui. Tu ne fuies pas ?

-A quoi bon, si je ne peux même pas honorer les morts qu'IL a causé ?! Cross, pourquoi es-tu avec cet idiot ? Tout n'est pas perdu pour toi, je le sens bien, jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Ton coeur est capable d'aimer, plus comme le sien."

Dream me regarda et posa sa main sur mon torse. Je regardais ses traits si ressemblants à ceux de Nightmare puis je dis :

"Dream... Ton innocence me désespère."

Je l'assommais en lançant mon pommeau sur son crâne.

Il s'écroula sans peine et je dis à son corps inconscient :

"Après tant d'années à te traquer, c'est ainsi que tu est attrappé... Dream, tu es un adversaire redoutable mais décevant. Et... Personne dans ce monde de tarés à part toi est capable d'aimer."

Je nous téléportais dans le château cauchemardesque, jusqu'à amener Dream à son frère. Nightmare était assis dans son immense trône d'obsidienne, même si personnellement je persiste à l'appeler 'le trône de fer'. Je lâchais la victime inconsciente face à un Nightmare surpris de mon efficacité. Il se releva et me demanda :

"Tu... Racontes moi.

-Il était dans Dreamtale, comme tu l'as deviné, en train de rendre hommage à tes victimes...

-Ce petit inconscient à toujours tenu à ce rite, quel idiot.

-Oui. Bref, il m'a pris pour toi, je l'ai approché, et tandis qu'on a commencé à parler, je l'ai assommé à l'aide du pommeau de mon épée.

-Excellent... La tâche était certes enfantine, mais apparemment aucun de mes subordonnés n'a pu y arriver... Mais toi, toi, tu as pu le faire...

-C'est bon, je l'ai juste assommé. Je le mets où ?

-Hmm... Horror s'en chargera."

Nightmare me communiqua d'autres ordres que j'exécutais impeccablement, c'est pourtant avec un sentiment de vide que je rentrais le soir dans notre chambre.

Nightmare y était déjà, enveloppé sous la couette. A vrai dire, techniquement, ce n'était pas notre chambre, mais celle de Nightmare. C'est pourquoi que quand monsieur décide de dormir, il est fréquent que je sois chassé sans ménagement. Je marmonnais donc d'une voix douce :

"Nightmare...? Je peux rester...?"

Aucune réponse. Considérant donc cela comme une autorisation indirecte, je me glissais sous les couvertures en poussant un soupir de bonheur. Je me tournais vers le squelette noir et je remarquais qu'il dormait profondément. Posant affectueusement ma main sur ses côtes, il se saisit de mon bras et le plaqua contre lui. Apparemment, Nightmare lui-même avait des cauchemars... Je finis par murmurer :

"Si je peux te voir dormir sans que ta porte ne soit fermée, tu as donc confiance en moi. Si tu as confiance en moi et que tu t'agrippes à moi pour te réconforter, cela veut dire que tu m'apprécies. Et si tu peux apprécier quelqu'un, même sans l'aimer... Ca me suffit amplement."

Je baisais son front avant de m'endormir avec lui, collé ainsi.

Je fus réveillé avec un mal au crâne du à ma chute. J'hurlais plus de surprise que de douleur et levais les yeux pour voir Nightmare, bien réveillé, me fixer. Il me lâcha d'une voix calme :

"Ne refais plus jamais ça.

-Quoi...? J'ai fait quoi ?

-On dirait un parasite ou une sangsue, là, attaché à moi ! Je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne t'aime pas !

-Je sais, Nightmare, je sais... Parce que tu n'as pas d'âmes...

-Exactement !

-Mais tu en as une, je le voix à chaques fois qu'on... voilà, quoi."

Nightmare releva son T-shirt, dévoilant ses côtes abîmées et un petit coeur noir, palpitant malgrès ses cicatrices. Depuis mon point de vue, Nightmare se superposait à la porte et je trouvais cela plutôt ironique au vu de la comparaison que j'avais faite la veille. Mais le squelette me ramena au sujet de conversation :

"Ce que tu vois là, Cross, n'est pas une âme !

-D'un point de vue biologique...

-D'un point de vue biologique, un monstre dans le coma est un être vivant. Peut-on pour autant dire qu'il est vivant ?

-...Non. Mais le monstre dans le coma peut se réveiller.

-Tu sais ce que je voulais dire par cette métaphore. Ce que tu vois là, c'est une coquille vide ! Rien de plus !

-Nightmare..."

Je le regardais, la boule au ventre. Je me remémorais mes paroles de la veille. Peut-être que j'avais tort... J'avais tort, pas peut-être. Nightmare est le maître des Cauchemars, il connaît la torture mieux que personne et n'hésite pas à recourir aux peurs les plus ancrées dans les songes pour parvenir à ses fins. Comment un être tel que lui peut-il apprécier autrui ?

Mon amant déclara :

"Tu ne referras plus jamais ça ?

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, exactement ?

-Je te reproche le fait que je me suis réveillé avec toi, là... Avec ton bras hideux sur mon torse...! Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça !

-Tu as peur ?

-Non ! C'est du dégoût !

-Tu éprouves donc des émotions. Tu as donc une âme.

-Corrompue jusqu'à la moelle, comme son propriétaire !

-Peut-être... Mais tu as une âme.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors je vais te réveiller, ma belle au bois dormant."

Je me levais et allais entourer Nightmare de mes bras, dans un câlin chaleureux. Il faut juste de l'amour et de l'attention pour qu'il se remette. J'en suis sûr. Il faut juste... Juste que je sois là pour lui.

Le coup magistral que je me pris dans la joue me fit perdre espoir. Je retombais au sol violemment, sans rien d'autre que les vestiges de mes rêves pour me protéger. Nightmare articula et prononça avec une grande attention, comme pour bien graver ces mots en moi :

" _Je ne suis pas gentil_ , Cross. Je ne suis pas comme ces idiots d'humains où dans les films les méchants deviennent les gentils face à l'élu de leur coeur. Premièrement, je n'ai pas et je n'aurais jamais d'âme soeur.

-Compris... marmonnais-je en me relevant

-Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas un humain pathétique.

-Oui.

-Troisièmement, je suis Nightmare ! Un cauchemar ambulant ! Est-ce clair ? Ou bien je devrais peut-être te rappeler la clémence que je t'octroies en ne peuplant pas tes songes, non mieux, en n'envahissant pas ton esprit pour le remplir de visions qui doivent te déplaîre à longueur de journée !

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Je suis un méchant, Cross ! Ne l'oublie jamais ! Et ne me prends pas pour ce romantique d'Error, ne me prends par pour ces psychopathes de bas-étages que sont les autres occupants de ce château !"

Je regardais Nightmare avec une certaine peur dans le regard. Il était grand, très grand, me surplombait de toute sa taille, c'est comme s'il s'aggrandissait à chaques secondes. Je voyais ses tentacules s'agiter dans tous les sens, imprévisibles tout comme sa colère, il avait brisé à coup de preuves les moindres espoirs que je puisse avoir à son égard. Nightmare continua sur sa lancée :

"Si tu oses refaire ce genre de choses, je te démonterais os par os, je te ferais subir la plus grande souffrance psychologique comme physique que tu n'aies jamais connue !

-Oui, Nightmare !

-Promets moi que plus jamais tu ne remettras les pieds dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation !

-O-Oui, Nightmare ! Je te le jures ! Maintenant, arrête ! Arrête, s'il te plaît !

-Est-ce que je t'aime ?!

-Non, Nightmare ! Tu n'as pas d'âmes ! Tu n'as pas d'âmes, maintenant arrête !"

Tout fut soudainement noir et j'ouvris les yeux dans le lit, tremblant. Ravalant ma salive, je jettais un coup d'oeil apeuré à côté de moi. Nightmare dormait, paisiblement.

C-C-Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Je soupirais et tentais de me calmer. Je remarquais que Nightmare tenait toujours mon bras contre lui et, avec une certaine crainte que mon rêve ne se réalise, je retirais mon bras rapidement puis commençais à me balancer sur moi-même pour me calmer. Bon sang... La douleur avait pourtant été si réelle... Je soufflais doucement avant de reprendre ma respiration et répétais l'opération encore et encore. Du calme... Du calme... Je soupirais puis relevais mes yeux sur mon amant.

Il dormait toujours. Me calmant petit à petit, je me dis intérieurement qu'il reste effrayant tout de même... Un être tel que lui... Bon sang... Si ça se trouve, ce rêve était un avertissement, n'a-t-il pas le pouvoir de s'introduire dans ceux-ci ?! Jamais je n'aurais du ne serait-ce que mettre les pieds dans ce château !

Mon angoisse revint rapidement m'envahir et, dans la précipitation, pris le minimum puis passais par la fenêtre.

PDV NIGHTMARE :

J'ouvris les yeux tard dans la matinée, comme à mon habitude. La discipline ne fait pas partie de mon quotidien. Je regardais autour de moi et je remarquais que Cross n'était pas là. Remarque, il est très matinal... Je m'étirais lentement, profitant de ce moment de solitude bien méritée.

Je regardais autour de moi et je vis une trace dans le lit. Il a donc dormi ici... Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il m'ait réveillé... Par contre, j'ai en effet le souvenir de lui avoir rendu une petite visite... Ah ! La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là !

Bon, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il avait des cauchemars donc il a du juste se réveiller un peu paniqué à la limite, je n'y étais pas allé très fort aussi.

Je me levais puis ouvrit ma porte en ébène violemment, comme chaque jours pour commencer la journée. J'allais prendre quelque chose à manger quand je vis Dust affolé courir vers moi. Il me dit :

"Nightmare ! J'ai une très, très, mauvaise nouvelle.

-Quoi ?

-Cross s'est enfui. Et il a emmené Dream avec lui.

-Quoi...? C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

-Oui, votre frère s'est échappé, mais je vais y remédier ! Quant à Cross...

-Ce traître ne mérite que la mort !

-Oui, exactement ! Que la mort !"

Dust força un sourire avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur du château, sans doute pour les retrouver. Quant à moi, j'allais dans ma chambre.

Fermant la porte à clé, je restais calme quelques secondes avant d'hurler. Je fis tomber ma commode, renversait les vêtements qu'elle contenait, fracassait chaque objets de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, calmé, je me mis à marmonner :

"Je te faisais confiance, Cross... Je te faisais confiance...! Et toi, tu me trahis ? Tu me trahis, moi ?! Alors que je ne t'ai rien fait de grave, toi, tu pars ? Oh, mais ça ne va pas se finir comme ça, surtout pas ! Dust va te ramener et je vais te faire PAYER ta TRAITRISE !"

Je commençais à sentir la colère monter intensivement en moi quand je me mis soudainement à hurler sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Cross... Je t'ai fait confiance, au point d'accepter d'avoir avec toi ces... trucs bizarres... Je t'ai fait confiance...!

Je finis par lâcher, d'une voix tremblante :

"Tous des traîtres... TOUS !"

Je posais mes yeux sur le miroir renversé. J'y voyais mon reflet pathétique et une lueur noire qui en s'échappait. Mon âme. J'avais mal, si mal...!

Je finis par déclarer :

"Bravo, Cross, tu as réussi au moins à prouver une chose... J'ai une âme. Bravo à toi, je sais maintenant..."

Je commençais à me relever, prenant à nouveau une expression froide :

"...ce que c'est, que d'être un vrai méchant."

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Je vous laisse méditer sur cette dernière phrase pleine de sens. Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Golden Jubilee : Pas du tout, tu ne m'as pas du tout ennuyée ;-) C'était un plaisir de faire ta requête, ça m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur Asylumtale (tu savais que cette AU avait son propre wiki ?!) Contente qu'il t'ait plu !_

 _Deamon13 : (je comprends tout à fait, je trouve ça chiant aussi) Je suis contente que mes OS te plaisent, c'est un vrai plaisir de partager mes écrits ! Voilà ton Cross x Nightmare, j'espère qu'il t'a plu ;-) Bon, OK, ils sont pas ensemble à la fin, c'est une sorte d'histoire d'amour à l'envers mdr, mais je suis plutôt fière de cet OS. Le caractère que je donne à Nightmare est la vision que je me suis construite de ce personnage là. Je sais pas pour toi, mais quand je vois Nightmare apparaître, il est soit juste un grand méchant un peu bêta sur les bords, soit c'est le Nightmare d'avant sa "transformation en bad guy" donc en super gentil... C'est très rare de voir Nightmare bien travaillé dans des FF. Je ne fais qu'apporter une autre vision si on peut dire !_


	66. Je suis un méchant 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Bon. Sur les deux review que j'ai vu pour l'instant (je sais pas s'il va y en avoir d'autres), les deux me demandent une suite. Le message est clair ! Donc c'est la suite du précédent chapitre, Nightmare x Cross comme l'ont demandé Golden Jubilee et Deamon13 !_

 _BONE lecture !_

PDV NEUTRE :

Depuis que Cross a fuit, les années se sont inlassablement écoulées et est née une situation de conflict entre les deux squelettes. Cross trouva en Dream et les Star des alliés et des amis, Nightmare trouva en la terreur et l'opression d'excellents moyens d'augmenter ses effectifs.

Ce conflict s'étendit dans tout le multivers et régna alors un climat de peur où Tuer ou être Tué était devenu, une fois de plus, la loi primordiale. Les monstres avaient peurs et Nightmare ne se sentait que plus puissant.

Mais dans leur coeurs, les deux squelettes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regretter cette époque où ils se contentaient de leur relation telle qu'elle l'était sans trop se poser de questions. L'insouciance n'était plus possible et ils regrettaient terriblement leur choix respectifs.

Dans ce contexte apocalyptique, une fédération créé par les AU pacifistes appelée "MonsterFree" milita activement contre la guerre et aida les populations des AU les plus touchées. Le dirigeant de MonsterFree, Error, qui avait un os dans chaques camps, arrangea une entrevue diplomatique entre les deux dirigeants des factions ennemis : Nightmare et Cross.

PDV CROSS :

Je regardais avec une certaine anxiété la porte face à moi. Tout va bien se passer, Cross, tout va bien se passer...! Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me répéter en boucle qu'il ne pourra pas m'agresser avec ces visions cauchemardesques : toutes ces années passées avec Dream avait renforcé mon coeur. Quand j'entrais dans la salle choisie spécialement par Error, je vis qu'il s'agissait... d'une chambre. C'est une blague ?! Nightmare était déjà là, à m'attendre visiblement, sur le lit. Comme avant.

Non, si c'était ça l'entrevue intelligente et diplomatique d'Error, ce n'était pas pour moi.

Je me retournais et tentais d'ouvrir la porte. En vain.

Elle était verrouillée !

La voix monotone de Nightmare résonna à mes oreilles :

"Tu peux essayer avec tes pouvoirs, mais les miens y a rien à faire.

-Je croyais que c'était une entrevue sur une après-midi ! Pourquoi avoir choisi une chambre ?

-Error a revu son plan à la dernière minute : on restera ensemble jusqu'à avoir déclarés en bon adultes responsables que nous sommes que nous avons fini de nous faire la gue-guerre.

-Et comment si on ne peut pas communiquer avec l'extérieur ?!

-Ce pervers nous regarde."

QUOI ?! Mais c'est du voyeurisme à outrance, ça ! Fatigué et épuisé, je m'allongeais dans le lit et fermais les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je sentis une ombre. Je tournais ma tête et hurlais en voyant Nightmare me surplombant de toute sa taille. Je criais :

"Mais tu fous quoi ?!

-Je te déconseille de faire le moindre mouvement, ici c'est moi le big boss.

-On est dans un rêve...?

-Un cauchemar plutôt.

-Hmm.

-Je voulais avoir une réponse honnête de ta part. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Sérieusement ? La première question qui te vient, c'est celle-ci ?

-Oui.

-Je suis parti parce que tu m'as fait vivre un putain de cauchemar dans lequel tu me menaçais clairement, Nightmare !

-Qui te dit que c'était moi ?

-C'était toi ou pas ?

-Bon, oui c'était moi, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça ?

-C'était un cauchemar.

-Ah ! Parce que des cauchemars t'en as pas eu avec moi ?

-Non, justement."

Je fixais Nightmare en lâchant :

"Tu devrais pas t'appeler Nightmare. Tu devrais t'appeler je vend du cauchemar déguisé en rêve.

-C'est bien plus amusant comme ça.

-Bien plus destabilisant aussi !"

Je le fixais. Nightmare repris une apparence plus normale et s'assit sur le lit à son tour. Il me regarda puis déclara :

"Tu m'as trahi. Jamais je ne te pardonnerais, tu en es conscient, Cross ?

-Oui, j'en suis extrêmement conscient. Mais moi non plus je ne vais pas te pardonner.

-Parfait ! On n'a plus qu'à rester ici, sous les yeux pervers d'Error jusqu'à ce qu'on crève. Waouh."

Je regardais Nightmare, pris d'une soudaine envie de le frapper. Et puisque nous étions dans un cauchemar, j'assouvis mon envie.

Quand il vit ma réaction, Nightmare m'immobilisa. Un sourire orna son visage. Il se leva et me dit d'une voix calme :

"Sais-tu ce qui selon toi fait que les psychopathes ou les sociopathes savent où et comment faire mal ?

-Leur absence d'émotions ?

-Non, au contraire. Ce serait parce que les psychopathes ont une capacité d'empathie élevée qu'ils savent exactement comment faire mal. Alors je voulais te remercier, Cross.

-Vraiment ? J'ai un doute sur ta sincérité, là.

-Non, sérieusement, je tiens à te remercier. Avant que tu ne partes, j'étais certain de ne pas avoir d'âmes, d'être un être sans coeur qui pouvait tuer sans sourciller.

-C'est pas le cas ?

-Si, sauf sur un point. J'ai une âme. J'ai une âme qui ressent beaucoup d'empathie envers le monde extérieur, pour mieux le détruire. Alors Cross, je te remercie, grâce à toi je peux maintenant faire mieux souffrir autrui."

Il me lança un sourire carnassier.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je vis Nightmare assis à côté de moi, sur le lit. Il tapota ma jambe avant de se lever. Là, je m'exclamais :

"Tu as OSE t'infiltré dans mes rêves !

-Il était inévitable que cela se produise, mon petit chéri.

-"Mon petit chéri" ?

-Passons. Notre geôlier a eu la gentillesse de nous apporter un repas. J'ai posé ta part sur ta table de chevet."

Je vis en effet un sachet de nourriture posé sur le petit meuble. _Au moins il ne va pas me laisser crever de faim_. Je mangeais sans apétit le contenu du sachet, à savoir deux hot dog.

Je finis par marmonner :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te faudrait, pour arrêter de nous embêter ?

-Vous embêter ? Maintenant les Star et toi, c'est un "nous" ?

-Ce sont mes amis.

-Au moins, briser tout sentiment de sympathie envers autrui que tu as en ce moment m'occupera...

-Dream m'a appris à me protéger des mauvaises influences dans ton genre.

-Ca marche à cent pour cent, le fait que je t'ai créé un cauchemar le prouve !"

Ne résistant plus, je fis apparaître sous ses pieds une ligne d'os. Qu'il esquiva. Nightmare ricana avant de se jeter sur moi. N'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de résister, je le laissais faire. Il me surplombait de toute sa taille. Je finis par dire :

"Tu fous quoi ? Error doit bien se marrer dans son fauteuil, là."

Nightmare resta figé dans cette position et moi, pas le moins du monde intimidé, je croquais dans un hot-dog. Le maître des cauchemars restait là et ça commençait à devenir gênant voilà pourquoi je me téléportais à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de justifier :

"Tu as une haleine de chacal.

-Comme tous les méchants, t'as pas vu que je portais du noir ?"

J'eus un maigre sourire. Nous moquer des méchants carricaturaux de certaines oeuvres faisait partie de nos passes-temps autrefois. En fixant Nightmare, je sentis mon âme se serrer. Il était tellement...

Je réalisais que mes sentiments n'avaient pas changés mais que, pour mon bien, je devais le tenir éloigné. Je soupirais avant de dire :

"Il faut faire un traité de paix, Nightmare.

-Nope.

-Et pourquoi, tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ?

-Je préfère te savoir ici qu'avec Dream.

-Peut-être, sauf que moi je veux sortir. En plus, ils vont s'inquiéter.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu ne pourras pas assister à ta séance de shopping hebdomadaire avec Blue ! Mon Dieu, c'est sûr que la chose la plus primordiale dans ce monde est que tu changes de haut, Crossy !"

Le ton suraigu moqueur que Nightmare avait pris me fit soupirer. Je dis d'une voix que je voulais calme :

"Quelles sont tes conditions ?

-Hmm... Je veux que tu restes avec moi une fois que nous serons sortis et que Dream se rendes.

-C'est une blague ? Je ne suis pas un objet et Dream non plus.

-Je savais que mes critères n'allaient pas te correspondre donc je pense qu'on va rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous meure. Ce qui risque de prendre un certain temps au vu du fait que nous sommes des squelettes.

-Ne fais pas le gamin, Nightmare."

Le squelette noir me regarda avec un air surpris, presque choqué. Je pris une inspiration avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Là, Nightmare me fit remarquer :

"Tu sais que si tu dors, je vais te donner des cauchemars.

-Oui, eh bien, je suis fatigué, moi !

-Hmm..."

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour m'endormir. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis Nightmare allongé à côté de moi. Il n'avais pas l'air terrifiant, ce qui m'étonna. Je me tournais vers lui avant de dire :

"Tu m'as laissé dormir ?

-Mouais. Mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas quand je vais te donner des cauchemars, cela te laisse dans le doute. Et le doute inspire la peur.

-Peut-être, sauf que je n'ai plus peur de toi."

Nightmare se releva avant de ricaner :

"Ca, ça veut dire que tu _avais_ peur de moi. C'est un scoop !

-Bon, Nightmare, j'ai sérieusement besoin de savoir combien de temps tu comptes rester ici parce que moi, j'en ai marre là.

-Moi aussi. Tu connais mes critères, Crossy.

-Es-tu prêt à faire un compromis ? Je viens avec toi mais Dream reste avec les Star ?"

Nightmare se tourna vers moi, intrigué par ma proposition. Il s'avança avant de murmurer :

"Tu te sacrifierais pour Dream ?

-Pour mes amis, oui. Et puis, réfléchis. Dans tous les cas, tu pourras capturer Dream plus tard, non ?

-Hmm... Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?"

Je regardais le maître des cauchemars. Si j'avais eu des lèvres, je les auraient mordues jusqu'à ce que du sang envahisse ma bouche. Nightmare... Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi. J'allais parler quand une voix dans l'interphone retentis :

"Hey les deux ennemis ! Très mignon, on dirait un film à l'eau de rose, sauf que j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de batifoler ! Puisque vous semblez vous réconcilier, faites un accord de paix !

-Je jure de le tuer quand on sortira... grinça Nightmare, ET SEQUESTRER DEUX MONSTRES C'EST ACCEPTABLE, CA ?!

-Oui, exactement !"

Je sentis une once de satisfaction dans la voix d'Error. Fixant l'interphone, je le brisais à l'aide de mes os. Nightmare me regarda avant de ricaner. Là, il déclara :

"Satisfait de savoir que tu penses la même chose que moi de ce stupide romantique.

-Hmm. Donc, notre accord. Je ne m'enfuirais pas, Nightmare. J'ai déjà passé près d'une année dans ton château, si je suis parti, c'est sur un coup de tête. Je peux revenir et rester sans problème.

-Même en sachant que je vais te faire payer ta traîtrise ?"

Je regardais Nightmare avant de hocher de la tête. _Bon sang, Cross... L'amour te perdra !_ Je souris à Nightmare avant de demander, via un hurlement strident, du papier et un stylo. Error arriva rapidement et nous donna le matériel nécessaire pour le traité de paix. Il déclara :

"Vous allez me rembourser l'interphone pièces par pièces.

-Oui oui."

Nightmare arracha des mains d'Error le tout et le posa sur la table de chevet. Là, il commença à écrire ses conditions : que je reste avec lui pour une durée indéterminée qu'il choisira selon son bon vouloir. Il signa et je pris le stylo avant de signer à mon tour.

On tendit le traité à Error qui le regarda en marmonnant :

"Cross, je ne te savais pas masochiste... Peu importe, vous pouvez sortir."

Il ouvrit la porte et Nightmare prit ma main afin de nous téléporter dans son château. Je regardais autour de moi, curieux s'il nous avait emmené dans la salle de torture ou bien juste dans la prison.

Aucun des deux.

A vrai dire, nous étions dans la chambre de Nightmare. Je retins ma respiration. Il n'a pas _osé faire ça_... Je me tournais vers le squelette avant de dire :

"Tu... C'est une blague ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais te faire payer ta traîtrise... Je n'ai jamais précisé comment."

Je le fixais, tentant de déceler une once d'humour dans ses yeux ou bien attendant un 'Poisson d'avril en février !', mais rien ne vint. _Pitié, dans quoi je me suis fourré...!_ Cross m'embrassa alors violemment et je songeais à le repousser : dans le traité de paix, il était indiqué que je devais rester avec Nightmare mais pas que je devais platement lui obéir. Je pris mon épée qui se trouvait dans mon dos ( _mininote : j'adore Cross, mais ça c'est le seul élément que je déteste dans son personnage : c'est impossible de sortir une épée dans son dos, essayez !_ ) et Nightmare ne réagit pas, dévorant toujours ma bouche, frottant ses mains contre mon torse avec avidité.

Pourtant, Nightmare avait du sentir que je venais de sortir mon épée. Ne me croyait-il pas assez déterminé pour le repousser ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il sait que je peux à tout moment le trancher en deux. Nightmare...

Nightmare me donnait sa confiance, me testait pour m'en savoir digne.

Je souris encore plus avant de lâcher mon épée qui tomba dans un grand fracas. Répondant aux baisers de Nightmare avec passion à mon tour, nos deux corps s'enflammèrent dans une union commune.

X ANS PLUS TARD...:

Je regardais Dust avec une certaine surprise. Il m'avait dit QUOI ?! Je dis d'une voix calme :

"Expliques toi, Dust.

-J-Je... C'est Nightmare... Il a disparu !

-Sérieusement ? Bon, je vais me charger de le retrouver..."

Grinçant des dents et maudissant mon amant de s'enfuir à l'anglaise le jour de nos fiançailles, je me téléportais dans les seuls endroits où je le soupçonnais d'être : le bar de Grillby, avec Gaster, à terroriser les gens d'une AU... Mais rien. OU POUVAIT-IL ÊTRE BON SANG ?!

Sentant la panique m'envahir, j'allais voir Dream, la seule autre personne qui le connaissait bien. Quand Dream me vit, il s'exclama :

"Cross ! Tout va bien ?

-Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où se trouve Nightmare ?

-Hmm... Tu as essayé notre AU d'origine ?

-Non, mais jamais il ne se laisserait aller à...

-Je sens une présence qui s'y trouve. Sans doute ce n'est pas lui, mais... Espérons !"

Je me téléportais dans Dreamtale.

Là, je fouillais partout. Et ce fut au près d'un arbre mort et désséhé que je vis un squelette aux os noirs. Nightmare. Je soupirais de soulagement avant d'hurler :

"Nightmare ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Je m'avançais près de lui et vis qu'il tenait un bouquet de coquelicots. Bouquet qu'il posa soigneusement au pied de l'arbre. Nightmare me sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Etait-il mal...? Je le pris dans mes bras afin de le réconforter. Ce fut là qu'il me souffla :

"Poisson d'avril."

Je reculais pour voir son rire cristalin. Sérieusement ?!

Je lui flanquais la plus belle baffe de l'histoire.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Voili voilou !!! Désolée de vous avoir fait patientés ! Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Golden Jubilee : La voilà ;-)_

 _Deamon13 : Youhou !!! Si la casse-pied du Afterdeath est de retour, que puis-je demander de plus ;-)_


	67. Plus qu'un ami - DRINK

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Un petit Drink parce que je le vaut bien ;-)_ _... Ce sera un whisky pour moi (pff...! Je sais que c'est nul, je le sais ! Mais DRINK, quoi ! L'occasion était trop belle) !_

 _BONE lecture !_

Ink regarda avec une certaine crainte la porte de son ami. _Ce n'est pas réel, Ink, ce n'est pas réel_...! Tout ce que Dream lui faisait ressentir n'était pas réel, c'était parce que Dream était Dream. De la même manière qu'il serait dépressif avec Nightmare, il est... excité avec Dream.

Ink toqua à la porte et le prince des rêves lui ouvrit. Ink sentis une violente pulsion s'emparer de lui, il voulait prendre Dream dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, il avait tellement envie d'être touché par son ami...

Mais bordel, on dirait qu'il est un vrai pervers sexuel, là ! Mais en même temps, comment résister face à la mine joyeuse et enjouée de son meilleur ami...?

Cela lui rappela une vieille série télé, Star Trek, dans laquelle un alien réussit à avoir un contrôle total de ses émotions. Bon, Ink était un squelette, pas un Vulcain, mais ça pouvait marcher, non ? Il sourit à son ami et l'enlaça. Dream s'exclama :

"Inky !!! Tu es venu ! J'ai tout prévu ! Je suis tellement excité à l'idée de la super soirée que l'on va passer ensemble !!!!"

Ink mordit sa lèvre imaginaire avant d'entrer. Il mangea avec Dream, les deux amis virent un film blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme chaque vendredi soir. Dream souffla à l'oreille d'Ink :

"Dis, tu me ferais le portrait ?

-Hein ?!

-Allez, juste pour voir !! Je veux juste voir comment tu dessines... Ou alors mieux, tu fais un portrait de toi !"

Ink, dépourvu, se retrouva bien malgré lui face à un crayon, une gomme, un papier et un miroir. L'artiste n'était pas narcissique, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se dessiner. Le voyant hésitant, Dream posa sa tête sur son épaule et se plaqua contre lui en lui susurrant :

"On peut y être tous les deux si tu veux."

Ink ne songea même plus à dire non. Si Dream allait rester collé à lui le temps qu'il dessine, il allait faire chaque micro détail de son visage !

Au bout d'un temps interminable, l'oeuvre fut achevée. Il est vrai que c'était un très beau dessin. Dream l'adora immédiatement et décida de l'accrocher dans sa chambre. Il demanda naturellement de l'aide à Ink, son meilleur ami. L'artiste s'exécuta.

Dream étant plutôt petit, il fallut faire la courte-échelle pour atteindre la hauteur qu'il désirait. Malheureusement, Ink n'avais pas l'habitude de porter des gens aussi longtemps et les deux compères s'effondrèrent sur le lit de Dream. Il ne sait plus comment exactement, mais Ink s'était retrouvé sur Dream. Il regarda le visage décontracté de Dream, qui n'affichait aucune peur, juste une confiance totale. L'artiste voulait être plus qu'un ami. Il le voulait tellement. Il embrassa la bouche de son ami avec une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Celui-ci lui rendit l'étreinte et l'approfondit, même, comme si les deux squelettes étaient avides de ce contact, du toucher de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient librement. Il s'aimaient tellement...! Les vêtements volèrent, les mains passèrent sur les côtes, frolèrent les bassins... Dream, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, s'empara de l'âme de son compagnon. Il la mordilla, la pinça, la caressa avec une douceur extrême. Ink était en extase, il se sentait tellement bien, dans les bras de Dream...!

Une sonnerie stridente vint le réveiller. L'artiste se réveilla en sursaut et regarda à sa droite. La porte de sa chambre... Il allait se lever quand deux bras l'entourèrent et une voix fluette lui murmura :

"Reste encore un peu, Inky...

-Dreamy, je t'aime, mais je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Blue et Geno.

-Maudites soient tes obligations."

Ink embrassa avec délicatesse son amant, son ami, sa moitié. Il sourit en se disant que mieux valait se réveiller tous les matins avec la personne que l'on aime à nos côtés plutôt qu'une seule nuit de folie.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Court. Argh. Bon, au moins, je l'ai posté rapidement, non ? Réponse aux commentaires !_

 _Golden Jubilee : A moi aussi ils m'ont manqué !!!!!!!!!_


	68. Afterdeath - 1 couple, 20 shots de vodka

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Profitons de mon inspiration qui est revenue comme un boulet ;-) Requête de Deamon13, un Afterdeath (jamais je me lasserais de ce couple mdr)._ _(mininote qui n'a aucun lien avec la FF, mais c'est juste que j'ai une sorte d'OBSESSION, comme à chaque fois que je découvre un super univer ça me l'a fait avec Undertale, beh là c'est avec Star Trek la série originale de 1968. Elle date un peu même si après avoir joué à Undertale il est dur de se plaindre de la qualité graphique d'une oeuvre, mais honnêtement, quand on voit tout cet univers rempli d'idées humanistes, avec un Russe et un Japonais en acteur en pleine GUERRE FROIDE, le premier baiser entre un blanc et une noire à la télé américaine en pleine SEGREGATION, des thèmes de réflexion poussée sans pour autant polluer l'oeuvre comme un classique l'aurait fait et la philosophie vulcaine qui est juste... Bon sang, si ces mecs étaient pas des elfes aux sourcils arqués, je les béniraient ! Tout ça en y mêlant de la SF et des effets spéciaux comiques pour nous citoyens du 21ième siècle... Je vous la CONSEILLE, elle est vraiment incoyable, et même s'il n'y a que trois saisons, les films et les autres séries qui pour certains sont RECENTS, comme la dernière série de films avec les jeunes acteurs et la série Discovery tournée par Netflix... En espérant avoir fait de quelques uns des trekkies passionnés comme moi qui apprend en ce moment la langue vulcaine sur le site du Vulcan Institute car c'est gratuit et ça me fait réviser l'anglais lol)_

 _BONE lecture !_

PDV NIGHTMARE :

J'étais dans mon château, avec mon ami, Reaper. Mon ami. Le seul, à dire vrai. Les Bad Sanses sont mes subalternes, Error est un associé et Reaper... est un ami. Je l'observais. Il portait sa tenue qui me faisait penser à celle d'un moine, sa faux posée contre son épaule. Il me regarda et me lâcha, comme une bombe :

"Night, je crois... Je crois que je suis amoureux."

Je fixais d'un air étonné Reaper. Sérieusement ? La _M_ _ort_ amoureuse ? Je ris légèrement. Sans doute une amourette de passage, cela lui arrivait de temps à autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne posai généralement aucune questions. Il continua :

"Et cela risque de te choquer pour deux raisons.

-Vas-y, je t'écoutes.

-Première raison... C'est _Il_."

Je fixais mon ami. Venait-il indirectement de me traiter d'homophobe ? Certes, j'ai déjà fait apparaître dans des cauchemars des homosexuels parce que pour certains, c'est la pire chose du monde, mais personnellement je n'ai rien contre eux. Ils m'aident plutôt pas mal à vrai dire. Etant une minorité, ils se font persécuter, donc ils ont peur, ils sont en colère, ils sont haineux. Et moi, je tire mon pouvoir de ça, donc je suis sans doute le monstre le plus _gay-friendly_ de l'histoire. Je soupirais :

"Cela ne me dérange pas, Reaper. Pas le moins du monde, l'homosexualité ne m'a jamais dérangé.

-J'en suis rassuré. La deuxième raison... C'est que c'est un ami des Star. Sans en être un.

-Ca, par contre... C'est un _tout petit peu_ plus problématique.

-Un tout petit peu ?"

Je le regardais, me retenant de le frapper à outrance, avant de remarquer qu'il avait peur. Reaper avait peur de moi. Etrangement, je ne voulais pas que Reaper me craigne. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est mon ami : en étant mon ennemi, il aurait été une faiblesse indéniable. Je souris, poing crispé sur mon trône, avant de lâcher :

"Je... n'ai à avoir aucune influence sur ceux que tu aimes. Je n'essaierais pas d'obtenir des informations via toi.

-Merci, Night, tu es un vrai ami. Je vais tenter ma chance, maintenant !

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Je sais où se trouvent tous les presque-morts."

Super, mon ami est presque-nécrophile... Reaper me sourit et me donna une tape amicale à l'épaule. Je souris faiblement. Mon ami s'en alla la conscience tranquille, me laissant avec le sentiment d'avoir choisi entre la peste et le choléra.

PDV GENO :

"YOUHOU !!!! C'est moi qui invite ce soir les amis, ok ?! m'exclamais-je

-Geno, tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée de passer la soirée dans un _bar_ , en prenant en compte le fait que tu tiens _très mal_ l'alcool ?

-Mais noooooon, ça se passera trèèèèès bien !"

Convainquant mes amis à l'aide d'arguments sans queue ni tête, je crus que ce fut de la compassion qui les poussa à accepter. On entra dans l'établissement, le seul bar du Vide : _Grillby's and co._

Allant immédiatement au comptoir commander, je vis un type louche à ma droite. Il portait un habit qui faisait un peu penser à celui d'un faucheur, dans les légendes. N'y prenant pas trop attention, je commandais quatres bouteilles de bière (j'avais songé à un whisky, mais la voix moralisatrice d'Ink m'en avait dissuadée).

Le barman n'était pas Grillby. Il avait des oreilles d'Elfe et des sourcils arqués. Ink m'avait raconté que dans le multivers, certains univers n'étaient pas peuplés de monstres, ni d'humains. Il doit venir de l'un d'eux. Prenant les quatres bouteilles, je lâchais :

"Merci, le Pointu !

-Fais gaffe à toi, mini- _Bones_ , l'alcool c'est à consommer avec modération.

-Vous êtes Barman et vous dites ce genre de conneries ?

-...J'ai à prendre d'autres commandes."

Cédant, je repartais avec mes bouteilles lorsque soudainement, l'individu costumé (le Faucheur) frôla ma main. Il me regarda et je vis que c'était un squelette, un autre Sans. Ayant un grand sourire, je m'exclamais :

"Vous êtes un Sans !

-C'est exact. Mais je préfères que l'on m'appelle Reaper.

-Ah, c'est pour ça le déguisement ? Peu importe, vous voulez venir avec moi ? C'est triste de boire seul et plus on est de Sans, plus on rit !"

Ne lui demandant pas tellement son avis, je l'entraînais jusqu'à la table. Là, je vis la tête d'Ink se figer. N'y faisant pas trop attention, je donnais à chacun sa boisson avant de m'installer. Reaper s'assit à côté de moi et posa sur la table son verre de vodka. Blue marmonna :

"Geno, pourquoi tu as ramené _ce gars_ ?

-C'est un Sans, non ? Je me disais que ça serait sympa qu'il vienne.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Sans, Geno. Tu te souviens du gars qui était avec Nightmare qu'on connaissait pas la dernière fois qu'on s'était battu ?

-J'étais pas là, donc non.

-C'était _ce_ Sans si fantastique ! Nightmare ne tuait personne, parce qu'il se nourrit de la souffrance, lui, il les _tuait_. Il ôtait leur âme, d'un simple toucher !

-Je leur offrais la paix. répondit d'un ton neutre Reaper, Et Nightmare est mon ami, mais sans plus.

-Oh, sans plus, tu comprends Geno ! s'exclama Dream"

Je soupirais. Franchement, mes amis étaient des boulets parfois. Buvant d'un trait ma bière, je m'exclamais :

"Et c'est le mec le plus _optimiste_ du multivers qui me sort ça ! Je te jure ! Ici, c'est un lieu neutre où on ne tient pas compte de ce qu'on est à l'extérieur ! Vous savez quoi, même si Reaper aurait été Nightmare, je lui aurais proposé de venir à notre table ! Viens, Reaper !

-Mais je...

-A moins que tu ne veuilles rester avec messieurs les intolérants !"

Je me dirigeais seul vers le comptoir, rapidement rejoins par Reaper. Je pris alors un shot. J'étais venu dans l'intention de boire une bière, mais mes amis m'avaient décidément mis de mauvaise humeur : j'allais me bourrer jusqu'à en oublier mon prénom ! Reaper me regarda, sans rien dire, commander un autre shot. Il me conseilla :

"Tu devrais te raisonner. Ca fait beaucoup, d'un seul coup."

Je pris mon shot et, fixant bien dans les yeux Reaper, le vidais d'un trait. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à être contesté. Reaper sembla le comprendre et s'assit à côté de moi. Je me mis alors à lui parler, et même si j'étais un peu -à dire vrai, beaucoup- bourré, il faisait comme si j'étais Einstein. Je me sentais bien, à ses côtés. On discuta de choses et d'autres, mais jamais des Star où de Nightmare. C'était bien. J'étais _bien_.

Vins la fermeture du bar. Le serveur, aimable et sans doute habitué à ce genre de cas, me dit :

"Voulez-vous que j'appelle un taxi ?

-Non merci, je vais le raccompagner. lâcha Reaper

-Que c'est galant d'un Faucheur, Reaper !"

Il me sourit aimablement avant de, posant sa main dans mon dos, me pousser hors du bar. Je déclarais cependant :

"Reaper, je vais rentrer seul !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas un monstre facile, qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire des trucs pareils !

-Tu risques de te faire tuer.

-Je crois pas ! Déjà, j'habite dans le Vide et dans le Vide personne ne meurt, ensuite parce que jamais je n'irais dans une AU de ma vie !

-Pourquoi ? Tu es AU-phobe ?

-Non, je tiens juste à la vie.

-Pourquoi, tu mourrais si t'allais dans une AU ?

-Peu importe."

Je n'avais pas envie de converser de ma blessure. C'était _mon_ problème. Le laissant devant le bar, je m'avançais, titubant. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour tenter de me téléporter dans cet état.

Ce fut là que je m'écroulais sur le sol.

PDV REAPER :

MON DIEU, GENO !!!! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser seul, heureusement qu'il s'est écroulé dans mon champs de vision !

Je me souvins rapidement d'un slogan de la sécurité routière des monstres (la SRM), un truc du genre "retenir c'est aimer" où je ne sais quoi d'idiot.

Bénis soient les créateurs de ce slogans.

Je me ruais sur mon... ami, on va s'en contenter pour l'instant, avant de vérifier l'état de son âme. Pour cela, relevant les couches innombrables de vêtement qu'il portait, je finis par trouver un T-shirt... ensanglanté.

Non, non, non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure !

Je retirais son T-shirt pour le mettre torse nu, mais honnêtement j'étais dans l'instant incapable d'avoir des pensées perverses, seule mon inquiétude persistait.

La plaie était large, et un liquide rouge en sortait, sans pour autant le tuer. _Pourquoi ? Tu es AU-phobe ?... Non, je tiens juste à la vie_.

En effet, en restant ici, sa plaie continuera de le faire souffrir sans le tuer. Je me crispais. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre non plus. J'étais déjà au courrant du fait qu'il était presque mort en permanence. Mais... Je ne pensais pas à ça.

Son âme n'avait rien de grave, compte tenu de sa blessure. Je songeais à l'amener à ses amis, les Star, puis repensait à ce que j'avais vu ce soir : Geno ne semblait pas leur faire confiance. J'étais donc la seule personne de disponible qui pouvait l'aider.

Un maigre sourire se pointa sur mon visage. On alla dans mon appartement et Geno se réveillà quelques minutes après. Il me regarda puis lâcha, d'une voix qui montrait que son esprit était embrouillé :

"Reaper...

-Oui, Geno ?

-On couche enseeeeeeeemble ?"

Je restais figé quelques secondes. _Maudit alcool !_ Je souris faiblement et allais dire non quand Geno m'embrassa brusquement. J'y répondis, mais calmai immédiatement le jeu quand je sentis que ça allait partir trop loin. Je fis un câlin platonique à Geno qui resta dans mes bras quelques instants avant de mordiller ma nuque.

J'hurlais intérieurement. Mais, en monstre respectable, j'emmenais Geno dans la chambre d'amis. Le clouant au lit -il n'avait pas les moyens de résister de toute façon-, j'allais partir quand j'entendis sa voix miaulante :

"Tu peux rester, Reaper ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur..."

Je me retournais, surpris. Etait-ce un stratagème enfantin afin de m'avoir dans son lit ? En voyant son visage, je le jugeais incapable en cet instant de concevoir un statagème enfantin.

Soupirant et me disant que j'étais un vrai idiot et que si je restais ça allait partir en n'importe quoi, je lui souris avant de dire :

"Laisse moi me trouver un pyjama, il y en a un qui devrait t'aller dans le placard."

Quand je revins, je vis Geno qui n'avait pour seul pyjama un pantalon. Surpris, je l'entendis marmonner :

"Haut tr'p'tit."

Je soupirais avant d'aller sous les couvertures, me plaçant de dos à Geno. Je le sentis alors se coller à moi et sentis son souffle sur ma nuque. Mon Dieu...! J'en tremblerais presque. D'ailleurs, pas 'presque', j'en _tremblais_ des mains !

Cette nuit allait être la plus dure à passer de ma vie. Du...? Non, résiste, Reaper ! Maudites pensées impures ( _mininote : si vous n'avez pas compris, je ne vous le dirais pas, paix à votre innocence..._ ) !

PDV GENO :

J'ouvris les yeux avec un mal de crâne inouï. Je me tournais, mais sentis quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ bloquer mon bras.

Mon Dieu, il y a deux choses que je détestes sur les lendemains où j'ai trop bu : la gueule de bois (check !) et le réveil sans souvenir dans le lit d'un inconnu (check !).

J'avais le gros lot, là !

Je me dis qu'il y avait une chance, infime certes mais l'espoir est fou, que nous n'ayons rien fait et que cette nuit se soit passée de façon platonique (même si me connaissant il y avait peu de chances). Ce fut là que je remarquais que je n'avais pas de _haut_ et que mon bas avait été changé. De plus, je vis que mes vêtements traînaient de ci et là.

Mon Dieu, cette nuit ne fut platonique pour personne dans cette pièce je crois !

Priant intérieurement pour que cela ne soit pas un psychopathe-nécrophile-nazi-cannibale, je tentais de retirer mon bras avec une technique perfectionnée au fil des gueules de bois -j'en avais assez eu pour avoir ce genre de tactiques, oui !-, qui échoua car j'entendis un grommellement :

"Geno... Tu es réveillé...?"

Je reconnus la voix, c'est celle d'un Sans.

OK. C'est encore pire que le psychopathe-nécrophile-nazi-cannibale, je viens de commettre (consentant en plus, j'en étais sûr), un inceste. Je vis que la silhouette se tournait vers moi. J'allais connaître le visage de celui qui, même si me ressemblant, m'avait sans doute fait grimpé les rideaux...

Je vis le visage de Reaper.

J'hurlais intérieurement. Il me sourit et marmonna :

"Bien dormi ? J'espère t'avoir été utile, généralement j'ai un certain effet sur les gens...

-Ne me dis pas que je t'ai payé !"

Pitié, non, pitié... C'était de l'inceste et je l'aurais _payé_ pour ?! Reaper pencha la tête d'une façon tellement sexy et marmonna :

"Payé ? Mais de quoi ? Tu ne m'as rien payé de quoi que ce soit, cela aurait été absurde ! Tu te souviens de quoi de la soirée d'hier exactement ?

-Pas grand chose, mais je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails, je crois qu'au vu de la situation dans laquelle je me suis réveillé, c'est plutôt clair !"

Reaper fronça les sourcils et me regarda. Il sembla comprendre et s'exclama :

"Non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! A la fermeture du bar, tu t'es effondré par terre. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas de blessures à l'âme, et vu qu'il était impossible de t'emmener dans un hôpital, ils sont tous dans une AU et que je ne connaissais pas l'adresse de tes amis ni la tienne, je t'ai ramené chez moi.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je suis dans un lit torse nu avec toi à mes côtés qui enlace mon bras ?!

-Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu as voulu m'embrasser, MAIS ! Je t'ai repoussé."

Je me sentis quelque peu vexé et déçu qu'il m'ait repoussé. Reaper continua :

"Je t'ai emmené dans la chambre d'amis, ici, et là tu m'as dit avoir peur de dormir seul. Je t'ai donc prêté un bas de pyjama, le haut ne t'allant pas, et je me suis changé.

-Ah... Je te crois.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."

Lui offrant un beau sourire, je baissais la tête. Je soufflais :

"Tu as vraiment repoussé mes avances ?

-Oui, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, c'était évident. Si tu m'aurais embrassé avant la dizaine de shots que tu as pris, là j'aurais pris la chose différement."

Je regardais Reaper. Je vis son squelette manifiquement sculpté par le pyjama. Je reconnaissais chaque os, après tout j'avais les même. Je m'avançais vers lui, m'asseyant à ses côtés. Il me regardait, et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il n'allait pas m'arrêter dans mon geste. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il en avait envie.

Je l'embrassais.

Ce fut un baiser doux, léger, mais aussi très sensuel. Quand on s'écarta légèrement, je vis qu'il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté. Je l'embrassais encore, et encore, et encore. Des baisers lents, doux, mais pleins d'amour. Car oui, j'aimais Reaper. Je le sentais jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, j'aimais ce squelette. Et peu m'importait ses amis louches. Je l'aimais _lui_.

PDV NIGHTMARE :

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la révélation de mon ami. Il était d'ailleurs revenu, d'un air guilleret, me raconter sa soirée de rêve. Enfin, moi, je persistais à penser que coucher avec Geno le soir pour lui mentir le lendemain aurait été une superbe option. Mais Reaper m'avait répondu :

"Geno n'est pas un coup d'un soir, Night. Si j'avais cédé à mes pulsions ce soir-là, jamais je n'aurais pu l'avoir sur la durée.

-Tu deviens patient en amour, toi ?

-La mort a tout l'avenir devant elle."

Il me sourit, rêveur. Je savais ce que ces signes indiquaient : mon ami était vraiment amoureux. Je soupirais avant de marmonner :

"Tu comptes faire comment, pour gérer ton amitié avec moi et ta relation avec lui ?

-Geno comptes me sauver, patati patata... Tu connais les super-héros dans son genre. Cela me laisse de la marge.

-Et après ? Qui choisiras-tu, entre ton ami et ton amant ?"

Reaper me regarda, ses yeux déchirés par ce dilemme. Il s'avança et me fixa, avant de dire d'une voix posée :

"Reaper... J'aime Geno. Sincèrement, du plus profond de mon coeur, je l'aime. Mais, d'un autre côté... C'est toi qui était là à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin, toi qui a passé des soirées entières à me réconforter, toi qui a fait une sorte de sort pour m'éviter tous cauchemars, toi qui m'a permis de surpasser la mort de Tori, toi qui... Toi qui m'a permis de vivre, Nightmare. Je te dois tout. Mais j'aime Geno, c'est le monstre de ma vie, j'en suis sûr. Et toi, tu es l'ami de ma vie. Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vois bien que je dois faire un choix, mais j'en suis incapable."

Je regardais ses yeux briller quand il parlait de son amant. Prenant une inspiration, je me levais de mon trône avant d'enlacer Reaper. Celui-ci, surpris, ne bougea pas. Il nous arrivait de nous faire quelques câlins -tout à fait platoniques et amicaux, soyons bien clairs-, quand l'occasion s'y prêtait. On resta dans les bras de l'autre durant de longues minutes. Je savais quoi faire.

Je sentis mes larmes couler. Reaper me demanda :

"Night ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Puisque tu en es incapable, je vais choisir pour toi."

Je reculais, le regardant avec une certaine émotion. Je lui dis d'une voix calme :

"Reaper, dès que tu auras posé le pied hors de ce château... Je t'en interdirais l'accès.

-Quoi ?! Non, Nightmare ! Il existe une autre solution !

-Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? Tu as parlé d'un choix, tu sais qu'il n'y a que deux possibilités et c'est...

-C'est soit de rendre Geno 'méchant', soit de te rendre 'gentil' ! Jamais je n'ai pensé à t'exclure de mon existence, bordel ! T'es le monstre avec qui j'ai passé les trois quarts de ma vie actuelle et t'es un super ami, Night ! Ton attitude le prouve !

-Mais je ne peux pas être gentil. Je dois rester méchant. Je suis un vrai méchant, d'ailleurs. Tu n'es qu'une exception."

Reaper me regarda et marmonna :

"Tu n'es pas méchant. Je le sais, Night.

-Je me nourris de la peur et de la terreur.

-Alors donne des cauchemars aux criminels, donne des visions d'horreurs aux meurtriers et aux violeurs... Fais ce que la Justice ne peut pas faire avec ces gens-là.

-Je ne peux pas... Je préfère que l'on arrête de se voir.

-Ecoute, Night. En vingt ans que je te connais, je ne te vois pleurer que deux fois. Quand j'ai dit que t'étais mon ami et quand tu me dis que tu ne veux plus l'être pour moi. Tu es triste que notre amitié s'arrête et moi aussi, alors ne l'arrêtons pas."

Il me sourit et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je le fixais de longues secondes, calculant rapidement la situation. Je n'avais les Bad Sanses que et uniquement à cause de Dream. Mais, pour rester avec mon ami et pour qu'on soit heureux, je suis prêt à surpasser ma haine fraternelle. A partir de là, rien ne m'oblige à faire des agressions physiques.

Dans tous les cas, les cauchemars existent sans moi. Il me suffira donc d'être discret et je pourrais continuer de torturer les gentils ET les méchants. Je souris avant de dire à Reaper :

"Je vais devenir hôtelier, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Hein ?

-Ceci serait l'hôtel du Vide ! Je vous donnerais une chambre gratuite en permanence, à Geno et toi. Et vu que les Bad Sanses vont dégager, je pourrais aménager le reste en hôtel...

-Bonne idée !"

Il me sourit avant de se téléporter.

PDV INCONNU :

"Papa !!!! C'est pas juste d'arrêter l'histoire là ! Tonton, dis quelque chose ! supliais-je

-Petit humain, je crois que ton père a raison de s'arrêter là. Tu as école demain."

Je grognais. Nightmare ricana en me regardant et Papa Reaper lui donna une petite tape dans le dos avant de me dire :

"Si je te donnes une photo de Papa et moi, ça t'irait ?

-Hmm... dis-je en prenant un temps nécessaire de réflexion, D'accord !

-Suuuper, je vais la chercher."

Il s'en alla pour revenir avec une photo. Je la pris pour voir Reaper embrassant Geno. Derrière eux, en bien lisible, une enseigne : ORPHELINAT DU VIDE. Tonton Night lâcha :

"Ca, c'est la photo du pire jour de ton existence, crois moi...! Néanmoins, elle a une excellente morale.

-Pourquoi ?

-Se bourrer l'alcool, c'est dans 90% des cas horrible, genre vraiment, mais si tu tombes dans les 10%... C'est que t'es vraiment dans la merde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ecoutes pas Tonton, tu sais qu'il adore l'ironie."

Je ris en songeant aux blagues de mauvais goût de mon oncle en me faisant la réflexion que mes parents faisaient les mêmes. Je dis :

"Elle est superbe, mais je veux la suite de l'histoire !

-Non, demain.

-Allez...!

-Demain !"

Nightmare s'en alla et, alors que Papa allait le faire aussi, il me dit :

"Bonne nuit, Toriel Frisk Chara the Skeleton."

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _J'aime tellement ce couple. En espérant qu'il vous a plu ! (mininote : je sais que c'est une FF Undertale, blablabla, je sais que beaucoup, genre BEAUCOUP ne comprendront pas un traître mot de ce que je vais dire, mais j'ai juste une envie folle de l'écrire, et si un bilingue Français-Vulcain passe par là... Dif-tor heh smusma..) Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Deamon13 : Eh eh, voilà ton Afterdeath ! Vu que mon inspiration est en mode vraiment à fond la caisse, j'en profite. Oui, ça va bien. Et toi, la forme ? De mon côté, heureuse que la chieuse d'Afterdeath soit de retour (vive le Afterdeath !!!!!!!!) ! Le Ink x Cross me plaît bien, j'ai déjà un scénario en tête ;-)_


	69. Attirance biologique - CRINK

**Note de l'auteur :**

 _Un Ink x Cross, requête de Deamon13 !_

 _BONE lecture !_

PDV INK :

Il y a une dizaine de jours, Dream a rencontré l'amour de sa vie, Cross. Il l'a tenu par la main et Dream a adoré. Dream lui a demandé de sortir avec lui. Et Cross a accepté, en rougissant légèrement. Puis ils sont venus me voir, sauf que vu que Cross avait le mal des transports, ils ont du s'arrêter en cours de route. Dream a eu très peur pour Cross et a failli appeler les urgences. Mais Cross l'a rassuré. Après, Dream a ramené Cross chez lui et est venu me voir.

Comment je peux savoir tout ça ? Simple : Dream est arrivé il y a une heure et il n'a cessé de me répéter en boucle ces informations. Il continuait d'ailleurs :

"J'ai eu vraiment peur pour lui, mais il m'a rassuré ! Il m'a dit que c'était pas grave et qu'il était désolé de...

-De laisser ton frère en plan, et tu t'es marré en lui expliquant que j'étais ton ami.

-Exactement !

-Dream, c'est la vingtième fois que tu me racontes ça, tu pourrais pas changer de disque ?

-Oups, désolé ! Mais si tu savais à quel point il est magnifique...! Sérieusement, Ink, n'importe qui se damnerait pour une nuit en sa présence !

-Tu dois être très jaloux alors.

-Non, pas du tout, Cross fais fuir tout le monde dès qu'il sort son épée."

Super, mon meilleur ami est tombé amoureux d'un barbare sans doute... L'après-midi se déroula sans trop d'encombres puis fus le temps des adieux.

Une semaine plus tard, Cross put venir avec Dream. Et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai compris pourquoi n'importe qui voudrait se damner pour être avec lui. Il avait des os fins, mais robustes, des traits délicats qui pourtant gardaient un attrait très masculin, et son accoutrement ne faisait que le rendre encore plus... attirant. Il me regarda et s'inclina légèrement en se présentant d'une voix grave à souhait :

"Cross, enchanté."

J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, mais je me suis repris : Dream et Cross étaient ensemble, je ne pouvais pas trahir mon meilleur ami.

L'après-midi se déroula à souhait, mais je remarquais que Cross, tout comme Dream, n'avaient aucune attention l'un pour l'autre. C'était très étrange. Vous savez, lorsque vous réceptionnez un couple, généralement vous voyez toujours une sorte de lien entre eux, des regards en coin, des sourires, une main sur la cuisse de l'autre, au moins un rapprochement notable. Mais là, rien. Cross et Dream se tenaient à une distance amicale, la même que j'aurais pu avoir avec un inconnu. Je ne dis rien, par pure politesse.

La fois suivante où Dream vint, ce fut seul. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait quitté Cross, en restant pour autant son ami.

"Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions juste d'excellents amis. expliqua le doré, On a prévu d'ailleurs d'aller voir Blue la semaine prochaine, tu viens avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir."

J'avais hâte de cette rencontre.

La semaine prochaine, quand je vis Cross, je sentis mes sens s'embraser. Il me fixa quelques instants avant de saluer respectueusement Blue et Dream. Pour moi, il prit ma main avant de me faire la bise. Je me sentais brûler.

Cross s'éloigna de moi et Blue se plaça entre nous. Il parla de choses et d'autres, du bonheur qu'il avait à veiller sur Chara, des combats avec Alphys... J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, toute mon attention était reportée sur Cross. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, malgré le fait qu'il regarde Blue, me fixait de temps à autre sans rien dire. Je sentais comme une alchimie entre nous. Dream, simple observateur de la scène, sourit légèrement. Il finit par déclarer :

"Bon, je dois y aller !

-Tu peux me raccompagner ? demanda Cross

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas te téléporter ici... marmonna lentement Dream, Je suis certain qu'Ink se fera un plaisir de te raccompagner !"

Le temps passa et ce fut quand il fit nuit que Cross suggéra qu'il voulait fumer une cigarette avant de rentrer. Je l'emmenais dehors et j'attendis qu'il sorte sa cigarette. Je lui dis :

"Tu n'en a plus ?

-J'en ai jamais eu : je ne fume pas."

Cross me regarda quelques instants de plus. Je ne comprenais pas. Ce fut quand il me plaqua contre le mur de la maison de Blue et m'embrassa voracement que je compris. Je le repoussais avant de dire :

"C'est pas le bon endroit pour...

-Alors fais vite de nous y emmener ! grogna Cross"

Je nous téléportais dans le multivers et je sentis immédiatement une chaleur sur mes os. Cross... J'haletais, sentant la totalité de mon être vibrer. Il me poussa sur mon ilôt de coussin et je tombais dedans, sentant rapidement le corps de Cross contre moi. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent tandis que je passais des mains tremblantes sur son corps.

Cross était sauvage, plein d'ardeur. Il était chaud contre moi, si chaud, si tendre, je me sentais exploser dans ses bras. Rapidement, il mordilla mon cou. Je gémis avant de plaquer ma main contre ma bouche, par honte sans doute. Il me laissa faire. Je le sentis m'escalader, s'asseoir sur mes hanches. Il avait un regard libre, fou en un sens. Il m'embrassa encore plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me casser une dent s'il continuait. Je glissais une main sous ses vêtements jusqu'à trouver ce que je désirais.

L' _âme_ de Cross.

C'était un petit coeur blanchâtre qui pulsait doucement entre mes doigts. Je la cajolais, et mon amant se figea au-dessus de moi quelques instants, comme possédé par le plaisir. Soudainement, il me plaqua avec plus de force contre les coussins et passa sa main sous mon T-shirt. Il chercha mais ne trouva pas d'âme. Il me regarda, intrigué, ses yeux me posant une question manifeste. Tout en cajolant son âme, je finis par dire :

"Je n'ai pas d'âme. Je réussis à avoir des émotions grâce à Dream et à des tubes qui me permettent d'éprouver chimiquement des émotions.

-Et le désir ?

-Le désir est une réaction biologique, par conséquent c'est à part.

-Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu n'as pas pris un shoot d'hormones avant de venir.

-T'es dégoûtant !"

Je l'embrassais pour le faire taire, étant gêné par la situation. Cross reprit rapidement sa sauvagerie dans ses gestes, mais au lieu de câliner mon âme, il frotta ses phalanges contre mes côtes. Peu de temps après, je pris sa main avant d'en mordiller avec attention chaque doigts, de frotter mes os contre ses phalanges. Il gémit. Je souris et il me rendit la pareille.

Je stimulais un peu plus son âme et Cross haleta de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, je vis que ses yeux ne voulaient qu'une seule chose. Je compris sa demande tacite et je mordillais son âme. S'en fut trop pour Cross, qui jouit dans mes mains. Juste après, fatigué mais bien décidé à me rendre la pareille, il me caressa dans tous les sens, se frottant à moi, me faisant perdre la tête. Il me mordit soudainement dans le cou et je criais, la jouissance m'emportant elle aussi.

Haletants, épuisés, on s'effondra l'un sur l'autre. Je souris faiblement. Mes mains se posèrent sur le visage de Cross, dans une maigre caresse. Là, m'effondrant sur le sol, je fermais les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, je sentis le bras de Cross autour de moi. Je finis par embrasser avec délicatesse ses doigts avant de m'étirer comme un chat.

J'étais heureux... Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, j'étais heureux.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _Voili voilou ! Réponse à la review de Deamon13 !_

 _Deamon13 : Eh eh, à force d'écrire, je doir m'améliorer ;-) Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent. Le prochain chapitre, je ne suis pas sûr de répondre à une requête... Cette FF va atteindre les 100 000 mots... Ca se fête, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ;-)_


End file.
